A Court of Crowns and Stars
by WorldsApartx
Summary: Ascot is the capital of the country of Scandia in the continent of Illeria and it is home to the Royal family. Prince Zed has been caught out on his inappropriate behaviour and now has to choose a princess, bride and lady to rule his court from just twenty girls in a competition where everyone will be watching, including his parents and older brothers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my latest story. Unfortunately my laptop died and I lost a lot of chapters from my other stories, so I am currently rewriting them. For now, here is my newest edition, based on some ideas from several books I have read over the last year. I hope you enjoy**_

 _ **-x-x-**_

'How was school, sweetie?' My adoptive mother, Sally, asked me as I threw down my tattered satchel and sat at the table across from her. I put down the worn textbooks and brushed the dust off of them, careful not to get any on the drying painting that Sally had clearly done earlier that afternoon.

'It was fine.' I replied and she gave a small smile. Truth be told, it was awful but that was because we couldn't afford a decent school. I was lucky to be going to school at all; some of the other girls and boys on our street couldn't afford to go, their parents out of work or in lower professions than Sally and Simon. They were both artists, which gave us just about enough to get by but not much profit these days. It was a hard business to be in, but then our world was tough. The central part of our country was split into four provinces and each of those provinces was split into different professions, thus having different payscales. The capital, Ascot, was where the Royal family lived, their palace right in the centre of it with their government surrounding their monarchy. On the edge capital was Goldlyn and that was where the celebrities, the lawyers and the businessmen and women, and those with the highest paycheques lived. Then there were the people of Belham with the service professions like guards, teachers, healers and scholars and so on. The next province outwards was ours, Whitebridge , and we were filled with lower-paid jobs; artists, singers, dancers, people working in shops, farmers and so on. The poorest province was Lowstoft and it was a dangerous place to live. A lot of people were homeless, but some people were lucky enough to be hired as janitors or maids or groundskeepers. There were other parts of our small country too, to the North, South, East and West of us, with equally wealthy and impoverished towns and cities, but most of our population lived towards the centre as more jobs were available.

Our small country was an unfair place to live and I'd grown up knowing that. My mother, Simon assumed, must have been from Lowstoft and probably couldn't afford to look after me. Sally, on the other hand, lived in some kind of fairytale where she believed my mother could have been wealthy or a celebrity, who had had me as a result of an affair so was hiding me away. She had found me one day, abandoned outside an art gallery on the outskirts of Goldlyn. Simon assumed that my mother had hoped someone from Goldlyn would take me in and raise me, but she'd been naïve to think so. People were selfish and I had been a grubby baby wrapped in nothing more than a blanket. And I'd lived with Sally and Simon ever since.

'Lots of homework?' Sally asked. She brushed some simple strokes across a piece of paper and I realised she had new brushes.

'Not much with finals nearly over. Those are nice.' I took one off of the table and played with the horsehair brush.

'I made a bit more on that last job.' She replied. 'Madam Rubee said she would pass on her card to her friends so maybe we'll have a bit more cash to hand.'

Madam Rubee lived in Goldlyn. She wasn't famous, but her husband was a wealthy judge and in ways that made him quite famous. Having her onside was a big deal for us because it meant that word might get out about Sally and Simon's artwork.

'That's excellent news.' I smiled. I pulled out my notebook and looked down at my scribbled handwriting, wishing I could write beautiful calligraphy like my adoptive parents could. It would at least make my writing look better.

'We might even be able to get you a new guitar.' Simon said, his head appearing from down the side of the kitchen counter. I'd not even seen him there. His hair was dusty and paint was splattered on his tunic, pants and skin, but I was used to seeing him that way.

'It doesn't matter. My guitar is fine, really.' I said. And it was. It was not a fancy make and was old and slightly battered these days, especially as it had been a birthday present a few years ago from the charity shop at the end of our street. But to me, it was still a guitar and it allowed me to escape all of this.

'Aha!' Simon was distracted and we heard a click before the 'visual box' came on. It was a way of watching what was happening in the rest of the country, reminding us just how low down the food chain we really were.

' _His Royal Highness Prince Zed has been hitting the headlines again this week after stumbling out of Ascot tavern, Illeria, with two page 3 models hooked to his arms. The Prince was seen drinking underage and left with the two models.'_

'Absolutely vile.' I whispered and Sally gave a small smile.

'My daughter, not falling into the category of fancying bad boys.' She laughed.

'Why would I?' I frowned. 'What a way to live your life: stumbling out of clubs with a different girl every week. Just because he's privileged and entitled does not mean he needs to be a complete and utter jackass.'

Simon raised his eyebrows, 'be careful what you say about our monarchy. I'd keep that between these four walls if I were you.'

'What? They're going to banish me because their son is a drunk?' I picked up my pen and started to doodle on my notepad. 'The press are allowed to criticise him but I can't?'

'It's not really our place,' Sally murmured.

'But it's not the press' place either.' I hated the media. I turned off the small visual box and my parents frowned. 'Nothing better to do but gossip about celebrities. How could anyone live their life like that? Being watched all the time? And judged all the time? Who cares if Jessie Ramone is wearing some new fashion designer? There are far more important things going on in our world than that.'

'We know love.' Simon looked sad as anger bubbled inside of me.

'I'm going for a walk,' I said, standing up and needing to cool off. 'I'll reheat dinner when I get back.' The old front door slammed behind me as I walked into our street, crammed with terraced houses. Our elderly neighbour, Mrs Creedy, watched me from the window as I walked along the street. It was a muggy evening and the clouds were making it feel warmer, maybe even stormy. My boot-covered feet carried me along, in a daze as I thought back to my day at school. The teachers had been condescending, as always, and my classmates were cruel.

' _Weren't you wearing that tunic yesterday, Sky?'_

' _What's with the ripped leggings? Can't afford new ones?'_

' _You have no boobs whatsoever, no wonder no guys fancy you.'_

I found myself climbing the hill I always escaped to. It was a small, tranquil part of town and hardly anyone visited anymore. The grass was overrun and wild flowers grew but that was just how I liked it. Peaceful and all mine, my own little meadow in the middle of hell. I sank into the grass and looked out at the horizon. You couldn't see Ascot from here, despite claims that it was on the horizon on a clear day. Goldlyn was just about visible, at least the outskirts anyway, but the capital was still a long carriage journey away. My stomach growled but I ignored it, reaching for a poppy and twiddling it between my fingers. I was always hungry. That was part of living in Whitebridge. There was never enough food on the tables. My face looked gaunt, unhealthy at the best of times, apart from the slight glow of a tan I sometimes got in the summer. My blue eyes were often red from sleepless night and my body was definitely underweight. My curly, long blonde hair was frizzy and unruly. My classmates taunted me about my slim, boyish, short body. I lacked curves due to a poor diet.

'Of course you'd be up here.' My best and only friend, Ellen, sat down in the long grass beside me and brought her knees up to her chin. The opposite of me, Ellen was beautiful, despite being so slim. Her body was slightly curved, her mother's figure, and her green eyes stood out against her dark brunette locks that fell straight down her back. She was tall with ridiculously long legs, and, despite her background, guys loved her. It was hard not to. She seemed to light up any room and as if she knew how I was feeling, she was always there when I needed.

'You know me too well.' I replied and she smiled.

'Oh you know me and my telepathic link to you.' She teased with a wink. 'I thought you'd need to chat. You hurried home before I could catch up with you.'

'Wanted the crap day to be over with.' I murmured.

'Who am I beating up this time?' She offered. 'Janet calling you a dude again?'

'You aren't beating anyone up. I can look after myself.'

'Oh, I know that,' she laughed softly and I knew she was thinking about the time I'd kicked Peter Martin in his manly area when he'd called me an ugly midget. 'But surely it's good to know I have your back?'

'You always do.' We let the quiet hang over us and that was something I liked. She never felt the need to fill the silence.

'Did you watch the entertainment news?' Definitely the opposite of me. Ellen liked watching gossip stories and craved them- it was in some ways her escapism from our lives. I knew she hoped to be a judge one day and I had no doubt she would succeed. Her report cards showed excellent results.

'Only the story about Prince Zed.' I said, drily. 'But it just riled me up more and sent me up here.'

'Ah,' she nodded. 'He is quite the bad boy, isn't he?'

'Quite?'

A smile crept over her face, 'bloody gorgeous though, isn't he?'

I widened my eyes, 'are you serious?'

'Are you denying it?' Her eyes widened.

'He's a womaniser and a complete ass!'

'But he's _cute._ ' She prodded me in my bony side. 'Personality aside, isn't he nice to look at?'

And then she started to tickle me and I squealed, 'okay, okay!' I admitted. 'He is cute but that doesn't mean he's a decent guy!'

She grinned, proud to have broken me. 'That whole family have some ridiculously good genes going on and Lady Diamond is going to be a ridiculously beautiful Queen when she marries Prince Trace.'

'Some people get all the luck,' I murmured. 'Good looks and never having to worry about there being enough food on the table or enough money for logs for the fire when winter comes.'

'I wonder what it would be like to be Royalty,' Ellen said, dreamily. From her relaxed expression as she looked out at the horizon, I wondered if she was thinking about it. I could picture her as a duchess, dancing around in a princess-shaped ballgown. She would be in her element. Then a vision of me dressed the same came to me. A large dress swamped my underweight, petite figure and I stumbled, cringing away from the cameras as I danced (or stumbled) across a polished wooden floor.

'You'd be perfect,' I told her and she squeezed my hand as we sat back and watched the sunset disappear, taking her hopes and dreams along with it.

'Come on you damn thing,' Simon hissed at the visual box the following week. He was hitting the top of it in an attempt to make it work.

'Ask it nicely,' I teased and a small smile played on my father's lips. I could smell dinner cooking- the usual stew. It didn't require many ingredients and it contained enough nutrients to keep us going. 'Please work, Mr Box.' I said and then it blinked on.

The small box came to life and the news was talking about the latest fashion trend in the city; a tight-fitting dress to be worn over a corset, the models looking beautifully curvy as they danced in the velvet attire. I frowned, resisting the urge to get up and turn the damn thing back off. Everyone in Goldlyn and the capital city would be watching it, sucked into the Friday night watching. There were always news and gossip updates on Fridays and we always ended up watching them. Not because we were interested in that, but because the Royal Family or the Government reported every Friday for fifteen minutes. Sometimes it was to give us information about a new law, sometimes it was for an inspirational message and other times they announced special events or celebrations. Either way, everyone across our small country would watch it and if you didn't own a television, you were usually expected to find a neighbour who did.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang and I knew that Ms Creedy, the elderly widow who lived next door, was coming round to watch the Royal Review. Sally got up to answer it and Simon went back to the stew we were having for dinner, stirring it in the saucepan. There wasn't much there, but we'd be sharing it with Ms Creedy anyway as she had even less than we did to get by on. She walked into the room slowly, her ankles swollen and her shoes scuffing on the wooden floorboards. But Ms Creedy never showed any pain and never made a fuss.

'Sky, how has your week been?' She asked cheerfully as Sally helped her into a chair. I closed my notebook and tucked it back into my satchel.

'It's been good. And yours?'

'Same old.' She shrugged. 'We've had lovely weather, haven't we? You've caught the sun on your cheeks.'

I blushed and pressed my cold hands to them. 'Not long until school finishes now.'

'One more week, isn't it?'

I nodded. 'I've finished my exams.'

'And what do you intend to do when you've finished?' She took a sip of the tea Simon had placed down in front of her and I did the same with mine.

'Sky likes her music but might get a job in the market for now.' Simon replied on my behalf.

'The music industry is hard to do well in.' Ms Creedy nodded.

'It is.' I agreed, my heart sinking a little. I loved music and I'd love to play piano and guitar as part of a career, but it was unlikely I'd be successful enough for that. Very few people made it to fame and fortune, and those people were very lucky. I didn't want the fame, though, just enough money to not be stuck here and to help out Sally and Simon would be nice.

'You'll be fine.' Our elderly neighbour said with an encouraging smile. 'You're pretty and hard-working and you're a talented young thing. You have a big future ahead of you.'

'I hope so.' I said softly as the news finished.

'Stew tonight.' Sally said, bringing around our food. Ms Creedy tucked in straight away, grabbing extra bread to dip in the gravy, and I wondered if perhaps she hadn't eaten all day. The thought made me feel sad. She was getting older by the day and was often unwell. I made a mental note to drop round some extra food for her, even if it meant sacrificing my own.

'It's delicious.' She said with a nod of satisfaction. 'Sally, Simon, thank you.'

'It's no problem at all.' Sally replied with a warm smile. The title sequence to _The Royal Review_ started and we all ate in silence as Norm Matthews, celebrity host, introduced the show. As usual, the King and Queen sat on plush red chairs behind him, the King in royal dress and the Queen in a glamorous satin gown, both with crowns on their heads. The four sons who still lived in the palace were behind them, the other three off working in the military. There was no doubt that there was a good gene pool; the whole family were ridiculously attractive, especially the princes, and it was like God had created them simply for girls to swoon over. It was cruel really. But, their personalities didn't live up to their looks, as I was often saying to Ellen.

Prince Trace was the eldest, and heir to the throne. He still lived in the palace and worked alongside his parents, who were training him up for the day they decided to hand over the crown. He had been a bit of a bad boy as a teenager but now seemed to have grown out of it. Then there was Uriel, Victor and Will, who were all off working in the military somewhere disclosed. Prince Xavier was a sports enthusiast, but was also training to be a healer. Prince Yves was the second-youngest but had the biggest brains and he already worked with a lot of companies to improve security and he had been looking into developing some new technology. And finally there was Prince Zed, a similar age to myself. His parents seemed to spend a lot of time bailing him out and I wondered how often King Saul and Queen Karla had to have the greys dyed out of their hair. Seven boys was a lot to handle, as well as a whole country.

'Good evening.' The King said, taking his place at the microphone with his wife at his side. Three of the four princes stood with serious expressions. Prince Zed, however, looked bored and perhaps even a little irritated. 'Today we have a big announcement and an unexpected one at that.' He said. He smiled across at his wife. 'As you are aware, we take our duties to this country very seriously and we know it is important that as your monarchy, we set the standards high. Unfortunately, our youngest son, Prince Zed, has been receiving a lot of bad press recently…'

'Just recently?' Simon snorted and Ms Creedy shot him a silencing look, which made me laugh.

'Therefore, we have decided to work together with the public as part of our new mission. We would like to try to find a princess, a future wife for his highness Prince Zed.' King Saul announced and I gawped in response. How did they intend to do that? Prince Trace, Prince Uriel, Prince Victor and Prince Will all had had girlfriends in the past and it wouldn't be long until there was a royal wedding, now that Prince Trace was engaged, but Prince _Zed…_ a _husband?_ He was seventeen like I was. The youngest of them all. Not to mention that he was untameable. It was laughable.

'We will be inviting all girls in our country between the ages of seventeen and nineteen to apply to be part of this process. Twenty girls will be chosen to come and live in the palace and Prince Zed will get to know each girl individually before hopefully finding his match and the girl he wants to marry.' Queen Karla said.

'Every eligible girl in every province will be receiving an application form in the post tomorrow. It is not compulsory to enter, but this is a wonderful opportunity and we encourage all girls interested to apply.' King Saul said with a smile. 'Thank you and goodnight.'

The last shot showed Prince Zed squirming in his seat before the broadcast was cut off. Something told me he wasn't excited about this.

I snapped my head back to my food only to find three pairs of eyes staring at me. 'What?'

'You're seventeen.' Ms Creedy pointed out. 'Will you be applying, dear?'

'Don't be ridiculous.' I laughed. 'The whole thing sounds completely insane.' Not to mention the Prince is a complete ass, but I kept that bit to myself.

'You'd get to live at the palace.' Sally said, softly. 'Even if it was just for a bit, it might be enough to get your name out there, set a future up for yourself.'

'Something to do when school finishes.' Ms Creedy added and I wondered if they were all conspiring against me.

'Prince Zed is notorious for his partying.' I wrinkled my nose. 'Why on earth would you want me caught up with that?'

'Because I think this signals his partying has stopped.' Sally said. 'It sounds like the King and Queen are trying to get him on the straight and narrow.'

'And sending twenty girls to live in the palace is going to do that?'

'I see your point completely. He is a teenage boy after all.' Simon frowned.

'I bet they have a music room filled with instruments.' Ms Creedy said. 'It always looks so beautiful in the pictures… just to go to the palace.'

No.

As I laid in bed that night, I knew many girls would be staying up, trying to think of what to write in their application forms. They would be up, looking at pictures of Prince Zed and dreamily rehearsing how they would greet him if they were even chosen. I was the opposite. I sat, staring at my guitar, thinking of how ridiculous the whole thing was. But what if they did have a music room? I bet they had a beautiful antique grand piano…

No.

The whole thing was ridiculous. Completely.

How were they expecting to find someone who could make Prince Zed a better person?

That would require a miracle.

'What do you mean you're _not_ applying? Are you _mad_?' Ellen said the following day. We were sat in her small garden, a rarity in our province. The sun was high and the sky was cloudless, a perfect warm summer's day in our country.

'Am I mad? You're actually considering this?' I looked at her in disbelief.

'Of course I'm considering it. Like I've said before, Prince Zed is ridiculously _hot.'_

'But he's an arrogant bad boy.'

'Perhaps, but maybe he can be changed?' She looked thoughtful. 'Maybe he's not met the right girl yet. The girl who can reach into his soul…'

'You've been reading Fitzgerald again.'

She smiled, her green eyes twinkling in the sunlight. They looked mischievous. 'Everyone loves a good romance, a good fairytale… and what's more fairy tale than changing the naughty Prince into a sap?' Her smile was wiped as she looked at her tiny two-bedroom cottage, the one she shared with a brother and her two parents. 'Besides, if it gets my family out of this place, then who cares if he's an ass? Anything has to be better than this.'

'It's a big sacrifice.' I replied, my voice barely a whisper.

She gave a grim nod. 'It is, but you're always saying how much you'd like to get Sally and Simon out of this place. We've spoken for years about moving our families to a nice place in the city or even a beautiful property in the countryside… you've always wanted a steady income and a garden to raise children in. Surely this is a chance at that? A chance at happiness for your family? And safety?'

She was right. I wondered how I'd been so selfish. It was a chance at happiness. An unlikely one, but if it meant moving Sally and Simon to a nicer, warmer house and to have a garden…

'It's here!' Ellen's mother ran into the garden, a pleased look on her face. She held up the envelope in her hand, the one with the royal seal pressed in wax on the back. Ellen snatched it out of her hand without hesitation and pulled out the letter. I leaned over her shoulder, reading the information with her.

 _Dear Miss E Brown,_

 _You are invited to apply for the Royal Selection, where Prince Zed will hopefully be meeting his future wife. The chosen twenty girls will require poise, talent and strong-willed and will need to be excellent role models and representatives of our country. They will be moved to the palace where they will live until they are removed from the competition and they may be evicted at any time. Whilst in the competition, their families will be receiving money for stability reasons and the amount is dependent on which province the girl is from. The top ten candidates and their families will be provided new accommodation in Goldlyn._

 _We encourage all girls interested to take part, completing the enclosed application form and send this via post as soon as possible. The closing date is on July 15_ _th_ _and the lucky girls will be chosen on July 20_ _th_ _._

 _We look forward to hearing from you._

 _His Majesty, King Saul._

Ellen let out a breath I didn't even know she'd been holding and turned to the application form. It was two pages in length. It asked for easy-to-fill-out information such as address, healer information, education information and date of birth. Then came the questions you had to answer about hobbies and interests and, naturally, why you would be an ideal candidate.

'It's like a job interview.' Ellen sighed.

'It _is_ a job interview.' I replied. 'For a princess.'

'Are you staying for dinner, Sky?' Ellen's mother asked me. 'I'll pick up some more from the grocers if needed.'

'It's fine.' I said, standing up and grabbing my textbooks. I always felt guilty about staying for dinner, especially as I knew it was hard enough just feeding your own family. 'I was just heading off anyway.'

'You girls have worked hard today. Final assignment all finished?'

'Yes.' Ellen smiled. 'So now we can focus on the application.' She gave me a hug. 'I'll see you at school Monday?'

'See you.'

It was a thirty minute walk back to my house from Ellen's. She lived near the school, in the older part of town, whereas we lived closer to the newer part, where the art galleries and some museums were. My paint-splattered tunic stuck to my back as I walked and I ignored the glances of older men and the teenage boys that wolf-whistled as I passed. It was all a game to them. Watching a petite blonde walk past in ripped leggings and an old baggy tunic. I was hardly dressed sexy or even pretty; I only owned leggings and old tunics and I had one floor-length black dress that came out for special occasions or for funerals.

'Hi Sky.' Damon, a boy from my street, appeared in front of me. He wore his blacksmith's apprentice's uniform and it was clear he was just heading home after a long day at work. His skin was tanned from the sun and his face and hands grubby.

'Hi Damon.' I replied shyly. Ellen always teased me, saying that he had a thing for me but I knew that was a load of rubbish. He liked Ellen though. There was something about the way his eyes lit up when he saw her which gave him away.

'Have you been to the post office?' He looked at my hands as if that would give him the clue and then I realised what he was looking for; the letter. My application form.

'Oh, no.' I said, feeling the blush of my cheeks. 'Actually I've just been at Ellen's. We had some final schoolwork to finish.'

'Are you going to apply?' He asked.

'I'm not sure.' I said and he nodded, simply.

'Is Ellen?'

'She was just about to fill out her application when I left.'

His smile faltered slightly and rubbed his arm self-consciously. 'Fair enough. Well see you later?'

'Sure.'

The house was strangely quiet when I let myself in and I crept quietly. My heart sank at the sound of tears coming from the kitchen and I paused in the hallway, not wanting to disturb Sally and Simon's conversation.

'It'll be fine.' He said, trying to reassure her. 'We'll get the money.'

'Our rent on this place is already behind.' She said, her voice sad. 'I don't know how much more time they're going to give us and if we're kicked out…' Her voice cracked. 'Where will we go?'

I spotted the letter with my name on sat on the stairs in front of me, staring me right in the face. I knew what I needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

'All A results!' Ellen and I squealed in unison, skipping around the school hall. It was filled with students collecting their exam results, but this day was big in more than just one way for the girls in our country; yes, exam results were out, but it was also the day we would find out who had made it into the Royal Selection process. I'd not told Ellen I had entered as she was so excited about the whole thing and I knew just how unlikely it was that she or I would be chosen anyway. It was bound to be filled with Goldlyn girls and maybe even a handful of girls from Belham too. Why would you choose a princess from the lower classes?

'I can't believe it!' I said, my mind returning to our excellent results, although part of me felt sad; if we were from Goldlyn or Belham then we could have gone on to university, but that was out of reach for us.

'We worked hard so I knew we'd get there.' She beamed, pulling me in for a hug. She ran off to her parents, waving her results in the air and I smiled as I watched her. I slipped my own envelope into my bag and watched at the other students hugging family and friends. Sally and Simon weren't there to celebrate with and nor would they be there when I got home that evening either. Instead they were working longer shifts and the conversation from a week ago swum around in my head, a constant reminder that we were having money problems. I pulled the application forms out of my bag and left school, delivering application forms for market stall work and to any other businesses on my way home, desperately seeking a way to help out my family.

The house was dark when I finally got home and I knew I was cutting things fine. The Royal Review would soon be starting and I knew Sally and Simon wouldn't be home in time to watch it, so I chopped the vegetables, put them on the stove and sat down in the dimly-lit kitchen, looking at the small box. The title sequence came up and I sipped at my glass of water as my heart thudded in my chest; I was surprisingly nervous.

My mind drifted to Ellen and I wondered if maybe I should have taken her up on her offer to watch the Royal Review with her this evening. It seemed awful lonely watching it in the dark by myself, even Ms Creedy's company would have been welcome but she was staying with her son for a few days.

'Good evening.' King Saul was stood in his usual kingly attire, his wife at his side as routine. 'Firstly, I'd like to thank all of the girls in our country who took the time to fill in an application form for our first ever Royal Selection. We received an incredible amount of applications and narrowing them down to just twenty was a very difficult decision.' He smiled a dazzling smile but his nerves were still visible. Prince Zed walked to stand alongside his parents, still not looking particularly pleased about the whole situation. There was something almost funny about his uncomfortableness as he fiddled with the black velvet jacket, decorated with whorls of embroidery. 'Prince Zed has not yet seen the applications so he will also be hearing these names and seeing the faces of the girls for the first time.' He took a deep breath and held up the cards he was holding. 'The first girl is Tina Monterey from Belham.' A picture came onto the screen to show a girl with wild red hair with a lovely smile. She looked friendly, but her firey hair suggested to me that she had a temper. 'The next girl is Caitlyn Grispino, also from Belham…'

I sat in silence as the places left became fewer and fewer and Ellen's name was not called. There was only one girl from Lowstoft and just two from Whitebridge when it came to the final name.

'Please be Ellen.' I whispered under my breath. She deserved it more than anyone else. She had spent the time since the announcement reading up on etiquette and learning everything she could about Prince Zed. And she had courage and a kind heart, two things I thought would make an excellent princess.

'And our final participant is Sky Bright from Whitebridge.'

I knocked my water glass over, sending water over my notebook. I cursed as I looked at the picture on the screen. I had no make-up on and my blonde curls were frizzy and untamed. My eyes looked tired and I cringed at how awful I looked. Then it sunk in; I'd been chosen to live in the palace.

Ellen was going to hate me. My stomach was already twisting and turning as bile rose in my throat. I was going to be sick.

'The twenty chosen girls will be arriving at the palace on Friday.' Prince Zed spoke, his voice more velvety than I remembered it. His eyes looked into the camera and I felt like he was looking right into my soul. I swallowed. 'A carriage will be sent to the houses of the winning applicants around 9am and will bring them to the palace. I look forward to meeting them all.'

He gave a small smile, one which didn't meet his eyes, and then the broadcast was cut off. Dinner suddenly didn't seem too appetising.

Sally and Simon weren't home too long after that and they found me sat in the kitchen, playing with my guitar. 'You didn't tell us you applied.' Simon said, his voice stern.

'I didn't think I'd be chosen.' I replied, simply. 'Now Ellen is going to kill me.'

'You didn't tell her either?' Sally's voice was soft.

'What was the point?' I put down my guitar and fidgeted in the chair. 'She would make a far better princess than me.'

'I'm not so sure about that. You're selfless, clever, hard-working.' She sat beside me and smiled. 'I guess we'll have to get packing tomorrow, huh? Only two days until you go.'

I gave a small smile. 'Only two days.'

Just two more days having to scrape by, I hoped. After that, Sally and Simon could afford to treat themselves. I hoped.

Ellen didn't answer the door to me the following evening. I'd spent the day having a clear out and I'd packed only a few outfits to take with me, the best ones I owned, and, other than some photoframes, a few books and my guitar, I'd decided to leave most things behind. I'd gone to her to apologise, but no one answered and the twitching curtain confirmed my fears; she didn't want to see me.

I hardly slept on Thursday night. The air was cold but what kept me up were the nerves that had been filling my stomach and were making it hard to eat. I tossed and turned and soon found myself emptying what little contents of my stomach there were. It wasn't until dawn that I finally got a little rest before my alarm went off. I showered quickly in the lukewarm water and then plaited my hair into a pristine braid before dressing in the baggy, floor-length black dress, the only dress I owned, and the scuffed boots.

'Let's add a little makeup.' Sally said with a nervous smile.

She was trying to help, so I let her do it, but I knew I would still look plain and scruffy next to the other girls. I'd decided I needed to somehow end up in the final ten, so that we could have a house in a better province. It meant we would then have access to more jobs and a better future for the three of us. But looking like this was not going to impress anyone.

There was a knock at the door and I heard Simon greeting someone and offering them a cup of tea, which was politely declined. Apparently we were on a tight schedule.

'Have you got everything?' Sally asked me, holding onto my arms as she inspected my hair and makeup.

'Yes.' I nodded, picking up my small bag. We walked down the stairs where a lady and a man were waiting for us.

'Miss Bright?' The woman said, looking up and down at my outfit choice. 'My name is Clarissa Kingsley and I'm here to escort you to the palace.' I looked at the man stood behind her, and he tipped his hat to me. 'This is our driver Alfred. Are you ready to go?'

I nodded and swallowed as tears threatened to escape. Sally and Simon had raised me and now I was going to be a two hour ride from them. And they didn't have a carriage or a horse. When would I see them again?

'Bye.' I said softly as Simon pulled me in for another hug.

'Take care of yourself kiddo.' He whispered. 'And if you need to come home…'

'I know.' I gave a small smile as he released me and I turned to Clarissa. She led us out of the house and I tried to ignore the stairs from my neighbours as I got into the shiny black carriage then the horse pulled us away, further away from home than I'd ever been before.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up a couple of hours later by Clarissa. 'We'll be at the palace in ten.' She told me. 'There will be cameras on arrival so I thought you'd want to fix your hair before then.'

Fix my hair? I swallowed and took it out of its plait, replaiting it in an attempt to make it perfect and not dishevelled from sleep.

'When we arrive at the palace, you will be taken to one of the reception rooms and given a makeover.'

'A makeover?'

She gave a sharp nod. 'All girls will be receiving a makeover so that they look palace-ready. From now on, whether you are evicted from the process or not, you are _Lady_ Sky Bright and that formal title requires you to look a certain way. You will receive a makeover from the best beauticians and stylist in the country before having formal photographs taken and then you will be taken to your room where you will wait until dinner. You will meet the Royal Family tomorrow.' She passed me a folder. 'This contains your schedule for today and tomorrow. I suggest you read it later. It also contains your contract and the rules for life in the palace.'

I held the file in my hand. It looked like something Ellen would own to aid her organisation, but the royal crest stood out on the front, reminding me of where I was going. I looked out of the window at the large properties of Goldlyn in awe. There were so many huge and beautiful buildings, most protected by large iron gates, and even the shops and restaurants looked expensive. The streets were all clean and lined with trees and flowers and people walked along them in classy fabrics.

'And here we are: Ascot.' Clarissa said as we reached some large stone walls. We drove through a gate in the walls and along a long gravel driveway, past a handful of armed guards. The grounds were beautiful and seemed to go on forever; there were large trees, plenty of flowers and even a lake. Some parts were natural and other parts had been landscaped with sculptures and fountains. The carriage eventually pulled up outside the grand palace that I had seen on postcards and in newspapers. Except it looked bigger and more intimidating in person. Alfred opened the door and I stepped out, looking up at the building. The snapping of cameras distracted me and I blushed, looking down at the gravel as Clarissa passed me. 'Follow me, Lady Sky.' She said, leading the way up the stone steps and into the palace.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the entrance hall we'd walked into. There was a grand, sweeping staircase lined with red carpet leading upstairs. Three corridors led off in different directions, all with gold decorating the walls and ceilings and the occasional piece of artwork.

'Lady Sky.' Clarissa's voice was somewhat commanding and I realised I was holding up the schedule. 'This is the East Wing where you will be staying and using the dining room and reception rooms.' She said as I followed her along the corridor. 'The North and West Wings are out of bounds to candidates unless you are given permission by a member of the Royal family.' I walked quickly, trying to keep up, and I couldn't help but wonder how she could walk so fast in high heels. 'This is all stated in your rules in your pack.' We reached a door and she stopped outside. 'This is the Women's Room. You will be spending the majority of your time in here. Today this is where the makeovers will be taking place.' She smiled at the guard and he nodded, stepping aside and letting us in.

The room was a light, tasteful shade of pink and had gold flowers and vines decorating the walls and reaching up to the ceiling. There was a large golden-framed mirror above a pretty antique-looking fireplace and light was flooding through the windows. But the room was far from peaceful. Men and women buzzed around with files, hairbrushes and beauty products. In the chairs sat some of the girls I recognised from the photographs and others sat on sofas, talking to each other, all wearing white dresses.

'Lady Sky, welcome.' A woman came over to me and greeted me with a smile. 'Follow me please.' She led me to a free chair and I'd only just sat down when a glass of water and one of orange juice was placed on the dresser in front of me.

My hair was taken out of its braid and a stylist ran his hands through it, meeting my eyes in the mirror. 'You hair is naturally curly, yes?'

'Erm yes.' I said, trying not to squirm. I wasn't sure I liked someone touching my hair. Sally always cut my hair for me as we couldn't afford a hairdresser so this was a completely new experience.

He fiddled with my wild curls. 'We'll add some highlights, give you a good haircut and add some smoothing serum for the curls to make them sleek.'

'Absolutely.' A woman with a notepad said, scribbling things down.

Half an hour later and my hair was being lightened, a face mask was cleansing my skin and my nails had been smoothed, filed and painted a light shade of pink. I felt ridiculous.

'Sky, right?' The red head I recognised as Tina from Belham, spoke to me from her chair beside me.

'Yes, hi.' I gave a shy smile, aware that my face and hair currently looked ridiculous. Tina had highlights in her hair too and her face was blotchy from the eyebrow waxing we'd all been put through.

'I'm Tina.' She said. 'I'd hold my hand out right now, but I'm afraid the beauticians would probably kill us both if my nail varnish was smudged.' I laughed softly and she grinned at me. 'Please tell me you're feeling nervous too? Because some of the girls seem far too relaxed and confident about the whole thing.'

'I'm nervous too.' I admitted. 'Even just sitting in this chair is terrifying.'

She nodded in agreement and smiled. 'I wasn't expecting highlights today, but if it means we look glamorous then that's fine… I'd rather look the part especially as we're in the press.'

'Yeah I guess.' I sounded awkward and I felt it too. I was only here to help my family. I wasn't here for the fame or for the Prince's heart.

'This whole thing is pretty crazy.' Tina said. 'Apparently there was something like this in Spain a few years ago and it actually worked. There was some fairytale marriage and they're still together and with two kids.'

I wasn't sure that made me feel better.

'Okay, Sky, let's wipe off that face mask and wash out that colour.' One of the beauticians said and I was grateful for the intrusion.

An hour later and my 'new look' was ready. I stood back and looked at myself in the mirror, finding it hard to believe I was the same girl from the passport photos or the photos on the mantelpiece at my home. My wild blonde curls looked sunkissed with the highlights and were looser and sleeker and completely frizz-free. They'd been layered to frame my face and were slightly shorter, just passing my breasts. My dry, rough hands were soft and smooth with stylist-looking nail polish. My face looked clean and slightly sunkissed from the days outside, but somehow the mask and make-up had made it look brighter. My eyebrows were under control and the make-up chosen was classy and highlighted my eyes. Then there was the dress; it was white, like we'd all been dressed in, but it had short mesh sleeves covered with beautiful embroidered flowers in lilac and shades of blue. The embroidered flowers were wrapped around the waist too and fell out gently across the silk skirt. It was paired with nude-coloured shoes, and I had matching purple flower earrings in ears.

'Your dress is gorgeous.' Tina gushed, looking in the mirror at her white lace strapless dress beside me. She had a red sash around her waist, matching her hair.

'So is yours.' I replied. My dress was lovely, but it just didn't feel like me. It was too girly, but I kept that to myself.

'A perfect princess dress.' She twirled on the spot, cooing at how her skirt moved when she spun. And then she made me do the same and I couldn't help but smile.

'Lady Sky, we're ready for your photographs.' A man with a camera said. I followed him to the light pink plush chair in front of the gold backdrop and he called out directions, asking me to pose in different ways. He snapped away happily and then I was moved to a waiting area where the other girls were. A few of them sat quietly reading their information packs and some of the others were chatting to each other about celebrity gossip. I sat myself down next to an Asian girl and she looked across at me with a smile from under her long eyelashes.

'I'm Zoe.' She said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

'Sky.' She shook my hand and then I remembered she was from Belham, just like Tina. 'Do you know Tina?'

'Yes.' She grinned. 'We go to school together.'

She seemed pleased they were there together and I wondered if Ellen would have felt the same if she'd been here with me. I'd have hoped so.

'Well that's good.' I replied. I opened my pack and took out my schedule. 'I thought we were going up to our rooms now?'

'We have a group photoshoot to wait for.' Zoe replied. 'This is all new to you, isn't it? Weren't you from Whitebridge?'

'Erm yes.' I nodded.

'Tina, over here!' Zoe called, waving at her friend, and I took the opportunity to read through the rules of the process.

 _All candidates are to stay in the East Wing at all times. Candidates are not to enter the West or North Wings without permission from the Royal family._

 _Candidates are not to pressurise Prince Zed. He will be choosing girls for dates and to spend one-to-one time with. He will also be evicting candidates he feels are unsuitable._

 _Candidates are not to gossip or fight with each other. If they do, they will immediately be removed from the palace._

 _Candidates are to be in their own bedrooms by midnight unless a special event is taking place. The bedrooms can be decorated to feel more homely and the maids assigned to each candidate will be able to help with this._

 _Candidates are to be suitably dressed for all events and occasions. All clothing is provided by the palace and picked out by the stylists assigned to each candidate._

Did that mean no more ripped leggings?

I wasn't prepared for what I would find in my room. It was about four by the time we'd had an afternoon tea and the photoshoot was finished and I was more than happy to be sneaking off to our rooms for a few hours. I'd spent the afternoon with nineteen other girls in the same situation as me but with one noticeable difference; they wanted to be here. Now I was exhausted and my face, legs and other parts of skin stung from being waxed, smoothed and moisturised and my mouth hurt from all of the smiling I'd been doing every time a camera had looked my way.

My bedroom was on the first floor, as were the rooms of ten of the other girls. There were another ten bedrooms on the floor above and it amazed me how this was only one wing of the palace. And why could they possibly have needed this many bedrooms? Each bedroom door was white was intricate detailing carved into the wood. Mine was the furthest from the stairs, tucked right at the end of the corridor and I was stationed opposite Tina and Zoe. They were in their rooms faster than I was, squealing with excitement. I was more hesitant. And completely unprepared.

My room looked like something out of a fairytale movie. There was a white iron-framed bed, the iron twisted into a heart on the headboard. The duvet was a light shade of blue with a flowers embroidered to it and it was piled with cushions of different sizes in other shades of blue and silver. Above the bed was a light blue canopy attached to the wall and falling each side of the headboard. The furniture all matched perfectly; antique, girly white wood making up a dressing table with mirror, a chest of drawers and then the biggest wardrobe I'd ever seen. I walked across the plush cream carpet and reached up to the velvet curtains, running my hand along the luxurious fabric.

'This is insane.' I whispered to myself. Ellen would have jumped straight onto the bed, but I was too afraid to mess it up. Surely I'd walked into a showroom in a Goldlyn furniture store? I moved the net curtain back and looked out to see a perfectly landscaped part of the gardens in front of me, with beautiful hedgerows and flowers and a large fountain. I turned away from the view reluctantly and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it carefully. Inside were at least ten dresses, all floor-length and a fit and flair shape, most with lace and all different pastel shades. That was when I spotted the door tucked in the corner. I opened it and felt my head spin; a bathroom with marble tiles on the floor and walls, a grand golden mirror and a roll-top bath with a shower and toilet matching the sink. And fluffy white towels.

'I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore.' I murmured to myself and then I jumped at the knock on my bedroom door. 'Come in!' I called out in response.

Two girls walked in hesitantly and smiled nervous smiles. From their black dresses and white aprons, I gathered they were maids.

'Hello, Miss.' One of the girls, who looked about twenty years old, maybe a little older, said as they both curtsied. 'I'm Abby this is Chloe. We're your assigned maids. It's lovely to meet you.'

I tried to wipe away the 'o' shape from my mouth. 'It's nice to meet you too.' I gave a small smile. 'You really don't need to curtsy.'

'Sorry miss, it was in our training.' Chloe replied. She looked about my age and I wondered where she'd been living before moving to the palace. Her black hair was tied into a bun with perfectly intertwined plaits and I wondered if she'd done that herself.

'Do you like your room?' Abby asked me. A brunette curl fell from her bun and she tucked it behind her ear. 'Because we can change it if you're not happy. We chose blue as you wrote that blue was your favourite colour on your application form.'

'It is and I love it.' I smiled, looking back at the room. It was far too extravagant, but so was the dress I was wearing.

'Good.' Abby smiled, relief evident on her face. 'Can we get you some tea?' She offered.

'Tea would be lovely.' I fiddled with the hem of my dress, wondering what I should do. I'd never had maids before. What were we supposed to do to kill time? I walked over to the deep blue antique loveseat and sat in it as Chloe opened my wardrobe.

'What would you like to wear for dinner tonight, miss?' She asked when the door closed behind Abby.

'I'm not staying in this?' I traced a flower on my dress with my finger.

'Oh, no.' She smiled. 'That was just for the photoshoot.'

'Oh… right.' I stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. 'Well I'm not sure then. I only own one dress at home and we never dress up for dinner.'

'I'm from Whitebridge too.' She said with understanding. 'What about this for dinner tonight? The Royal family won't be joining you but it's still worth putting the effort in as the cameras are bound to be there.' She held up a long, silky baby blue dress with white flowers.

'Sounds good.' I replied. 'Who picked all of these?' Because they obviously didn't know I wasn't a girly-girl, not like Ellen.

'The stylists.' She hung up my dinner dress on a hook on the wall. 'They picked out fifteen dresses, ten day dresses and five formal, for each contestant to start with and the designers will send in more outfits as the competition continues.' She moved back to the wardrobe and opened a hatch at the bottom, revealing a selection of colour-coordinated heeled shoes.

'All heels?' I blinked.

'There are pumps and trainers for relaxed events.' She opened another wardrobe door. 'You have a sports tunic with leggings and nightgowns in here too.' Even the nightgowns were silk. It was going to feel nice and luxurious against my hair-free skin.

'Tunics and leggings for casual days?'

'I don't think princesses have casual days, miss.' She gave me a small smile.

'I think you're probably right.' I ran my fingers across the fabric of the dress she'd picked out for dinner. It felt soft and silky between my fingertips. 'Which shoes will I wear?'

'I think the navy heels would be best.' She pulled out the heeled court shoes.

'I am really not used to walking in heels.' And it was true. I'd almost slipped over on my way to the room.

She picked up my discarded silver heels from the corner of the room and placed them in my wardrobe. 'I suppose it just takes practise.' She gave me a friendly smile as Abby returned with the tea.

'Sit with me.' I told them both. 'I want to hear all about you. We're going to be spending a lot of time together.'


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep that night. I'd had dinner with the other girls and then we'd all retired to our rooms, most of the girls giggling whilst they explained that they needed their beauty sleep for the following day. But the following day was making me nervous.

I'd dismissed my maids after getting to bed and now I lay alone, staring up at the décor on the ceiling. It was incredibly quiet considering so many people lived in the palace. I closed my eyes again but my brain couldn't switch off. The following day I was going to meeting the Royal family, the reason I was there. I knew my maids were bringing breakfast to my room about eight and we had until eleven to get me ready. It was a big and exciting day, they'd said, but I just felt nauseous. I threw back my covers and stood up, smoothing down my silk nightgown. I'd go for a walk, I decided. Maybe a walk would help me sleep. I was supposed to be in my room at this time, but I wondered if it was still okay to go to the kitchen and get myself a drink and a snack.

I slipped my feet into my new fluffy slippers and put on my silk robe, the one which had my name embroidered in silver letters on the back. And then I slipped out into the corridor.

The corridor was empty but it was lit as if it was still the middle of the day. I walked along it slowly, praying I wouldn't run into any guards. My heart thudded in my chest as I reached the stairs. I paused at footsteps and I ducked around the corner until the guard was out of sight. Cautiously, I crept down the polished stairs, glad not to be in echoing heels, and I turned to the left towards the kitchen. But something made me stop en-route.

A door was slightly ajar and inside I could see a beautiful grand piano. I pushed the door open carefully and gasped. There were guitars, drums and some brass instruments too. So there _was_ a music room in the palace.

I glanced around but there were no guards and technically I hadn't walked into another wing… I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. The piano called to me and I didn't hesitate to sit on the stool and lift the lid. I'd played the piano at school before, but this was a proper piano. The keys were newly polished and they were perfectly in-tune as I ran my fingers over them. I relaxed in the stool and smiled as I played a little melody and sang softly. _'_ _How does a moment last forever?_ _  
_ _How can a story never die?_ _  
_ _It is love we must hold onto_ _  
_ _Never easy, but we try.'_

I closed my eyes and my mind slipped to Sally and Simon as I continued to play. I wondered if they'd watched the live footage of my arrival of the palace and if they'd watch the footage of the makeover and my meeting with the Royal family the following day. I wasn't sure how they felt about me being here. Sally seemed pleased, but Simon was hard to read.

' _Sometimes our happiness is captured_ _  
_ _Somehow, our time and place stand still_ _  
_ _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will.'_

When would I next see my parents? And Ellen, who I was sure would probably never speak to me again? Would we see each other again when I was kicked out of the competition? Because it seemed highly unlikely I'd stay for long when most of the girls were beautiful and had been raised to be ladies.

' _Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_ _  
_ _But when all else has been forgotten_ _  
_ _Still our song lives on.'_

A sound of creaky floorboard caught my attention and I tensed; I'd been caught. I turned around quickly and didn't see a guard, as I'd expected. Instead I saw Prince Zed stood in trousers and a shirt, the top few buttons undone and not a tie in sight. What I did spot was the glass in his hand, filled with a brown liquid that I was sure was alcohol. His eyes were intense, dark rings under them. I suddenly remembered that I was only wearing my nightgown and a robe and I cringed.

'You shouldn't be in here.' He said, simply, as I struggled to stand. I grabbed the stool before I could trip over it and balanced myself out.

'Er sorry…. Your er… majesty.' I apologised, doing my best curtsy.

'Your _highness._ ' He corrected and I could feel my cheeks burning.

'Sorry.' I apologised again and headed for the door, desperate to escape.

'Lady Sky, yes?'

I paused in my tracks and held back the curse my mouth wanted to form. 'Erm yes, your highness?'

'Why on earth are you out of bed at this hour?' His jaw looked tense but his tired eyes showed curiosity.

'I couldn't sleep.'

'Nerves?' A lopsided grin crept onto his face and I gathered he was taking it as a compliment. I decided not to answer his question.

'Goodnight your highness.' I said, before leaving him standing alone in the music room. How frustrating; not only had I met the prince before we were supposed to, but I'd been in my nightwear and he'd turned out to be slightly arrogant but also ridiculously good-looking.

It felt too early to be awake the following morning when Abby and Chloe drew back the curtains. I groaned, trying to bury myself under the silk sheets, but Abby laughed and pulled them back as Chloe went into the bathroom to run me a bath.

'Did you sleep well, miss?' Abby asked.

'Please don't call me miss.' I laughed. 'Sky is fine. Just Sky.' I swung my legs around and pushed myself out of bed reluctantly. 'And I slept okay.'

She raised an eyebrow as she inspected my face. 'We're going to have to get rid of those dark circles. Nerves?'

'Something like that.' I murmured, not wanting to mention my run-in with Prince Zed.

'You'll be great.' She smiled. 'There's no need to worry. We've picked out a perfect outfit and hairstyle.'

And they weren't kidding. I'd bathed and then my hair had been styled- smooth, loose curls with braids pinned back and with tiny flowers tucked into the braids whilst I'd sat in my robe eating a delicious breakfast of waffles with raspberries and blueberries. They'd given me the same make-up treatment as the previous day and then I'd been dressed in a perfect dress; a light blue floor-length dress with a tight bodice and straps covered with little blue flowers. The blue flowers cascaded down the dress and onto the flared blue, netted skirt. The look was topped off with silver court shoes. It was a similar, girly style to the dress I'd worn the previous day and I knew that was probably on purpose.

'Told you that you'd look perfect.' Abby said with a proud smile. 'We'll be right back here if you need us.'

We were all heading to one of the reception rooms on the ground floor and I ran into the other girls as we all made our way there. They whispered to each other and I didn't miss the looks some of the girls gave one-another either; we were competition and for some girls that meant shooting daggers at the others. I noticed I was the only girl in blue as I reached the reception room. The other girls milled about, most chatting and others checking their dresses and makeup in the mirror tucked away in the corner. Most girls wore fitted white and or pink dresses, their hair either down or in elegant updos. I spotted Tina in a lovely yellow dress and Zoe was in a lilac one, looking every bit the perfect princess.

'Okay girls, can I have your attention please.' An unfamiliar woman in a red velvet gown with embroidered bust and skirt walked into the room, her voice projecting and bouncing off the walls. She sounded posh, well-spoken, and that was clear from the jewellery she was wearing. I found her somewhat intimidating, especially when she looked each of us up and down, checking we looked smart enough. In her formalwear and with her white blonde hair in an elegant updo, she looked sophisticated but equally scary. 'My name is Lady Evelyn Darnville and you will be seeing a lot of me over the next few months. I am in charge of training each of you to be perfect Ladies with the highest standard of etiquette. I have worked with the royal family for thirty years now and Her Majesty the Queen is one of my dearest friends.' She walked in front of us. 'Today is going to be the most important day of this process. You will be meeting the Royal family and as I am sure you are aware, first impressions matter. Those deemed unsuitable may be removed tomorrow or at any point in the next week.' Her eyes met mine and she gave me a once-over. I tensed slightly. Was I in trouble for being in the music room after hours? And for walking away from Prince Zed? Did anyone know about that? 'You may have been given Lady as a title, but none of you are yet Ladies. Now, we only have several minutes to look at greetings for Royals and nobility.'

Ten minutes later and we were all in one long line, curtsying and rehearsing greetings for royals. Some of the girls were naturals, but I simply felt uncomfortable and my breakfast was threatening to make a comeback. My curtsy the night before would not have passed Lady Evelyn's standards and I hoped this time I wasn't about to mess up. I couldn't afford to be sent home straight away. I was aiming for the Top 10. A guard came over and whispered to Lady Evelyn and she stood up straighter than before, if that was even possible.

'Showtime, girls.' She said with a smile and the cameras started recording. My hands felt clammy.

'His Majesty, King Saul, Her Majesty, Queen Karla, His Royal Highness Crown Prince Trace, His Royal Highness Prince Xavier, His Royal Highness Prince Yves and His Royal Highness Prince Zed.' The guard announced and I felt sorry for him having to announce such a mouthful- what happened when all of the Princes were home?

The Royal family walked into the room and I held my breath as they started to make their way down the line. Tina was first and curtsied with perfection, before greeting each Royal with a handshake and a friendly smile. They moved along the line and it felt like I'd been waiting forever by the time they finally reached me.

'Your Majesties.' I curtsied for the King and Queen as they reached me and then shook both of their hands. 'It's an honour to meet you.'

'And you, Lady Sky.' King Saul smiled at me warmly.

'We look forward to getting to know you better.' Queen Karla said and then they moved onto Zoe, who was stood beside me. Heir to the throne, Prince Trace, greeted me next in the same format and then Prince Xavier and Prince Yves. They looked just as good-looking in person as they did on the television and I knew this was nature's way of being unfair for the whole entire female population.

Prince Zed reached me and I curtsied again as his hand reached for mine.

'Your Highness.' I said in greeting, trying my best to keep my voice even as a lopsided grin crept onto his face.

'Lady Sky.' His eyes locked onto mine. 'You look awfully familiar, have we met?'

He was teasing me. Or trying to get the other girls to slaughter me on his behalf. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and I hated him for it. 'I don't believe we have.' I replied but it didn't wipe the smile away.

'Very well.' He said. 'I look forward to seeing more of you.'

'Was it exciting?' Chloe asked when I was back in my room that afternoon. I kicked off my heels, the balls of my feet aching, and collapsed into the chaise longue.

'You look exhausted.' Abby commented before I could reply.

'It's been a busy day.' I said. 'And they're going to be having dinner with us every day from now on.'

'The pressure is on.' Chloe replied. She started fixing up a cup of tea and I was grateful for that.

'It is.' I replied. 'What time is it?'

'Four.'

Of course it was. We'd been introduced to the Royal Family and then Lady Evelyn had given us our first etiquette class after we'd eaten lunch just us girls; today we'd learnt which pieces of cutlery to use and basic table manners ready for our first dinner with the Royal family that evening. We'd also had history, where we'd learnt about the six courts the country was divided into. Each court had its own territories. I'd spent my life in Ascot Court, where the King and Queen ruled, and had never stepped outside of it. To the South was the court of Oceana, to the North was Wricken and then Aldheim was the most Northern court. Then there was the Eastern court, Iliana, and Western court of Cordillera. For the last one hundred years, the Royal family had ran the courts, taking over from noble blood, and currently the Princes were each in charge of a territory, making the role of Princess even more important than it was in other countries. My head was spinning at the thought.

'You have time for a nap.' Chloe replied.

'I think a nap would be perfect.' I reached for the back of my dress to change into something that I could crease, but my fingers couldn't work the tied corset-style back.

'Let me help.' Abby said and her fingers got to work straight away. I wasn't comfortable with two strangers seeing me getting changed, but I guessed that was going to be the case from now on. At least they were girls and they were about my age. They didn't comment on my skinny figure from an unhealthy diet. They knew what it was like out there.

I climbed into bed in my pyjamas as they shut the curtains and somehow I found myself drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

It only seemed like five minutes later when I was woken up again and my body still felt exhausted, my feet still aching from wearing heels they weren't used to. Abby and Chloe got to work in silence, fixing up my hair and makeup once again as I picked up the new schedule that had been left out for me.

 _Sunday_

 _09:00 Breakfast_

 _10:00- 12:30 Free time_

 _12:30 Lunch_

 _13:30- 15:30 Free time_

 _15:30 Afternoon tea in the Women's Room_

 _16:00 – 19:00 Free time_

 _19: 00 Dinner_

So Sunday's were free days? Probably because they were classed as the day of rest, I supposed.

 _Monday_

 _08:00 Breakfast_

 _09:00 Etiquette class in Reception Room 1_

 _11:00 Preparation for Garden Party_

 _13:30 Garden Party in Palace Gardens_

 _19:00 Dinner on the patio_

 _22:00 Fireworks_

'Monday will be busy.' Abby commented as she finished with my hair. 'The Garden Party is the Palace's biggest party every year.'

I remembered seeing photographs in the papers over the last few years. The palace would be filled with celebrities and Royalty from all over the world. Our Southern territories in our country had the perfect warm, and mostly dry, climate for a Garden party and it was one of the key events of the year. I wondered if they'd timed the competition so that we could all be in attendance.

'We have some lovely ballgowns for you to choose from.' Chloe said, catching my eyes in the reflection in the mirror. I wondered if she was hoping to reassure me.

There was a tense atmosphere in the dining room that evening and I knew the other girls were feeling anxious about the Royal Family's attendance. From this point onwards, they would be eating with us every evening and that meant putting our dinner etiquette to best use, as we'd been taught that afternoon. The tables had been reorganised today, I noticed; there was one table clearly laid out for the Royal family as the chairs were slightly comfier, than two tables attached to it forming a U-shape, laid out for 10 of us on each side.

'Over here, Sky.' Tina called out and I felt somewhat surprised that she had saved me a seat beside her and opposite Zoe. I sat down beside her and she smiled at me in greeting. 'I didn't say earlier, but your dress is gorgeous. Your maids have good taste.'

I smiled and nodded, 'thank you.'

'We're thinking of watching a movie in the Women's Room after this. Would you like to join us? I'll ask my maids to make us some tea.'

'That sounds nice.' And it did. I wondered if all the girls would accept their invitation. I very much doubted it.

'Please stand for the Royal Family.' The guards announced and we all stood on cue as they entered. Queen Karla glided across the floor with elegance in her perfect navy ballgown and King Saul was at her side in a smart suit. Their sons followed behind them and they all took their seats at their table.

'Good evening ladies.' King Saul smiled. 'Please sit.'

We all sat down and then, immediately, food was brought out for us and put onto the tables. My mouth watered and my stomach growled and it took everything in me to remember my etiquette. The food the previous evening, a 3-course dinner, had been nice but this was something else. Roast turkeys, roast potatoes, vegetables and more were put onto the tables and we all tucked in, careful not to start eating until the Royal family had started theirs. It was quiet at first, until a few people broke the silence and soon the atmosphere was more relaxed. I looked around as I tucked into the delicious food; this was going to be my life for the next few months. If I stayed of course.

'We have Breakfast at Tiffany's or The Great Gatsby or Romeo and Juliet.' Tina said when we were in the Women's Room just over an hour later. I was completely stuffed with food and it was making me sleepy, but it had been worth it. The cheesecake I'd eaten for dessert had been absolutely incredible and I'd never eaten anything like it. Mine and Tina's maids had moved some of the sofas and armchairs so that they faced the large television, which would have cost an absolute fortune, and they'd put out extra blankets and cushions for us. Tina had asked all of the girls to join, but there were only eight of us in total; Tina and I, Zoe, Phoenix from Lowscroft, Lila, Jacey and Lucie from Belham, and Amelie from Goldlyn. It just went to show who was not here to make friends and that thought made me anxious. What would some of these girls do to win a Prince's heart? And who was here for the wealth, the crown and the fame?

'Romeo and Juliet.' Amelie replied. 'Romeo looks better in this, gorgeous with a capital G.'

We all giggled at that and Tina handed the film reel to one of her maids as I wrapped a blanket across my knees. Tina sat down beside me and shared my blanket, something which caught me off-guard but I didn't mind. What use was being stuck in a palace if you were only going to lock yourselves in your bedroom? The maids excused themselves and part of me wanted to invite them to stay, to eat the chocolates and drink the soft drinks and tea they'd made us, but part of me said that they'd end up in trouble so I kept my mouth shut.

'You're right, he is gorgeous!' Zoe beamed about half-way through the film. I'd never seen the movie before, but I'd read the play. The film wasn't on the same level, but I didn't mind. Being able to watch a film whenever I wanted was a luxury I'd never had and eating macarons whilst talking to the other girls made it a perfect evening. 'What do you think, Sky?' Eyes were on me this time.

'He's good-looking, sure, but I'm not sure he's who I pictured playing Romeo.' I replied.

'Who did you picture?' Amelie shot me a confused look.

'Well when I read the play, I just imagined someone different.'

'You've read the play?' Lila looked surprised as she flicked her long, white hair over her shoulder.

I blushed and bit my lip. 'A few times. It's one of my favourites.'

'It's a marvellous piece of writing.' The voice caught us all off-guard and we leapt to our feet before curtsying. 'Oh my dears, there's no need for that.' The Queen laughed softly as she walked in. 'There are no such formalities in the Women's Room.'

'Sorry your Majesty.' Tina said. 'We thought we would watch a movie before bed.'

'There is no need to stop on my account.' She said with a warm smile. 'How lovely to see you all spending time together.' And she looked like she genuinely meant it. I wondered if this changed her opinion of some of the other girls. 'Mind if I join you?'

'Not at all.' I replied, signalling to her seat. She sat down in it comfortably as we offered her food and drink, but she politely declined.

'My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite. _.'_ Queen Karla murmured in time with the actor's voiceover and I found myself smiling as I saw another side to the Queen; an old romantic and a reader.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Ellen,_

 _I am so sorry that I didn't tell you I'd applied for the Royal Selection. I knew I should have told you, but I was certain that you were far more likely to be chosen than me. After all, we both know you are the cleverest out of the two of us and you're far more charitable and beautiful. I wasn't going to apply, but like you said, the thought of being able to get Sally and Simon out of debt was too good an opportunity to miss._

 _I wish you could see this place, though I'm sure you will on the television. I have a blue bedroom designed for a princess and the silk sheets are divine. The food is incredible too and I know you would love the desserts. If I can find a way to get some cheesecake delivered to you, I will send some._

 _I met the Royal Family yesterday and they seem nice. Some of the girls and I were watching Romeo and Juliet (not as good as Shakespeare though) and Queen Karla came and watched it with us! She's a fan of the play too!_

 _The last forty-eight hours have been emotionally exhausting and I wish you were here to talk to. You'd know what to say or do._

 _Please forgive me,_

 _Sky_

I sealed the letter in the envelope and handed it to Chloe before slipping out of my room and into the palace with my guitar slung over my shoulder. It was still very quiet considering there were twenty girls staying there. The women's room was empty, which surprised me for a Sunday afternoon when we had free time, and I found myself heading outside into the warm summer's afternoon.

The scent of flowers hit my nostrils as I walked through the French doors and the sun beamed down, warming my uncovered arms. I walked past the fountain, resisting the urge to take a dip to cool my warm heel-clad feet, and walked along the paved ground, passing beautiful roses and tulips and flowers I couldn't name. I passed a gardener, who bowed in greeting, and walked until I found myself by a lake with a fountain in the middle. I sat myself down on the grassy bank and turned my head to look back at the palace. It was huge and so were the grounds. I turned back to the lake and could just about make out the wall beyond it, marking off the palace from the rest of the city.

'At some point I might just wake up from this bizarre dream.' I whispered to myself. I pulled my old guitar onto my lap and tuned it carefully, humming the notes to assist myself. When I was pleased with the old strings, I strummed them and my body relaxed in response to the music.

' _And I don't want the world to see me_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_ _  
_ _When everything's meant to be broken_ _  
_ _I just want you to know who I am.'_

'Not hiding in the music room today then?' The voice caught me off-guard and I turned my head to see Prince Zed in leather-looking trousers and a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves. His hair was messy, as if he'd been running his hands through it, and his eyes looked a brighter shade of blue in the sunlight.

'It's far too nice to be stuck indoors, _your highness_.' I replied, placing my guitar down beside me.

'Yet you are the only girl out here, making the most of the weather.' I turned my head to look back at the lake as he sat down beside me, propped up on his arms with his legs stretched out in front of him. 'My mother said she joined some of you for a movie night last night.'

'Yes.'

'I think she is going to enjoy having some more female company.' I could tell without looking that there was a smile on his lips. 'Where were the other girls?'

'They were invited.' I replied, my fingers tracing the floral patterns that wrapped around the waistline of my long dress. 'But they decided to return to their rooms.'

'Hmmm.' He was quiet for a moment, almost thoughtful, and then he reached for my guitar. 'May I?' I hesitated and he tensed. 'Afraid I will break it?'

'No,' I replied and I passed it to him.

He took the guitar and placed it across his lap, running his fingers over the small dents and marks on it. 'A bit battered, isn't it?'

'It's all I could afford.' I replied.

He strummed at the strings and I tried not to show any sign of surprise, despite feeling just that; since when could Prince Zed play guitar? And he was pretty good at it too. He hummed along to the tune I recognised as Livin' on a Prayer and then he stopped playing all too soon and he stood up abruptly as his eyes clouded over. 'I have to go.' He said simply and then he was gone.

'Okay and smile!' The photographer said at the Garden Party the following day. I was stood with the other candidates in our ballgowns we'd been instructed to wear, all with a different shade of blue on us. Tina's was an electric blue with glitter detailing on the bodice, whereas Zoe's was closer to a turquoise and was a plain, off-shoulder number. Mine was a light blue number with a long silky skirt, and a tight lace, strapless bodice with a few embroidered flowers around the waist. We all had flower crowns in our hair, matching our dresses, although most of the girls had their hair up in elegant updos, whereas mine, Zoe and Tina's was down and in curls.

'Why did they have to dress us the same?' Jessica whispered from beside me, irritation clear in her voice. 'I want to stand out and I don't want to be associated with someone from Whitebridge or Lowscroft.'

I flinched at the insult and resisted the urge to react or make some snide comment about people from Goldlyn. After all, there were more people from Goldlyn in the competition than from anywhere else and that just highlighted superiority.

'Great, thanks ladies!' The photographer said with a bow and some of the girls hurried away, excusing themselves.

'This whole thing is crazy.' Tina whispered to Zoe and I as we grabbed some glasses of wine from a passing waiter.

'It is.' I agreed. The beautifully landscaped gardens had been given a makeover. Candles and lanterns hung around us, although they weren't yet lit, and even more flowers had been added in arches and wound around trees. Dining tables had been brought outside and were arranged in a giant horseshoe shape. White tablecloths covered them and they were decorated with extravagant flowers with ribbons tied to the chairs. A few people played a game of croquet a few feet away from us whilst others stood around chatting and laughing as the band played on in the background. I spotted a few of the other girls talking to Prince Yves and Prince Xavier, but Prince Zed was nowhere in sight.

'Whenever I planned birthday parties, this is the scale I imagined it would be on.' Zoe said.

'I agree.' Amelie replied. 'Some of mine were pretty close too.' She smiled proudly. 'I'm off to mingle. Don't forget to do the same ladies.' And then she was gone, another glass of wine in her hand.

'It's my birthday next week.' Zoe sighed. 'I wonder if Prince Zed will throw me a party.'

'If he's throwing you a party then I must be next.' Tina added with a playful grin.

'When's your birthday?' I asked, knowing mine was a month away.

'Mine is Tuesday so the 24th and Tina's is July 31st.' Zoe replied. 'And Prince Zed's birthday is August 5th.' How strange that some of us had birthdays so close together. Mine was on August 18th.

'Good afternoon ladies.' Prince Zed appeared at our side and we all dropped into a curtsy as we greeted him with a chorus of 'Your Highness' in response. 'You are all looking lovely.' He replied, his blue eyes scanning our outfit choices. It suddenly made me feel self-conscious and it took everything in me not to fold my arms; that wasn't proper etiquette.

'Thank you, your Highness.' Tina said on our behalf. She reached for a curl and twiddled it around her finger in a girly, flirtatious gesture.

'Are you enjoying the party so far?' He asked and this time his eyes fell on me. 'Is the music to your taste?'

Anyone else listening to the question would not have batted an eyelid at the harmless comment, but mischief was in his eyes. 'It's pleasant.' I replied, deciding not to mention that it was not my taste in my slightest.

'Only pleasant?' The song changed and I blushed as I recognised it as the song I'd been singing by the water the previous day. He smiled and I knew he was enjoying teasing me. 'I do love the Goo Goo Dolls, do you?'

'I can't say I've heard them before.' Zoe replied, looking puzzled. I felt my cheeks warming up, the blood running to them.

'Lady Tina, I wondered if you would take a walk with me?' Prince Zed asked and she swallowed before nodding.

'Of course, Your Highness.' He held his arm out for her and she took it, glancing over her shoulder with an excited expression before they disappeared off into the flowers.

'Tina's the third girl to be asked on a date by Prince Zed.' Zoe sighed, disappointment written all over her face.

'Third?' When had he taken any of the others?

'He invited Amelie to watch a movie with him yesterday morning.' She replied. 'Apparently he has this huge room he calls a _cinema_ in the North Wing! And then Gabrielle went riding with him yesterday afternoon.' Perhaps that explained the laid-back outfit he'd been in when I had seen him? And the messy hair? 'And now Tina has gone on a date with him.'

'Does a walk count as a date?' I asked.

'Well it's one-to-one time.' She sighed, sitting down on the bench we were stood next to. I sat down beside her. 'I wonder who he'll ask next.'

'I'm sure he'll ask to spend some time with you at some point.' I replied.

'I don't know… he might decide he really likes Tina or Amelie or Gabrielle and then we'll all be sent home.'

I swallowed. I hoped that wasn't the case. I couldn't afford to be sent home so soon.

'But then maybe we'll find suitors when we leave here anyway. In other countries where they have held Selections, the candidates who have left have quickly been snapped up and most were engaged or married just a few months later to eligible bachelors.' She gave me a small smile. 'That's why my mother signed me up, because I might become a princess or at least be a Lady with a wealthy husband.'

I tried to imagine Sally signing me up for the Selection but I knew she never would have done that. She wasn't a pushy parent and she believed too much in freewill.

'Hello, Ladies… Lady Zoe and Lady Sky, isn't it?' Prince Xavier had appeared in front of us and we both clambered to our feet, clumsily, curtsying for the other Prince. He pushed his long hair away from his face and smiled a warm and friendly smile.

'Yes, Your Highness.' I replied, aware that Zoe seemed to be uncharacteristically lost for words.

'Would you Ladies care for a game of croquet?' He asked. 'My brother and I were just talking about starting up a game,' he leaned towards us and lowered his voice to a whisper. 'And between you and me, you two look far more approachable than some of the other girls.'

'Croquet sounds good.' I replied with a smile. 'Although I'm afraid I've never played before.'

'That's something easily fixed.'

I actually turned out to be pretty good at croquet and what's more, I enjoyed playing it. Zoe and I joked and laughed with Prince Yves and Prince Xavier and I found myself relaxing, despite being up half of the night worrying about the party. Once I had loosened up, it became easier to mingle and Zoe and I finished our game with a shake of the hands before circling the party guests, putting our etiquette lessons to practice when we spoke to Royalty from all over the world as well as Dukes, Duchesses and the occasional celebrity.

We didn't see Tina until dinner, when she finally emerged and took her space opposite us and next to Amelie, who was gushing about the date she'd had the previous day. I wondered how I'd missed that at dinner the previous night but I also wondered why it bothered me. Because he'd shown no interest at all? Or because he was serial-dating? But then wasn't that what this contest was about? It seemed somewhat ironic when he was always photographed in the paper with a different model every week and now he was going on two dates in a day. I looked down the table and spotted Prince Yves laughing along with Phoenix and some of the other girls. Prince Xavier was on the other side of us and the King and Queen were sat with Prince Zed at the far end. Royals from different countries were spread out and mixed in with us and it made the nerves settle back in my stomach.

I didn't speak much at the dinner table and neither did Tina or Zoe. Tina was grinning like a love-sick fool and Zoe looked almost envious. I, however, kept quiet and focussed on eating in a ladylike fashion, terrified I would spill food over myself with the Prince of France sat just two seats away. He spoke enthusiastically to Amelie and I let her do the hard work as I ate small bites of food.

The expensive wine came round after dinner as guests moved to the dancefloor, dancing in time to the band with any partner they could find. It wasn't long before Tina was whisked off by Prince Xavier, not his brother- much to her disappointment. And then Prince Zed showed up himself.

'Lady Zoe, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?' He asked with a formal bow.

She grinned, suddenly forgetting the envy she'd felt all evening and she was quick to accept, leaving me stood alone. I decided that perhaps it was time to slip off into the candle-lit garden. I picked up the skirt of my dress and walked along the paved floor, trying to ignore the sore feeling in the balls of my feet. Was I ever going to get used to wearing heels? I walked through a flower arch and froze as I turned the corner; Phoenix stood in her beautiful teal-coloured ballgown, kissing Prince Yves. My eyes widened. It was completely against the rules of the competition to be dating, flirting or even kissing other men. Especially the other princes. It could have her thrown out of the country. I turned and walked quickly, knowing I couldn't turn her in but wishing at the same time that my head would forget what it had just seen.

My heart thudded in my chest as I walked back through the gardens and towards the lake. I moved away from the candlelight and soon the moonlight was guiding me as I made my way down towards the water. I was expected to report anything I'd seen, but Phoenix was from Lowscroft. She was "lower class" than me and that meant her punishment could be more severe than being thrown out of the country. Where would she go? Would she be able to start again? No, that moment was between her and Prince Yves and it was up to them to own up.

I sat down in the cool, green grass next to the lake and looked out at the reflection of the moon on the water.

' _Moon river, wider than a mile_ _  
_ _I'm crossing you in style some day.'_ I sang softly, smiling to myself as I slipped my heels off of my feet and dipped my toes into the cool water. My body relaxed in response. _  
_ _'Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_ _  
_ _Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way.'_

'Audrey Hepburn.' I turned my head at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and she stepped out into the moonlight, smiling at me. Diamond, Prince Trace's fiancé and future Queen, with her dark hair and dark eyes, looking every bit the Egyptian princess. 'Now that sure is a blast from the past… at least one hundred years ago, yes?'

'Oh,' I moved to stood up but she shook her head.

'No need to curtsy, I'm not even a Princess yet.' She laughed softly as I blushed. Her eyes moved to my toes. 'That seems like a wonderful idea.' She slipped her shoes off and held up the hem of her ballgown, dipping her feet in as she sat down on the grass beside me. 'I'm so sorry, forgive me, but you are…'

'Lady Sky.' I replied, biting my lip. The future Queen was sat beside me, dipping her feet in a lake. We were both breaking etiquette but she didn't seem to mind.

'Lovely to meet you, Lady Sky.' She shook my hand with a smile. 'You can just call me Diamond.'

'Then it's just Sky,' I said. 'I don't think I'm quite _Lady_ material.'

'Why so?'

'Because I'm sure that Nobility don't dip their feet in lake water when it's too warm.'

She smiled and she laughed and I felt envious that even her laugh sounded beautiful, like a melody. 'I am not sure. I think even when I am Queen I will not be rising above cooling off in a fountain or lake.' She ran a hand through her pin-straight hair and looked across at me. 'Now why are you hiding from the party? You seemed to be enjoying playing croquet earlier.'

'I'm not used to big events… I'm from Whitebridge so even just having a friend over is a rare occasion.' I replied. 'Plus everyone was dancing and I was starting to feel a little homesick…' White lie, I decided, was the best bet. And I was truthfully missing Sally and Simon and even Mrs Creedy.

'I cannot believe that nobody asked you to dance.' She shook her head. 'That dress is divine.'

'Thank you.' I blushed. 'But it's probably for the best… I've never really been a dancer.'

'And you're living in the palace? Well that won't do. There is plenty of time to learn and dancing is wonderful. You're a musician, yes?' I nodded. 'Then you'll be able to count the steps easily.' She smiled.

'Diamond, sweetheart?' A voice I recognised as Prince Trace's called out and my eyes widened as I glanced down at our feet, still in the water.

'I'm over here.' She called out in response, completely relaxed. He walked out from the shadows and spotted the two of us sat by the lake, but he didn't bat an eyelid and he held his hand up, stopping me from standing to greet him.

'The fireworks will be starting soon.' He said, simply. 'Sorry to interrupt.'

Diamond got to her feet and surprised me by holding out her hand, pulling me up. 'Darling, this is Lady Sky.' She said, introducing me. 'We were having a lovely chat about music and dancing… she has a wonderful voice.'

'I hope that perhaps we get to hear it sometime then.' He said with a warm smile, which met his eyes. He reminded me of his mother and he did look a lot like Prince Zed.

'I'm not usually one for an audience.' I replied with a blush as I slipped my shoes back on. 'I'm sorry for my unladylike behaviour.'

'Nonsense, you're not on show.' Prince Trace shook his head. 'And the heat today has been unbearable. Dinner jackets and ballgowns are not well-suited to summer in this part of our country.'

'I couldn't agree more.' Diamond said as she held her fiance's arm, flashing her engagement ring as she did so. 'We should get back.'

'We'll walk you back, Lady Sky. You shouldn't be out here by yourself.' Prince Trace said and I followed them back in silence.

Despite everything, I found myself unable to tear away from my first ever firework display I'd had the pleasure of seeing in person. I held my hands in front of me, caressing my palms with my fingers as I pretended I was back home in my meadow, watching the fireworks with Ellen. It seemed somewhat ironic that exploding rockets could make someone feel just so relaxed.

Everyone was quiet at breakfast the following morning and it took me a few minutes to realise why; Phoenix was not there. My eyes widened as I looked across the table at Tina and Zoe but they simply just shrugged at me in response. This was a competition, they were expecting people to leave the process. But the images of Phoenix and Prince Yves the previous night filled my mind with dread and my stomach twisted; what if they'd been caught? Had she been banished? Or imprisoned for treason? My palms felt sweaty as I forced myself to eat some breakfast like the other girls were doing.

Suddenly, the door opened abruptly and we all clambered to our feet and into a curtsy as Prince Zed walked in. His eyes looked strained and tired and confirmed my fears; something had happened to Phoenix.

'Good morning, ladies.' He said formally. 'This week I will be trying to get to know as many of you as possible.' His eyes scanned us. 'As you can see, Lady Phoenix has left the process and two more ladies will be gone by the end of the week.' I swallowed, wiping my clammy hands on the lace of my long, floaty summer dress. 'Lady Isabella, you and I will be leaving shortly.' He said and the brunette beamed excitedly. 'Lady Zoe, I will collect you from your quarters at 2pm and then Lady Anita, you and I will be going out for dinner this evening.'

Three dates in one day? I blinked as he turned on the heels of his feet and strode back out of the room. Then why was I surprised? Wasn't he known for serial dating? Isabella brushed down her dress and squealed excitedly before leaving the dining room. As the other girls chattered away about the news, I couldn't take my mind off of Phoenix and whether she was safe or not.

'Lady Sky, your posture is terrible!' Lady Evelyn tutted as the other girls stood up perfectly straight, books balanced atop their heads. Was my head unusually round? Because I was struggling to keep it still. 'Are you even concentrating?'

'Yes, my Lady.' I lied, snapping myself back to reality. It was Wednesday afternoon and we were in our daily etiquette class. This time Tina was present, having been whisked off on a date like Zoe had the previous day. She'd spent the evening gushing about it in the women's room whilst we watched _Anastasia,_ a cartoon about a Russian orphan girl who turned out to be heir to the Russian throne. It was some strange kind of fairy tale, but the music in it had been catchy and I'd been humming one of the songs as the maids dressed me that morning.

Lady Evelyn reached for my shoulders and gently held them back. 'Straighten your spine, Lady Sky, you're a _Lady_ now.' I did as she asked as she held my shoulders. She placed the book back on my head and walked in front of me. 'Now glide.'

Glide? Ah yes, because ladies glide. They don't walk. What was I thinking?

'Class, you are excused.' Lady Evelyn said and I let out the breath I was holding as the other girls headed out the door. 'Lady Sky, not you.'

I paused and turned around, trying to push my shoulders back and keep my spine straight. Easier said than done when I'd spent a lot of time curled up with books in the library or leaning over a guitar.

'I feel like you are having difficulties with my classes.' She said, giving me a stern look. 'And I feel like you are not trying your absolute hardest.' She frowned. 'It must be difficult, considering your background. You were not born into any nobility and so it is not a part of you.' I resisted the urge to clench my fist at my side as she paced. 'You need to remember that you are in a competition, Lady Sky, and if you want to stay then I suggest you work harder. I am to report back to Prince Zed on Friday on progress and currently you are not making any.' I swallowed. 'I will see you for your classes tomorrow at 10am sharp and I expect to see an increase in effort, do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, Lady Evelyn.' I swallowed and the tears escaped as I hurried up the corridor.

'Sky?' A voice startled me and I sniffed, attempting to wipe away the tears without smudging my makeup. I looked up to see Diamond stood in the corridor, two books in her arms. Even in her deep red pencil skirt and white blouse, she looked every bit the future Queen. She walked over to me and placed an arm across my shoulder, leading me into the music room I was stood outside. When we were inside, she closed the door and handed me a tissue as we sat down on a sofa together. 'Whatever is the matter?'

'I can't be ladylike.' I told her. 'Lady Evelyn is going to tell Prince Zed on Friday that I am not cut out for all this. I can't even get my posture right.'

'You've only been here five days, she cannot expect you to be a Lady overnight.'

'You tell Lady Evelyn that.' I grumbled.

'She's always had a stick up her behind.' Diamond rolled her eyes and I resisted the urge to smile or laugh at the comment. 'But unfortunately, even with that stick, she's important to the Royal Family so you're going to need her onside.' She sighed and looked at the books in her hand. 'I have a short meeting and I need to return these books, but I'll head by your room in an hour?'

'Why?' I found myself asking the future Queen.

She smiled, her kind and Egyptian-like eyes sparkling. 'Because I like you, Lady Sky, and I think you deserve to be here.'

Diamond was true to her word and turned up at my door an hour later. She sent my maids to make us some tea and then she closed the door behind them, and we got straight to work. She gave me tips about my posture, even suggesting I wore a corset underneath my fitted dresses to keep my back straight until I was at least able to do so on my own, and taught me correct sitting positions. After tea, she disappeared to get ready for dinner, but not before promising to return at 8am the following day, an hour before breakfast, for my next lesson.

She'd even left me some handwritten rules as a reminder:

 _Smile- it helps people warm to you._

 _Always cross your legs or sit with them together, leaned to the side._

 _Chew like you have a secret._

 _No trash-talking or gossiping._

 _Keep your head, heels and standards high._

 _Love your body, it's the only one you've got._

 _Proper grammar will get you far._

 _Watch how much you drink._

 _Confidence is your best accessory- never leave your home without it._

 _Make-up is for enhancing beauty, not covering it._


	5. Chapter 5

On Friday, I decided to reveal a new me. I'd ditched the pastel, with advice from Diamond, and my wardrobe had been re-filled with deep reds and deeper blue shades like teal and navy. Colours and styles that were far more me than the frills and extra petticoats and dresses that were more fitted, giving me womanly curves thanks to the help of a corset. Diamond had instructed my maids to pull my hair up into an elegant bun, so they had, and my make-up was more natural than usual. On my feet I wore the white court shoes I'd practised walking in and I wore a royal blue dress with lace neckline and lace cap sleeves by the tight, embroidered bodice with a silk-looking skirt that cascaded to the floor. I wore a corset underneath, giving me an hourglass figure but more importantly preventing me from hunching over. And from a glance in the mirror, I decided I looked confident and older, instead of a cutesy, young wannabe princess.

'Woah.' Tina gasped as I met her and Zoe in the hallway en-route to breakfast. I made sure I pushed my shoulders back as we all walked with purpose along the hallway, our heels echoing as they hit the marble floors. 'I thought you only had pastel princessy dresses in your wardrobe?'

'My maids updated it.' I replied with a smile. Diamond and I had decided not to tell the other girls about our secret lessons, as she was afraid some girls would argue that it was an unfair advantage. I'd agreed, not wanting an uproar among the contestants, especially when it was only one week into the competition and two more girls would be leaving this weekend.

'Well you look like a girl on a mission for sure.'

I grinned at my friends as I smoothed over my dress outside the dining room. 'That's because I am.'

I didn't miss the nervous glances my friends shared as they looked down at their feet before plastering on the brave smile I'd become used to seeing over the last week. The smile was different this time though; it faltered and it reminded me that we were indeed in a competition. How long would we be able to stay friends before competition got in the way?

'Au revoir, Madame.' I said to Lady Evelyn that afternoon when our final lesson for the week was over. We'd spent the day learning French as well as recapping basic etiquette. It didn't mean our hard work for the week was over though; tomorrow we were being split into groups and sent into the city, where we would be assigned a volunteering project to work on over the next few weeks. And then that evening two girls were being sent home, right before Diamond's family came to stay on Sunday. There was going to be a reception for them on Sunday afternoon and then we were all expected to attend afternoon tea on the Monday afternoon with the female members of her family.

'Lady Sky, a moment please.' Lady Evelyn said, her eyes looking at me warily. Tina and Zoe walked off quickly, leaving me alone with our teacher. I swallowed, my palms feeling sweaty. 'You seemed to have changed your attitude.' I wanted to make some sarcastic comment about how she'd not changed hers but Diamond's voice swam through my mind, reminding me to always be polite, even if you disliked somebody.

'You were right, Lady Evelyn.' I replied. 'I was not acting ladylike and I have been doing extra homework to make sure I am worthy of my place here.'

Her lips tilted up in the corners as she tried to hide her pleased smile. My sucking-up had clearly worked. 'I am very pleased you're taking this seriously.' She said. 'Your posture is noticeably better and your concentration has improved too. I must say I also like your outfit choices. Far more grown-up yet still ladylike.'

'Thank you, Lady Evelyn.' I bowed my head in thanks and she nodded back at me.

'Make sure this positive attitude is sustained at your volunteering project tomorrow. I will be there on and off throughout the day and I will be feeding back to Prince Zed. Understood?'

'I understand.' I replied.

'You are excused, Lady Sky.'

I didn't hesitate to hurry out of the room as quickly as I could.

'So what film is on the cards this evening?' Zoe asked as we sank into the sofa in the Women's room, wearing our nightgowns and robes.

'What about this?' Tina beamed, holding up a reel for a film I didn't recognise. I squinted at the title.

'Moulin Rouge? What's it about?' I asked.

'You've never seen it? It's a classic from the last century!' Tina gawped. 'It's a love story about a courtesan and a writer and the lead actor is blooming gorgeous.'

'Why do you think I have it?' Our heads turned at the sound of Diamond's voice as she walked into the room. 'Mind if I join you girls?'

'Not at all, Lady Diamond.' Zoe said, formally. She sat up straighter and I noticed that a few of the other girls did the same.

'Good, because I brought ice cream.' She held out the bag she'd been hiding behind her back and started passing out spoons and the tubs. I knew I wouldn't just be wearing a corset to straighten my posture the following day.

'I think I'll pop to the ladies first.' Amelie said, standing up and adjusting her silky nightgown.

'Good shout.' I stood up and we walked to the nearest bathroom together.

'I wanted to check I didn't look a complete mess before spending time with our future Queen.' Amelie admitted with a blush as we both washed her hands. She checked her pinstraight black hair and ran her fingers through it, but she needn't have worried; her hair looked shiny, soft and knot-free. My hair, on the other hand, was starting to fall out of the perfect braided bun I'd tied it into early that morning.

'I bet she's down-to-earth.' I replied, knowing full well that she was lovely. I looked over at Amelie and her nervous expression and blinked. A yellow colour was shimmering around her. Was she glowing? Was I hallucinating?

'You're probably right.' She gave me a small smile. 'At least it will give us a chance to get to know her. The other girls won't be happy when they find out they've missed out again.'

'Their loss.' I replied with a shrug. 'We invited them just like last time.'

She pushed back her hair and glanced in the mirror. 'You've not been on a date with Prince Zed yet, have you?'

'No.' I shook my head.

'Did he invite you on the group date tomorrow?'

'Group date?' I raised an eyebrow and her emerald green eyes widened.

'A few of the other girls are going on a group date.' She replied. 'I assumed you were.'

'Because they were the remaining girls to go on a date with him?' My stomach twisted as she gave me a sympathetic smile, her head nodding slightly. 'I guess I'm going home tomorrow then.'

Amelie let out a dramatic sigh. 'Sometimes it's easy to forget that this is a competition and only one of us is going to win.' I nodded and she pushed open the door. 'We should get back before we miss the movie.'

I followed her out the door and we both froze on the spot at what we saw; three people dressed in black, faces covered and swords tucked into their belts. I flinched at the crossbow one was carrying, ready to kill. They turned the corner from us, completely oblivious, as my breath caught in my throat. Amelie opened her mouth to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand instantly, stopping her. She widened her eyes and I knew what she was silently asking- what were we going to do? I tried to think back to the hefty pack in our bedrooms as I pushed us back against the walls. They'd mentioned secret passages to the Royal Family safe room underneath the palace. But we weren't near any. We were near a dead end and at the other end they were armed people who definitely did not work in the palace.

I grabbed Amelie's clammy hand in mine.

'Slippers.' I mouthed and she nodded with a grim expression. We slipped off our slippers, trying to keep our steps quiet. I held her hand tightly as it shook and as we tiptoed along the corridor, careful not to make a sound. I ran my fingers along the wall as we moved, looking for a secret tunnel. If we couldn't find one then we'd be back in the bathroom, but that was hardly a secure place to be. I spotted a button on the wall and pressed it, relief filling me as a wallpaper-covered door opened. I quickly pulled Amelie into the cupboard it had revealed, one that was not much bigger than a storage cupboard. And then I firmly locked the door with the latch and pressed the security button, trying to ignore the print; _This door can only be reopened by a member of security with the correct code._

'Oh my god.' Amelie whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as her body shook. She was taller than me but now she only looked fragile. We slumped down on the floor together, next to emergency crates of food and water.

'This must be one of the places where the staff hide when there's an attack.' I murmured, looking around and thinking back to the welcome pack we'd been given. There were secret panels and tunnels everywhere, most leading the saferoom for the Royal family and their guests. This, however, was incredibly basic and more than anything it was cold and dark. I pulled off my silk robe and draped it around both of our shoulders as Amelie moved closer to me, sharing what was left of our body heat.

'How do you think they got in unnoticed?' She whispered. She flinched as shouts and screams sounded.

'I hope the others are safe.'

'There's a passage in the Women's Room. They'll be deep underground by now.' She was quiet for a moment as the tears rolled down her cheeks, along with her makeup. 'What if they don't know we're in here?'

'They will.' I whispered back to her, but I realised I was trying to reassure myself as much as her.

We were in there all night, I was sure of it, and eventually Amelie fell asleep, slouched against me with my gown to keep her warm. I tried my best not to shiver, but I was cold and the shock was kicking in. Someone could have easily turned around and attacked us. And how had they got in past the guards? My stomach twisted and I swallowed back the bile as I heard footsteps and voices in the corridor beyond our door. I tensed and Amelie sat back up with a jolt.

'Is it safe?' She whispered.

'I'm not sure.' I whispered back in reply. 'But only the guards and the Royals know the code to let us out.'

'We hope.' Her mouth was a grim, straight line and she looked at me with bloodshot eyes. I knew I couldn't look much better. I'd been in a cold sweat and I was sure my make-up was smudged just as hers was. But at least we were alive. I hoped the same could be said for everyone else.

The door clicked and we both tensed as it opened. Amelie clung onto me tightly and my breath caught in my throat. Prince Xavier, dressed in armour marked with the Royal Crest and a sword in his belt, and two guards were stood there, looking just as exhausted as we felt. I let out a sigh of relief as Amelie whimpered and hurried to clutch the prince. He held her as she sobbed in his arms and his eyes met mine; pain was evident and also anger.

'Are you both well, my ladies?' He asked formally and I gave a small nod as a guard helped me up.

'Yes, your highness.' I replied, keeping my voice as strong as I could. 'We're both fine.'

I managed to hold it together until I reached my room and then I came apart. I broke down into tears and the shaking was more violent as my maids stripped me down and put me in a bubble bath. They washed my hair and cleaned my skin as we awaited any news. And then, after the lunch and the dinner that I turned away when it was delivered to my room, we were summoned to one of the reception rooms. Abby had dressed me in a long black velvet dress with gold around the hem and tight bodice, with matching heels, and Chloe had pinned my curls into an elegant updo before working her magic with makeup until I looked strong again. It was a shame that my insides felt like they would crumble as I walked along the corridor to the reception room, a guard following me the whole way.

I was one of the first girls there and found myself being pulled into a hug by Tina, Zoe and even Amelie.

'Thank you for saving me,' she whispered as she squeezed me tightly.

'I hardly saved you.' I gave a small smile as she released me and straightened up her navy dress in the process.

'You did.' She gave me a stern look. 'I would have frozen if it wasn't for you and then I'd have ended up dead.' Tears brimmed in her eyes and I squeezed her hand.

'Did everyone else make it to the shelter?' I asked Tina and Zoe.

'Yes.' Tina nodded.

'You two caused quite a panic.' Zoe added. 'Prince Zed was panicking and blaming himself and the Royals were desperately trying to keep cool about it but you could tell they were worried for you. Lady Diamond was particularly concerned and ordered everyone to split up and search the palace for you two this morning.'

Which had explained why Prince Xavier had found us this morning. I felt relieved that everyone had made it to the safe room and, with a glance around, it was clear the girls were relieved too. They hugged each other and consoled one another and soon all of the girls were in the reception room. We moved into our line, as instructed, and my heart flipped as we all joined hands in a symbolism of unity and support for one another. The Royal family didn't miss this gesture and, although sadness filled Karla's eyes, a sense of pride filled them too as a yellow aura danced around her. I kept my expression from faltering as Prince Zed came into view, glowing red surrounding him; he was angry or even beyond that. He was after revenge.

'Thank you all for coming here after such a terrible ordeal.' King Saul said as his family took their places beside him. 'I know you are all very exhausted and I do not intend to keep you long. Last night we lost eight of our guards. It could have been far worse but thankfully these men died protecting us all. These rebels have been caught and arrested and a full investigation into how they got into the palace will be taking place. We have increased security measures in the palace and you will no longer be unattended at any time. You will each have two guards assigned to you and they will work in shifts, so that one follows you wherever you may go.' He looked over at Zed and nodded.

Zed's clenched fists relaxed and he tried to regain his composure. 'I will not be keeping anyone here who would prefer to leave. If you want to return home to your family, I completely understand and your families will still receive money until the end of the month as planned.' A few girls glanced around at this and I knew it was something that some of them were considering. 'The safety of all of you is important and that is why I assure you that any girls who choose to remain in this process will be heavily guarded.'

'Do you ladies have any questions?' King Saul asked and most girls shook their heads in response, whilst others kept quiet. 'Okay, goodnight ladies, you're all dismissed.'

Six girls stayed behind to say their goodbyes. Six couldn't continue and it was something I had considered. But then I remembered my family and how this would change their lives for the better. It was more risky than ever, but I needed to do this. Seven girls down, only thirteen of us left. I only needed to stay a little longer.

I wasn't tired and I knew my dreams would be haunted with nightmares, so I found myself sat on the bench by my window, playing guitar and looking out at the night sky. You could see some of the stars but the lights from the city surrounding the palace made the sky glow amber and that made it harder to see. I'd loved watching the stars at home. I'd spent the summer nights lying on my back and spotting the constellations I'd read about in the library. And now the memory seemed more distant than it ever had before.

' _Moon river, wider than a mile.'_ I sang softly as my fingers brushed against the strings. Chloe and Abby were sewing a dress in the corner of the room and, despite my protests, they were refusing to leave until I was asleep. A knock at the door caused us all to look up and Abby moved to answer it swiftly.

'Your highness.' She bent into a curtsy and I sat up straighter, kicking my bare legs off of the window seat and covering them with my black dress. Abby stepped aside and Zed walked in, looking irritatingly good-looking in a white shirt, black embroidered tunic and the black leather trousers he'd been wearing in the reception room just over an hour or so ago.

'Lady Sky.' He bowed his head. 'Forgive me for interrupting your evening.' I put my guitar down promptly and stood up, moving to curtsy. 'No need.' He held up a hand. 'We are not in public, are we?' A lopsided smile played on his lips as I stood awkwardly, my hands clasped in front of me and my back as straight as it could be without a secret corset underneath.

'We'll fetch some tea.' Abby said, grabbing Chloe and ushering her out of the door. It clicked behind them.

'To what pleasure do I owe this visit?' I asked formally and he smiled, this time allowing it to meet his eyes.

'You have changed.' He said as his eyes scanned my outfit.

'I wore this outfit this evening, your highness.'

'You know very well what I mean.' He replied, his deep blue eyes meeting mine once more. 'You are not quite the girl I thought you were.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'And who was that?'

'Puffy, frilly dresses and flowers in her hair.' He gave a small smile. 'Not that there is anything _wrong_ with that…'

'I didn't choose my looks. The stylists chose for me.' I resisted the urge to fold my arms, remembering that I needed to stay until the final ten, which meant not being rude to the prince I needed to impress.

'It is not just your outfits that have changed though.' He paused for a moment as he walked across the room and sat in an armchair across from me. He signalled to the chaise-longue and I sat down, resisting the urge to lounge across it as I often did. 'You seem more confident and I hear you are really excelling in your etiquette and language lessons, which surprises me.'

'Because I am from Whitebridge?' I raised an eyebrow. 'I have been working hard to earn my place.'

'And then Amelie finds me today, accompanied by my brother, Xav, and they tell me this interesting story.' He crossed his right leg across his left, his eyes locked on mine. 'About how _you_ bravely pulled her to safety despite the terrorists only being a few metres away last night. And how you comforted her and kept her calm whilst waiting for news.'

I blushed and bit my lip, breaking eye contact with him and looking at my hands. 'It was hardly brave. I did what anyone would have done.'

'It looks brave on the camera footage.'

My eyes widened; there was video evidence? I cringed slightly. 'I just knew we had to get to safety, that's all.'

'You showed great courage, Sky, even my father has said so, and we will be informing the public of your bravery.'

'They could have attacked us.' I said, looking up to meet his eyes. 'I'm not sure I would have been quite so brave then.'

'I think you would have still handled the situation just like a Queen would.' He smiled as my eyes widened. 'My mother's words.'

'Are you trained?' I asked as an idea swam around my head.

'To deal with situations like that? Sure. My family and I all have training in negotiating and getting people to safety.'

'I more meant fighting and self-defence.' I replied, biting my lip.

'Yes.' He broke eye contact and his arms tensed. 'We are all military trained in case we ever need to fight for our country.'

'Train me.' He smirked but I frowned. 'Your Highness, I assure you that I'm very much serious.'

'You have busy schedules as it is with language and etiquette lessons.'

'You've already said I'm excelling in them, so surely I can put some of my free-time into learning to fight.'

'Need I remind you, Lady Sky, that you are training to be a _princess._ '

I folded my arms now, all positive and polite body language gone as my forehead creased into a frown. 'And who says that princesses can't fight and look after themselves? In case you've not realised, I'm not really the damsel in distress type.'

'Got that bloody right.' He murmured, slipping out of his formality. 'The other girls would see it as an unfair advantage, spending one-on-one time with me. Are you trying to cause a riot?'

'So ask one of your brothers to do it or even your guards.' I wasn't giving in anytime soon and I sat back in my seat like a businesswoman trying to negotiate a deal. In ways I supposed I was.

'A _Lady_ fighting would cause an uproar.' He tried again. 'Ladies are for organising parties and attending charity events and-'

'For looking pretty? For being draped across your arm, your highness?' I guessed and he narrowed his eyes at me.

'You cannot speak to me like that, I am a _prince_.'

'I know perfectly well that you're a prince,' I murmured, meeting his eyes. 'I have seen the news, seen the papers and from what I've seen, girls are just an accessory or a fashion statement, aren't they?' He opened his mouth to say something but I cut in. 'You will be finding a wife in this competition, my Prince, and the wife you choose may not want to be sent off to charity events and paraded around like the latest fashion. She might want to be treated _equally_ despite her gender and she may even want to learn to defend herself should there be another attack on the palace.'

'There will not be another attack.' He growled.

'We can hope, but you can't promise that.' I said, sitting up straighter.

'You really want to learn to fight?' He asked, 'it is not some ploy to seduce me?'

'Because getting all red-faced and sweaty would work so well?' I countered.

He looked exasperated as he ran a hand through his hair. 'You are something else, Lady Sky.'

'I've never been the Damsel in Distress type,' I replied, my eyes looking straight into his.

He sighed. 'Fine, I will do it, but we will keep it between the two of us, okay?'

'Agreed. It's not something I want to _parade_ around anyway.' I held out my hand for him to shake and he laughed, a sound like rich honey, as he glanced at my hand. 'Just making sure you're not about to back out.' I told him.

He shook my hand and smiled at me, his eyes sparkling in the light from the chandelier. '6am tomorrow morning.' He told me and he stood up. 'Oh and I am taking you out Monday evening.'

'I thought you didn't want to give me any unfair advantages?'

'Monday is a date.' He told me. 'You will wear a dress but I suggest you do not wear one tomorrow morning.' He headed towards the door but paused before he got there. 'Goodnight,Lady Sky.'

Zed was gone before my maids could return for tea, much to their disappointment when they returned. I took a sip, adding extra sugar to make up for the lack of food I'd been able to stomach that day, and then I returned to my guitar.

' _There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me_

 _Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win.'_


	6. Chapter 6

My maids didn't question my early start or the black leather tunic with leggings and boots that I'd requested. Instead, they helped me dress in the uniforms that the guards trained in and they braided my hair before letting me slip out of my room. My guard didn't question me either as he followed me along the corridor towards the part of the palace that was restricted to us. Prince Zed met us there with two guards of his own hovering behind him. He led the way along the restricted corridor in silence, only the sounds of our shoes echoing off of the walls. He held open the door of a room and I stepped inside what was clearly the gym. There were mats on the floor in the centre of the room with a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Weights were spread around the outside and a chin-up bar and some other equipment like I'd seen in the leisure centre were there too. Zed opened the small windows for ventilation, making me shiver as the door closed behind us, leaving the guards just outside.

'Sleep well, my lady?' Prince Zed asked, breaking the silence between us.

I'd only managed two or three hours, as nightmares had haunted me, but I decided now wasn't the time to mention that. 'Yes, your highness.' I nodded, choosing not to make a sarcastic comment over the _my lady_ reference. I was certainly _not_ his lady.

'Good.' He gave a courteous nod and then pulled off his jacket, revealing a tight-fitting black leather tunic and black trousers, like he was dressed for a battle. I swallowed. Dressed in a tight tunic, his muscles were evident; a clear six-pack and large, strong biceps. I blinked and looked away before he could notice, distracting myself by stretching out my arms. 'So I think we will look at some self-defence today and save the fighting for next session.' He said. 'Build up your stamina.'

He didn't know that I walked or ran everywhere back home and that my stamina was already pretty good, but I kept quiet. Now wasn't the time to make silly remarks; he'd actually agreed to train me to defend myself and that was something he hadn't needed to do. After all, as he had said, it wasn't part of Princess Training and Lady Evelyn would hate me for it.

'So a guy tries to grab you from the front, what are you going to do?' He asked.

'Simple.' I replied. 'Knee him in the crotch.'

He laughed. 'Let us _not_ practice that one as I think you have probably got it covered and like my brothers I am expected to produce heirs someday.' His hands turned me around and I tried to ignore the spark that seemed to come from his fingers as he placed both of his hands on my stomach. 'The enemy prefer to sneak up behind though.' He said, his breath tickling my ear. 'So you are going to move your elbow upwards at a forty-five degree and hit in the chin or nose if you can. Ready?'

I followed the instructions, careful not to give him a bloody nose, although part of me wanted to.

We went through a few more tests and practiced them together, moving almost like dancers with perfect fluency and I tried to ignore just how annoyingly pleasant it felt when his arms were wrapped around me. My heart thudded a little quicker with every touch. _Traitor._

'We have still got time to do some more if you are not in a rush.' He said with a quick glance at the clock. It was only six-thirty and I obviously had picked up things quicker than he'd thought. 'Show me a fist.' I curled my fingers into a fist. 'Common error.' He said as he unclenched my fingers and repositioned my thumb. 'The thumb should always be curled over your index finger otherwise you risk breaking it.' He released my hand and showed me the positioning in front of the punch bag. 'Shoulders relaxed, feet shoulder-width and legs slightly bent.' He punched at the bag with such force that it made me flinch as the bag moved and the chain on the top clinked. I'm not sure why it had left me so taken aback; his muscles just proved how strong he was and I knew he probably worked out daily. 'Your turn.' He said, signalling to the place beside him. I attempted to copy his stance but his hands reached for my hips and repositioned me slightly. Once again, goosebumps spread across my skin as his fingers touched a part where my tunic had ridden up slightly. I swallowed and tried to concentrate on my breathing. What was wrong with my body? Why was it working against my head? 'Your upper body and hips should swivel towards your opponent.' He told me as he released me. 'And now feel the flow of energy from your feet to your fist.'

My clenched fists made contact with the punch bag, one after the other like the rhythm of a pounding drum. Zed's eyebrows raised in surprise as I stopped, my breathing quick and adrenaline pumping through my body.

'Just like that.' The Prince said to me with wide eyes and a smile. I brushed a sweaty loose strand of hair behind my ear and then gave it another shot.

We worked right until seven and then I escaped back to my room quickly before anyone else was prowling the corridors. I showered and Chloe and Abby dried and styled my hair as I picked out a dress for breakfast and for preparing the reception; we were all expected to help with the set-up for welcoming Diamond's family and Tina, Zoe and I had been put in charge of flowers, working alongside a florist. We had until lunchtime to prepare and then we would be eating lunch in our rooms whilst we got dressed into suitable garden party outfits.

I was one minute late to breakfast but thankfully the Royal family had not yet arrived. My hair was in a tight-bun and I'd managed to dress in a purple floor-length dress and heels, despite the protests of my aching body. I stood behind my chair promptly as Tina and Zoe mouthed to ask if I was okay.

The Royal family came in just moments after and I knew I'd cut it too fine. My next session with Prince Zed was going to need to be cut short or I would have to suggest evening workouts. In a white shirt, blue tunic and tight navy trousers, he didn't look like he'd been rushed for time. That was until I spotted a few damp strands of messy hair as he passed me. He shot me a mischievous smile as he took his seat and, although I tried to hide my blush, I knew my friends had spotted it and would be questioning me about it later.

'So Juliet Garden Roses can be mixed in with the peonies and anemones in the table centrepieces.' The eccentric florist explained as she trimmed the stems of the flowers and arranged them in colours. 'Be careful not to cut the stems too short.' She held up her example. 'This is the perfect measurement so check this if in doubt, ladies. Baby's breath would make a nice addition too.' She slipped some of the white flower in and stood up. 'I'm going to see how the other group are doing and then I'll be checking back with you.'

She headed off as we continued tying ribbons about flower stems and placing them into their clear vases. It felt like we were preparing for the actual wedding, not just meeting the family.

'So what's happening with you and Prince Zed?' Tina asked when some of the staff were out of earshot.

I blushed again and looked down. 'Nothing at all.'

'We saw that smile he gave you at breakfast this morning.' Zoe pointed out. 'That wasn't nothing.'

'He's taking me out on a date tomorrow evening.' I replied, glad he'd provided me with an excuse for his behaviour.

'Where are you going? What are you doing?' Tina fired, excitedly.

'I have no idea yet.' I trimmed a stem and added it to the vase. 'All I know is he told me he's taking me on a date.' I wondered if they'd noticed my use of _told_ and not _asked_ or if they were completely oblivious to it.

'Maybe he's taking you to see the ballet that's in town.' Tina sighed, dreamily.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Zoe tutted. 'Prince Zed would _hate_ the ballet and he's not taken any of the girls off-site so why now? When there were intruders in the palace?'

'We're probably just going to watch a movie or something.' I shrugged. 'No big deal.'

'No big deal? I know I've already been out with him but I'd love to go on a date again.' Tina nodded and we all turned to see where she was looking. Prince Zed and Prince Xavier were talking to each other and both were laughing. Their smiles were perfectly carved and once again I found myself thinking it was so unfair to the female and gay population to have such a good-looking family leading our country. Queen Karla appeared and seemed to scold the boys for slacking, making me smile to myself as they hurried off, normal boys told off by their mum.

'I think we'd all love another date.' Zoe replied. 'Maybe now there's only thirteen of us left, it'll be easier to spend some time with him.'

'I hope so,' Tina sighed. 'He just seems so busy all the time. We never run into him apart from breakfast, lunch or dinner. I wonder what he does with himself the rest of the day.'

Other than hanging in the music room or training me? I was curious as to what he did too.

'I can't decide.' I sighed over-dramatically as I collapsed backwards on my bed. I winced at my aching muscles, regretting my decision instantly. I needed a nice, warm bubble bath but I still had several hours before I could do that. Abby and Chloe inspected the dresses they were holding up. I'd already scrapped a few that were far too girly and now I was trying to decide between the remaining three red dresses.

'I think the off-shoulder.' Abby decided. 'The small slit at the front and loose skirt will keep you cool but the tight lace bodice and off-shoulder sleeves make it sexy but sophisticated.'

'Some of the other girls are wearing posh gowns in shades of blue again. This is right in the middle and by the time we've done your hair and added shoes, you'll look perfect for the evening.'

The girls braided parts of my hair and pinned them back, allowing my curls to fall over my shoulders. They added some jewellery, did my make-up and paired my dress with heeled sandals so that I did not sink into the grass. I decided it was my favourite look I'd had so far; it wasn't too girly or slutty or over-the-top Hollywood glamour. It was just Sky Bright from Whitebridge, the girl that somehow had ended up in this crazy contest. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the tightness of my corset and, with my head high, I walked out into the palace gardens with my assigned guard not far behind.

The gardens looked beautiful, as they had done for the previous garden party, decorated with flowers and fairy lights and bunting as a welcome to the guests. Diamond's family had already arrived, not wanting a fussy introduction, and they mingled amongst some of the other guests, including Dukes and Duchesses and some celebrities too. Children with flower crowns in their hair ran in and out of the party-goers and I remembered Diamond mentioning that she had nieces and nephews.

'Sky!' Diamond walked over to me with a tall girl with very curly brown hair at her side. Diamond pulled me into a hug and then stood back with a smile. 'I've been looking for you for ages!'

'I've only just got here.' I replied, glancing around for a sign of the other girls; how would they react to Diamond hugging me? I tried not to wince as I straightened myself up. Dressing myself with throbbing muscles was harder than I had first thought.

'Well that explains it.' She laughed softly. 'Sky, this is my sister, Crystal, Crystal meet Sky.' She lowered her voice. 'She's my favourite contestant in here.'

I laughed and blushed at the compliment as Crystal held her hand out for me. 'It's nice to meet you.' We both found ourselves saying in unison as we shook hands in greeting.

'Where are you from?' Crystal asked. 'Sorry but I've not been watching any of the broadcasts. I've been in a black hole.'

I smiled at her joke. 'Whitebridge. Are you from Italy too?'

'Yes, I live there but looking to move closer now that Di is living over here. Most of my family live in England but there's a handful of them in South Africa too.'

'Wow, you must get to see all over the place.' I replied, feeling a little envious.

'Can I get any of you ladies a drink?' Prince Xavier had appeared and I didn't miss the look of surprise from Crystal as she spotted the third-youngest Prince. 'Crystal, right?' He said, no formality in his tone.

'Yes, your highness.' She murmured in response, about to bend her legs but he stopped her.

'There's no need for that.' He laughed softly and it reminded me of Prince Zed; did all of the Royal family dislike being curtsied to? I thought back to the Queen telling off her sons that morning and decided that they really were just a normal family, only with royal titles.

'Well a drink would be nice.' Crystal decided. 'It's boiling out here.'

'I'm going to go and find Trace.' Diamond smiled and ducked off, leaving the three of us.

'And you, the courageous Lady Sky?' He asked. I wrinkled my nose, frustrated that word had gotten out about the act I'd hardly deemed as brave.

'I think I'll go and find my friends but thank you.' I turned to Crystal and smiled. 'It was nice meeting you.'

'And you, Lady Sky.'

Tina, Zoe, Amelie and a few of the other girls were drinking wine by the fountain when I found them. They chatted amongst themselves whilst the acoustic guitarist and his band played covers of well-known songs just a few feet away.

'Sky!' Tina called out with a wave as I made my way over, grabbing a drink from a waiter as I passed. I reached them and each girl hugged me in turn and we all complimented each other's outfits as we often did.

'You seem close with Diamond.' Zoe commented but before I could respond there was a collective gasp.

'Is that Phoenix?' Tina said. I turned my head and sure enough Phoenix was there, on Prince Yves' arm and wearing a divine white and silver gown. Her short brunette hair was curled and she looked like a movie star.

'So what, she's dating Prince Yves now?' Zoe raised an eyebrow but I kept my mouth closed. It was none of their business what had happened, but, at the end of the day, they were bound to speculate and so would the press. Phoenix spotted us and gave a small smile and shy wave but she didn't come towards us and I didn't blame her. Things were getting tense in the competition and some people were starting to show their true colours, only at a few weeks in. But what did you expect when you put twenty girls into a palace, fighting over one guy and a title too?

Dinner was different to other dinners. There was a buffet and most of the food had been grilled to match the laid-back party atmosphere. After dinner there was dancing and Dukes and guards stepped up to the mark, dancing with each of us. And then, to my surprise, I found Prince Zed stood in front of me as one of my favourite songs started up.

' _'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_ _  
_ _I'm gonna give you my heart.'_

'Good evening Lady Sky.' He said in his soft, velvety tone. A smile played on his lips.

'Good evening, your highness.' I replied with a curtsy.

'I was wondering if you would like to dance.'

My heart thudded in my chest and my skin burned at the looks our way from the other contestants. My heart and body were calling out a yes but my mind was saying no. Then I remembered the audience, including the guests and the cameras, waiting for me to do something. Lady Evelyn would be somewhere, shooting me disapproving looks for my hesitance. _For your family, Sky,_ I told myself.

'Of course.' I let him take my hand in his and he led me onto the outdoor dancefloor, under lanterns and fairylights in a truly magical setting.

' _'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_ _  
_ _I think I saw you.'_

He placed a hand on my waist as he had done that morning when it had just been the two of us and we danced together, two hands joined, as he spun me round to the pace of the acoustic music. It wasn't slow and sweet but it was upbeat and fun and I still found my heart doing a little dance in my chest.

'You look lovely in red by the way.' He murmured before twirling me around again. I found my cheeks blushing and his smiled, a smile which met his eyes. 'Are we still on for 6am tomorrow?'

'Only if we finish slightly earlier this time.' I replied as we danced across the floor. 'I don't think either of us were quite ready for breakfast in time.'

He laughed, a rich and melodious sound and my traitorous heart did another somersault. 'I am looking forward to our date tomorrow evening too.'

With one last twirl the song ended and Prince Zed bowed to me as I curtsied. I returned to my friends but not before Zoe was whisked away to join Zed for the next song.

Phoenix had somehow fallen right into a fairytale. I spotted her stood alone, watching the dancing crowd whilst Prince Yves said something to his mother several metres away, so I decided to approach.

'Hello, Lady Phoenix,' I curtsied in a formal greeting and she curtsied too.

'I'm still just Phoenix or Phee… but this lady stuff…' She looked awkward and I completely understood; we were out of our depth here. We'd never been raised for all of this. 'How are you?'

'I'm okay, and you? You certainly _look_ like a lady this evening.'

She blushed and her gaze drifted to the floor before she looked back up to me. 'I'm… really well.' Her eyes moved to watch Prince Yves and I noticed how they sparkled when she looked at him.

'So you and Prince Yves are… together?'

She nodded as a blush crept across her cheeks, 'it was completely unexpected but I suppose life works in different ways. We just sort of… connected.' She grinned as if there was more to it but she couldn't say. Prince Yves beckoned her with his hand and, like a puppy following her master, she excused herself before following him. Leaving me alone. Again. I looked to the dancefloor and spotted Zed dancing with Zoe in a close embrace. My stomach twisted at the sight.

I sighed and slipped away into the darkness, all alone apart from my assigned guard. And as I sat down on the edge of the fountain and watched Zoe and the Prince dance together, laughing and joking as they did, I realised something; despite not _wanting_ to feel any attraction towards Zed, I did. I'd become one of the girls I didn't want to- one of the thirteen girls that affected by the Prince. But his touch, which gave me goosebumps, and by his smiles and laughter on the rare occasion the broody Prince showed them. I groaned to myself. I couldn't get too close to him, no way. I was a girl from Whitebridge and he was a player, a party animal, my complete opposite. This was no Cinderella story.

I had another restless night of thrashing around in my bed and my alarm at twenty to six sounded earlier than I'd hoped. Thankfully, Abby was on-hand with tea and I drank a cup whilst Chloe plaited my hair out of my face and then I quickly changed into the clean training uniform they'd been ordering in for me.

'Your date is this evening, isn't it?' Abby asked as I put on a little mascara and eyeshadow to make myself look slightly more human.

'Yes.' I murmured, my stomach somersaulting with nerves.

'We'll pick out some outfits for you to choose from whilst you're in classes this afternoon.' She replied. 'Anything in particular you need to wear?'

'I have no idea what we're doing.' I said. 'But leggings and a tunic would be perfect. I'm not used to wearing so many dresses.'

Chloe rolled her eyes. 'You look fabulous and you know it, besides there are no other tunics in this closet, remember?' She signalled to what I was wearing and I groaned. I could hardly wear a guard's uniform on a date, could I?

Half an hour later and I was listening to Zed's instructions carefully as I punched and kicked at the punchbag in silence, apart from the groans as my muscles cried out in protest for having to do this the second day in a row. The radio played quietly in the background as we worked hard, personal instructor and student. Clunk. I kicked the punchbag with such force that Prince Zed flinched and took a step away.

'Whoaaa.' He said, grabbing the bag and stopping it from swinging back. 'Everything okay this morning?'

'Everything is fine.' I replied. I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from my forehead before taking a swig of water.

'Are you sure?' He looked at me with a puzzled expression. 'You seem a little… tense.'

' _And the Royal Palace threw a party to welcome future Queen, Lady Diamond's family to the city last night. This comes just twenty-four hours after a terrorist attack on the palace where eight guards were killed. Last night, footage was revealed showing Lady Sky, one of the selection contestants, pulling a fellow contestant, Lady Amelie to safety in the attacks…'_

I turned off the radio and groaned, stretching my legs out in a hope I could stop some of the aching.

'You do not like being in the spotlight, do you?' He asked. I looked up, expecting to see a smirk but there wasn't a single trace of a smile.

'Why should I be in the spotlight?' I asked him. 'I didn't do anything particularly brave, all I did was keep another girl safe.'

'Some girls would have just left her to fend for herself… one less girl to go up against.' He winced at the thought.

'Maybe but that's not me. Every life matters and no one deserves to be caught up in a terrorist attack, not us and not those poor guards who lost their lives protecting all of us.' I met his eyes and he gave a small nod.

'You are right.'

'My life has always been private and I like keeping it that way.' I told him. 'Don't you ever feel fed up of the press following your every move? Making up stories about you?'

'Unfortunately a lot of the stories are true.' He murmured, his mouth set in a grim line. 'I think I used to love the attention, you know? Crave cameras following me around but then I saw what I was doing to my parents… they were _ashamed_ of me and I knew I had hurt them at the country too… I guess I am starting to see what a mess I have made and now I am trying to fix it.' He was quiet for a moment as I wondered if this was all a ploy to get me on his side but then I realised from his expression and a blue outline surrounding him that he was telling the truth. I could feel it in my gut. Then his eyes widened. 'I should not have said that.'

I knew what he meant- he should have kept quiet because he liked to be a closed book. He didn't like to share his feelings or emotions with anyone. I'd been like that many times before too. 'I'm not going to tell anyone.' I told him softly. 'Your secret is safe with me.'


	7. Chapter 7

I had an hour until Zed was collecting me and I was still walking around in a robe. He'd not given me any clues as to what we were doing and it was driving me crazy. The other girls had known what they were doing and so had dressed accordingly. I'd had an early dinner sent to my room so I knew food wasn't involved and I was being collected at seven, but that was no help. My maids had so far done my make-up in a subtle way but with a little added sparkle to bring out my eyes and they'd styled my hair so that it was pinned back on one side and the curls were smoother and glossier. But what was I supposed to wear?

I frowned at myself in the mirror. How had I become this girl? Did I really care what he thought or was I just thinking about the money? I realised it certainly wasn't the latter that was making me feel nauseous as my heart thudded in a strange vision. Oh, if Ellen could see me now… I winced at the pain in my chest brought on by my best friend, who I still was yet to hear from. Would she ever speak to me again?

'Do you think you're going outside? Because it's quite a cool evening so you'll need a cloak if you're having drinks in the gardens.' Abby said.

'Maybe you're having dessert. You didn't have any dessert this evening, did you?' Chloe suggested.

'I think I should wear red.' Was all I said in response. They both shot me puzzled looks. 'Prince Zed told me yesterday that he liked me in red… when we were dancing together.'

'Maybe he's taking you out dancing?' Abby offered as Chloe started rummaging around in my wardrobe. She pulled out all of the red dresses I owned and she hung them on the rail on the wall.

'Whatever shoes you decide to put me in, please nothing that's going to hurt. I need a bubble bath as it is.'

'Whatever workout regime you've started doing is mad.' Abby told me with a fierce look. 'You're wearing yourself down… I have no idea what you're doing, Sky, but if you're worried about your weight then you're crazy.'

'I'm not worried about my weight.' I replied, truthfully. I had started to put on a little bit of weight thanks to regular eating and I was glad for it. 'I just want to get fitter that's all.' Lie.

'This would be nice with those heels you find comfy.' Chloe held up a red dress with cap sleeves. There was gold embroidery across the bodice and the tight lace-up bodice fell into a silky skirt to the floor.

'Okay let's go with that.' I decided. 'And those heels.'

Prince Zed surprised me by being right on time for our date, but more than that his outfit choice surprised me; his embroidered black tunic was more casual than the ones he usually wore, not of a velvet but something perhaps cheaper and he wore black boots with his dark trousers tucked into them. He looked casual. Almost like a regular guy going for a regular date, or so I imagined. He held out his arm for me and we walked along the corridor as the other girls made their way for dinner, some of them shooting daggers my way. He surprised me even more when he led me to the front of the house where a horse was waiting for us. Not a carriage, but a horse. I swallowed.

'Are we leaving the palace?' I asked him in surprise as I adjusted the cloak I'd thrown over my dress.

'That okay with you?' He asked. 'My guards will ride alongside us.'

I resisted the urge to comment that he'd not taken anyone else out of the palace and nodded as he helped me onto the horse. He climbed up in front of me, grasping the reigns and with a tug, we set off, with me clinging to his waist before I could fall off the back of the horse. As we rode along the streets, I watched the glowing lights in the windows of restaurants, taverns and clubs as people dressed in designer attire walked along the pavements, some on dates, some with family and some with friends. It was a fascinating atmosphere, one I wasn't used to, and I almost choked on a breath when I passed a large sign advertising The Selection; a picture of all twenty with Zed edited into the middle.

'Do you often come out into the city?' I asked Zed, looking away from the giant advertisement in disbelief.

'Not so much these days.' He replied. 'But I used to… a lot, maybe even too much.'

Back when he was in the tabloids stumbling out of taverns and clubs drunk and underage, I realised was what he meant. Our herd of horses turned off of the main strip and we passed through a more cosmopolitan area, with expensive and swanky-looking venues, some marked as Private Clubs. Then I looked up ahead at the stone opera house in all its modern glory with columns reaching into the sky and spotlights shining beams where there should have been stars. We were heading right for it. Who was playing?

We pulled into a secret underground stables and Zed rode the horse inside before stopping it. He climbed off the horse with ease and helped me down before tying the reins to a wooden post as the guards, all dressed in armour, marked with the Royal Crest and armed with swords, did the same. A few more security guards walked out of a door to join us in the stables and I relaxed, knowing we were perfectly safe with so many people around us. I adjusted my dress and cloak, checking it was still intact as I'd not ridden side-saddle (as I probably should have).

'So who's performing?' I asked Zed as he held out his arm for me. I looped my fingers carefully around his muscle as he smiled down at me and tapped his nose. 'We're here and you won't even tell me?'

'I am worried you will end up screaming hysterically and you will deafen me.' He smirked. 'Oh wait, that is just when girls see me.' I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

'Seriously?' I raised an eyebrow, unable to believe he had actually said that.

'Your Highness, Lady Sky, I'll take you through to your private box now.' One of the security guards said. I didn't miss the large blade that was tucked safely into its holster in his belt nor the other guards stood behind him with equally sharp weapons. We followed him through a few locked doors and then along a corridor. A few concert-goers stood at either end, being held at either end by guards as we were guided safely towards our 'box.'

'It's Prince Zed!' A few of the girls cried out in excited squeals.

'Told you so.' Zed whispered with a wink and I rolled my eyes as he waved at some of the concert-goers.

'And he's with Lady Sky!'

'Oh my god!'

'Lucky girl!'

Thankfully we kept walking and were led past security guards through a door and curtains and into a box on a balcony over-looking the venue. Our view of the stage was perfect and my eyes widened when I saw the backdrop.

'Ed Sheeran!' I gasped. 'You've brought me to see Ed Sheeran!'

'You will get excited over him but not over me?' He mocked with a smirk, shrugging off his cloak. He reached for mine and the breath caught in my throat as he untied it and hung it on a hook beside his. He grabbed the bottles of drink that had been left for us and poured some into a silver cup before passing it over to me.

'I love Ed Sheeran.' I said, still in disbelief.

'Some guys would be offended by that being said on their first date, you know.' He held his hand over his chest in mock-hurt.

'And these seats are incredible!' I continued, ignoring his comment.

'Perks of being a Prince.' He grinned. 'Tickets to sold-out events and private boxes. Plus unlimited drink and food.'

The other girls were going to be green with envy I realised. No one had yet been taken out of the palace, let alone to an Ed Sheeran concert. And then there were the photographs that were going to emerge in the papers thanks to Ed's fans spotting us on our way to our private box. I knew some probably could see us from where we were sat too but I decided not to mention that. It was as private as it could be. And we were at an Ed Sheeran concert about to see one of my favourite singers live in an opera house that was hundreds of years old! I looked up at the golden painted ceiling and then at the engraved stone with angels carved into it, bordering our Royal Box.

I sipped my drink and spotted three guards hovering by the curtain and then I caught Zed watching me.

'What?' I asked and he smiled.

'I hope Lady Evelyn never hears you addressing a Prince the way you do.' He teased. The support act walked out onto the stage and started playing as people cheered and sang along in the crowds below and above us in the ridiculously large arena. 'I was actually looking at you and thinking that my comment yesterday was very true: red really suits you.'

I blushed and turned back to look at the scene unravelling below. The ticket holders on the floor were standing and dancing to the melodious music. And then something struck me- there was no one from Whitebridge or Lowscroft in this venue but me as the prices of tickets would have been out of reach.

'I didn't know you were an Ed Sheeran fan.' I said to him and he moved closer to me so he could hear above the noise.

'His music is great and he has been to a few parties at the palace too. Nice guy.' Zed smiled. 'You appreciate music, who do you listen to?'

'Oh definitely Ed Sheeran, he has a good range from love songs to raps to other cultures.' I replied. 'But I also like Nathan Sykes, John Legend, Zara Larrson.'

'Good choices.' He nodded and smiled. 'Is this your first concert?'

'If you don't count the talent shows at school then yes.' I smiled and he laughed in response. I decided I liked hearing his laugh. It was a warm sound and it made his eyes crinkle, something I noticed he'd inherited from King Saul. 'Which instruments do you play?'

'Guitar and drums.' He replied. 'We are quite a musical family really. Mum sings and plays piano and Yves plays the clarinet… Trace can play guitar too but he would totally deny it. He is more athletically-inclined now like Xav is. And you play piano and guitar?'

'I can play saxophone too but I don't own one sadly.' I said. 'Instruments aren't cheap so I was lucky enough when Simon picked me up a guitar in a charity shop.'

'Simon?'

I suddenly realised that I missed an important part of my life out; that I had been adopted and had no idea who my birth parents were. I fiddled him the hem of my dress. 'Simon is my adoptive father and Sally my adoptive mother. They've had me since I was a baby. We don't actually know who my parents were… I was abandoned and Sally found me one day luckily.' I bit my lip and then I felt a hand close around mine, which completely caught me off-guard. It was a nice gesture, not one I had expected from a player.

'I am sorry to hear that.' Zed replied, his voice sincere. I glanced up at him and saw that his eyes had softened. 'Tell me about your family.'

And so I did. I told him about Sally and Simon and their careers. I told them about our neighbour Ms Creedy and about Ellen. I told him about school, my exam results and how I hoped that one day I could teach music to disadvantaged children. I realised after I'd said it that I'd probably said too much or waffled on, which we were always told not to do in etiquette class.

'Sorry.' I apologised, aware that I'd been talking the whole way through the support act, who was now leaving the stage.

'What for?' He asked, his hand still holding mine. 'I like learning more about you.' He tilted his head to the side as if looking at me in a different way. 'I feel like I have been underestimating you this whole time.'

'What do you mean?'

Zed sat forwards slightly, leaning towards me but keeping my hand clutched in his. 'You have been through so much in your life and look at you; you are ambitious and strong and you have not let your background hold you back. And then there is me. Everything in my life has been simply handed to me because of the bloodline I was born into.' He shook his head and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He finally was seeing himself the way I had always seen him. 'You are a far better, far more courageous person than I will ever be.'

I wanted to agree but I found myself paraphrasing slightly, 'you are trying to change, aren't you?'

He nodded. 'But it is not just me that needs to change. I have seen the riots out there, people fighting for equality and what have I done? Nothing? I even tried to stop you from training because I do not see your gender that way but you were right, Sky, I was wrong and out of line. Girls can be warriors too.' He paused for a moment. 'I guess I just needed somebody to stand up to me…your life should not have been that hard, Sky. You should not have had to fight for an education.' His brows furrowed. 'This is exactly what Yves and Phoenix were talking about the other day. Change needs to happen.'

'Phoenix left the competition for your brother didn't she?'

He let go of my hand and I instantly wished I'd kept quiet. 'Phoenix was never meant for me, she was meant for Yves and I am happy he has found his soul…mate.'

His use of 'soulmate' surprised me but I didn't comment. 'Do you think you'll find yours in this contest?'

'There are millions of people in the world,' he sighed, ' _she_ could be anywhere. I would like to think she is in this competition though, and that I have not let her go home.' He gave a small smile and then reached for his drink, finishing it.

'Be the change you want to see in the world.' I said quietly and Zed's mouth tilted up at the corners into a smile.

'Gandhi.' He said, simply.

'A wise man.' I replied. 'He spoke so much truth.'

It was hard to keep my cool when Ed Sheeran walked out onto the stage. I got to my feet and cheered and applauded with the other three thousand fans as the lights went down everywhere but the performance space itself. I was somewhat surprised when Zed stood up too, joining me as Ed, one of my idols, opened with _Sing_ , warming the crowd up nicely. I sang along and danced and soon enough, Zed was dancing and joking around with me as we both attempted Irish dancing in _Galway Girl_ and _Nancy Mulligan_. We stood still and I sang along softly as Ed belted out _Give me Love_ , a one-man band with just a guitar for company.

I glanced over at Zed, who seemed to be regaining his composure, 'need a tissue?' I joked as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

'Your dancing is terrible.' He replied with a chuckle.

' _My_ dancing? Did you see your Irish jig?'

'Oh come on, at least I was in time and I _almost_ had it!'

'I've never had dance training,' I told him, 'unlike you. You've been waltzing since you were a baby I'm guessing?'

'Pretty much.' He smiled. 'Maybe dancing is something we need to incorporate into your training.'

I took a sip of my grape juice and tried not to think about how nice it was when his arms were around my waist. I risked a glance at him and was relieved he wasn't looking my way, but instead he watched the performance below with a smile on his face as his lips moved in time to the words. I could just about hear his soft, velvety voice as he sang, sounding rich and comforting. It made goosebumps prickle across my skin. My traitorous heart was striking once again. Don't fall for it, my head was telling me as the butterflies danced in my stomach.

The song ended and the crowd clapped the beat in time to the music as the next song started. Zed's hands drummed on the balcony like he was playing a set of drums and I smiled to myself as Ed went into a cover.

' _Waiting for the time to pass you by, hope the winds of change will change your mind_.' He sang and I sang along, tapping my foot to the beat. ' _I could give a thousand reasons why and I know you, and you've got to.'_

I bit my lip when I spotted Zed watching me.

'Do not stop singing.' He said softly. 'Your voice is lovely.'

'I don't normally have an audience,' I replied with a blush. 'Although you seem to have heard me singing a few times now.'

'You should not hide your voice away, people would love to hear it.'

'Well what about you,' I attempted to change the subject. 'I've not seen anything about your music in the press.'

'Unfortunately music is not exactly a career lined up for me.' He ran a hand through his hair and I realised this was something he did when he was nervous. He looked out at the stage where Ed Sheeran was entertaining the crowd and I got an insight into just what the real Zed was like; vulnerable and born into a role he didn't exactly want. And he'd been asked to go on a dating show broadcasted nationwide with thousands of people watching who he would choose as his future Princess. Did that mean that all of those years of partying were his way of acting up and trying to get back at his parents?

'What would you do… if you weren't a prince with a court to lead, I mean.' I found myself asking.

His eyes moved back to mine, sadness in them and a blue aura surrounded him, projecting his vulnerability. I blinked but the colour wouldn't shift. Perhaps it was the lighting?

'I would go to University and study music,' he said. 'Maybe start a band or something and go touring… my friends and I have joked about it many times before.' He pushed his fringe out of his face and leaned towards me. 'Sky, will you promise me something?'

'It depends what it is.' I replied, nervously.

'If you decide to leave the contest or life just gets in the way, will you promise me you will go to University to study music and then set up your music programme for those disadvantaged children?'

'It's unlikely I'll get a scholarship.' I shrugged.

'I will pay,' he said, his gaze intense. 'Or if you would rather, I will get you a scholarship… I just want one of us to have that chance, you know?'

My heart fluttered in my chest and I bit down on my tongue to fight back the tears that threatened to make an appearance. It was one of the kindest things someone had ever offered me and it caught me completely off-guard. Was the scary, wolfman from the press really the big friendly giant? 'You don't need to do that.'

'I want to,' he said, squeezing my hand as the audience applauded. 'Promise?'

I looked at the hopeful prince sat beside me and felt like his gaze was enough to make me melt into a puddle at his feet. I realised that perhaps he wanted to live vicariously through me. 'Okay, I promise.' Instead of holding out his hand like a business deal, he held out his pinky and I laughed as he hooked it around mine. Then he caught me off-guard and pulled me towards him. 'What are we doing?' I asked through giggles, all seriousness gone.

'I, my dear, am teaching you to dance.' He grinned and with his hand in mine and another on my waist, he waltzed together as Ed sang _Perfect_ on our very much perfect date.

My alarm clock sounded early the next morning and I'd almost forgotten about the work-out session that had become a day-to-day routine. I reluctantly pulled myself up as my maids appeared with tea and a banana, enough to keep me going until breakfast time. I noticed Abby humming Ed Sheeran songs under her breath and I knew that the news was bound to be to blame. I grabbed the remote for my vision box and turned on the Entertainment News, feeling knocked back when I saw a video of Zed and I arriving at the concert the previous night.

' _Prince Zed was spotted with Selection contestant Lady Sky Bright last night at Ed Sheeran's concert in the capital. The pair looked cosy as they laughed, sang and danced together…'_

A few photographs of us laughing in the box and even one of us doing our Irish jig, not that you could tell as our legs weren't visible, were shown and I couldn't help but smile as I turned off the television.

'So it was a good date then?' Abby grinned as Chloe ran a brush through my matted curls. I chewed on the banana and took a sip of my orange juice as I tried to hide my smile.

'It was nice.' I replied.

'Only _nice_?' Chloe teased. 'It looked _more_ than nice on the television.'

'Okay it was incredible.' I said with a laugh. Not that I had much to compare it to; I'd never been on a date before. Dates required money and that was something the boys in my neighbourhood didn't have. Besides, they always fancied Ellen anyway.

'Imagine that, an Ed Sheeran concert with prince Zed.' Abby sighed and I smiled.

'It was my first concert and it didn't disappoint.' I said, not wanting to share the intimacies of our date. That was between us and only us.

'You're not one to gush, are you?' Chloe guessed and I nodded.

'The other girls bragged about their dates and shared almost every detail,' I replied. 'That's not something I intend on doing.'

And I didn't. I went to the work-out session, showered and got ready for the day and kept my mouth closed through breakfast and our etiquette classes that morning. I thought I was doing well until the afternoon, where my studying of languages was interrupted by Tina and Zoe, the birthday girl.

'Spill.' Was all Zoe said.

'There's nothing to spill.' I replied with my best poker-face on.

'We've seen the news. You looked cosy. Did you kiss?' Tina quizzed.

'And how come he took you out of the palace and not the rest of us? Does he like you best? Did he say anything like that?' Zoe questioned.

Our friendships were temporarily put on the back-burner and it made me feel uncomfortable and under attack. 'We had a good time and that's all you need to know.' I replied.

'Oh my god, you did kiss!' A few other heads turned our way as Zoe gasped.

'No we didn't!' I said, 'keep your voice down would you?'

'The other girls are already annoyed you got taken to a concert and Ed Sheeran of all people.' Zoe murmured. 'I'd better get a date today, especially as it's my birthday.'

Zed hadn't mentioned anything at training but then I realised he never mentioned the other girls at all. That was an off-limits area and I felt relieved about that. The door of the women's room opened and we all staggered to our feet at his highness' unexpected visit. Zed was dressed in a casual shirt with his usual well-fitted black trousers and he smiled at us but I noticed it didn't meet his eyes.

'Sorry to interrupt your afternoon ladies.' He said politely. 'I came to ask if you would like to have dinner with me this evening Lady Zoe.' He said to the Asian girl stood next to me. She let out a small squeal and he gave her a lopsided smile. 'Especially as it is your birthday.'

She didn't need asking twice. 'I would _love_ to have dinner with you, Your Highness.' She drawled and I noticed Tina tense on the other side of her.

'Good.' He nodded. 'There is this lovely restaurant just outside of the castle walls that I am sure you will like. I will pick you up at seven?'

'Seven is wonderful!' She said, her voice travelling up a few octaves. As Zed headed out of the room and the whispers spread like wildfire, my stomach churned with an emotion that was becoming all too familiar to me; jealousy.

I was surprised to find Tina at my door that evening when I was relaxing on my window seat, strumming on my guitar. None of the girls had retired to the women's room after dinner since the attack and most had been keeping themselves safely tucked away in their rooms. But Tina was stood there with her maids and some chocolate, all comfy in her pyjamas and silk robe.

'I thought we could hang out.' She smiled. 'But only if we promise not to mention Prince Zed all evening.'

'Sounds perfect.' I smiled back at her and she walked in as her maids hovered awkwardly in the doorway. 'Would you like to come in?' I asked the girls who looked a similar age to us.

'We're not really supposed to get in the way, Miss.' One of the girls replied.

'Nonsense.' I tutted and shook my head. 'If we're having a girl's night then you're definitely invited.'

'Are you sure, Miss?' The other maid asked.

'Of course.' I nodded. 'And please stop calling me Miss.'

'Sky hates that.' Chloe laughed softly as she took the bottle of lemonade and chocolates from the maids.

'I do.' I replied, looking at the two girls. 'First names only.'

'Well then, I'm Kelly and this is Becca.' The brunette maid replied with a warm smile.

'They're completely bonkers so they fit in well with me.' Tina smirked and she turned to her maids. 'You can only stay if you eat chocolate and lemonade and no one mentions the Princes, deal?'

Becca laughed at Tina's bluntness. 'A no-boy zone then?'

'Oh no, I brought Ewan McGregor but he's the only boy allowed.' Tina waved the Moulin Rouge film reel, the film we'd never got round to watching, and I laughed. 'Now let's get this thing on and tuck into this chocolate. I've heard it's some of the best in the world.'


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days passed by much the same as the others, only three more girls were booted from the competition; one for selling stories to the press and two who just weren't Zed's type but it did start to make me doubt what his type was. It also seemed somewhat strange that the ones that weren't his 'type' were a year older, just like Phoenix had been. Was that a coincidence or was I over-thinking things? I assumed the latter until I overheard a conversation on my way to the music room that night. I paused in the doorway at the sound of the voices as the guards watched me with wary looks.

'Why can't I just use-' Zed was saying before his oldest brother interrupted.

'You know the agreement. You signed the contract.' Trace's voice was cold and harsh and it made me flinch.

'But if I could use it then I'd know _she_ was really here.'

What did that mean? I reached for the handle of the door but the guard blocked my path.

'I think it's time you left, Lady Sky.' He said in a lowered voice. I glanced at him and then the door as I walked away, trying to work out what the overheard conversation had meant.

Our Spanish and French lessons were rounded up the following week, as were our etiquette classes and it was time for the final ten of us to move onto the next part of the competition.

'Congratulations on making it half-way through the competition.' Lady Evelyn said as she paced the room in front of us. 'One of you here may yet win the heart of Prince Zed and become a princess.' Some of the more arrogant girls, Amelie included, flicked their hair and smiled at the girls in their friendship group. I didn't miss Tina's eye roll. 'Your schedule from this point onwards will be very different. You have been paired up with one other girl in this room and you will be working alongside them on a charity project. Your new responsibilities will also include planning and entertaining events at the palace so although it looks like you have more free-time, you can think again.'

A few of the girls looked disappointed and I wondered why on earth they thought the contest would suddenly get easier. We were the final ten and even if we left now, we would be given a family home and there was the possibility of a Duke marrying us if we played our cards right. But with half of us left, the competition was going to grow fierce and the expectations had risen.

The door to the reception room opened and Prince Zed walked in as he was announced. We all moved into a curtsy as he strode across the room towards us in his usual black tunic and leather trousers. His hair was slightly dishevelled and it was clear he had been working.

'Your highness, you are looking well.' Lady Evelyn said with a curtsy and a smile.

'As are you, my lady.' He replied formally. He'd been joking around about her in our daily training sessions over the last couple of days so I had to resist the urge to smile or laugh, especially when he had told me about the pranks he and Prince Xavier had played on Lady Evelyn when they were young; changing the sugar to salt so she ended up drinking salty tea, hiding her glasses and other things horrible boys could do. He turned to us where we stood expectantly, waiting to hear the announcements. In his hand he held a folder and I knew they held all we needed to know. 'First things first ladies, I would like to congratulate you on getting this far. I feel like I am really beginning to know each and every one of you and I look forward to spending more time with you.' It felt like he was just talking to me at first but then I remembered how all of the other girls, who had all been on two dates now, had gushed about their wonderful dates too, especially now he was taking people out of the palace. 'Next… as I'm sure you are aware, my eighteenth birthday is next week and I will be holding a party at the palace with some of my friends. Of course each of you is invited and the best designers in the city will be bringing you their designs this evening for you to choose from… you are welcome to have whatever you desire.' A few girls gasped beside me but what I desired was right in front of me and unfortunately I was having to share him. 'And last of all, as you are the final ten, video cameras will be around more often watching your lives in the palace and some of our dates as well.' Although his face was straight, his hands tensed at his side and I knew he was uncomfortable. At least we still had our training sessions, I wanted to tell him but I couldn't say anything. 'I have an envelope with your information about your partner and the project you are going to be involved in over the coming weeks.' He stepped forward and handed each of us our envelope in turn. 'Happy birthday Tina.' He said, smiling at my friend before he left the room. 'Can we have breakfast tomorrow?'

'Of course, your highness.' She said.

'I'll pick you up at eight.' And then he was gone as jealousy swam in my stomach; that would be Tina's _third_ date. The other girls didn't miss that. They all turned to look at me as I tried to keep my composure.

'Time to open your envelopes ladies. I will answer any questions you have about your projects but if there are none then you may be excused.' Lady Evelyn said, thankfully taking the attention away from me.

I opened the envelope carefully and pulled out the letter on the paper with the Royal coat of arms in the top right corner.

 _Lady Sky,_

 _You will be working alongside Lady Amelie at a children's home for girls in Goldlyn. The home has planned a refurbishment and needs volunteers to help with painting and decorating and to ensure a smooth re-opening with some fundraising events._

Helping children less fortunate. It wasn't with music, sure, but it was a start. I met Amelie's eyes and she gave me a nod and small smile. Even though she was quite obsessed with her looks and quite competitive, things had been different since the terrorist attack and she'd been nothing but polite to me, even as the only remaining girl from a poor part of the country.

When Lady Evelyn had excused us, we all retired to the women's room, which was filled with a buffet and designers setting up racks of dresses for us to choose from, as well as shoe-boxes of shoes. Amelie, Lucie and Caitlyn raced towards the items of clothing but I sank down into a chair, tucking my letter into a plastic wallet in the blue file that Chloe had grabbed for me from somewhere. In calligraphy, she'd written my name and drawn a crown above it.

'What did you get?' Tina asked as she and Zoe sank down onto the sofa opposite me.

'Working at a children's home.' I told them with a smile.

'I don't know what's worse,' Zoe murmured. 'That or what we have… working with elderly at a community centre.' She wrinkled her nose. 'Don't they say never to work with children and old people?'

'It's animals.' Tina corrected. 'But I think it'll be fine.'

I resisted the urge to frown. Ms Creedy was nosy, sure, but she was lovely and she would have loved to have had somewhere local to socialise with other retired people. We were all she had and I knew she was lonely. I decided I would write her a letter later.

'So a date with the Prince tomorrow, huh?' Amelie said appearing by the sofa, a sequin black dress hooked around her finger. 'I wonder where he's taking you for breakfast.'

'I can't believe he wouldn't even take you out on your birthday.' Lucie replied but she paused when three cameramen walked into the room. I tensed, partially from Lucie's unpleasant comment but also due to being camera shy. I didn't want to be on camera but this was how it was going to be from now on. She grabbed Amelie's hand and pulled her back to the dresses as I tried to keep my best poker face.

'You'll have fun.' I told Tina with a reassuring smile. She gave me a nod and mouthed 'thanks' as she stood up.

'Come on, let's look at dresses before all the good ones are gone!'

Chloe and Abby hadn't been sure about my dress choice when I got back to my room with it that evening but I was; it wasn't too complex but it was pretty and it was classy. The other girls had gone for tulle and white and shades of red or dresses with a lot of glitter, sparkle and beading on them. Mine had none of that- a black body-hugging floor-length dress made from silk with off-the-shoulder sleeves and some silver embroidery around the waistline. I decided it was classic and could be sexy, especially with the very high (but surprisingly comfy) strappy black heels I'd chosen. But there were still six days until I'd be wearing that outfit so it was tucked to the back of my wardrobe for safe keeping.

I went out for a walk after dinner whilst some of the other girls retired to their room to watch another movie, one I had never heard of. I found myself sat on the damp grass in my usual spot, beside the lake as the setting sun continued to warm my face. I didn't hear the person approach until they sat down beside me.

'Lady Phoenix.' I said with a surprised smile as I looked across at her.

'Phoenix or Phee…' She said with a wrinkled nose. 'I can't stand the Lady part.'

I smiled at that. Like me, Phoenix was from a poor background and just like me, she was not used to luxuries like titles and silk sheets and having enough food. Phoenix's province, in fact, was poorer than mine and I glanced across at her in her posh gown and her freshly-styled hair. 'How did you survive?' I asked her, not needing to say anymore. She understood what I meant.

'Earning money where I could, rifling through bins, stealing bread and food…' She frowned as her cheeks flushed with something that could have been embarrassment? 'I'm not proud of my past.'

'Do the Royal family know?'

'Of course,' She nodded, 'I had to tell them before someone leaked something to the press. It was bound to happen.' She looked nervous and fiddled with her dress. 'So why are you out here and not watching the film?'

'I think I needed space to just…'

'Think?' She offered. 'I feel like that too sometimes. Overwhelmed but I suppose I'd better get used to it.'

'So you're staying here?' I probed, 'For good?' As Prince Yves' girlfriend, I wanted to add.

She looked away from me, unable to meet my gaze and when her eyes did return to mine, her eyes had darkened. 'Time will tell.' She got to her feet and brushed the grass off of her dress. 'Goodnight, Sky.' And then she disappeared into the darkness, rushing away as if perhaps she had said too much.

Punch, punch, kick, kick, punch and duck out of the way. Punch, punch, kick, kick, punch and duck out of the way. The rhythm was the same as I hit the boxing pads that Zed was holding. We'd already worked on the weights and now it was back to the same routine. My muscles didn't ache anymore and I was becoming stronger every day.

'You are doing great.' Zed said to me as I swung my leg up and kicked the hanging punch bag as hard as I could. I'd been embarrassed about breaking a sweat around him at first but now I didn't care. Sweat lined my forehead as I slammed my fists against the punchbag.

'Zed, why did you decide to train me?' I asked between punches as I bounced back and forth on the balls of my feet.

'Entertainment.' I knew he was smirking without looking and I tilted my head to look at him.

'Still think a girl can't fight?' I quizzed, keeping my eyes trained on my punching target.

Hands grabbed my waist and I swiftly knocked him to the floor, just as we had rehearsed many times before. But this time Zed grabbed me too and I landed on top of him as he smirked from under me. 'You can when you don't let your defences down.' He replied and I blushed as he held me over him, not letting me escape.

'Ahem.' A clear of a throat startled us both and I stumbled up, now redder with embarrassment as Prince Trace, heir to the throne, walked into the room.

'Your highness.' I managed to choke out, curtsying, not that I was being particularly ladylike; I was wearing a guard's training uniform, I was drenched in sweat and I'd just been found on top of a prince.

'You're up early, Lady Sky.' He commented as Zed got to his feet and moved to stand beside me.

I knew it was rude not to reply but I had no idea what to say. I couldn't think of an excuse and as for the truth… well that was complicated too.

'Lady Sky and I have been training daily.' Zed replied, his tone even. 'She wanted to learn how to fight should she ever be in harm's way again.'

Prince Trace's eyes widened in surprise. 'I can assure you that will _not_ be happening again.'

'No it will not.' Zed's fists clenched and his voice was lower.

'Do the other contestants know about this?'

'No,' I shook my head. 'My maids do not even know.'

'You've not told anyone?' Prince Trace sounded surprised. 'Why?'

'It's not their business.' I replied. 'And I'm sure Lady Evelyn would not approve of me learning to fight when she is trying to make me into a lady.'

Prince Trace's mouth twitched in the corners as Zed led out a soft chuckle beside me. 'Oh she most certainly would not.' The heir to the throne replied. 'Princesses do not fight.'

'They just wait in towers to be rescued?' I tilted my head to the side. 'Perhaps sometimes it's the princess who kills the dragon and saves the prince.'

He tried to hide his smile but his eyes twinkled much like Zed's did. 'I like you,' he said with approval, 'you're quite the warrior princess.' He paused for a moment. 'Brother, you have a date in an hour that I suggest you get ready for.'

Zed looked at me and then back at his brother. He gave a small smile before heading out of the door, leaving me with the future King of the country.

'Be careful, Lady Sky,' Prince Trace said as he turned to leave, 'remember to choose your battles wisely.'

'We could go to the children's home tomorrow and introduce ourselves?' Amelie suggested that afternoon. We were sat out on one of the terraces in strapless sundresses, catching summer rays as we read through the files we were starting to put together about our project. Some of the other girls were lounging around the small outdoor pool, enjoying their 'free time', but like Tina and Zoe, we had jumped straight into our projects, striving for the best. I hoped Amelie's enthusiasm wasn't just for the video camera recording our conversation.

I sipped my iced tea and nodded, 'that's a good idea.'

'I will ask my maids to arrange a carriage and some guards to take us.' Amelie replied as she scribbled some notes onto her paper. 'The home isn't that far from here. Shall we send a letter and see if they'll let us come by tomorrow?'

'Sure.'

After a quick confirmation and scribbling down some initial ideas, Amelie and I went our separate ways and I found myself sat in my spot next to the lake, this time without dipping my toes in the water. In the summer sunshine, the water was glistening like shimmering sapphires as the fountain in the middle shot up and down like a geyser. In the peace and quiet, I could just about make out the sound of laughter by the pool, where Amelie probably now was too. A bird flew overhead and I leaned backwards in the grass, looking up at the sky and feeling the warmth of the sunshine as it kissed my freckles.

'Sunning yourself?' Zed's voice, edged with humour and amusement, caught me off-guard and I sat up as he sank into the grass beside me.

'It's a beautiful day.'

'It is,' he nodded, 'so why are you not by the pool with the other girls?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Lounging around in a bikini has never really been my thing,' I murmured, stretching my legs out in front of me. My sundress rose slightly, revealing a little more leg than I was used to showing in this competition.

'Well that is a disappointment,' his lips curved up into a teasing smile and I rolled my eyes.

'Typical guy... it's hard to remember you're a prince.'

He spoke quietly, 'I think I like it that way, though.'

'No blurred lines between feelings for you and feelings for a tiara?'

'Exactly,' he nodded and was quiet as he looked out at the water, deep in thought.

'I think a tiara would look terrible on me,' I wrinkled my nose. 'Dresses aren't really me either.'

He smiled again at that, 'really? Because you always seem to look incredibly lovely.' I blushed at the compliment and his hand found mine but he didn't hold it. Instead his fingers leaned against mine, the warmth of his skin sending electricity through my skin. 'You blush any time someone says anything positive or complimentary about you.'

'No, I don't.' I looked down at my perfectly painted toenails.

'And you are a terrible liar,' his hand moved to my cheek and the back of it stroked my cheekbone, making me suck in a deep breath. It was funny, whenever he touched me I felt drawn to him as sparks moved from his skin to mine. I turned my head and didn't miss how his eyes moved to my lips and then back up to my eyes again with his intense stare. I swallowed as his face moved towards mine.

'I'm sorry, your highness, but your father is looking for you.' A guard said, interrupting our moment.

Zed muttered something, possibly a curse and then turned to me with apologetic eyes. 'I will see you later.'

I nodded and didn't realise I was still holding a breath until I released it when he was finally out of sight. What on earth was happening to me? I couldn't be developing feelings for the Prince, could I? That was certainly not part of the plan.

The following day, with the approval of the children's home and the security team at the palace, we headed to the home for orphaned and unwanted children a few streets away from the palace. From the outside, the modern building looked more like an office building than a children's home but I knew it was wrong to judge so Amelie and I walked in with our security guards and a cameraman in tow.

'Good morning,' Amelie said, greeting the two women and gentleman sat behind a desk. They wore smart shirts and trousers even though the smell of paint was present in the air.

'Good morning Lady Amelie and Lady Sky.' The oldest woman said in greeting. 'My name is Maggie and I'm in charge of the children's home here.' She shook each of our hands. 'This is Jacob, my deputy manager and Lilian, one of our careworkers.' We shook everyone's hands eagerly. 'Let us give you a tour.'

The refurbishment had only started in the hallways, with walls painted a fresh coat of white paint and new polished wooden floors. I could see why it needed decorating; the rooms weren't welcoming for children with grey flooring and grey walls. It looked dull and prison-like and not a happy place for raising little girls. As we looked at their current rooms, which were fitted with old, creaky bunkbeds, by eyes started to well up and I had to swallow- this could have been me living here if Sally and Simon hadn't taken me in and given me a loving home.

'We need to do something,' I whispered to Amelie. 'This place looks awful.'

'I know.' She nodded. 'Could you imagine growing up somewhere like this?'

I turned to Maggie and her colleagues, 'do you have any drawn-up plans for the refurbishment?'

'We were considering just some different shades of pink,' Maggie replied. 'We can't bring in an interior designer because it would cost too much.'

'I've done a bit of interior design before,' Amelie said, 'so Sky and I could do some research over the weekend and bring in our thoughts and ideas for you next Tuesday.' The day after Zed's birthday I noted and I cursed myself in my head for thinking of him when I was working.

Zed's birthday was coming round quickly and Amelie and I kept our heads down. We knew that working hard would keep us here and the girls who didn't do that wouldn't be lasting long. Zed needed to get to the final five within a month and from that point the competition could be over in weeks or still another month or so. And I surprised myself by not wanting to go anywhere. Every morning we would laugh and joke together as we trained and I found myself knowing more about him- like the golden flecks in his deep blue eyes or how Prince Xavier was always teasing him and winding the rest of the family up. The arrogant, obnoxious Prince I'd seen in the press had become one that was actually secretly vulnerable, although would never admit it.

On Saturday, Amelie and I had decided to give ourselves a day off and the temptation to call off training with Zed lingered in my mind when my alarm went off. I couldn't remember the last lie-in I'd had. However, I knew that skipping training would mean not having any one-to-one time with him so I headed off nonetheless, despite my tiredness.

He was already waiting for me when I walked into the gym and I was surprised to see that he was dancing and not a simple waltz or silly attempt and an Irish jig. 'Good morning,' I said to him and he paused his steps and turned to face me. He smiled and his eyes sparkled as he reached for the record player and turned it off.

'Good morning,' he replied, more awake than usual. 'Sleep well, my darling?'

I blushed at the pet name, but decided to ignore it. 'Yes thank you and you?'

'Yes.' He nodded. 'I feel like other than our sessions here and at dinner, I have not seen you all week.'

'I've been sorting out my project with Amelie,' I replied. 'We've been putting a lot of hours in and you've been sorting your birthday party.'

'True.' He nodded. 'I hope you are not over-working yourself though.'

'Oh no, we're giving ourselves the day off today.'

'Hottest day of the year so far.' Zed replied. 'Would be a good day to visit the beach.'

I bit my lip as I rolled up my sleeves, 'I wouldn't know, we've never been.'

'You haven't?' Zed's eyes were wide. 'But why? The beach does not cost anything.'

'But getting there does,' I reminded him. 'Sally and Simon would take me swimming in Lake Tia sometimes but only because that was easy to get to. The beach would take two hours and could you imagine the cost for a carriage or horse that far?'

Zed's smile had gone from his face and his brows furrowed. He was quiet and thoughtful and I wondered what was on his mind.

'Shall we get to work?' I suggested, moving towards the punchbag.

'I think you are fine defending yourself now, especially after tackling me to the ground the other day.' His mouth tilted up again slightly.

'Oh,' I tried to hide my disappointment. 'So no more sessions?'

'I think you have other areas we need to address… like your dancing.'

'My waltz was fine. You said that at the concert.' I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

'But what about your salsa?' His grin was playful and my heart flipped slightly at the sight.

'Salsa? I didn't know that was part of being a princess.'

'In our family, yes,' he replied, 'but only because my mother is Spanish.'

Which must have been why we had been learning some Spanish. Now it made sense. 'I take it your mother is a good dancer?'

'Yes and luckily for you, it is a gene I have inherited.' He winked and I couldn't help thinking that all of his brothers were probably good dancers. I very much doubted otherwise. And Diamond was bound to be an excellent dancer. What about Phoenix, I wondered as Zed turned his music back on. 'Senorita?' He held out his hand and I swallowed, suddenly feeling very warm. There was something about his accent that somehow made him even more attractive if even possible.

Zed placed a hand on my hip and let me through the simple steps as I stumbled and stood on his toes.

'I'm sorry,' I apologised as my cheeks flushed red, 'I've never been good at dancing.'

'Yet you can play many instruments,' he looked thoughtful for a moment as he held my body against his. I hoped that he couldn't feel my traitorous heart thudding in my chest with increasing speed. 'Dancing is about listening to the counts, the beats, the notes… like reading a piece of music.' He walked me through the steps and counted them as we moved. 'Imagine your feet are the instruments,' he murmured, bending down closer so that he was almost saying the words in my ear. My breath caught in my throat at the closeness as we moved together. 'Better.' He whispered in praise.

'When you said that training me was for entertainment purposes…' I trailed off, too shy to continue asking my question.

'Perhaps I was lying,' his mouth crept into a slow smile and he bowed to me. 'We should get ready for breakfast.' He said and he left the room, leaving me to deal with my shaky knees and thudding heart by myself.

Most of the girls spent that afternoon by the pool and I happily joined them. I'd changed into a bikini and but kept on a loose, white shirt to hide my body and I'd sat with the girls, chatting and laughing by the water as I read my old copy of The Great Gatsby. It was nice to have some time to relax, even if the girls were talking about Prince Zed.

'Has anyone kissed him yet?' Lucie asked, looking around at all of us.

'I wish.' Amelie murmured and a few of the other girls sighed in agreement. I swallowed. It would be _lovely_ to kiss Zed. I felt sparks when his skin touched mine so no doubt there would be fireworks if we kissed. She turned to Sarah-Louise. 'How was your date with him yesterday?'

'Good,' she smiled. 'We went for a lovely walk around the palace gardens.'

'That's hardly a date.' Lucie scoffed and I resisted the urge to glare at her for her unpleasantness.

'It was lovely.' Sarah-Louise said, defending herself. 'And he was a gentleman.'

'I can't believe he's holding back so much,' Lucie replied. 'I hope he's not become boring in this contest… maybe he'll let his hair down a bit at his birthday party… he should do when he sees the dress I have lined up.'

'Which dress did you choose?' Amelie asked as Tina and Zoe rolled their eyes at me.

'That pink one with the huge thigh slit,' she flicked her pin-straight, black hair over her shoulder. 'Might as well show a little bit of leg and my figure off as these dresses aren't doing anything for me.'

She was becoming more shallow by the moment and it was vile.

'Lady Sky,' Abby appeared and addressed me formally in front of the girls, 'some post has arrived for you.'

I was glad to be leaving the conversation behind and I followed her inside happily, my wrap covering my swimsuit. 'Is it from my parents?'

'I think so.' She said. 'But it's quite a bulky letter so maybe you have heard from somebody else.'

I took the letter out onto my balcony when I returned to my room, and I stretched out my legs, catching the last rays of the day as I read.

 _Baby girl,_

 _Congratulations on getting to the final 10! We're so proud of you sweetie and the public love you. Ms Creedy has been telling everyone that you're her granddaughter she's so proud and we've had a lot more requests for artwork with you living in the palace. Are they looking after you properly? Are you eating enough? Is Prince Zed nice? We've noticed he's not getting much bad press recently so hopefully having a load of girls to impress has tamed him!_

 _Write back soon and we look forward to seeing more of what's been going on, especially now there is more footage being released._

 _Love you,_

 _Sally and Simon_

My eyes welled with tears and I swallowed them back as I placed down the letter and thought of my parents, and even Ms Creedy. They'd always been there for me and I knew that perhaps I would not have got this far if it wasn't for the love and support they'd given and how their kindness had helped me to grow into the girl I was today.

I picked up the other envelope and my stomach twisted at the handwriting; _Ellen._ She had actually replied to me. It had taken a lot of time, but I understood why. She was mad and needed time to think it through. Ellen was good like that. She didn't rush into an argument, always thought about what she needed to say. I tore the envelope open carefully, trying to ignore my sweaty palms.

 _Sky,_

 _I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write. I've not been ignoring you but I've been thinking the whole thing through. Truthfully, I was mad at you. Not mad for applying because I'd encouraged that and I know how important the money was, but I was mad you didn't tell me, your best friend. We tell each other everything. I know you well and I know you never thought you'd be chosen, Sally and Simon told me that much when they saw me at the grocery store last week. I'm not sure why though, Sky. You say I'm clever and beautiful but you're bloody gorgeous and you're ambitious and talented. They'd be daft not to have chosen you and that's clear from the photographs and some of the videos released. You work hard and treat everyone with kindness and that's what being a princess is all about._

 _I am slightly envious of you spending all this time with Prince Zed and the other Princes though. They are all ridiculously gorgeous and I'm guessing they look even better in real life? I saw some of the videos of you dancing with Zed at the Ed Sheeran concert and you looked very cute together, even in the blurry photographs! What is he like really? Are his bad boy ways gone? And what is the palace like other than pretty bedrooms with silky sheets to die for? I bet the desserts you've been eating are divine!_

 _I hope you'll forgive me for not replying sooner and I hope that maybe I'll hear from you soon. I'll be rooting you and leading the Team Sky fanclub._

 _Ellen_

A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away before looking down at the garden. I couldn't see the pool from here but the laughter I'd been able to hear had quietened down and I knew the other girls would be getting ready for dinner. I looked out at the fountain and the maze beyond it. I could see a figure walking through the hedges and I knew it was Zed from his posture. He was running his hand through his hair and he looked on edge about something.

'Sky, you have a package.' My gazing was interrupted by Abby. She held a large white box in her hand and placed it on my tiny table for two, moving my empty teacup out of the way carefully. 'Do you think it's from Prince Zed?'

My eyes darted to the gardens again but I couldn't see him now and I hoped he hadn't caught me spying. 'No one back home could afford to send me a package.' I replied as I carefully removed the lid. Inside was a load of tissue paper with a small card at the top.

 _Have a lie-in tomorrow. I will send breakfast to your room at 9 and then I will pick you up at 10. You will need to wear these and do not forget a bikini,_

 _Zed_

I noticed how he'd not put his formal title and it made me feel warm inside, as did the news that I was going on another date with him.

I opened the tissue paper carefully and found myself looking at a pair of brown leggings, a loose white shirt and a blue embroidered underbust corset. There were some brown boots too.

'No heels and no formalwear.' Abby said with a smile as Chloe came over to take a peek.

'I can't remember the last time I wore trousers for the day.' I replied. 'These look so comfortable.'

Chloe scanned the card, 'we'll find your nicest bikini for you to wear. If I didn't know better I'd say you were going to the beach.'

I smiled as I sank back in my chair, running my fingers over the embroidery on the underbust corset. For the first time in my life, I was going to the beach.

I slept in until eight o'clock the following morning and the extra two hours made me feel fresh. I showered as usual but, as I got dressed, the nerves began to kick in. I dressed in a simple bikini and then put on the leggings, shirt and corset as Abby ran serum through my curls, smoothing them slightly so they were not as wild. Chloe did my make-up, giving me some natural, waterproof eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara but leaving my already peach lips clear of any product. I didn't realise I was shaking until Abby grabbed my hands.

'Sky, you look gorgeous, relax.' She told me as she laced my corset up tighter. The outfit was casual but sort of sexy and my figure had the perfect hourglass shape. 'Prince Zed must like you if he's taking you all the way to the beach for the day and he _bought_ you clothes for the occasion.'

'Maybe it's more a friend's thing?' I suggested. 'It's all very casual.'

'You said yourself that you felt like he could be himself around you. That's probably what this is.'

A knock at the door signalled breakfast and Chloe collected it and set it up before I could argue that I didn't want to eat anything.

'Am I taking a bag?' I asked as I swallowed a strawberry before my maids force-fed me.

'You don't need one.' Chloe replied.

'I don't need one?' My maids glanced at each other. 'Not even a towel?'

'Prince Zed has it covered.'

'You knew he was taking me to the beach, didn't you?'

'He was checking your schedule was clear,' Abby replied, 'he couldn't exactly ask Amelie if you were planning on visiting the children's home.'

Yeah, that would have been awkward. 'How long have you known?'

'Since yesterday afternoon. We were trying to think of an outfit for you to wear when that package arrived. Saved us some hassle really.'

'When did you see Prince Zed?'

'He dropped by when you were at the pool.' Chloe smiled. 'That's why we think he really likes you. We're sure he's not been talking to any of the other girls' maids about organising dates.' She lowered her voice, 'he's also not been training any of the other girls.'

My heart sank. 'I-'

'We've known for ages.' Abby said, 'and we're not going to tell anybody. It's quite obvious with all this sneaking round and looking worn out, plus your figure has changed since you came in.'

'Prince Trace walked in on us the other day,' I admitted. 'He found me on top of Prince Zed,' their eyes widened, 'but in a completely harmless way… well sort of. I tackled him to the ground and he just walked in at the wrong moment.'

Chloe and Abby both laughed as the older of the two shook her head, 'well attacking the Prince is one way to win him over.'

The next hour raced around and I was thankful not to run into any of the other girls as Zed and I walked along the corridor together. He offered his arm, always the gentleman, but it seemed strange taking it when I was dressed so casually. I was breaking the lady dresscode Lady Evelyn had lined up for us, the only ladylike thing being my natural make-up and the pretty braids that were pinned on each side of my head, pulling loose strands away from my face. He looked casual too and definitely not prince-like in his beach attire; dark brown trousers tucked into leather boots and a loose, white shirt. Next to the 6ft Prince, I felt small without my heels on but he didn't seem at all phased.

'I hope you do not mind but we are riding again today.' He said to me as we reached the front of the palace. The same ebony-black horse as before stood there waiting for us, saddlebags attached and ready.

'And the guards?' I raised my eyebrows.

'Will follow as before,' he replied, 'but I have told them they are to keep themselves hidden. It is bad enough we have a camera coming with us,' He frowned and tensed as the camera man climbed into a carriage.

'It's fine.' I told him with a reassuring smile, but the thought made me just as nervous.

'I have told them they only get an hour,' he said and I nodded. That seemed fair, but it also meant that he wanted alone time with me, didn't it? He helped me onto the horse and we rode through the warm summer's hair on our hour and a half-long journey.

Zed and his palace guards rode into a grand-looking gated property with windows big enough to cover the whole walls as they faced the ocean. It was a family home, he'd told me, as we'd stopped by a small stables. We headed straight down to the empty beach, which simply took my breath away. I paused at the top of the garden steps as I took in my surroundings; soft white sand decorated with the occasional rock or bits of shrubbery, glistening blue waves gently lapping against the sand. The sea salt smell filled the air and the gentle breeze masked the summer heat slightly. My mouth gaped and then I smiled, before excitedly running onto the sand, kicking my boots off as I ran. I heard a soft laugh from Zed as he chased after me but I didn't stop until my feet were in the water. I let out a squeal as my bare feet touched the cold liquid, not quite expecting it to be so cold. Zed appeared beside me, having ditched his boots too and he smiled down at me, his eyes the colour of the ocean.

'What are your first thoughts of the beach?' He asked as his eyes searched mine.

'I'm not sure there are any words.' I replied, looking across the bay. There were no nearby houses, other than their family home and the beach was empty apart from the camera pointing our way.

Zed's fingers intertwined with mine and he squeezed my hand. 'I knew you would like it.'

We walked along the beach together, our feet dipped into the water as we strolled, hand-in-hand. Anything that I'd been worried about over the last week or so drifted away, the tension leaving my feet and releasing itself into the ocean. The sound of the waves was relaxing and the sun's rays warmed my already-freckled face.

'Did you have a nice time at the pool yesterday?' He asked as the water lapped against our ankles. I glanced at him and saw his signature mischievous look.

'How did you know I wouldn't be in when you came to see my maids?'

'I saw all of you girls by the pool.' He replied with a lopsided smile.

'You didn't say hello.'

'It would have been carnage.' He winked. 'What were you reading by the way?'

'The Great Gatsby.'

He looked surprised, but quoted the book anyway. 'So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.'

'You didn't think I'd read Fitzgerald did you?' I asked as we reached some rocks on the edge of the ocean. He sat down and pulled me to sit down beside me, our thighs, arms and shoulders pressed together and sending sparks through my skin.

'I picture you reading Hans Christen Andersen or even some Nicholas Sparks.' He said with a teasing smile.

I rolled my eyes, 'I'm quite well-read thank you. Shakespeare, Fitzgerald, Austen…'

'Love stories I notice.'

'Not all of them,' I argued, 'but I do like a good love story.'

'So do I,' he whispered for just me to hear, 'but that is something I would rather you did not share.'

'In case it ruins your reputation?' I teased and he smiled back at me.

'I think my bad reputation is on its way out,' he replied. 'I have not had a wild party in a long time.'

'Don't speak too soon,' I nudged his shoulder with mine, 'you have a party tomorrow remember?'

'It is not going to be like the old parties… mum is actually letting me host it at the palace because I am only inviting my _friends_.'

'And you didn't before?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Oh no, I _thought_ they were my friends but everyone wants to party with a prince or a millionaire just to make front page news.' His mouth formed a straight line and he glanced down, hurt evident. 'It is pretty difficult to tell who is with me for my title and whose there for _me._ ' I thought of the girls in the competition and he sighed as if knowing what I was thinking. 'This is what makes this whole selection process so difficult. I am trying to find _the one_ but who is here just because they fancy being a princess? And who is here because they want to get to know Zed Benedict?'

'I understand completely,' I said softly.

He gave me a small smile, 'would you tell me? If someone was here just for the wealth and fame? I feel like I can trust you to be honest with me… you are not like some of the others… a bit more ballsy perhaps.'

'Ballsy?' I laughed.

'Well you did tackle me to the ground.' He replied.

I smiled, but then froze at the camera. 'Can they hear us?' I whispered.

'Quite possibly.' He smirked.

'Oh goodness.' I cringed, burying my face in embarrassment but he laughed, draping his arm across my shoulder and pulling me towards him. My heart thudded in response as my cheeks flushed. 'But for the record, I'd tell you if I thought someone was here for the wrong reasons.'

'Good,' he opened his mouth to say something else but a glance at the camera and he hesitated. Instead he got to his feet and held out his hand to me, 'we have not done any training today.'

'You offered me a lie-in,' I whispered back.

He smiled a lopsided smile. 'Race you back to the picnic basket.'

As we finished our delicious lunch that Zed had organised, complete with different sandwiches, fruit salad, cakes and more, the camera man packed up and left us be, keeping his promise. I didn't miss how Zed's posture relaxed as he finished his lemonade and leaned back on the blanket he'd brought along. Now we were truly alone, apart from the security guards that were hiding out of sight, protecting us without getting in the way. And it made me feel more relaxed too.

'You're glad they've gone,' I said to him.

'They wanted to stay all day,' he sighed. 'I feel like I cannot be myself with them around… like the public are watching my every move.'

'I know the feeling. I felt like that when they've followed Amelie and I around this week. I don't know how you cope with it all the time.'

'With difficulty,' he admitted, 'but knowing you are uncomfortable makes it harder… some of the other girls seem perfectly fine being watched… it makes me question their intentions.' He paused and his eyes moved away from the sea to meet mine, 'I feel like somehow you are the only one I can be myself around, which is weird because I have never really opened up to people.'

'I only ever opened up to Ellen,' I replied, 'but even then I didn't tell her everything.' I bit my lip. 'I didn't tell Ellen that I'd signed up for the selection.'

He looked surprised by this, 'why not?'

'Because she signed up too,' I sighed.

'And was she disappointed?'

'More angry with me for not saying anything, I think.'

'So why did you not tell her?'

I broke eye contact and looked down at the sand underneath my bare feet. 'Because I never thought I'd be chosen.'

'Why would you think that?' He asked softly as his fingers intertwined with mine.

'I'm from Whitebridge for one. I'm not beautiful, there's nothing special about me and I have zero experience of being a princess or a lady.'

'Wrong on all counts,' he murmured and I looked up at him shyly. 'You are modest, trustworthy and hardworking. You are talented, courageous and ambitious. You came in here not knowing anything about this lifestyle, but look how far you have come… even Lady Evelyn is on your side.' He caught a loose curl as it blew in the breeze and he tucked it carefully behind my ear. Instead of taking his hand away, he held it against my cheek, sending goosebumps shooting across my skin. 'Sky, you _are_ beautiful inside and out and that is something hard to find.'

'I like wearing jeans and I enjoy training… I read the classics… I'm a terrible dancer and I probably enjoy chocolate and dessert far too much… I'd be a terrible princess.'

Zed leaned towards me so that our faces were just inches apart. 'I do not think you give yourself enough credit,' he whispered and then his lips gently touched mine in the lightest of kisses. My lips tingled at the touch that was almost as gentle as a flutter of a butterfly's wings. Zed leaned into me and the sparks were explosive as his lips moved against mine with more pressure applied. His other hand moved to my waist and I instinctively moved mine to his shoulders, hoping I was doing the right thing- how was I to know? I'd never kissed anyone before and the kiss felt explosive. He pulled back all too soon and rested his forehead against mine as I considered moving my lips to his again.

'Sorry,' Zed apologised. 'I should have asked first… it would have been more gentlemanly of me.'

I closed the gap between us with another kiss in response, silently telling him it was okay, and he smiled into the kiss as his thumb caressed my cheek. I pulled back this time, searching his eyes in the hope that maybe he'd felt as alive and connected through that kiss as I had. I sat back a little, searching his eyes and they sparkled, all lit up as he smiled at me. The smile was contagious and I found myself returning it.

'Fancy a swim?' He asked, his deep blue eyes looking right into my soul.

'The water's cold.' I laughed.

'I will keep you warm.'

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, 'I don't look as good in my bikini as the other girls do.'

'Rubbish.' He replied, pulling his shirt over his head. I swallowed; the six pack and muscles I'd dreamt about underneath his workout gear were very much real. A good-looking prince with an incredible body. Life was becoming more and more cruel. 'I can throw you in fully clothed if you would rather?' He gave me his signature lopsided grin as he slipped his trousers off so that he was sat in just navy swimshorts, showing off the olive-coloured skin he'd inherited from both of his parents. His perfect body made me feel even more nervous.

'You wouldn't throw me in.' I said.

'Want to bet?' He grinned and I knew he meant it. And that would mean sitting in wet clothes for the rest of the afternoon.

'Turn around.' I told him. Ever the gentleman, he turned around, giving me privacy as I unbuttoned my shirt and unlaced my corset. I slipped it off and then my leggings too, tucking them carefully under the picnic basket. 'Okay.' I said with my arms folded across my chest. Before I could stop him, Zed bent down and scooped me into his arms and carried me towards the sea. 'What are you doing?!' I cried out, waving my arms and legs around.

'You said I would not throw you in,' he smiled.

'Okay, you will, now put me down,' I said as we reached the shoreline.

'Nu-uh.' He walked into the water and I widened my eyes as he walked in deeper, carrying me with him.

'Zed!' I cried out. 'What are you doing?'

'Putting you down?' He dropped me into the water and I let out a squeal as I landed in the cold saltwater.

'Eeek!' I called out, wrapping my arms around my body. 'It's freezing.'

'The problem with swimming in the sea in our country.' He smiled down at me and I took the opportunity to splash him. He yelped this time too and I laughed as he chased through the water after me. The water resistance made it harder and somehow he was used to it so grabbed me, spinning me back round so that I was facing him. And then his lips were on mine again and suddenly I wasn't so cold any more.

It was dark when we finally left the beach. We'd both dried out, although my curls were wavy thanks to the saltwater and the smell of the beach filled the air as we rode back towards the palace. We'd eaten again in an empty park by the coast as we watched the sunset and the waves kissing the shoreline one last time, and then we were back in the city, back to the dawning reality. I was wearing Zed's cloak and I wrapped it tighter around myself, enjoying the scent; it smelt just like him, all outdoorsy with a fraction of aftershave.

'Sky?' Zed said as we rode along the driveway of the palace.

'Yes?'

'Thank you.'

'For what?' I smiled.

'For making me forget today that I was a prince… I felt like just a normal guy on a date with a beautiful girl… it was lovely.' His hand squeezed my knee before retreating back to the reins. Instead of looking sad, he was still smiling and it was a wonderful and radiant sight that filled my heart with warmth.

'Well thank you for taking me to the beach.' I replied.

'Did you enjoy it?'

'I loved it.' I said, honestly.

He smiled as he pulled into the stables. In silence, he helped me down from the horse and he held my hand as he walked me back to my room. We could hear voices in rooms as we headed up the hallway and Zed pulled me into my room, startling Abby and Chloe, who were sewing dresses in the corner.

'Your highness.' They said, startled, as they clambered to their feet.

'No need for that when it is so late.' Zed murmured to them, suddenly back in Prince mode again for the first time since we set off that day. 'I have just come to drop Lady Sky off.' They excused themselves, busying themselves in my bathroom and Zed took that opportunity to wrap his arms around my waist. 'Goodnight, my love.' He said to me softly before he gently pressed his lips against mine in a kiss that made my knees weak.

He pulled back and I replied, 'goodnight.' Zed walked towards the door. 'Your cloak.' I said, suddenly remembering I was wearing an item of his clothing.

'Keep it.' He murmured and with one final smile, he was gone.

'See we told you he likes you.' Abby stated when the door had closed.

I wrapped the cloak tighter around myself as I blushed. 'How much did you see?'

Chloe smiled across at me as she picked up the dress she'd been working on, 'only as much as you want us to.'


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning was Zed's birthday and, as he'd said the previous day, they'd be no training as he was having breakfast with his family to celebrate. Although I'd hoped to have another lie-in, I still woke up early. I squinted in the darkness. My maids were not yet here as I'd told them to have a lie-in themselves. It felt strangely lonely without them though and I rolled my eyes at the irony; I'd not wanted to undress in front of anyone nor had I wanted to let anyone help me dress or do my hair or make-up when I'd first joined the competition. Now it just seemed like part of the daily routine. But these girls weren't just there to help me ready myself for the day or to keep my room clean. They'd quickly become close friends, confidantes- they knew every inch of my skin and would recognise the slightest blemish, but they also knew my personality too and I was beginning to open up to them, knowing that they would keep their word. They were the girls who kept me healthy, mentally and physically. They listened to my secrets and dried my tears when I was upset. They fed me vitamins and kept my diet in-check and they weighed me every day. My body had filled itself out now and I was now a little underweight but my face was less gaunt, my figure less bony and more womanly.

I reached out for my clock on my bedside table, wondering what the time was as light was barely moving through the thick curtains. I stretched but could not reach in my sleepiness that still captured by body. I stretched again. 'Come on, body, wake up.' I murmured and then the clock moved the final 30cms into my hand. By itself. 'What on earth?' I hissed and I rubbed my eyes as I looked at the clock. Was it possessed? Was there a hidden string or thread? Some strange kind of magic trick? I was going mad. I put down the clock, not even checking the time, and decided to take myself for a jog around the gardens. Maybe that would stop me from hallucinating.

I was surprised to run into Diamond, who was doing exactly the same.

'Good morning!' She said as she headed towards me. We paused by the fountain together. 'Long time no see!'

'It's been really busy,' I replied as I caught my breath.

'Tell me about it,' she sighed. 'And we've been planning our wedding too!'

'Have you set a date?'

'April next year.' She smiled. 'Who knows, you might be on your way to being a princess by then?'

'I don't know… some of the girls in here would be far better than me.'

'I'm not sure,' she replied. 'Besides, Zed seemed very happy when he came in last night.'

I blushed and looked down at the floor. 'Some of the girls bought him birthday presents to give to him later but I can't afford anything.'

'You could make him something?' She suggested. 'It would mean far more.'

She was right; making something would be worth more than another tie or a new watch. More personal. And I had an idea.

'Can you help me with something?' I asked her.

'Sure.' She smiled. 'I can meet you after breakfast?'

'In the music room,' I replied, 'I have an idea.'

I didn't tell the girls over breakfast what my idea was and I spent a good hour or so with Diamond sorting it before I headed back to the women's room, which had been made into a beauty parlour. I'd forgotten we were being glammed up for photoshoots and interviews before dinner and I cussed myself in my head as Lady Evelyn gave me a look of disapproval. I looked flustered in my plain deep purple dress, but I didn't have time to catch my breath as a stylist ushered me to a chair and got to work.

My hair was trimmed, highlights updated and then curls smoothed over as stylists buzzed around the room. Tina, Zoe and Amelie looked relaxed as they read gossip magazines and I wished I'd remembered my copy of the Great Gatsby. I caught the attention of a maid and thankfully she returned a few minutes later with my book to keep me entertained. My eyebrows were reshaped and make-up was applied in record timing as some of the 'ready' girls headed off for their photoshoots for the magazines and papers and interviews, all of which would be recorded for Friday's first full-hour programme of the selection. As they dressed me this time, I noticed that the girly lace and frills were gone and I was thankful for that. Instead I was dressed in a red off-shoulder ballgown which clung on the top half and to the top of my thighs before flowing out in a mermaid-style dress. Paired with a simple necklace with a single diamond and matching earrings, I felt gorgeous and I suddenly wished it was this dress I was wearing to Zed's party. They dressed me in silver heels, not that you could see them, and then I was pulled off to a photo area they'd set up in one of the reception rooms with a plain background but a cream chaise longue to sit on.

'That's it, perfect darling!' The photographer called as I stood with one freshly manicured hand on my shoulder and the other around my waist, just like he had directed. It was the third pose I'd been in and I was hoping the photoshoot was nearing its end. 'Right, let's take it outside.'

'Outside?' I whispered and I knew Amelie had heard from the giggle.

'Don't like cameras?' She asked with a smirk.

'I'd rather be left be.' I replied.

'Don't you want the whole world to see you dressed up like this?'

I wrinkled my nose. Only one person mattered and he was busy celebrating his birthday somewhere. Amelie didn't get a reply because we were ushered outside, where we each were dragged in different directions to pose in front of flowers and fountains and on terraces before we were rounded up for group shots.

'It's like prom!' Tina gushed but I had no experience of prom. My school had never done it but I'd seen photos in newspapers of other schools in wealthier areas. I guessed in a way she was right. We were all positioned posing side-by-side with our hands on her hips. Then we all posed in positions on the steps to the terrace. And then in V formations until the heat got too much and we were excused, but that wasn't the end for me.

'So Lady Sky, how are you finding the selection process?' The interviewer asked me. We were sat in a reception room on the comfy, antique furniture and I was still wearing a ballgown, which seemed somewhat ridiculous.

'Well it is certainly a change to back home.' I replied, sitting up straighter in the chair and resisting the urge to cross my legs.

'Of course, you're from Whitebridge.' She smiled a smile that was somewhat sympathetic. 'What are your favourite things about living in the palace?'

'The silk sheets…' I said and she laughed. 'Dessert is pretty good too.' Cue more laughter. 'And it's lovely having so many supportive people around me. The Royal family are lovely, my maids are brilliant and incredibly talented and then there are the other girls.'

'How are you finding the other contestants?'

'I'd like to think we get on well,' I replied. 'We have movie nights together and spend our free time together too.'

'You seemed to be good friends with Lady Tina and Lady Zoe quite early on.'

'They are wonderful girls,' I said, 'and they both deserve their place here.'

'And then you saved Lady Amelie the night of the terrorist attack in the palace.'

'I did what anyone else would have done,' I replied as my heart thudded and my cheeks blushed, 'I got us to safety as quick as I could.'

'Lady Amelie said she considers you one of her closest friends now and I hear you're working on a project together?' She leaned forward in her chair and I wondered if she was trying to get some gossip out of me.

'That is true.' I said. 'We are renovating a children's home in the city and I think we make a very good team.'

'And how are things with Prince Zed?'

'Things are very well.' I said with a small smile.

'Just well?' She pried. 'I heard the two of you were looking quite cosy at the beach yesterday and you looked like you had fun at Ed Sheeran's concert.'

'It is very nice getting to know him,' I replied, 'and I hope to learn more about him.'

Realising she wasn't getting any juicy gossip, she soon gave up and the interview was well and truly over.

That evening, after a light dinner with the girls, it was time to get ready for the evening and I decided I'd invite some of my friends to get ready for the party with me. It should have been squashed with Tina, Zoe, Amelie and their maids, but our rooms were huge and we fit together easily as we sat down whilst our hair was styled and our make-up was done with precision. This wasn't a formal Royal Event so it was nice to be able to experiment with different looks as we sipped a glass of red wine and nibbled on some posh chocolates.

'So tell us about your date with Zed yesterday,' Zoe said and I tried to fight the grin that was threatening to creep onto my face.

'It was… nice.'

'From your face, I'd say it was more than nice,' Tina teased. 'You went to the beach, right?'

'I hate the beach,' Zoe murmured, 'the wind always ruins my hair.'

'The beach was beautiful,' I replied, my voice soft as I remembered swimming in the ocean with Zed and the kisses… I swallowed.

'Something happened!' Tina gasped and Amelie gave a sly grin but kept quiet.

'Nothing happened,' I choked out, my voice a higher octave than usual.

'I don't believe you.'

'These strawberries are divine,' Amelie said, suddenly, 'you have to try them.' I gave her a grateful smile as the subject was changed from my date with Zed.

The ballroom had lost its formality that I'd seen before. Instead of elegant flowers and fairylights draped around and matching the palace gardens, it looked very masculine and more like a club than an 18th birthday party; navy and blue curtains and cloth was draped with the occasional bit of silver mesh. It looked Royal and despite the 100-odd people in attendance, the colours made the room feel _cold_ , even with lights spinning around and making it every bit the disco. Some of the other girls had already arrived and we watched as they sipped champagne and chatted away to some of the boys in attendance- some of which were celebrities and others I assumed to be nobles from the way they were dressed as the medals on some of their suits. I didn't miss a few heads turning, male and female, as we moved through the crowds towards the bar and it made me uncomfortable. Wearing black should have allowed me to disappear but the dress was tight and figure-hugging and it was starting to make me feel self-conscious.

'Smile,' Amelie murmured in my ear. 'The cameras are here.'

She was right. They panned the room, capturing the party for the two-hour long show on Friday night, the one that would also include mine and Zed's date and any work with our charities we were doing this week. My stomach flipped but I masked it with a smile and Amelie laughed as if we'd made a joke to each other. She ordered us each a glass of champagne and clinked it against mine before we took a sip. It tasted expensive but delicious as the bubbles moved down my throat.

'One now and one with the toast later,' Amelie said. 'Anything between has to be non-alcoholic.'

'Bossy, much?' Tina teased as she sipped her champagne.

'Lady Evelyn's etiquette rules.' Amelie reminded. 'Just because it's a more laid-back occasion, it doesn't mean we're not being watched.' She nodded to where the Royal family were sat, Diamond and Phoenix included. They all chatted away to each other but their eyes scanned the room, especially the eyes of the King and Queen.

'This tastes just like the stuff from my aunt's wedding.' Zoe sighed. 'It's really good.'

'Probably far too expensive to be the _stuff_ from your aunt's wedding.' Tina teased and I looked at the liquid in my glass. It looked like the cheap, fake stuff I'd seen Sally and Simon drinking when they'd been given a promotion. I had no doubt it tasted differently, though and I was sure the price tag reflected it. Who would pay a fortune for a bottle of a drink? Anyone that could, I reminded myself. Like the Royal family.

Zed walked down the stairs into the room with two of his friends at his side. One I recognised from the papers and knew him as a Lord Nelson, named after a heroic leader in history. The other I did not recognise, but from the look of his suit it was clear he also had money and was probably noble. Prince Zed wore a navy tailcoat with matching trousers, a silver tie and smart brown shoes. It all hugged his figure and I didn't miss the swooning from the girls as he walked down the stairs, chatting to his friends and laughing. I couldn't hear the sound above the music but the sound still rang in my ears as I thought back to our time at the beach and his laughter at the Ed Sheeran concert when we were both trying to do an Irish jig. His eyes looked out across the room and they met mine with a warm smile but I wasn't sure if it was just for me or the group of us. I didn't have time to think about it. The song changed to one I was more familiar with and Tina was pulling us to the dancefloor before we could even stop her.

For the first time since I'd moved into the palace, my feet actually _hurt_. But I supposed that was because I wasn't used to jumping around and dancing. The DJ had everyone going wild and Amelie kept saying he was some famous DJ from a club in the city. Not that that meant anything to me. Bodies jumped up and down, moving against each other and some of the girls were dancing with guys in a manner that I knew Lady Evelyn would definitely disapprove was. Zed was somewhere in the crowd but for once we didn't search for him. We were having a good time ourselves, drinking our lemonade as we made up ridiculous dance routines.

'Looks like all the fun is over here!' Phoenix and Diamond walked over to us, both smiling. I looked at the ex-contestant, who looked dressed to the nines in a long, backless navy dress. She'd come a long way and she'd somehow found a soulmate.

'Our dancing is terrible.' I said and Tina gawped in mock horror. 'Completely terrible.'

'I wasn't going to say anything…' Diamond said and we laughed. 'Seriously though, you look like you're all having fun so we thought we'd head on over.'

'And join the loon party?' I grinned.

'If you think your dancing is bad,' she said with a smug look, 'then you've not seen anything yet.'

The party went by quickly, quicker than I had imagined it would. Prince Zed blew out the candles as the 100 or so guests sang him happy birthday. He made a speech and we sipped our second and final glass of champagne. And then the dancing continued. Despite not trying to seek him out, I did end up spotting him through the crowd and I then wished I hadn't- he danced with Lucie, his arms around her waist and their bodies pressed together. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. My stomach twisted with nausea and then the dagger struck me in the heart; Lucie brought her lips to his and he did not pull away.

'I… I need to go to the bathroom.' I lied to my friends as a dizzy wave overwhelmed me.

'Want me to come to?' Amelie offered, completely oblivious to what I had just seen.

'I'm okay.' I replied with a small smile. I headed back into the hallway and walked along, aware of my guards at my heels. Then, instead of turning towards the bathrooms, I walked through the French doors and onto the terrace. The air was humid and the sky was cloudy, as if awaiting a storm. I kicked off my shoes and walked down onto the grass, the cool greenery feeling refreshing on the burning balls of my feet. I paused at the footsteps behind me and turned around. 'Can you wait here?' I asked the guards. They glanced at each other.

'Lady Sky, we're supposed to keep you safe.' One replied.

'I assure you I am perfectly capable of looking after myself.' I said.

'We're under King's orders.' The other said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'You can still see me if I sit by the fountain, yes?'

'Of course.' Guard one said.

'Then please just stay here and I promise not to go farther than the fountain.' I fluttered my eyelashes in a hope it might help persuade. 'I'd just like to enjoy some peace and quiet by myself.'

'Yes, my lady.' The guards bowed and I walked over to the fountain, sitting myself on the edge of it. A few pebbles and pennies were inside I noticed and I wondered who would wish upon a fountain in the palace gardens. I reached into the water to grab one but flinched at the cool water I touched.

I thought back to that morning when somehow I'd made my clock move without touching it. That had all been in my mind, hadn't it? I held my hand over the water, stretching my palm out and my fingers, with their perfectly-manicured nails, along with it. And then I looked at the coins in the water. I focussed on them, stretching for them, but nothing happened.

'I'm going crazy.' I murmured to myself. I wiggled my fingers and then a coin shot up out of the water. I grabbed it quickly and turned it over my hand. 'What on earth…?'

I looked up at the stormy sky and sighed, letting the coin fall back into the water. What kind of mess had I let myself get into? Seeing colours and now moving things without touching them? And then there was Prince Zed… I'd promised I was only here to help my family. That was the plan. And now I had feelings for him. I thought about his lips on Lucie's, their bodies dancing together… yesterday that had been us and now… I blinked and a tear rolled down my cheek. This is why I'd always locked my feelings away. Why I'd always kept my heart tucked well out of harm's way. Another tear fell and then it began to rain and I lost track- which were raindrops and which were salty tears, pieces of my heart? They all blurred and blended together.

I didn't move. Even when the rain became heavy and the lightning lit up the sky in an incredible display over the city. I stayed put and sobbed as the emotion I'd tried so hard to control burst out of me.

'Are you not going to training today, Sky?' Abby asked me the next morning when I rolled over in my bed as my wake-up call sounded.

'No,' I replied. 'They're cancelled until further notice.'

I didn't need to look at them to know they were exchanging nervous glances at one another. They'd fussed over me when I'd returned to my room soaking wet and shivering, long after the party was over. They'd made me have a warm shower and they'd dressed me in warm pyjamas before forcing tea down me. And despite asking questions, I'd blocked them out and had put myself to bed. I'd pretended to sleep whilst they sat in silence, the thunder and lightning battling in the sky outside, and then eventually they left, as did the storm.

'Shall I send a message to Prince Zed?' Chloe asked, seeing right through me.

'No,' I shook my head.

'Lady Amelie will be here in just over an hour. Shall we request breakfast to be sent to the room?'

'Please.' I nodded. 'And find me an outfit for today.' There was no backing out; we were helping paint the children's home and sharing our ideas with them today.

An hour and a half later and Amelie and I were riding in a carrirage in silence, heading for the children's home, dressed in plain floor-length gowns, Amelie's a deep shade of green and mine a deep shade of blue. We looked almost coordinated in our outfits, having chosen bland dresses so that it did not matter if we got paint on them.

'What happened last night?' Amelie asked as the driver turned a corner. Her eyes looked concerned.

'I didn't feel too well.' I replied. 'I felt dizzy and sick.' Not completely a lie.

'You should have said,' she said. 'I would have walked you back to your room.'

'It's okay.' I gave a weak smile, 'thank you, though.'

She nodded and I wondered if she believed me or if she was onto me. 'Should you be going out today?'

'I had a little breakfast in my room and so far so good.'

Amelie didn't pry. Instead she gave another nod and then turned to look out of the window.

She didn't mention the party or anything to do with Zed the rest of the day and part of me wondered if she knew why I was upset. Had she seen it too and shrugged it off? Was she stronger than me? Or maybe her feelings for Zed weren't the same? Instead we chatted away about films, television programmes and joked around with each other, splashing each other in paint as we covered the dull walls of the children's home with brighter, happier colours. In fact, Amelie kept me distracted until we got back to the palace that evening. Before we turned off for our separate rooms, both covered in paint, she grabbed my hand.

She turned to me, her eyes soft, 'I know we all get jealous when Zed chooses one of us… but I hope that doesn't turn us against each other because I think we've all made some good friends in here.'

'You saw Lucie and-'

She nodded, confirming my earlier thoughts, 'it's a competition, Sky,' she reminded me, 'and only one of us is going to win.'

Her words stuck with me that evening when dinner was delivered to our rooms as the dining hall was being used for a 'private' function. Or perhaps a date with the prince.

I found myself in the music room, alone, and I sat myself at the piano, my fingers running over the keys.

' _She's new and she's beautiful  
You've never been in a fight  
Yeah it's awfully perfect now…' _I paused as I looked at the mix CD sat on top of the piano, waiting to be given to Zed. ' _But you just know deep inside_

 _She's not me  
She's not me  
She's not me  
Baby  
She's not me.'_

I thought of our time on the beach.

' _Thank you for making me forget I'm a prince._ ' Zed has said about our day together. Did Lucie make him forget he was a prince? Did she make him feel special, like he was more than just a crown?

' _Does she make you feel wanted like I did  
Make you feel like you're the one thing that matters  
You let her head rest on your chest.' _I closed the piano lid and threw the mix CD into the bin before walking from the room before anyone could find me.


	10. Chapter 10

I'd avoided the Prince since his birthday and he didn't question it once. I took to my own training sessions, keeping up fitness by jogging around the palace grounds, jumping over fences and darting in and out of trees at the crack of dawn, before anyone else was awake. Zed was rarely at meal times, often on dates, and when he was I kept my eyes on my friends instead, not daring to glance his way. Letters from Ellen and my family came often now and the homesickness was unbearable at times so I kept myself busy at the orphanage with Amelie.

'You can't avoid him forever, you know.' She said to me that Wednesday morning as we painted the walls.

'I'm not,' I lied, turning my face slightly.

'Right,' she scoffed. 'Because ignoring his glances your way at dinner and skipping training sessions-'

I widened my eyes, 'What?' Panic seeped through me. How could she know about the training sessions we'd worked so hard to keep secret. No one else had been awake, had they?

'Sky, you can't lie to me. I know more than you think,' she said, simply, 'and I know that you're only avoiding the Prince because you're annoyed about his kiss with Lucie.'

I dropped my paintbrush and paint splattered on the velvet of my dress. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.'

She put down her own brush and turned to look at me, 'What do you mean?'

I glanced downwards, 'I'm not sure I can say.'

'Sky,' she sighed, 'what is going on in that head of yours? You give nothing away and one day you'll have kept so much in that you'll explode.'

'I'm not one to talk about feelings,' I said, 'it's safer that way.'

She frowned, 'And I'm not one to spread gossip. You can talk to me, Sky, and know that it will not end up in the press as it would with Lucie.'

'I wasn't supposed to have feelings for him,' I whispered, softly, 'I only wanted to have some money to start over, to help with my family.'

'But like the rest of us, you fell for his good looks and charm.' She murmured and I gave a small nod. 'We were all doomed from the beginning,' she said, 'the Royal family were created just for us to swoon over.' Amelie squeezed my hand, 'But I think the Prince is still finding his feet and that may take time so we need to allow him that.' I gave a small nod and we returned to painting.

Even though Amelie went for a date with Zed on the Thursday, I still returned to work.

When I arrived that morning, there was no sign of Maggie, Jacob or Lilian and the place was very quiet. Apart from the sound of laughter down the hallway. I warily walked along the freshly-painted corridor, holding the skirts of the simple blue velvet tunic I wore, following the child-like sound. I reached a doorway of a room we'd not been in and paused in the doorway. Two girls, who looked to be about seven or eight-years-old, were playing with an old, scruffy teddy bear together. Their room had not yet been decorated and it looked dark and dull. As if sensing my presence, both girls looked my way. One of them, the red-head, widened her eyes at me.

'You're Lady Sky.' She said in greeting and I smiled.

'I am,' I said, walking into the room as the girls stumbled to their feet to curtsy. 'You don't need to curtsy.'

'Maggie told us we always have to curtsy for ladies.' The girl replied.

'Then I should be curtsying to you,' I said, dropping into my best one.

The brunette girl, who was yet to speak, gave a small smile as her friend sighed, 'We are no ladies, Lady Sky.' She signalled to her tattered clothes and my heart ached for them. 'Just look at us.'

I crouched down in front of them, 'I was once very much like the two of you,' I said, 'and now look at me. The fates have a funny way of surprising you.'

'You were like us, really?' The brunette girl said in a small voice.

'My real mother abandoned me when I was young,' I told them, 'and I was lucky to be taken in by a couple from Whitebridge. They've raised me and now look, I'm living at the palace.'

'Is Prince Zed kind?' The red head asked me.

My heart flipped and my throat ached as I remembered what had happened a few days previously. 'Yes, he is.' I replied, because he was. He was just… lost. That was the only way I could put it.

'I'm Eliza,' the red-head held her hand out for me. 'And this is Katerina.'

I shook both of their hands and smiled, 'It is a pleasure to meet you.'

I often saw Eliza and Katerina over the next few days at the orphanage and on occasion they even helped Amelie and I paint. But looking at the small girls and remembering that my life could have ended up the same way theirs had was unbearable.

What was equally unbearable was the press. Newspapers every day were posting articles and photographs of Zed on dates with the other girls. Every girl but me. And that included photographs of him kissing Lucie as they stumbled drunkenly out of a club together on two nights that week. What happened after the photograph was taken, I didn't want to know, but their glazed-over eyes were enough to make my stomach churn, as were the winks she sent his way at mealtimes.

The day before my birthday there was another storm. I'd spent the day finishing the last bit of painting at the children's home with Amelie and then we'd retired home, vowing not to return until the Monday, giving ourselves a nice long weekend off. The eve of my birthday marked a month in the palace, a month since my life had completely changed, and my homesickness was evident when my birthday package was placed on my bed by Abby and Chloe. I kept the presents and cards set aside, but opened the envelope with my name written in Ellen's swirly calligraphy.

 _Sky,_

 _I'm sorry to hear you're having a hard time. We all miss you too, especially Sally and Simon, but we're all so proud. We sat and watched you with pride last Friday night when they aired the episode. You've come such a long way in the last month and it's amazing to see other people realising just how brilliant you are._

 _Life is tough darling, but so are you. You're going to go through times like this when you're emotionally hurt. We all are. There are going to be things in our lives we don't understand and things that we wish were different. But remember that how you feel right now will change. Your wings will come and you'll fly higher than all of them. Don't get stuck on this one chapter of your life- the book isn't over yet and there are many more chapters to come._

 _Miss you,_

 _Ellen_

Ellen's words echoed in my mind. _Life is tough darling, but so are you._ I'd always said she could be a writer or even an agony aunt with her poetic, inspirational words. The windows shook as the thunder roared outside and I watched as the lightning forked down across the city skyline in the distance. Moping around was not going to win me the prince, was it? And despite the temptation to leave the competition now, now that we would get a family house in Goldlyn and my money for a University scholarship that the prince had promised, I couldn't go. Not when the thought of never seeing him again filled me with dread… never hearing him laugh, never feeling the sparks when we touched, never getting to be in his arms… What if no one ever made me feel like he did? I swallowed.

'Is the prince on a date?' I asked Abby. She stopped sewing and looked up.

'I don't think so. Tina came back about an hour ago, just when I went to fetch you some tea.'

Tina? He'd taken Tina out for a date? Again? She'd been out a lot with him recently… my stomach churned at the thought and I tried to shrug it off. _Life is tough darling, but so are you._ 'How long do we have until dinner?'

'Enough time to make a statement.' Chloe replied with a sly smile. 'What would you like to wear for dinner this evening?'

'Red.' I replied. 'I want bold, fearless and beautiful.'

My maids raised their eyebrows at each other and then their smiles crept along their faces. 'That we can do.'

Compared to the pastels I'd been wearing at the beginning of the competition, red was certainly a statement. The deep red dress was very tight across the bodice and my waist looked tiny thanks to my corset. The skirt fell down to the floor with whorls of gold embroidery and the same embroidery decorated the off-shoulder straps. Paired with very high black court shoes, smokey-eyed makeup, curled hair pinned to the side and tinged-pink lips and I definitely looked all-set to turn eighteen the following day. I walked into the dining room with perfect posture and my head held high. The Royal family hadn't yet arrived for dinner, nor had some of the girls, but I confidently took my seat and the other girls stopped talking.

'What are you doing?' Zoe asked me with a wary voice. Her eyes wondered over my outfit and she adjusted the cream lace, off-the-shoulder dress she was wearing.

'Kicking ass.' Amelie said with a smug smile from my side. 'Lady Sky, it's good to have you back.'

I smiled back at her as Lucie came in wearing a black maxi dress. Flowers were threaded through her hair and she looked unusually angelic. She made it to her seat with her posse just before the Royal family came in and we all stood in welcoming. King Saul and Queen Karla entered first with their sons, plus Phoenix and Diamond behind. They took their seats and this time I did not avoid eye contact with Zed. When he glanced our way, I met his eyes. For a moment surprise crossed his face but then a slow smile emerged. It wasn't a full one, but it was enough. His eyes scanned my outfit before reaching my face again and then we all sat down and I looked away. One quick glance was flirtatious enough, I decided, and then we tucked into our food.

I hadn't realised that my plan would work quite so quickly. After dinner that night, Zed came by whilst I was playing my guitar on my windowseat. I swung my legs around, sitting up straighter but not curtsying as the Prince walked into my room. Chloe and Abby excused themselves, curtsying as they passed Zed and closing the door behind them.

'Good evening,' Zed said as his eyes gave my outfit a once-over.

'Good evening,' I replied formally and he stumbled slightly. Actually stumbled. As if he were nervous.

'I have not seen you properly all week,' he said.

'You've been busy.' I signalled to the papers on my dresser and he shuddered.

'You are jealous.' A smirk did not reply like I had expected. Instead he looked uncomfortable, unsure of himself.

I didn't lie. 'Zed, you kissed me and then you kissed _her._ On multiple evenings. And you've been drinking again? What were you thinking?'

He flinched at my disapproving tone, 'I am trying to find a wife, a soul… mate.'

'By taking backwards steps?'

His eyes darkened as he looked down at me, ' _you_ do not rule me Lady Sky.'

'I know. I'm just another girl in this game, aren't I?' I turned away from him to look out of the window. 'Why am I still here, Zed? I'm not noble, I'm not from a good province and I shy away from the cameras.' I leaned against the open French door, looking out at the darkening garden below.

'You are still here because you are my friend.' His voice softened as did his gaze.

My heart sank. Friend. That was all. 'I'm tired, Zed.' I told him but he only moved closer.

'You are my friend and I suppose I am keeping you here selfishly. Because I like your company and because you understand me. And it terrifies me.'

'What terrifies you?'

'The fact that I often think of you… the way I feel around you… I have never…' He tensed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Goodnight, Sky.' And he was gone, afraid, like I was, of the words he might speak in my presence.

I woke up the following morning to my maids singing me happy birthday before they placed a stack of pancakes, with a candle tucked into them, in front of me. I laughed and blushed as I sat up in bed and I blew out the blue candle. 'There's no need for that.' I told them but they both beamed back at me.

'Every need.' Abby replied. 'You're only eighteen once.'

Eighteen. I couldn't believe it. I didn't feel any different and I was sure I was still as petite as I had been the day before. I stretched as Chloe placed the pancakes on my bedside table. I noticed a large tray of breakfast, bigger than the breakfasts normally delivered to my room on a Saturday and I raised my eyebrow.

'Old enough to drive a carriage.' Chloe replied. 'And old enough to drink alcohol _legally._ '

'Old enough to get into the clubs and taverns in the city without an interrogation.' Abby added.

I scoffed. 'Hardly anything important.'

'Old enough for university?' Chloe offered and I smiled at that thought. How wonderful it would be to go to university…

'I'm going to shower.' I told the girls and they nodded.

'Your clothes are all in there for you.'

I thought about the possibility of university as I showered in my over-sized bathroom. Lecturers, a large campus, students not caring where I'd come from. And then Zed slipped into my mind and I reminded myself why I was in a waterfall shower. What would happen once I left here? We'd be in our nice, new house, sure, but how would my life change? Would paparazzi follow me as they did some of the other girls? Would I end up like Lena, one of the other contestants who was now engaged to a Duke?

A million thoughts filled my mind as I dressed in the deep blue bodice dress I'd been left and I plaited my damp hair carefully to the side. I was eighteen now. Officially an adult. Would that change anything? I opened the door and jumped back in response as 'Happy birthday' echoed through the room. Tina, Zoe, Amelie, Diamond and Phoenix were all sat around my coffee table, squished together on furniture, with a huge breakfast in front of them. Abby and Chloe grinned at us and I knew they'd been in on the whole surprise. My cheeks blushed as I was beckoned to my seat and I sat down.

'Just no one else singing me happy birthday.' I said and they all laughed. Presents were passed my way, a pile made at my feet and I gasped. 'None of you had to do this.'

'It was nothing.' Diamond smiled. 'You deserve it all and more.'

I started at the most elaborately wrapped present. The card stated that it was from Diamond and Phoenix. I laughed when I saw what was inside; a plastic crown with 'birthday princess' written on it. Ellen and I had always joked about giving each other one for a birthday but money had been too tight to afford tack. Diamond reached over and put it carefully on my head, adjusting it until she was satisfied. Then she handed me a little box in turquoise packaging I could only ever dream of. _Tiffany's._ I opened it and inside was a perfect pair of diamond earrings, well suited to the gift-giver. I hugged Diamond and then Phoenix, thanking them for the lovely gift.

Tina and Zoe had bought me some new shoes from an up and coming designer whose name I couldn't pronounce. Amelie had bought me a limited edition of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, which I loved. Then I moved onto my presents from home. Sally and Simon had bought me a large photoframe and they'd filled it with photographs of us and of me with Ellen. A piece of home to have with me, they'd said. I'd also found myself in tears as I explained the memories behind them to my friends. And then there was my gift from Ellen. Unable to afford much, she usually made me presents and this year was no exception. Inside the wrapping was a small friendship bracelet, much like the ones we'd made each other for our tenth birthdays, but this one had a small, single charm; a crown, reminding me she had every bit of faith in me. I slipped it onto my wrist and tightened it. Nobody was going to remove it from my wrist, even if it didn't match the 'look' the stylists wanted.

Breakfast with the girls was good fun and we played some games too, starting my birthday off on a high. I wasn't sure how much time passed but at some point that morning there was a knock on the door that caught us all off-guard. Prince Zed walked in wearing white trousers and a light blue tunic, the top few buttons of his undershirt undone. I'd never seen him in light colours and he still looked delicious. He looked surprised to see us all in there with balloons, confetti and the silly crown atop my head.

'Good morning ladies.' He murmured and his eyes scanned the room. His eyes met mine. 'And happy birthday, Lady Sky.'

The girls replied with their polite responses and I resisted the urge to laugh when Phoenix let go of a balloon and it spun around the room, deflating itself.

'Thank you.' I replied, feeling my cheeks blush. I was sat eating strawberries with a plastic crown on my head, surrounded by girls in party hats, my maids included. And Zed had decided that was the moment to walk into my bedroom?

'I'm sorry to interrupt your party,' he said with an amused smile, 'but I was hoping that perhaps I could take you out to celebrate your special day.'

The other girls looked at me, most of them with encouraging smiles as they nodded.

'Sure,' I replied, trying to keep casual in front of the other girls.

'Great,' he smiled but it didn't meet his eyes; he was feeling awkward too. He pulled out a box from behind his back and handed it over to me. 'I will come back in an hour?'

'Okay,' I nodded and then he was gone. Abby, Chloe, Diamond, Amelie and Phoenix all squealed, hurrying over to me, but I noticed Tina and Zoe holding back as I opened the package carefully. Inside was a white dress and I held it up inspected it; a white halterneck with gold embellishment around the neck and top of the bodice, as well as around the waist where there was a small cut out and each side to show some flesh . It was sexier than I was used to wearing and I wondered just where we were going that would require such a pretty, yet sexy, outfit. I grabbed the note card before anyone else could read it.

 _Plain sailing. Bring beachwear- Z_

The excitement didn't hit me until the other girls had gone and I was ready. My dried hair was curly and Chloe braided back the front sections so that it was out of my face but curls still cascaded down my chest and back. Abby applied sexy makeup that wasn't over-the-top but highlighted my best features and then I dressed in the dress. It was the perfect fit but I was a little nervous about the cut-out waists showing my bare skin. Nonetheless, with strappy heels on (and flat shoes in my bag incase I needed relieving), I felt almost like a Greek goddess.

The knock on the door was right on time and Chloe opened it, stepping aside so that I could see Zed. He wore the same outfit as before, looking very princely, but now he had boots on his feet. And he looked ridiculously gorgeous as his eyes scanned my body. I blushed as his deep blue eyes moved to meet mine and he smiled, this time a proper smile. 'Ready to go?' He asked.

I grabbed my packed bag and Chloe winked at me as I passed her, 'let's go.'

 _Plain sailing_ had been a reference to a boat in a harbour a thirty-minute carriage ride away. Zed and I sat in the carriage together, accompanied by cameras as we made smalltalk in the uncomfortable situation. After we'd left the port, there would just be the onboard cameras spread around the boat, Zed had assured me. No large, obvious cameras falling our every move. The conversation between us on the journey was kept friendly and I tried my best to come across as relaxed despite being the opposite. The harbour was unlike anything I'd ever seen before and I felt somewhat relieved when I got out of the carriage.

The water was a deep turquoise colour in the burning sunshine and a breeze moved the sails of the ships, big and small, but all equally glamorous. We walked past the boats, hand-in-hand, and I couldn't help but look at them in awe. A few people on the ships, crew included, waved as we passed and Zed waved back as I admired the shiny, white boats. _La Lune_ was the name of the Royal ship we were using. Two security guards stood at the bridge and both bowed in greeting to us as we reached it. They stepped aside as we walked onboard the boat and I tried not to wobble on my heels, afraid I would end up in the ocean. I looked around the boat in awe; the top deck that we'd walked onto had two cushioned areas set up with fluffy white towels rolled up on them. There was an area with white leather-looking seats and then a dining table with two chairs tucked underneath it. I turned to the left and spotted an iced bucket with champagne inside, waiting to be opened.

'Pulling out all the stops?' I teased and he smiled.

'Do you like it, my darling?'

'I would have liked the beach if we'd gone back there instead.' I replied, leaning against the railings and looking out to the ocean. 'I just love watching the ocean.'

He moved to stand beside me and squeezed my hand, 'would you like a tour?'

The camera was loitering so I nodded and let Zed show me around the ridiculously expensive boat. On the deck below, there was a living room with comfy sofas and glass windows overlooking the ocean and the nearby bays. There was a large screen in the corner, not that you'd want to watch it with that view to look at. I also spotted a chessboard in the corner and wondered if that was Prince Yves' doing. Through the double doors was another dining room, complete with bar, and then a corridor that led to an ensuite bedroom, three double bedrooms and a twin bedroom, as well as the fancy bathrooms. It was another part of the fairytale I'd somehow fallen into.

'We'll be leaving in ten, your Highness.' A member of the crew said as he placed a drink in each of our hands. We were sat at the front of the boat, facing the water. In the distance, you could just about make out some of the islands that dotted our ocean. Most contained villas or holiday homes for the rich and famous but some were still naturally beautiful, covered in greenery and lagoons with an abundance of wildlife.

'Thank you, Jack.' Zed said with a smile. I sipped my cocktail and stretched my legs out in front of me, careful not to let my slit in my dress reveal my underwear. 'Have I told you how beautiful you look today?' Despite the bright sunlight causing us to skint, I could see the sparkle in Zed's eyes, which matched the colour of the ocean perfectly.

I blushed and looked down at our intertwined hands, trying to ignore the camera facing us. 'Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself.' He smiled a warm smile and his thumb stroked the back of my hand.

The camera lowered and I knew it had stopped recording. A quick glance at the cameraman showed that he was annoyed he was being kicked off of the ship. But I was glad for that. I didn't want to spend the whole of my birthday feeling tense or with a date who was equally tense by the presence of a giant camera and a person behind it.

As the boat set sail across the ocean, I found myself transfixed with the view of the harbour as it got smaller and further away, and then the grand houses surrounding it, and holiday homes, as we sailed across the turquoise blue waters. We were silent, a comfortable silence, as the ship beat against the barely-there waves.

Zed broke the silence first as I watched seabirds flying overhead and then dipping down into the ocean, 'did I make a good choice?'

'Hmm?' I looked across at him, breaking my trail of thought.

He smiled, 'with the boat?'

'The boat is lovely.' I told him sincerely. 'And the view of the ocean and the horizon is breath-taking.' I ran my hand through my curly waves. 'Plus there's something nice about the smell of the sea air and the breeze blowing through my hair.'

His grin widened and his hand reached for mine. His fingers gently stroked the back of my hand, 'that is one of the many things I like about you.'

'What is?'

'You do not long for expensive things, you appreciate those small things.' I blushed and dipped my head but he squeezed my hand, 'it is a good thing… you find beauty in things that others do not.'

'It's a shame others do not see it.' I replied, standing up and walking over to the railings. Zed was at my side in an instant, one hand on the small of my back and sending electric shocks along my spine. 'Just look at the ocean. The beautiful shades of blue, the way the waves rock and dance-'

'What about sea creatures?' He asked. I turned my head to look at him and he laughed, pointing at the horizon. 'Over there, see those fins in the water?'

I squinted but then I spotted what he was looking at. I gasped, 'are those _dolphins?_ '

'They are indeed.' He murmured and my mouth widened as I watched them edging closer towards the boat. They were there in moments, six of them swimming alongside the ship as if they were racing it. I watched as their silver, streamlined bodies swam in the game they were playing with us and I couldn't help but laugh as they jumped in and out of the water.

'They're _incredible._ ' I whispered and Zed's body moved behind mine. He placed an arm each side of my body so that I was in his embrace and my body moulded perfectly with his as he held me there, my back against his chest, whilst we watched the creatures swimming below us. 'I didn't know we got dolphins down here.'

'Only in the summer season when the sea is just right.' He replied. 'We do not often see them when we take the boat out. They are fascinating, aren't they?'

'Beautiful.' I whispered. 'Just beautiful.'

We had lunch shortly after that; a light meal with lots of fruit and tasty canapes whilst we drank lemonade and kept an eye out for any more dolphins. Then we changed into our swimwear and perched on the daybeds whilst I resisted the urge to move mine closer to his.

'Tell me about where you've been in the world.' I said to him.

'A command, not a question,' he laughed, 'only _you_ would command a Prince.' I blushed but he smiled and replied, 'Paris is a lovely city for architecture… exquisite food too like macarons.'

'And frog's legs?'

'Not as common a delicacy as you may think.' He grinned. 'Then there is Venice, where Diamond and her sister were living… very historic and beautiful… there is something quite serene and surreal about canals flooding a city every day.'

'Did you go on a gondola?'

'Absolutely,' he nodded, 'could not go to Venice and avoid being a tourist.'

'And have you been to Spain? Where your mother is from?'

'Perhaps not as much as I would like to… Madrid and Barcelona are fantastic cities but I prefer the mountainous regions… the villages are calm, quiet and welcoming and it is away from all the tourism.' He turned onto his side so that he was facing me. 'Tell me, where would _you_ like to go if you could travel?'

'Anywhere where I could have an adventure.' I smiled.

He glanced across at me with an expression of curiosity. 'And what kind of adventure is that?'

'I'm not sure…' I paused for a moment. 'Our world is so big and wonderful. Most of us live our whole lives in the same corner we were born in and never get to see any of it… I just don't want that to be me. I want to learn languages, swim in waterfalls and oceans, hike across mountains…' I blushed and looked down. 'Sorry, it sounds ridiculous.'

He looked at me with softened eyes, 'it does not sound ridiculous at all. In fact, it sounds rather lovely.'

'Have you ever done any of those things?'

'Swam in oceans, yes, but not much more… our Royal visits are quite often restricted to cities and we barely get to explore the wilderness… an awful shame really as my father loves the great outdoors… he tries to make the most of it in winter when we venture out of the capital for a few months.' His eyes drifted along my body and my cheeks heated up as he glanced away quickly.

'What's it like? In Aldheim?' I asked about the territory he was leader of.

'Cold, snowy winters,' he said, 'but you do get to see the stars from up in the mountains.' He smiled. 'I think you would probably like it there.'

'It always looks beautiful in the photographs.'

'It is,' he nodded, 'I am lucky that Aldheim is my home, I suppose.' He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at the captain. 'Captain, is it safe to put the anchor down here?' He called out.

'Yes, Your Highness, but only for a short while if we are to make it to the other port in time for dinner.' The Captain replied.

'A short while is fine.' There was a clunk as the machinery turned and dropped the anchor. Then Zed got to his feet and held out his hand.

'Where are we going?' I laughed.

'We are doing something adventurous.' He murmured, leading me to the side of the boat. He leaned over the railings, looking at the water below and then he stood in the gap. He turned from the water and signalled for me to join him on the edge of the boat. I swallowed and he intertwined our fingers. 'On three we will jump.' He said.

'What?' I spluttered and he grinned.

'1… 2… 3…' We both leapt from the side of the boat. Our bodies hit the water, which was cool but not freezing, and I let out a squeal as I went under. We both surfaced, our hands broken apart and Zed was laughing… a lot. The sound of his laughter was all you could hear and the sound made me feel warm as I recovered from the shock of throwing myself off of a boat. I pushed my soaking wet hair out of my face and prayed my make-up was stable as I checked my bikini was intact.

'Well?' Zed said with a grin.

'That was slightly insane.' I replied. 'Some warning next time would be much appreciated.'

'You wanted adventure so that was a start,' he moved closer to me and my breath caught in my throat. Before I could fall into his trance, I splashed him with sea water and he spluttered as he tried to move out of firing range. I swam as he tried to splash me back and he chased me as we swam alongside the boat, much as the dolphins had done before. But Zed had better stamina than me, especially as I'd not had many opportunities to swim over the years, and he caught up to me, splashing me back. We both erupted into laughter as we fought each other with water, only interrupted when the Captain told us that we needed to get going.

I dried my hair off in one of the bedrooms and redid my make-up before changing back into the Grecian dress that made me feel like a model. Unfortunately, my reflection reminded me that I wasn't quite tall enough to be a model and although I had a defined waist and a slightly hourglass figure, I was never going to be on a billboard. When I emerged from the bedroom and headed back to the top deck, Zed was sat at the front of the boat, strumming on a guitar. I paused and listened, not wanting to interrupt his playing or his singing.

' _Then you smiled over your shoulder_ _  
_ _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_ _  
_ _I pulled you closer to my chest_ _  
_ _And you asked me to stay over_ _  
_ _I said, I already told ya_ _  
_ _I think that you should get some rest.'_

'We're just coming into port, Your Highness.' The captain called and Zed stopped playing. I resisted the urge to glare at the captain for his interruption; Zed's voice when he sang was warm and velvety and had been enough to give me goosebumps across my arms. I rubbed them and walked to the front of the yacht where Zed had been sat.

'All okay, darling?' He asked as I reached him. My heart somersaulted at the pet name but I nodded, keeping my cool as he kissed me on the cheek. 'Would you like a drink?'

'Yes please.'

He took my hand and led me to the back of the ship where the bar was as the boat pulled into board, the engines roaring as the Captain parked it up in the harbour. Zed made me a lemonade in silence and then passed it my way with a smile that made his eyes sparkle. It made me think back to the beginning of the competition when I'd first seen Zed. He'd looked tired, stressed, uncomfortable. On the yacht he looked completely different; his olive skin was more sunkissed and his eyes were lighter, brighter, more relaxed. Part of me hoped that I was responsible for that but I couldn't be so sure.

'Your Highness, we've docked.' The captain called out.

'Thank you.' Zed replied as we sat down together on the comfy white sofa. 'I hope you do not mind but I invited some guests to join us for dinner.'

My heart thudded and I panicked. My curls were now wilder from the sea water and I hadn't brought any product onboard. I hardly looked prim and proper. Plus my dress was a sun dress. Although Zed was wearing trousers and a loose shirt…

My internal monologue was cut off as someone I did not expect to see appeared in front of me.


	11. Chapter 11

'ELLEN!' I squealed, rushing towards my best friend. She was barely recognisable in a black cap sleeve dress with styled, pin-straight hair and a full face of make-up. But her eyes gave her away. I smothered her in a hug and she squealed too, holding me tight. Then I spotted two more people I'd been missing and I moved to embrace Sally and Simon.

'Hello sweetheart.' Simon said as he kissed the top of my head.

'You look fantastic.' Sally said, squeezing my hand. She suddenly blushed and released me, having spotted Prince Zed behind me. 'Your highness.' She murmured as Simon bowed and she and Ellen curtsied perfectly.

'Thank you for the dinner invitation.' Simon added.

'You are very welcome.' Zed replied, shaking my adoptive father's hand. 'I wanted to make sure this day was special for Sky.'

And it certainly was. I'd had a lovely time on our boat date and now my three favourite people were here to share it with me. My eyes teared up.

'Your highness, it's so nice to meet you.' Ellen held out her hand and Zed moved to shake it.

'And you, Miss Ellen.' He said with a smile. I suddenly imagined that she had been chosen instead of me and wondered if this was what it would be like.

'Thank you so much for the invite and the make-overs… Sally and I both had a brilliant time in the salon today.'

'I'm sure you did.' Zed laughed softly and Ellen beamed. Of course he'd organised for them to go to the salon and he'd clearly sorted new outfits out too. Sally's usually wavy hair was in pincurls and I was sure the dress she was wearing was designer. She looked better than I'd ever seen her and Simon looked smart too in his trousers, red tunic and loose, white undershirt. 'Can I get you anything to drink?'

Dinner was perfect. We tucked into our salmon feast and Zed chatted away to my parents as if he'd known them forever. Ellen caught me up with what she was doing now and the work she'd been doing at the library whilst I updated her on the makeover at the children's home. The evening could not have been more special. After dinner, we returned to the sofas and Ellen and I disappeared to the front of the ship with our glasses of champagne.

'This is all incredible.' Ellen said, brushing her long hair away from her face. 'Your life has changed so much.'

'It has.' I nodded. 'But I do really miss home.'

'You look so well,' she squeezed my arm. 'You're a healthier shape and size, your skin is glowing, your face and hair look healthy… and you look _happy._ '

'I am happy.'

'But…'

'But?' I raised an eyebrow.

'There's a but coming.' She replied, knowing me too well.

'Things are difficult... I'm not the only one fighting for his heart and only one of us is going to win.'

'We all think he really likes you,' she murmured, 'if not, then why would he invite us to celebrate your birthday? He didn't do that for any of the other girls.'

'He knows I've been homesick.'

'Exactly. He clearly cares about you and there's something about the way he looks at you when you speak or when you're not paying attention.'

'What do you mean?'

'Fitzgerald would say that he looks at you in a way that every girl wants to be looked at.' She sighed and I took a sip of champagne.

'He kissed Lucie on his birthday.'

Ellen wrinkled her nose. 'I know, it was in the papers last week. Has he kissed you?'

I nodded, 'yes, but he kissed her the next day so now I'm doubting it.'

'He's in a difficult situation.' Ellen stood up straighter and turned to face me. 'He's not just looking for a girlfriend… the aim of this process is to find a _wife_ and a leader and that can't be easy. He needs to find someone that's princess material and someone that the public actually like, as well as someone he has feelings for.'

'I still think you'd be better at this than me.'

'I don't think so… I think you're doing all the right things.' She said. 'And if it _was_ me in your shoes then I don't think he'd be looking at me quite the same way.'

They left shortly after that as they had a two hour carriage ride back home and we had a good two hours on a boat plus half an hour in our own carriage. The ship set sail almost immediately and I found myself sat at the front of the boat with Zed, watching the sunset burning the sky. His hand held mine and our arms were touching, sending electricity shooting through my skin.

'Happy birthday,' Zed whispered, breaking the silence between us. 'Welcome to the eighteen club, my love.'

I laughed softly and shook my head, 'you make it sound like you've been eighteen ages.'

'A little longer than you, darling.' He grinned, his blue eyes almost looking amber in the setting sun. 'Have you had a good day?'

'It was incredible.' I replied. 'I don't think it could have been better.'

'Oh?' He raised an eyebrow as if it was a challenge and then pulled me to my feet as the song pouring out of the speakers changed to _Tenerife Sea_ by Ed Sheeran. My heart fluttered in my chest as he placed a hand on the small of my back and the other took my hand in his. He led me in a slow waltz and I found myself falling into his eyes.

' _You look so wonderful in your dress_ _  
_ _I love your hair like that.'_ He twirled me around once and pulled me back in for a waltz.

' _The way it falls on the side of your neck_ _  
_ _Down your shoulders and back_.' He dipped me down and then moved back into the waltz.

' _We are surrounded by all of these lies_ _  
_ _And people who talk too much_ _  
_ _You've got that kind of look in your eyes_ _  
_ _As if no one knows anything but us.'_

The routine could have almost been choreographed as we moved through dips, spins, waltzes and different movements in time to the music. All the while, Zed kept his eyes focussed on mine and he sang to me in his warm, velvety voice that sent goosebumps across my skin.

The song ended and I felt like I could just melt into a puddle on the floor as Zed looked at me with an intense expression.

'Darling, you are perfect.' He whispered as his hand released mine and moved to cup my cheek. I swallowed. Our bodies were so closer together that, despite the breeze, I could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin. And then he gave me the faintest whisper of a kiss, closing the gap between us. Something about the tenderness and carefulness of it made me _believe_ that I was perfect. It made me believe that I was a Lady with the potential to be a princess. And I didn't want that feeling to end.

It was late when we got back to the palace and I had no awareness of just how late because I'd fallen asleep in the carriage and Zed had carried me back to my room, placing me on the bed and then placing a kiss on my forehead. At least that's what my maids had told me.

August was swiftly coming to an end and I was back to training with Zed, which I was more than happy to do.

'You will be the death of me one day.' Zed murmured as I swiftly tackled him to the ground.

'Really?' I purred and his gaze became more intense as it drifted from my eyes to my lips.

'Kiss me,' he whispered as his eyes fixed back on mine once more.

'Is that an order, _your highness?'_ I teased and his deep blue eyes darkened slightly.

'It is treason if you do not obey.' He said with all seriousness. If I had not known he was mischievous and a complete tease then I would have fallen for it.

'Will I be locked in a tower?' I moved my head towards his and felt his heart rate quicken under the palm of my hand.

'You will most definitely be punished,' his voice was barely above a whisper and it sent goosebumps across my skin. His hand moved to my cheek and he tugged me towards him, closing the gap between our lips. I ended the kiss, wanting to tease, and I climbed off of him and moved away. He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me but I didn't resist. 'You are letting your guard down.'

'Only for you.' I said and he turned me in his arms so that I was looking up at him from under my long, thick eyelashes.

His gaze softened and he smiled down at me. 'Come, I want to show you something.'

My heart thudded in my chest, 'and what could that be?'

He led me down the corridor towards a part of the palace that I knew were off-limits to contestants, at least without the permission of a Royal. We came to a coded door and a scanner scanned his fingerprint before the solid door opened, letting us in. His fingers intertwined with mine and he pulled me inside before the door sealed behind us. We seemed to be in a room filled with storage, although I noticed a target and a dummy on the far side of the room, which puzzled me slightly. Zed moved to another panel, scanning his fingerprint again. Three of the cupboards opened and I widened my eyes at the sight. Weapons. Bows with quivers filled with arrows were in one cupboard. One held swords, some of which looked like they had been in the family for generations, and the third carried daggers, knives and smaller weapons.

'James Bond?' I asked and he smiled.

'Well I do look good in a tux.' He walked over to the swords and carefully pulled one out. I moved to his side and ran my fingers over the intricate patterns around the handle.

'This is nice.'

'It was my great grandfather's,' Zed replied, 'he always liked a well-decorated hilt.'

'Was it for slaying dragons?'

'Something like that,' Zed murmured. 'Have you heard of The Great Battle?'

'Of course,' I nodded. It was a battle that had taken place nearly 150 years ago and it was what had led to the provinces. Before then, everyone had lived together in the kingdom but there had been food shortages and job shortages all round. Somehow that had led to fights and the nobles and Royals had built a system based on the talents of people at the time. Artists in one part, doctors and healers in another. And that had somehow led to more inequality.

'He used this sword in the battle,' Zed replied.

'Does that battle bother you?' I asked Zed and he looked caught off guard. 'I know your great grandfather led the battle and he is your family, but it led to so much more suffering.'

'I think he did not realise at the time what would happen,' Zed said. 'He thought it would solve the problem and for a short time, I suppose it did, but it seems to have caused more conflict over the years. It is the reason why there is so much rebellion in our country now.'

'My life would have been very different if it had not been for that battle.' I said and his eyes grew sad.

'I am sorry, my love.' He whispered. 'I wish I could have changed things.'

'Could have? Things could still change.'

He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then changed the subject, 'you cannot tell anyone about this room, do you understand? Not even my family can know you were in here.'

'It's really off-limits?'

'We rarely use this room, only for training.' He placed the sword back in its cabinet. 'And on the odd occasion when we need the weapons of course.' I shuddered as I thought of Zed holding the sword and swinging it at his enemies. I could not imagine it. 'We should get going or we will be late for breakfast,' He said and with that we left the room, the door sealing behind us.

The final weeks of the month were spent training and stealing kisses from Zed and completing the makeover of the children's home. On the last day of August, Amelie and I arrived to cut the ribbon, opening the children's home.

'Lady Sky!' Eliza and Katarina ran towards me and hugged me as I crouched to their level after the opening ceremony had taken place.

'Hello girls!' I said with a smile, 'How are you both?'

'Very well,' Eliza said, formally and she curtsied, 'I've been practising.'

'So I can see.' I laughed softly. 'How do you like your new room?'

'It's perfect!' Eliza beamed and she and Katarina grabbed a hand each and pulled me inside, away from the prying eyes of the camera. As we passed along the corridor, something made me pause. The door to the office was partially open and Maggie was inside, talking to Lady Evelyn of all people.

'I assure you, my Lady, we have no records of any baby in any of our centres around that time, but I will continue you to look into it for you.' Maggie said and my eyes widened.

'I… I would just like to find her and tell her I am sorry.' Lady Evelyn's voice was sad and hoarse. She moved to turn and I continued up the corridor, hurrying after the two young girls.

Two months into the contest, we were cut down to just five girls; Tina, Zoe, Amelie, Lucie and I. And it was clear that the competition was getting tougher. Dresses became more extravagant and with our paired projects over, the princess training became more intense. Our weekdays became about budget meetings, attending discussions in parliament, attending charity events and learning about history and laws. Not to mention dance lessons, which, thanks to the Prince, I didn't do too badly in. It was now about being a princess and a leader. We were quizzed on Aldheim, the court we would be in charge of running, and we learnt its history and geography and about its locals.

Aldheim Court had been around for just over one hundred and fifty years but the towns and villages there had been around for a lot longer. It was the most Northern Court so it had particularly cold winters and, even in summer, there was snow on the _Luna Mountain Range_. The Royal Family often spent Christmas there because of the snow and the annual meteor shower that took place on Winter Solstice. The castle itself was the smallest castle belonging to the Royal Family, but I quite liked that and I'd imagined it was particularly cosy in the winter.

'I still think you're his favourite.' Chloe said to me one morning in mid-September as she helped me into my fitness clothing ready for my training session with Zed.

'The press think otherwise.' I murmured, signalling to the paper next to my untouched bowl of fruit. On the front page was a picture of Zed kissing Lucie on their date the previous day. They'd been to a baseball game together and had been spotted sharing a kiss in the Royal box. It was enough to put me off of my food and make me question training. I tightened my ponytail as Chloe and Abby watched me with glum expressions.

'I'll see you later.' I said to them and I stalked out of the room, my security guard closely behind me, before they could reply.

With summer over and autumn rolling in, the windows were no longer open in the gym and Zed's shirt sleeves were no longer rolled up, which I was glad about. I was upset over the picture of his kiss with Lucie and the picture of him cuddling Tina and the picture of him dancing with Amelie. He also seemed to have 'upped' his game over the last few weeks, becoming more intimate with the remaining girls. And it felt like a dagger to the chest. Which was why I didn't need to be distracted by his muscles.

'Good morning, sweetheart.' Zed said cheerily.

'Good morning,' I replied politely but not with as much enthusiasm.

'Now that you're here we can get going.' He grinned.

'Going? Where?'

To the palace gardens apparently. An archery target was set up and bows and arrows were laid out several metres away. Apparently I was training to be an archer now. I was surprised he was actually letting me use a weapon, especially when I wasn't in the best mood.

'I thought we'd shake things up a little, my darling.' He smiled. 'Use some weapons for training.'

'Do people honestly still fight with bows and arrows?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Not usually, no, they're more for hunting, but there are plenty of them in the palace so I suppose they are useful if you happen to need one at the time.' He laughed. He picked up a bow and grabbed an arrow. He fixed it onto the string and stood sideways. With one eye closed, Zed pulled back the string and released. The arrow swam through the air, hitting the gold part of the target. Was there anything he wasn't good at?

'You make it look so easy.' I murmured.

'Practice makes perfect.' He replied, handing me a bow. He moved me so that I was stood correctly and I held the bow as directed. 'Now lift your elbow. Keep the string close to your cheek and line it up with the target.' I tried to ignore how close his chest was to my back. 'Tilt your elbow, that's it.' I released the string and the arrow hit the edge of the board.

'Great,' I mumbled.

'At least you hit the board. I am not so sure I did on my first go.'

I grabbed another arrow and tried again, this time getting a little closer. This time I smiled, glad to be on the colours. I turned around and saw Zed watching me with an intense look. 'What?'

'You are beautiful even when you are concentrating.' He whispered, leaning towards me, but I took a step back, holding the bow between us. 'What is wrong, my darling?'

'I saw the pictures of you and Lucie… front page news.' I replied.

Zed smirked slightly, the old prince making a slight reappearance, 'and you are jealous.'

'Of course,' I frowned at him, 'this is hardly a normal relationship is it? You have _five_ girlfriends.'

'It is a contest, it was never going to be normal.' He murmured, smirk gone as he broke eye contact with me. 'I am trying to find a…'

'Soulmate?' I raised an eyebrow. 'So you keep saying, but how long will that take.'

'I need to be certain, need to ensure my choice is correct.'

'How much longer, Zed?' I asked him. 'Because sharing you _hurts_ and I'm not sure how much more I can take of it.'

'I do not like it either.' His eyes moved back to meet mine. 'I _hate_ the cameras, I _hate_ the public watching every move I make and above all, I _hate_ hurting you.'

'So stop hurting me.' My voice came out small, barely above a whisper.

He ran a hand through his hair as his eyes softened, 'if I could have then I would have chosen you a while ago.'

My heart flipped as hope filled me. 'So why haven't you?'

'Because it is far more complicated than that.'

'I'm not princess material.' I murmured, putting down the bow.

'You _are_ princess material,' he reached for my hands, holding them in his. 'As I have said before, you are kind, compassionate, hardworking, talented and you see me for me… not just for the crown and the title. You would make a _wonderful_ princess.'

'So why is it so complicated?' I could feel tears brimming in my eyes.

'I… I cannot tell you.'

I shook my hands out of his and walked away, my ponytail swinging behind me as Zed called out my name, the pain evident in his voice.

My training sessions returned to early morning running sessions around the grounds with Diamond and I was grateful when she didn't pry. In fact, none of the girls did. My maids would look at me with looks of pity and Amelie and Tina would look at me with sad eyes. The Selection was tearing us all apart. Zed kept going on his dates with the other girls and I tried hard not to feel bothered by it but doubt filled me- what if he'd said the same thing to everyone? What could make things that complicated? I spent my evenings moping around in my bedroom, sat on the windowseat with my guitar and trying to ignore the twinge in my chest every time I heard Zed's voice in the hallway or saw him with another girl, walking through the grounds. It hurt. And that was what he said he hated, wasn't it? Hurting me? So why was he?

'There will be a harvest ball next weekend.' Lady Evelyn announced on the first day of October. We had been learning about certain traditions in the country and their origins, the harvest ball included. 'Royalty and nobility from countries all over the world will be in attendance and as you know, this is a very important event for our country.' I put down my notebook to stop myself doodling and looked up at her. 'Your stylists and maids will be making you wonderful ballgowns, probably the best gowns you have worn yet and you will be out to impress.' She stopped a file on the table in front of me. 'You will need to learn the names of the guests so that you can greet them properly using your best etiquette. You are representing the palace. Are there any questions?'

'Do we need to learn _all_ of the guests' names?' Lucie asked, eyeing her file.

'Yes.' Lady Evelyn said, simply. 'This is your time to shine ladies. I'll excuse you now as you each have a dress-designing session. Remember _class_ ladies.' She excused us and as the other girls started to file out of the door, I hung back slightly.

'Lady Evelyn, Maggie has sent you a letter.' A guard said as he passed an envelope to our tutor. Her eyes met mine, as if expecting me to question the letter, but I kept it to myself. Instead I walked out of the room, following the other girls, even if the questions swam around in my head.

The stylist, dress designer and my maids were waiting for me when I got back to my room. They'd already started sketching some designs and I peered over their shoulders as they worked.

'We would like to dress you in gold, my Lady.' Emmica, the stylist told me, signalling to the dresses she'd drawn up with large skirts, tight bodices and leaves wrapped around the fabric. 'Lady Lucie is wearing red, Lady Zoe is in purple, Lady Amelie in orange and Lady Tina in black.'

'Gold sounds good.' I replied with a nod. 'I'm not sure about the large skirts though.'

'What would you like, my Lady?'

I thought for a moment. 'Have you ever seen Lord of the Rings?'

'Yes, my Lady.'

'Well I'd quite like to look like an Elven Queen.' I smiled. 'We can keep the tight bodice and I'd like the skirt to flow but not in layers… just falling to my feet.' They sketched as I spoke. 'I'd like floaty short sleeves that almost fall off my shoulders… yes like that. The dress could be a cream with gold leaves and a little sparkle falling down my chest and then past my hips. Can we shape it like this?' I showed with my finger on the paper.

'Almost like an armour shape?' Emmica checked.

'Yes just like that,' I smiled. 'Only more feminine.'

'Of course,' Emmica nodded. 'I have just the idea.'

Five days later and three days before the ball, Emmica returned with her team, armed with a dress bag. I'd been excused from a history lesson for my dress fitting and I was glad; I'd already read through the textbook Lady Evelyn was teaching from so I knew exactly what she was teaching us already. I stripped into my underwear and Emmica put the dress on me. Even though it still needed final adjustments, it was gorgeous. In the mirror I could see the needle and thread handiwork where some of it had been done without a sewing machine- small golden leaves were sewn to the mesh-like fabric as were tiny gold beads and sequins. They were also over the short, delicate sleeves and they fell in a triangle shape across my bodice and past my waist, resembling golden armour against a cream, mesh tunic with an underskirt. It hugged my figure to my hips and then just fell loosely over it, making me look slim and womanly. Then there was the back. I turned around to see that something like a cape had been sewn to each shoulder and it fell into a short train, falling just past the rest of the dress. It was embroidered with golden leaves and beading and it looked incredible.

'It's perfect.' I whispered and Emmica smiled proudly.

'An elven queen is not ready without a headpiece.' She pulled out a box and opened it up, revealing a tiara made from golden leaves and pearls. She slipped it onto the back of my head and clipped it in place. The leaves moved around the back and side of my head, stopping just above my ears. 'I think a braid will really finish this off and help hold it in place.' Emmica said to Chloe, who nodded in agreement.

There was a knock at the door and Abby moved to answer it, 'Oh, your highness.' She said dropping into a curtsy.

I widened my eyes as I looked at Chloe and Emmica for help.

'Lady Sky is having a fitting, your highness.' Emmica sang out. 'I'm afraid it's not a suitable time for you to enter.' Thankfully he couldn't see me as I was around the corner, with a large bed and canopy in the way.

I mouthed her a 'thank you' and she nodded.

'Oh right…' His tone sounded almost disappointed. 'I was hoping perhaps she would join me for dinner this evening.'

'She would love to,' Abby said on my behalf and my stomach flipped, already feeling a little sick and nervous. He'd not taken me on a date since our argument at the training session. I didn't realise how tense I was until the door closed and my shoulders suddenly slouched again.

'I would love to?' I raised an eyebrow at Abby and she smiled.

'You've been moping around for days,' she replied. 'We know you care for him, so why are you avoiding him?'

'Because it hurts more than it should,' my voice cracked and I turned away, looking out of the window.

'I can't imagine how it feels, my lady, but I know this… Prince Zed deeply cares for you.' Emmica said softly. 'And we're all routing for you.'

'But he's not.' My eyes filled with tears and I took a deep breath, not letting them fall.

'But he is,' Emmica moved in front of me and squeezed my arms gently. 'You're here for a reason, you all are.'

When Zed came and knocked for me I'd just finished getting ready. I was wearing a red strapless dress and heels, dressed to impress, and my hair was in its normal curls. My fitting had taken longer than planned so I'd had to get ready in a rush, so I felt breathless and uptight when he walked into my room and it wasn't because of the corset- I was now used to wearing one and not being able to take deep breaths.

'Good evening,' he said as a smile spread across his face. I blushed as his eyes scanned my outfit and his grin widened, as if in approval.

'Good evening.' I replied as he held out his arm for me. I took it and let him lead me through the palace. We weren't leaving the palace today. Instead, Zed led me up a long, winding spiral staircase I'd never ventured up before and I found myself in the most incredible room. With glass windows and a glass ceiling, it gave a perfect view of the city and of the evening sky as it began to darken.

'Wow.' I whispered, looking around. It looked like an observatory. There was a telescope, there were books about space spread around and there were comfy sofas, as well as a candlelit table for two. I walked over to it and Zed held out my chair, letting me sit down as I admired the room. The floor was painted to show the constellations. I quickly decided it was my favourite room in the palace.

'I come up here sometimes when I need to think,' Zed told me. 'Here and the gardens are my favourite places in the palace.'

'I can see why.' I replied as he poured me a glass of wine. He clinked our glasses together in a silent toast as my eyes continued to search the room.

'It reminds me of home,' he said softly.

'Aldheim?' I asked and he nodded. 'I've heard it's the perfect place to spend Winter Solstice.'

'It is,' he nodded. 'I hope that when all of this is over, I will be able to spend more time in my home with my…' He stopped talking before he could say the word fiancée and he looked sad. 'Is your dress for the ball ready now?'

'It is.' I nodded with a small smile.

'Can I have some hints as to what it looks like?' He flirted, leaning across the table towards me.

'Lord of the Rings.' I smiled. 'And Xena Warrior Princess.'

He raised an eyebrow, 'you baffle me.'

'Did you just say _baffle_?' I laughed.

'Would you prefer mystify or perhaps bewilder?' He said, laughing along with me. 'Are those formal enough for you, my love?'

'Baffle is fine.'

He was quiet for a moment, 'I'm glad you came this evening. I have been waiting all afternoon for you to cancel.' His tone turned back to sad and I looked down at my wine glass. 'You have been avoiding me.'

'I have.' I gave a small nod and looked up at him. His eyes were sad, all mischief wiped away from them. They looked dark in the dimly lit room, almost black or a dark shade of grey. A blue aura outlined his body and I blinked, trying to get rid of it. But it didn't budge.

'I am sorry I hurt you, Sky.' He said. 'That was never my intention. I wish things were simpler, I wish that this competition did not exist. My father thought it was a good idea but… well now I am not so sure.'

'If the selection didn't exist then you would never have met me.' I replied. 'Your family have never visited my province and I doubt they ever will.'

He looked pained, 'I am sure that one day we will.'

'Why would you? It's not safe there, Zed. It's dangerous. People are angry and starving. You'd all be torn apart.' He flinched and bowed his head with embarrassment.

'I hope that one day my family and I can change that.' His voice was soft and sincere and I knew he meant it.

We had dinner and then Zed led me out onto the balcony through the large glass doors. The air was cooler that evening and I was grateful when Zed moved behind me, wrapping his arms around me and keeping me warmer. Together we looked out at the view just like we had on the ship almost a month ago.

'Everything looks so small from up here.' I whispered, looking at the city lights. The skyscrapers and buildings looked so far away and the lights sparkled despite the fact that it was getting late. Just as we were admiring the view, however, the heavens opened and I squealed as rainwater hit our skin. But instead of fleeing inside, I simply just laughed.

'Did the wine go to your head?' Zed teased as I turned around in his arms.

'No,' I laughed, 'but I love the rain.'

'You never fail to surprise me.' He smiled, looking down at me. And then he pulled me into a waltz and twirled me around in the rain. We danced to the sound of the water hitting the roof of the observatory and I almost didn't want it to end when Zed picked me up and carried me inside. We were both dripping with water when he put me down and he moved to the fire instantly, lighting it and patting the space next to him. I sat down on the floor beside him and he wrapped his soaking wet arm across my shoulder.

'I need to show you something,' he said, his voice serious.

'Okay.' I nodded. I gave his hand a squeeze but his smile didn't return to his face. I followed the direction he was looking and suddenly the poker moved out of its place and onto the floor. I gasped. I'd not done that, had I? Zed's eyes met mine, searching them and then I realised it hadn't been me; Zed had moved it. Before I could comment, the alarm sounded. Despite being a prince, Zed cursed under his breath and pulled me to his feet.

'Time to go,' he said in an irritated voice, pulling me towards the stairs. I followed him down the passages with the guards following us until we were in the saferoom under the palace. Our conversation would have to wait until later.


	12. Chapter 12

A false alarm. At least that was what we were told, but I doubted that as we were hurried back to our rooms via the secret hallways and not the main corridors. We'd spent about an hour down in the saferoom and Zed had made the rounds with his brothers, checking that everyone was okay. Amelie had been shaking and I'd moved to comfort her without hesitation. When Zed reached us, the conversation was kept short and sweet and he swiftly moved onto Tina, pulling her into his arms as she cried and I desperately tried to keep my heart intact.

For the next two days, none of the girls even saw Zed. He and Prince Yves and Prince Xavier went away with the King and the Queen was left in charge, not that we saw her; she and Diamond were busy setting up for the Ball and that meant my early morning running sessions were halted. The day before the ball, we were called to the ballroom and I was not expecting to see what we did.

The room was filled with flowers and vases, all with an Autumnal colour scheme. Lanterns and fairylights were scattered over the cloth-covered circular tables and chairs, as was golden ribbon. Pumpkins featured too, as did faux leaves and pinecones. It was a mess.

'Oh thank goodness, reinforcements!' Queen Karla said as she appeared holding a garland made from faux orange and brown leaves. She looked exhausted, as did Diamond and Phoenix as they trailed behind her, arms laden with orange candles in different sizes. 'Ladies I'm so sorry to take you out of your classes this morning.'

We weren't sorry. Reading the textbooks we had been studying from was starting to make me go cross-eyed. I knew the other girls were feeling exactly the same.

'Your majesty.' We all chorused with a rehearsed curtsy.

'How can we be of assistance?' Amelie asked formally.

'The flu is going round,' the Queen murmured, 'and we are understaffed. An absolute nightmare with the party tomorrow. Will you girls please help us to decorate this ballroom?'

'Of course,' I replied with a smile and a nod.

'Excellent.' She stood up straighter but the tiredness was still evident on her face, 'Lady Tina and Lady Lucie, could you please help with the fairylights and bannister details. You are tall enough to assist with that.' The girls nodded and headed off. 'Lady Zoe and Lady Amelie, could you please assist Lady Phoenix with the ribbons for the chairs?'

'Of course, your majesty.' Amelie curtsied and they both grabbed the reels of ribbon before heading off towards the chairs.

'And Lady Sky, could you please assist Lady Diamond and I with the centrepieces?'

'It would be a pleasure, your majesty.' I replied with a curtsy. Queen Karla smiled a warm smile and I returned it, despite feeling nervous inside. I knew the other girls would not be happy that I was spending time alone with Zed's mother and they weren't. I looked up to meet a stare from Lucie and one from Zoe too but I ignored them and followed the Queen and the future Queen to a table. We all sat down, all of us with knees together and legs to the side as we'd all been trained to do.

'This is a centrepiece I prepared earlier,' Queen Karla said, signalling to an arrangement of orange and red leaves and flowers with a pumpkin and candelabra tucked into the middle. It was a perfect harvest centrepiece, looking elegant and sophisticated despite the theme. 'We need eleven more.'

'Between us we will get it done,' Diamond smiled, squeezing the arm of her future mother-in-law affectionately, 'Sky is a hard worker.'

'So I have heard,' the Queen smiled across at me and I blushed, 'you did some marvellous work with that children's home.'

'Thank you.' I looked up to meet her eyes, despite feeling a little embarrassed.

'And Lady Evelyn says you are an excellent student in all of her classes.' She said as I grabbed some flowers and started to arrange them in the same way she had. 'You have come a long way in this competition, Lady Sky.'

I smiled as I looked across at her, 'thank you, your majesty.'

'My son seems quite taken with you,' this time there was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, a look I'd seen in her son's eyes on many different occasions. 'He speaks about you often.'

'Oh,' I tried to hide my smile and blush but it was impossible.

'He is happier than I have ever seen him and I feel that my kind and caring son is finally back on track.'

'Well that's lovely to hear.' I spotted Lucie watching me with narrowed eyes and I looked back down at the centrepiece, continuing my work.

'I would not worry about them, dear,' the Queen said softly, 'only one girl in this competition has a hold on my son's heart and I think we both know who that is.'

I blushed and bit my lip as my heart thudded with a little bit of hope.

I would be making centrepieces in my sleep that night. That was all I could think about as the girls and I sat down for dinner together with the Queen, Diamond and Phoenix. But dinner was different that evening. The Queen moved to sit with us, not on their extended table that sat slightly higher than the others, but on our table. The others followed her and for once, we all spoke eagerly to Queen Karla and the future Queen as if they were old friends.

'I think we deserve a little celebration, don't you all?' Queen Karla said when we had finished dessert. 'Let's have some fun.' She led us to the women's room where the ultimate pampering session had been set up; beauticians moved around with nail products and face masks, a fire was lit, cheesey music poured out of the record player and disposable cameras and props were spread around in what looked like a photobooth. I couldn't help but smile. The Queen had organised something resembling a teenage slumber party and we were all surprised and ecstatic.

'Thank you, your majesty!' Amelie cooed with real enthusiasm as she draped a feather boa around herself and headed towards the makeshift nail salon.

'Sky, come and have a photo with me!' Diamond dragged me off and I laughed, letting her place a tiara on my head as she placed some bunny ears on her.

'You should be the one in the tiara.' I told her. 'You're the future Queen.'

'And you are a future princess.'

'Right.' I rolled my eyes.

'Stop doubting yourself,' she said. 'You heard what Karla said earlier. Zed is _crazy_ about you. He's even been speaking to Trace about you.'

'He has?' I raised my eyebrows and not because she was speaking so informally about the Royal family.

'Like I said, stop doubting yourself.' She grinned and pulled me in for a photograph, snapping away on the disposable camera for good measure.

It was easy to say not to doubt myself when there was an underlying reason that Zed didn't want to be with me. And it seemed to have something to do with the fact that he could move objects, just like I could.

'You have a letter!' Abby cooed the following day as my hands and nails were being soaked in some kind of hydrating formula. It was somewhat relaxing, especially thanks to the jets that were giving my feet and hands mini hot tub sessions.

'You're going to have to open it on my behalf,' I told her. 'You've already told me off for taking a hand out to itch my face.'

'Because the treatment won't work otherwise.' Abby sighed. 'I'm trying to get rid of the callouses on your fingers. You've played guitar a lot lately.'

'It helps my mood.' I murmured.

Abby tore open the envelope and placed the letter on the table so that I could read it. She and Chloe turned away, busying themselves with the curling iron to give me some privacy.

 _Sky,_

 _I am sorry I have not been around over the last few days, but unfortunately duty calls. It is so easy to forget about my title and duties around you that sometimes I kid myself that I am just a normal eighteen-year-old boy living a normal life, but unfortunately I am not. I know you will not have told anyone what I showed you the other day and I ask you to please keep it this way. I hope that perhaps I can explain later as I know you will have so many unanswered questions._

 _I have been thinking a lot about you recently, Sky. You seem to be my last thought at night and the first one in the morning and in ways it terrifies me. I have never felt like this before. No one else has been able to make me feel vulnerable, while just as safe. I do not know what it is about you. Perhaps it is the way nothing else matters when we are talking or how you make me smile more than anyone ever has been able to. Or perhaps it is the way you see so much beauty in things that others would not and how you have changed my perception of the world around us. Whatever it is, I just want you to know that it means everything to me and whatever happens, I will be always be glad knowing that there is someone like you in the world. A ray of sunshine in the darkness._

 _Yours,_

 _Zed_

'Everything okay, Sky?' Chloe asked with a concerned voice. I caught a tear and quickly wiped it a way as my heart hammered against my chest.

'Have I made the right decision? With my dress for this evening?' I asked her.

'Absolutely.' She smiled. 'Now let's make you a Queen.'

The dress was a perfect fit, the gold shining and hugging my curves. I wore gold strappy shoes perfectly paired, not that you could see them under my flowing skirt. A golden leave cuff wrapped around the top of my arm like a Grecian goddess and my loose curls fell over my shoulders. As Emmica had suggested, braids had been woven into my hair and pinned back into a half-updo with my golden-leaved half-crown tucked into the top. I looked like an elven warrior princess and I felt like one too.

'All you are missing is a bow and arrow,' Abby said as she adjusted the train of my dress.

'I would love one,' I replied, 'but I'm not sure the guards would agree.'

'You're probably right.' Abby laughed.

Chloe spritzed my hair with one final bit of hairspray and moved out of the way as Abby scanned my perfect outfit. 'If Prince Zed doesn't propose to you tonight then I'll… I'm not even sure what I'll do!'

'He's hardly going to propose,' I scoffed. 'There are four other girls still in this competition.'

'Four _girls_ , one _princess._ ' She winked. Her smile was wiped off when she spotted the clock. 'You'd better get going. The party has just started and it's probably not a good idea to be late.'

'Thank you for helping me look like this ladies.' I smiled at them and hugged each of them in turn.

'You always looked like _this,'_ Abby replied, 'you just needed help enhancing it.' She gave me a wink and pushed me out of the door.

I wasn't the last selection contestant to enter the party, but I wasn't the first either. I spotted Tina and Zoe chatting in one corner and Amelie was already mingling when I entered the ballroom. It looked just as we had decorated it and everyone looked amazing; an array of Autumnal-coloured ballgowns filled the rooms and suits and official uniforms were worn by men. The other girls looked incredible with perfectly-styled updos and their hand-designed ballgowns reflected their personalities perfectly. I scanned the room and spotted Diamond and Prince Trace talking animatedly to King Maxon and the fiery-haired Queen America of Illea, the people responsible for the Selection being started in our country. Diamond lived up to her name in a navy fishtail fitting gown with hundreds of silver branches embroidered into the fabric. With the small tiara on her head, she looked ready to take over Queen Karla.

I walked forward, politely declining a drink from a passing waiter as I headed in the direction of Tina and Zoe, but then I spotted Zed. He wore a navy tailcoat and trousers with a golden tie and matching waistcoat. His messy hair was styled, he was almost clean-shaven and his perfectly-fitted suit made him look like an absolute god. I swallowed as he laughed, deep in conversation with Lord Nelson and some of his other noble friends. Their eyes moved to look at me. Then his eyes moved in the same direction and he spotted me.

His mouth looked as if it formed the word 'wow' as he stared at me with wide eyes. My mouth crept into a slow smile and his did the same.

'Lady Sky.' I turned my head to see Phoenix and Prince Yves looking the perfect couple, both dressed in black for the occasion.

'Your highness,' I curtsied, 'Lady Phoenix.' Prince Yves bowed back and smiled.

'You look incredible!' Phoenix cooed, reaching out to touch a sequin.

'You do,' Prince Yves nodded in agreement, 'and judging by my brother's facial expression, I would say he agrees.' I blushed as I glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough, Zed was still watching me. 'A fan of Lord of the Rings?'

'Absolutely.' I smiled. 'I'm no Galadriel but I was going for an Elven warrior Queen inspired look.'

'Nailed it.' Phoenix beamed and Prince Yves laughed at the informality.

'Don't let Lady Evelyn hear you speaking like that,' I warned.

'Just because you're her favourite student now doesn't mean you need to be a swot.' She teased.

'Speaking of which, I had better mingle.' I winked and curtsied before leaving them to it.

Mingling was somewhat nerve-wracking, although I hadn't expected anything less. I greeted each guest with a handshake or curtsy, careful to remember the details Lady Evelyn had made us memorised, and in response I was given plenty of handshakes or the occasional kiss on the hand. I did well moving around the room as the string quartet played cover versions of popular chart hits I recognised and then we had dinner before the mingling continued once more.

'Lady Sky, an honour.' Lord Nelson said in greeting as he bowed to me after dinner.

'The honour is mine.' I replied, letting him kiss my hand.

'I cannot believe we have not yet properly met,' Zed's old friend, who I had heard many stories about, said as _Love Song_ by Sara Bareilles was covered by the band.

'Neither can I. I have heard many things about you.' Despite my nerves at speaking to someone so close to Zed, I kept my posture confident and stood up straight, hoping my outfit masked my nerves well enough.

'And I have heard many things about you.' Lord Nelson grinned. 'Would you care to dance?' I looked over at the other people dancing and knew that it was impolite to decline a request so I took his hand and let him lead me to the dancefloor. It was an upbeat tempo so there was no pressure to stand too close and we danced in time to the rhythm.

'So tell me about yourself, Lady Sky.' He said as we danced.

'I'm eighteen, I'm from-'

'Oh I know those details,' he smiled, 'I've read the papers and seen the weekly recaps on the television. Tell me something new. What would you like to do with your life?'

'I would like to play music.' I told him. 'And I would like to teach music to others.'

'Impressive.' He nodded. 'Zed says that you play a lot of instruments.'

'Yes,' I replied, 'it is the one thing I am good at.'

'I hear you're pretty good at tackling him to the ground too.' A playful smirk crossed his face and I resisted the urge to squirm and hide away. 'I like this Zed a lot better you know. He's far calmer and more interesting.'

'I think you will find I have always been interesting.' Zed's voice caught me off-guard and I turned my head as Lord Nelson released me.

'But perhaps not in a good way.' Lord Nelson raised an eyebrow.

Zed ignored the comment and turned to face me, 'Lady Sky,' he said with a bow.

'Your highness.' I curtsied low and he smiled as his deep blue eyes met mine.

'You are looking absolutely spectacular this evening.' He said, causing me to blush. 'Perhaps a little inspiration from Lord of the Rings, Xena the Warrior Princess and maybe even Daenerys Targaryen?'

'Perhaps.' I smiled and Lord Nelson cleared his throat.

'I'll be at the bar.' He said before excusing himself.

'He is not used to me complimenting beautiful girls,' Zed said with a twinkle in his eye, 'I think it makes him uncomfortable.' His hand reached to the back of my head and his fingers ran over my leaf-covered half-crown before they fell back to his side. 'You recently told me that you were not princess material.' He moved slightly closer to me before murmuring, 'you could not be more wrong.'

I blushed and broke his gaze, looking at my skirt where it fell down to the floor. 'Thank you for your note,' I said softly.

'I meant every word.'

The song changed to _Everything I do_ by Bryan Adams, the song that had been played at Sally and Simon's wedding long before I had been born. It filled me with warmth and emotion, more so when Zed held out his hand. 'Lady Sky, would you like to dance?'

'Yes I would.' I whispered and his smile broadened as he led me to a space. He placed one hand on the small of my back and took the other in his as he started to lead me around the dancefloor.

'Sky, I do not want to run away from this anymore.' He said softly, his eyes staring into mine. 'Since meeting you, I have become a better person inside and out. I smile and laugh more. You are easy to talk to and unlike other girls, you _listen_ to me.' He paused as he spun me before pulling me back into him. 'I know that with you I can be myself and you have never judged me for it. Our time together means a lot because with you I am truly happy.'

'Zed…' I whispered softly.

'Why does everything have to be so complicated?' He frowned.

'It doesn't have to be.' I said. 'I'm not asking for a fairytale, Zed. Not the pumpkin, not the dress. I'm stood here in my armour ready to fight for _you_. I want to be with you too.'

His eyes glistened and I wondered if he was going to cry. 'You, my dear, are my favourite thing to fight for. Did you know that? I have been fighting for you for a long time.'

'So surely the battle has been won?'

An earth-shaking and window-shattering explosion caught us off-guard and we both staggered on our feet as shrieks rang out through the ballroom. Guests got down to the floor, although some had ended up there as a result from the blast.

'Go!' Zed said to me with urgency, his eyes pleading as people dressed in guards uniforms ran in armed with weapons.

'They're not your guards.' I told him as the uneasy feeling filled my stomach.

'Get to safety.' Zed pleaded. 'Get the other girls and get out of here.' I looked at him, hesitant as he pulled a sword out from the holster in his belt. 'Go!' He insisted, his eyes wide and then he turned to help his family, who were already fighting.

I spotted Amelie, Tina and Zoe cowering in the corner, tucked under a table, and hurried over to them. 'Are you hurt?'

'No.' Tina said, her voice cracking. 'Where's Lucie?'

'I have no idea.' I murmured, 'but you need to move _now.'_

'A passageway… over there.' Amelie said through sobs. I hauled them to their feet and pushed them towards the passageway I remembered from our welcome pack. Fourth panel to the left of the fireplace. I pushed at it and pushed them inside.

'Where is Zed?' Zoe asked with a pained expression.

I glanced over my shoulder and watched as he caught another sword thrown his direction. Like in a movie, he turned and quickly clashed his two swords against the enemy, the fight almost choreographed.

'Sky, we need to go, now!' Amelie said with worry and panic etched across her face.

'I can't.' I replied. I couldn't leave Zed to fight these people. If he never made it out… the thought was painful, like a dagger in the heart. He meant far too much for me to leave him now. I had to do something to help. Anything.

 _Sky! Look out!_ Zed's voice sounded pained and echoey as if it were in my head. I turned my head as arms grabbed me around my waist. Quickly slamming the panel closed, I whipped into action. Stamp on the foot with stilettos, hand to the nose and then I tackled my opponent to the floor. The traitor in the guard's uniform winced on the floor, held down by my foot. I looked up at the guards fighting one another and Zed, Trace, Xavier and Yves caught in the middle of it. I took the sword off of the guard at my feet and held it in my hand, hoping that using a sword was as easy as Zed made it look. My hands trembled.

 _Sky! Behind you!_

I elbowed someone in the ribs and they doubled over behind me as I straightened up. Another guard moved to me and attacked the enemy I had just tackled so I stepped aside, suddenly wishing I was more suitably dressed for a fight. I hesitantly tore a slit in my dress and stood up straight, feeling freer. I looked across at Zed and realised he was staring at me with puzzled eyes.

 _Did you just hear me?_ His mouth wasn't moving.

 _How are you doing that?_ I asked back, sending my voice through my mind and his eyes widened before my view was blocked by someone dressed in black.

'Lady Sky.' He grinned as he held a large sword out towards me. I held out my sword too as I heard a cry out in pain behind him and I prayed it wasn't Zed. 'You wouldn't hurt me with that thing, dearie, I bet you don't even know how to use a sword.'

'Oh really?' Acting as if I knew how to use a blade, I aimed it at his heart, daring him to make a move and he laughed just as a ball of flame flew towards him. He yelped as his shirt caught fire and I knocked the blade from his hand with my own as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I looked for Zed and his brothers but they had their hands full, joining the guards and fighting as fire filled the ballroom. I didn't have long to watch the brothers as enemies came towards me, all willing to fight. Thankfully they were weaponless and with a cut from my blade to their arms or legs, they fell to the ground, not dead but in pain as their wounds bled.

Bodies, glass and harvest decorations covered the floor and I flinched at the sight. Bile started to rise in my throat as another enemy came towards me, but this one was stronger. Our blades crashed together, left and right, left and right and then mine was knocked from my hand and sent sliding across the floor away from me. He blocked my acts of defence and I groaned in pain as the blade sliced my arm, scratching the top layer of skin. However, he'd left his stomach unguarded and with a slice from my own blade, he staggered and dropped the sword. We reached the wall and with one final blow I sent him into it. With a knock to the head, he fell to the ground unconscious and I groaned, leaning against the wall in pain. My lip was bleeding and my stomach felt achy and swollen. And breathing felt really difficult and not just because of the corset.

'Hello princess.' A woman in black walked towards me, a dagger at the ready and my eyes widened as I forced myself to stand up straighter, trying to stop myself from looking as injured as I was.

'I am not a princess!' I hissed, pushing my weight towards her in an attempt to knock the dagger right out of her hand. I pushed my energy towards it, physical and mental but she fought back, a warrior just like I was. And then my arm throbbed as I cried out in pain; the blade was in my arm. I staggered backwards as the blood started to trickle down my left arm, just under the gold, sequinned sleeve of my dress. A ball of fire hit the girl seconds later and she ran but I didn't see if she got away or not. Everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

'Sky, _please_ wake up.' Zed's voice was pleading with me and I tried to force myself to move or communicate but I couldn't. My body just laid there, my arm throbbing and the weight of Zed holding my hand. 'You cannot die, I won't _allow_ it.' I wished I could have smiled in response at the command from the Prince but I couldn't.

'Give her time, son.' King Saul's voice was soft. 'She lost a lot of blood and removing the poison was quite complex.'

'It has been _two_ days.' Zed's voice was strained. Had he slept? His voice was hoarse and gravelly, not soft and velvety like it normally was.

'The doctor said it may take some time for the body to heal itself.'

'What if she does not wake up?' His voice cracked and I wanted to tell him that I was fine, that I could hear him, that my arm ached and head was fuzzy but I was alive- at least I thought I was.

'She _will._ ' The King's voice was strong, just as you would expect from a ruler. 'Sky is a fighter and now is no exception.'

'I should have stopped her, got her to safety.'

'She helped us fight the rebels, son. There would have been more of them without her and we may have lost more of our men.'

So it had been rebels. And how many men had the Royal family lost in the brutal attack? What about the other Royals and nobility in attendance? Some of them had to have been killed too.

'How could we let this happen?' Zed's voice was strained, filled with more emotion than I'd ever heard from him before. He sounded tired, anxious and upset.

King Saul paused before replying, his voice now lower, 'We have not _let_ this happen but it is our responsibility to ensure it will not happen again.'

'Why did none of you see this?'

'I wish I knew.' The King replied, 'It's as if a shield or mental block was put on the attackers…' What did that mean? What were they talking about? 'It's getting late son, you should get some rest.' The King said and I could hear the movement as he got to his feet.

'I am not leaving her.' Zed said, his voice stern.

'I thought that might be the case.' The King's footsteps sounded as he walked across the floor. 'Goodnight, son.'

'Goodnight dad.'

I must have drifted back completely into unconsciousness after that as I didn't remember anything else. Either that or it was completely silent, with no one but Zed beside me. I heard him speak again several hours later and I could feel his thumb rubbing against the back of my hand.

'Please come back to me, my love.' Zed said, his voice barely above a whisper. 'I will end this selection. It has only ever been you and it only ever will be.'

I tried to move my hand in his, to show him I was listening but it felt too difficult. Even a flick of the finger felt too much. I pushed my weight down as much as I could but nothing. And somehow it knocked me back unconscious again.

I could hear birds singing and I knew it was almost dawn. Zed's hand was still in mine but this time it was relaxed and his breathing was slow; he was asleep. The ache in my arm was more painful now and I wondered if I was due some more medication or something. I wriggled my left fingers, the hand Zed was not holding and surprisingly I felt the movement and the sensation of something sharp in my hand; a needle. I was on a drip, feeding me water and feeding me my medication. But that wasn't important- I had _moved_ and I had felt the silky sheets below my fingers. I moved again, wincing at the deepening pain in my arm again. Did that mean…

I opened my eyes slowly and warily. The lids opened, despite feeling heavy and I found myself looking at my bedroom instead of the hospital I was expecting to wake up in. The windows of the room were open and the net curtains blew gently as the sky turned a dark shade of orange behind them. Sunrise. I spotted the drip to the left of me, keeping me hydrated as the tube sent liquid into the back of my hand. My strappy nightgown revealed a large bandage on my upper arm and I winced as I remembered why it was there; I had been stabbed by a dagger. I found myself wincing as I remembered the pain of the sharp blade going into my arm- how deep had it gone? It had felt like it had almost touched the bone. I shuddered as I felt bile rising in my throat. Then I reminded myself of the hand loosely in my right and I turned my head. Zed was on the chair beside my bed wearing a loose shirt and leather trousers. I spotted a dressing on his arm and swallowed. Had he been hurt too? His hair was messy and dishevelled and the usual stubble on his chin was turning into facial hair. His cheek was pressed against the corner of my mattress as he slept in an uncomfortable-looking position. I moved my hand from his and reached out to touch his hair, gently running my fingers through it.

Zed bolted upright, looking startled and then his eyes met mine and relief washed across his face, ' _Sky.'_ He breathed before smothering me in a hug. I groaned, my arm throbbing and he released me, keeping just his hand in mine. 'You are _awake_.'

'So it would seem.' My voice was croaky and hoarse and he passed me a glass of water, which I drank quickly, glad to moisten my mouth and throat. 'You weren't going to _allow_ me to die, were you?' I murmured as he took the empty glass. A smile played on my lips and he smiled back.

'You heard that?'

'I tried to wake up but my body just felt so heavy.' I looked over at the bandage on my arm. 'I was stabbed, wasn't I?'

His expression was grim and he winced at the memory, 'She's dead.'

'The flames?'

'The flames.' He confirmed.

'Zed what happened that night?'

He ran a hand through his hair, looking pained. 'Rebels got into the palace. We believe that perhaps someone in the palace helped them as they managed to find guard uniforms and disguised themselves as our troops and our security for the evening.' He looked down at our intertwined hands. 'They attacked towards the end, when they knew all guests were in attendance and we had our guards down as we had been drinking champagne and enjoying ourselves. Maximum impact.' His voice was angry and a red aura was surrounding his body, confirming the emotion. It looked almost as if he were on fire. 'They set off a bomb first, which injured a lot of our guests and then they moved to attack. More rebels were let into the palace as the fight began. That should have been your cue to _run_ and get to safety with the other girls.'

'I wanted to help.'

'You did,' he murmured. 'Father said you were helpful to us but then… then you were attacked.' His eyes looked up to meet mine. 'Yves got to you before I could and he fended off the girl. The fight ended shortly after that. Some of the rebels fled, others were arrested and others were killed by our guards and security when reinforcements arrived.'

'How many?' I asked and he frowned.

'We lost about nineteen.' He replied. 'Many were wounded, some seriously, but some nobility and royals have been killed… not ours but our guests.' He shuddered. 'The enemy lost more.'

'What did they want?'

'They do not believe in a monarchy.' He sighed. 'They have not done for many years now and they are unhappy about the inequality in this country.'

'I can understand that.'

'As can I.' His eyes met mine. 'But there are ways to get what you want without a massacre.' Zed reached forwards and tucked a curl behind my ear. 'You lost so much blood and the poison… I…' His voice cracked.

'Were you injured?' I glanced at his arm and he shook his head.

'We have the same blood type and I _had_ to do something.' His face was sad as I let the news sink in; Zed had given me some of his blood so that I could live. _I really was afraid I had lost you my warrior princess._ His mouth didn't move and it was as if he were in my head as he spoke.

'How do you do that?' I asked, my hand moving to touch my head.

'Telepathy,' he replied.

'Like a sorcerer or something?'

He laughed, a warm melodious sound that I had missed. His smile met his eyes and they sparkled, making me relax slightly. 'I suppose it is. We can communicate on our own wavelengths… in the battle, I called out to you but I never expected you to respond.'

'I didn't know I could.' I paused for a moment. 'Zed, what you can do… well… I can do it too.' I looked at the empty glass cup on the bedside table and pushed my energy towards it. At first it did not budge, but then it did and it moved into the air. Zed watched it as I moved it back towards the bedside table again and it landed with a clunk as glass hit wood. 'That's not normal, is it?' I asked him but he simply smiled.

'In my family it is.' He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. 'You are a savant, my love.'

'A savant?' I raised my eyebrows. 'What is a savant?'

'Someone with super-human abilities, like a sorcerer I suppose. We can move things with our mind, just like you and I, speak telepathically and sometimes we have an extra ability too.'

'An extra ability?' I widened my eyes. 'What can you do?'

'I can see the future… but my gift is… well it is not all that useful. My mother can see into the future clearly but mine tends to only be moments before, which is not all that helpful.'

'Did you see the battle was going to happen?'

'Only the people who were going to attack you, hence the warning.' He shuddered at the memory.

'What else can your family do?'

'My father can sense danger, as can my brother Will. We're not entirely sure yet why my father's ability wasn't working that night. Trace can see the past of any object he touches and he would probably be a police officer if he weren't heir to the throne. Uriel can read a person's past by going into someone's mind. Victor has the power to influence people through telepathy…'

'That would be dangerous in the wrong hands.' I murmured.

'It certainly would,' he nodded in agreement. 'Xav can heal… he tried to heal your wound and he has repaired some nerve damage but it will still scar.' I nodded mutely. 'And Yves can create fire.'

'That explains the fireballs flying around.'

'Exactly.' Zed nodded. 'This must all sound quite… far-fetched.'

'It does.' I agreed, 'and I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't been able to move things without touching them. I thought I was going mad.'

'Not mad, my love.' He said, softly. 'Can you do anything else?'

'It will sound useless and lame compared to your family's abilities but… well I can see colours around people.'

'Colours?'

'I think maybe it's their emotions… like earlier, you had a red aura around you when you were talking about the battle and you were…'

'Angry.' He interrupted. 'I suppose it makes sense. You can _see_ emotions. That is a useful trait to have.' He leaned across the bed towards me, his face inches away. 'Tell me, what colour am I right now?'

I looked at his edges, his outline, carefully. 'A pinky colour. What does that mean?'

He smiled and then, instead of kissing my lips like I'd hoped, pressed a kiss to my forehead, 'you will find out in time, my warrior princess.' He stood up and stretched. 'I am going to tell the doctor you are awake and then I am going to shower and shave and sort a few things. I will be back soon, though, I promise.'

And with that, Zed was gone.

That day was a dull one. I watched movies from my bed as I was fed soup and then proper food whilst doctors and nurses dropped by every hour or so to check my medication and run a few tests. My drip came out that afternoon and I was allowed to walk, but only to go as far as my bathroom and back again, although even that had to be done with close supervision of Chloe or Abby. They helped me to wash and redress and I was thankful the following day when I was allowed to have a proper bath and I was allowed to dress in normal clothes. I wore the outfit I had worn to the beach with Zed, not caring about proper etiquette as I was stuck in my room, and I was surprised when I had visitors that Thursday morning.

'Sky, you're okay!' Amelie pulled me into a hug and I released myself before she could squeeze my arm too much. 'Sorry,' she murmured, 'too much?'

'Only a little.' I laughed softly as I turned to Tina and Zoe, who also pulled me in for a hug. 'Where is Lucie? Was she okay?'

'She was fine… Zed sent her home yesterday.' Amelie explained. 'Just four of us left now.'

I thought back to what Zed had said when I had been in my coma-like state; he'd promised to end the selection if I woke up. Did he still mean that?

'I think we already know who the winner is, though.' Tina murmured and the other girls nodded as they looked at me.

'Zed stayed with you the whole time you were unconscious. He only left when the poison was removed and no one was allowed in with you.' Amelie told me. 'And then he insisted you were brought to your room to recover instead of the hospital wing where the injured soldiers and guests were.'

'Really?'

'He cares for all of us,' Tina said, softly, 'he's told us all that, but with you… well he looks at you different to all of us… like the sun and moon shine out of your eyes.' Sadness tinged her voice and I felt guilty for it. 'He has two weeks left to make his decision now there are four of us left, but it may not be that long.'

'Does that change this, though?' I signalled between us. 'Because I would hate to lose you girls.'

'Of course not,' Amelie said. 'I wasn't sure of you at first, Sky Bright, but you're amazing and I couldn't think of a better girl to be a princess.'

'Even though my etiquette is shocking?'

' _Was_ shocking.' Tina corrected with laughter. 'You're quite the lady now… when you want to be anyway.' She winked.

'I'm sorry to interrupt ladies,' Lady Evelyn said as she strode into my bedroom, 'but your dresses for the photoshoot and live programme have arrived tomorrow and you are all in need of a fitting,' she spotted me then and gave me a small smile, albeit an awkward one. 'Lady Sky, you are looking well, how is your arm, dear?'

'It's getting there.' I replied as her eye wandered over my bandage.

'We will find a dress with long sleeves for you to wear.' She said and I tried not to wince at the words that made me feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. I was going to have that scar forever. Would I always have to wear long sleeves to hide it? Lady Evelyn strode out of the room without a second glance and Amelie frowned.

'I think you should wear a sleeveless dress just to spite her.' She said.

'I'm not sure people will want to see a wound.' I murmured. 'I've not even seen it yet.'

'Scars show you are strong.' Amelie said as she turned to face me. 'It shows that you were a fighter and you _fought_ to protect the monarchy.'

'I agree,' Tina nodded. 'Don't hide it, show it with pride.'

I listened to the advice of the girls. The following day, Chloe and Abby laced me into my dress, which they had cut the sleeves off of. The dressing had been removed and a red wound was evident in my upper arm. It had started to heal so looked less gruesome, but it was visible nonetheless, despite the beautiful dress; I was wearing a silver, strapless, fitted dress with silver sequinned whorls sewn to the bodice and falling down to the top of my thighs. It was a similar style to the dress I had worn to the ball, only it lacked the princess-like cape. My curled hair was pinned back so that it fell down my back and the only jewellery I wore were some sparkling dangly diamond earrings.

'Still an elven princess.' Abby commented as I looked in the mirror. She adjusted the tied-corset at the back of my dress slightly and then smiled as she looked at my sparkling silver make-up framing my blue eyes. 'Maybe more of an ice queen today.'

'I am still not sure what I'm expected to do today.' I said as I turned away from my reflection.

'It's just a photoshoot with Prince Zed this afternoon,' Chloe replied as she scanned my itinerary. ' _The final four girls in the contest will have their own photoshoot with HRH Prince Zed for promotional purposes and to allow the public to see how the candidates photograph._ And as for your interviews on the report this evening, you will be absolutely fine.'

'I hate cameras.' I murmured as my stomach twisted. A knock at the door made me tense and Chloe moved to answer it.

'Is Lady Sky ready for her photoshoot?' A voice said.

'Yes,' Chloe replied and I took a deep breath before following the camera assistant along the corridor.

Zed was already there, as I expected as I knew I was the last girl to be photographed with him. He stood wearing a black military uniform with two medals attached to his jacket. He put down his cup of tea as I entered and he stood up straighter as his jaw dropped slightly and he gave me the same look he had at the ball a few days previously. I blushed and my hand self-consciously moved to cover the scar on my arm.

'Hello, my love.' He whispered as he walked towards me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. 'You look exquisite.'

'Not so bad yourself.' I replied, honestly. There was something about seeing him in uniform that made me feel warm and a little flushed. He moved my hand away from my scar and his fingers circled the mark embedded in my skin.

'I am glad you decided not to cover it,' he said softly. 'This scar shows you were much stronger than what was fighting you.' I blushed at the compliment and he brought my hand to his lips, kissing it softly. My heart fluttered at the affection he was showing me. 'Are you ready for the photographs? We have about thirty minutes before we need to head down to the studio for the interviews.'

'I am ready.' I nodded, although I was anything but. Zed led me over to the area of the library that had been set up for photoshoots and we followed the instructions as the photographer asked Zed to put an arm around my waist and I to put a hand on his chest.

 _Relax, my love._ Zed said into my head and I found myself smiling a more natural one. _It is just you and me… and the photographer with the really dodgy haircut._ I looked at the bowl cut of the photographer and burst out laughing as Zed did the same, both of us looking ridiculous as photographs were snapped away.

'Let's try on the chaise longue.' The photographer said and that's how it continued for the next thirty minutes. Zed sending me telepathic messages to help me get through the photoshoot I had been dreading.

He then offered me his arm and we walked along the corridor to the studio together, still laughing over the photographer's ridiculous hairstyle and his bizarre choice of clothing, which Zed had assured me was designer. We stopped laughing when we reached the studio and we both took our seats in silence; I was sat on a chair in a row with the other three girls and the Royal family sat on the opposite side of the stage of us with Diamond and Phoenix in tow. In front of us, on a slightly lower part of the stage, were two armchairs and in one sat Jacob Freeman, a famous presenter who often presented shows about the Royal family. He straightened his jacket and glanced our way, nodding to each of us as we adjusted our legs so we were sat in our trained positions, not that you could tell under our ballgowns.

'On air in thirty seconds.' Someone called out and I made myself sit a little straighter.

 _You can do this… it will be easy._ Zed's voice said into my head.

 _Easy for you to say, you've had years of practice._ I murmured back.

 _And you will have years to practice too._

What did that mean? I glanced his way but the lights came on and suddenly the cameras were rolling.

'Good evening and welcome to the palace.' Jacob Freeman said to the camera in front of him. 'I am Jacob Freeman and I am here to bring you the Report this evening after what has been a difficult week at the palace. Tonight we will be speaking to the final four ladies of the selection process but first, King Saul has some announcements to make.'

King Saul didn't move to sit in the interviewee's chair. Instead, he walked to the podium I had seen him stand behind many times before when I had watched from the small television in our kitchen at home. 'Thank you, Jacob.' The King said into the microphone. 'This week has been a very difficult one for our country. As you will be aware, just four days ago the palace was attacked during the Harvest Ball, when many other Royal families from around the world as well as nobility were in attendance, celebrating the beginning of Autumn. Rebels were helped into the palace by an insider, who is now being charged with treason, as are many of the rebels we were able to capture. Unfortunately, nineteen innocents lost their lives and if it were not for the bravery of our guards, police force and even my sons, not to mention a candidate of the selection process, I feel that we would have lost far more.' The other girls looked over at me and Amelie squeezed my hand from the seat beside me. 'I would like to honour those lost with a two minutes silence now if you would care to join me.' Silence fell over the studio, where many workers of the palace, including soldiers and guards were sat. The girls and I joined hands together, united, and we sat there together with our heads bowed until the two minutes was up. 'The rebels will be defeated,' The King said when time was up, 'and rest assure, we will not be living our lives in fear, nor should you.' He stepped down from his podium and applause filled the studio.

'Thank you for your kind words, your majesty.' Jacob said as he sat up straighter in his chair. 'This week, the final five of the competition was cut down to the final four and within two weeks, his royal highness, Prince Zed, will have to make his final decision as to the girl he will make his princess. Let's have a look at what they have been up to over the last few weeks.'

We all sat still as we watched the moments from the last few weeks, including my date in the observatory with Zed and us dancing in the rain together. I blushed and fiddled with my fingers in my lap when the footage ended with our pamper session with the Queen the night before the ball. I guessed the footage of that particular night would never be shown out of the respect of the families.

Everyone in the studio applauded once more as Zed made his way down to the interviewee seat, adjusting his suit jacket as he sat down opposite Jacob.

'Good evening, your highness.' Jacob said as he shook Zed's hand.

'Good evening.'

'Let me be first to say,' Jacob said, 'how far you have come in the last few months. I have known you since you were barely a baby and I feel that in the last few months you have grown up a lot.'

'I agree,' he nodded. 'I did have my doubts to begin with but I think that the selection has really helped me to grow up and make some more mature choices.'

'And here you are, three months later.' Jacob smiled. 'Tell me, your highness, how close are you to making your decision?'

'Very close.' Zed replied.

'Interesting.' Jacob beamed as Zed crossed one of his legs. 'Can you give us any hints?'

'All I am going to say is that every girl we have had in the competition has been lovely and they are all very different. I have enjoyed getting to know each of the girls and I have learnt a lot more about their dreams, ambitions and hopes for the future and I am sure that even when this contest is over, we will be still hearing about the wonderful things these girls are doing.' Zed said.

'Thank you, your highness.' Jacob smiled, warmly. 'We will now be speaking to each of the girls in turn. Lady Amelie, if you could please come and join me at the front.' Zed headed back to his seat and Amelie replaced him. She smoothed out her princess-shaped black ballgown after kissing Jacob on each cheek and sitting down across from him. She was confident in these kind of situations and I'd begun to admire her for that.

'Welcome, Lady Amelie, it's lovely to be speaking to you today.'

'And you.' She smiled. 'My mother always sings your praises.'

'Of course she does, Janice Leelan has always been my favourite actress to interview.' He beamed and I reminded myself that Amelie had had practice. She'd been watching her Oscar-winning mother doing this kind of thing her whole life. 'Lady Amelie, tell me about your relationship with the Prince.'

'Prince Zed is kind, caring and compassionate,' she replied, 'and he cares deeply for each of us. The night of the attack, he was desperate for us to get to safety.'

'But someone did not follow orders, so I have heard.' Jacob leaned back in his chair. 'May I ask whom, Lady Amelie?'

Amelie glanced over at me and then back at Jacob. 'For the second time since I moved into the palace, Lady Sky saved me.' Chloe and Abby smiled at me in the audience as my cheeks turned crimson. 'Lady Sky acted quickly to usher myself and Lady Tina and Lady Zoe to safety, even fending off an attacker so that we could get away. She may be petite, but she is a true warrior and she helped protect the palace that night.' Her face smiled and I realised that now, even with the competition so fierce, Amelie was well and truly on my side and she had been for the last month or so, or at least since we had been locked in a saferoom together during the first rebel attack.

'Would you consider Lady Sky a good friend of yours?'

'Probably a best friend.' Amelie replied. 'I cannot think of many other girls who would do whatever they could to protect you.'

Tina squeezed my hand from the other side of me as I blushed. Thankfully, the conversation changed and I was no longer the subject of it as Amelie laughed and joked with Jacob. Then Tina was interviewed and she was just as animated. When my name was called next, I started feeling dizzy as I made my way down the steps and I was relieved when I had kissed Jacob's cheeks and sat down in the chair opposite him.

'The courageous Lady Sky.' Jacob said with a grin. 'How lovely to meet you.'

'I wouldn't say courageous.' I replied, blushing.

'You were fighting rebels in the palace, I would say that was a very brave thing to do, my lady.' His eyes spotted the wound in my arm. 'And you were injured doing so. Tell me, Lady Sky, why did you risk your life?'

'I wanted to help.' I replied. 'I wanted to protect the palace.'

'Was there anything or _anyone_ else you wanted to protect?' He asked and I blushed, looking down. 'A certain prince, perhaps?'

'Of course.' I said, meeting his eyes again. 'Zed is very important to me.'

There were a few gasps and whispers and I realised my mistake; I'd called him Zed, not _Prince_ Zed. I swallowed but Jacob seemed to find this entertaining and simply smiled at me.

'I am sure _Zed_ is very important to you,' Jacob said, 'do you think you stand a good chance of winning this contest for the Prince's heart?'

'I am not sure.' I replied. 'The remaining girls would all make brilliant princesses. Amelie has excellent etiquette and is good with charity work, Tina is good with organising entertainment and Zoe's understanding and knowledge of history is outstanding. They are all supportive and hard-working, qualities I feel that a princess should have.'

'And what about you?' Jacob quizzed. 'Which qualities do you think you have?'

'I…erm… I am quite musical.'

Jacob quirked his eyebrow but before he could say anything, Zed spoke up.

'Lady Sky has shown great bravery, courage, resilience and ambition throughout the competition and I believe those are admirable qualities for any princess to have.' He said, 'unfortunately she is far too modest to admit it.'

Laughter sounded through the studio and I blushed, looking down at my feet and trying to regain my composure so that I could complete the rest of the interview.

A knock on my door startled me that evening. Abby and Chloe had covered my arm back up with new dressing and then I'd excused them for the night, telling them that I was planning on having an early night. I had taken my medication and was feeling a little drowsy as I read Jane Eyre when the knock on the door sounded.

'Come in!' I called out, knowing my guard stationed outside was keeping me safe.

Zed walked in wearing a slightly-unbuttoned shirt and his tight trousers and I blushed as I wrapped my robe around myself, hiding the silk nightgown I was wearing. 'Good evening.' I said with a shy smile. 'I'd have stayed dressed if I had known you were dropping by.'

'Spontaneous visit.' He smiled. 'I just wanted to see you… I do not mind that you are in your nightgown.'

'Would you like any tea or anything? I can send a message to the kitchens?'

'Where are your maids?' He asked, scanning the room.

'They have been working round the clock to look after me so I sent them for an early night.' I replied. 'I excused them after they rewrapped my wound.'

Zed moved to sit on the bed beside me and he reached for my hand, stroking it gently, 'was today as bad as you thought it would be?'

'I don't interview well.' I murmured.

'Nonsense, I think you did just fine.' He smiled. He pulled my hand up to his lips and turned it around so that he planted a kiss on my palm. 'My mother finds your modesty an admirable quality of yours and I agree. It is something I love about you.'

Love? I was about to reply when he got up and walked over to my guitar. He picked it up and brought it back to the bed, perching beside me. 'Can I play you something?' He asked, his eyes nervous.

'Of course.' I nodded, thinking back to the time on the yacht when I'd listened to him singing and running his fingers across the strings. Zed smiled and started to play some chords and as he started to sing, goosebumps spread across my skin.

' _I can't count the times_ _  
_ _I almost said what's on my mind_ _  
_ _But I didn't_ _  
_ _Just the other day_ _  
_ _I wrote down all the things I'd say_ _  
_ _But I couldn't_ _  
_ _I just couldn't._

 _Baby, I know that you've been wondering_ _  
_ _Mmm, so here goes nothing,'_ his eyes met mine and he smiled at me. ' _In case you didn't know_ _  
_ _Baby, I'm crazy about you_ _  
_ _And I would be lying if I said_ _  
_ _That I could live this life without you_ _  
_ _Even though I don't tell you all the time_ _  
_ _You had my heart a long, long time ago_ _  
_ _In case you didn't know.'_

I swallowed as my eyes watered and my body sank into the bed like I was a snowman about to melt into a puddle at Zed's feet. Somehow he didn't notice and he continued to sing, even though my heart was threatening to break my ribcage from thudding so quickly.

' _The way you look tonight_ _  
_ _That second glass of wine_ _  
_ _That did it_ _  
_ _There was something about that kiss_ _  
_ _Girl it did me in_ _  
_ _Got me thinking_ _  
_ _I'm thinking_

 _One of the things that I've been feeling_ _  
_ _Mmm, it's time you hear them._

 _In case you didn't know_ _  
_ _Baby, I'm crazy about you_ _  
_ _And I would be lying if I said_ _  
_ _That I could live this life without you_ _  
_ _Even though I don't tell you all the time_ _  
_ _You had my heart a long, long time ago_ _  
_ _In case you didn't know.'_

He strummed on his guitar as his eyes met mine and my body felt ready to crumple _, 'You've got all of me_ _  
_ _I belong to you_ _  
_ _Sky, you're my everything.'_

A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek before I could stop it.

' _In case you didn't know_ _  
_ _I'm crazy about you_ _  
_ _I would be lying if I said_ _  
_ _That I could live this life without you_ _  
_ _Even though I don't tell you all the time_ _  
_ _You had my heart a long, long time ago_ _  
_ _Yeah, you had my heart a long, long time ago_ _  
_ _In case you didn't know_ _  
_ _In case you didn't know_.'

He finished singing and looked across at me. 'I wrote that the night after we had been in the observatory when I realised just how much you mean to me.' His hand reached out and he caught another tear from my cheek. 'I should have ended the selection a long time ago.'

'You were worried I wouldn't accept you… as a savant.'

He ran a hand through his hair, 'it was not just that… with being a savant there is something else.'

'Well we're not invincible,' I laughed, 'I think I've proven that.'

He winced and I knew it still upset him that I was wounded. 'When a savant is conceived, somewhere in the world another savant is at the same time… their soulfinder.'

'Soulfinder?' I raised an eyebrow.

'It is like a soulmate, I suppose.' He replied. 'But that is the person you are destined to be with, your other half.'

'And I'm not your soulfinder.' I whispered as my heart sank in my chest.

'If I had been a normal human, I would have chosen you in a heartbeat but I had my doubts… what if you were not my soulfinder but one of the other girls was? Or what if I had booted my soulfinder out of the competition already?'

'That's why most of our birthdays were so close together.' I murmured and he nodded. 'I understand, you know,' I said, standing up. 'And I want you to find your soulfinder.'

He let out a small laugh and I turned to face him. His expression was amused and I frowned, 'Do you not see, my love? _You_ are my soulfinder.'

'I am? But… how?'

'The gods decided it, not me.' He said, grabbing my hands. He pulled me towards him so that his legs were either side of me. He held my hands in his and smiled at me. 'I should have realised sooner but it was only when you heard me in the battle and then you spoke to me and you lit my world up like a million tiny fairy lights. And then I realised that perhaps that was why things always felt so right with you… because you were my soulfinder, my other half.'

'This all sounds so… so strange.' I admitted, my head spinning at the thought. Soulmates? Soulfinders? Why did they exist? And did that mean that savants had no choice who they ended up with?

'I know, I can understand that.' He said, softly, 'and I am prepared to give you as much time as you need. If when the two weeks is up, you are still not certain then I can wait… I can find an excuse… just know that I will be waiting for you until you are ready, my love. I am yours and I will always be.'

'Zed… if you were looking for a soulfinder… someone to speak telepathically too, then why not just do it?' I asked him. 'You would've found out so much sooner.'

'I agreed with my parents that I'd let nature take its course,' he ran a hand through his hair, nervously. 'And we wanted a way to distract the country from rebellion and a possible uprising… watching me fall in love, slowly and not instantly thanks to telepathy, was something they hoped would distract the public. There are many times, however, that I nearly gave in, out of curiosity and out of pure selfishness.'

'And if you hadn't found your soulfinder?'

'Must we worry about that?' He asked and his eyes sparkled as they met mine. 'When I have?' A slow smile returned to his face and my heart thudded at the sight; I was the reason he was smiling. Sky Bright from Whitebridge. 'You're my soulfinder, my princess, you are _mine_.'

'Even if I do not need you to slay my dragons for me?'

He smiled at that, 'sometimes the most dangerous woman of all is the one who refuses to rely on your sword to save her because she carries her own.'

'The public love you!' Abby sang two days later as my morning wake-up call. She practically danced into my room holding a newspaper and a magazine. The pictures of Zed and I from the photoshoot were there and I couldn't hide the smile that filled my face. The photos with the other girls were very posed and suitable for a postage stamp, but in ours we were laughing and we looked genuinely happy. And it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Me and my soulfinder, the soulmate the Gods had chosen for me. It seemed bizarre and also scary, but at the same time it felt… right.

'You make a lovely couple.' Chloe said.

'We do,' I nodded, running my fingers over the photographs. 'Will you cut these out and add them to my mirror?' I asked, signalling to the frame I had been filling with photographs of friends and family.

'Do you want to read what the press are saying?' Abby asked and my stomach flipped.

'Is it good?' I asked, nervously.

' _Lady Sky has proven herself to be incredibly brave and caring towards fellow contestants and the Royal family over the last two months. A palace insider says that Lady Sky treats her maids like dear friends and that she is very supportive of the other contestants. She also fought the rebels who attacked the palace, earning herself a poisoned wound as a result. Lady Sky does not boast and her modesty shines through like a real lady.'_ Abby read. 'It's all very positive.'

'Good.' I nodded as I slipped my feet into my slippers and tied my robe around myself.

'Hopefully the prince will read this.' Chloe said. 'It might help him make his decision… although I've heard he already has.'

'Oh?' I kept a straight face as I unplaited my hair.

'Emmica said that he's been designing an engagement ring with some of the other designers.'

' _Designing_?' I widened my eyes. 'An _engagement_ ring?'

'She wouldn't say what it looks like though,' Chloe continued. 'Apparently it's all confidential and all that.' She took my hairband from me. 'But I think you're his favourite.'

'I am.' I said quietly and both of my maids turned to look at me.

'Spill.' Abby said.

'He wants to end the selection,' I told them. 'But I need a little time with everything that's happened… it's all just so fast.'

'Oh my goodness!' Abby and Chloe squealed in unison.

'You can't tell anyone though.' I urged them. 'Our secret like many of the others before?'

'Absolutely miss.' Abby nodded. 'Now let's get our future princess washed and dressed for the day.'


	14. Chapter 14

_A man lunged towards me, a sword in his arm and he moved quickly, with a speed far quicker than humanly possible. The blade swung and stabbed my gut and I gasped, trembling as warm red liquid trickled out of the wound._

' _Zed!' I cried out, looking around the castle. But no one could hear my screams. The man with the scarred face smiled down at me, a wicked smile, as I fell to my knees._

I woke up in my bed, drenched in sweat. I was shaking, trembling, and I automatically pulled back the silk sheets to check my stomach. Thankfully, there was no sign of blood and the only aching sound was my arm now that my medication was wearing off. I breathed quickly as I took the medicine on my bedside table and then laid back, staring at the white ceiling above me. Tears had stained my cheeks and I felt sick to my stomach. I'd had the same dream for the last two nights and I was sure that it wouldn't be the last time either.

' _Residents in Whitebridge have become restless over the last few weeks. There has been a shortage of food in the area due to arsonists setting fire to Blackberry Farm, a large supplier for the area.'_

I turned off the vision box and looked at the letter from Sally and Simon, who were thankfully doing fine. Then an idea hit me and I stood up abruptly, wincing at the ache in my arm but choosing to ignore it as I set off down the corridor.

Zed was in the gardens and seemed to be writing something. He looked anxious and his hair was scruffy; I could just about picture him running his hands through it nervously.

'Hello,' I said, pulling my cloak tighter around my sleeved dress to protect myself from the cooling air.

He abruptly tucked the paper and pen into his jacket pocket and stood up to greet me, 'hello, my love.' He bent his head and kissed me on the cheek before taking both of my hands in his. 'What a lovely surprise.'

'I tried the music room and gym and then figured you'd be out here,' I said and he smiled as he squeezed my hands.

'I think our favourite spots are the same.' He caught a loose strand of my white-blonde hair and tucked it behind my hair. 'Shall we go for a walk?' I nodded and he led me along the gravelly path, our hands intertwined between us.

The sky was covered by a thick blanket of cloud and the trees and shrubbery stood out against it like glowing orange, red and yellow embers.

'Autumn is such a beautiful season,' I whispered and he smiled down at me, glancing under his long, thick eyelashes. He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the cool skin softly.

'Which season is your favourite?'

'Almost impossible to choose,' I replied. 'Summer has the blue skies and the most wonderful sunsets, Spring is filled with new life and beautiful blossoming flowers, Autumn is for warm, bonfire scents and golden leaves and then there's winter with the twinkling of Christmas lights and the sparkling frost on the ground.'

'I like winter,' he said softly. 'Mainly for the snow and the meteor showers in Aldheim.'

'I've never been up North,' I said. 'But it does look beautiful in the pictures.'

'It is,' he smiled, 'and I think you would love all the mountains.'

We reached my lake and I was surprised to see a bench sat by it. 'Since when was this here?'

'I thought it would save you getting grass stains on your skirts,' he replied, pressing his lips to my forehead. The wooden bench had patterns carved into it and I gasped as I spotted them; ocean waves were carved into the surface, mixed with dolphins and flowers and then rain clouds and rain drops as well as mountains.

'Zed, it's wonderful.' I whispered as I inspected the carvings. The carvings which represented me. Us. My eyes threatened to burst with tears at the thought.

'I figured you would be spending a lot of time out here and that we needed our own place to sit.'

I swallowed the tears that were trying to make an appearance and I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back eagerly, wrapping his arms around me until I reluctantly pulled back.

'Something is on your mind.' He murmured, his eyes searching mine.

'There are protests and fights breaking out in Whitebridge.' I replied and he gave a sad nod. 'I am worried about Sally and Simon.'

'I can understand that,' he whispered, 'perhaps we can get them moved into their home quicker.'

'Would you do that?'

'Sky, darling, I would do anything for you,' he purred with a sincere look. 'Leave it to me and I will get it sorted. I want your family safe just as much as you do.'

A week after the attack was marked by a church service and a two minute's silence all over the country. We all attended in black and the atmosphere remained glum the rest of the day as funeral arrangements were made for loved ones who had died. I'd spent the service sat there, fighting with my emotions as I wondered what else I could have done to save more lives and when we left the church, to all the press and public outside waiting to see us, I wished my ability was the ability to turn invisible. Tears stained my cheeks and my mouth felt dry.

'It's okay,' Amelie looped her arm through mine. 'We're all here together.'

I glanced across at Tina and Zoe, where they stood beside Lady Evelyn. She looked in pieces too and her blue eyes met mine as if she sensed I saw her looking. Usually, she would not have slipped her guard, but she had this time. She looked tired, strained and fragile.

'I should have saved more lives,' I said softly as I looked at the mourners, the families all dressed in black as they cried over their loved ones.

'It's worth remembering that more lives would have been lost without you,' Amelie said to me, softly, 'and you did far much more than the rest of us.'

'You are thinking about last week.' Zed said to me over dinner that evening. We were in the observatory again and the fire was lit now that the air was colder. I was trying to fight the tiredness threatening to overtake me. The nightmare had become a nightly occurrence and, as a result, I was losing sleep. I'd lie in bed, staring at the ceiling as the scarred face continued to haunt me.

'This time last week, we were most likely dancing together,' I said softly. 'And all of those people were still alive.'

'No one could have predicted that, my love.' He said, reaching for my hand across the table. 'Not even my mother saw it coming.'

I sipped at the white wine he had poured for us and walked over to the window, looking out at the city. It was darker this evening, fewer lights on and I wondered if it was in memory of those who had been lost.

'That service…' My breath caught in my throat. 'All of those people who lost their loved ones… I honestly do not know what I would do without Sally and Simon.'

Zed moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me against him as I looked out at the city. 'You miss them.' He whispered.

'Every day.'

He kissed my bare shoulder, just above the off-shoulder straps of my gown. 'Well I suppose it is just as well I have invited them to the palace.'

'What did you say?' I turned in his arms, making sure I had heard him right.

'They arrive tomorrow, as does Ellen and Ms Creedy.' He said, a mischievous look in his eyes. 'And obviously the families of the other girls too… And their house in Goldlyn should be ready to move into within a few weeks so they won't be too far away from the palace.'

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 'Thank you, Zed.'

'You are most welcome.' He murmured before letting out a low chuckle. 'Are you into squeezing your prey?'

'Sorry.' I relaxed a little and he laughed again, letting one of his hands tangle in my hair.

'I do not mind.' He said softly as he played with my curls. I looked up at him and he moved his arm to my cheek, gently stroking it. 'I would do anything to make you happy.'

I blushed and looked down but his hand caught my chin and he tilted my head back upwards before he bent down and gently pressed his lips to mine in the softest, most tender kiss we had ever had. It was careful, gentle, and it made me weak at the knees. It had been a while since we had last kissed and Zed pulled me closer as he deepened the kiss, making up for lost time. He eventually broke away first, resting his forehead against mine as he looked down at me.

'What did I do to deserve you?' He said softly as his eyes searched mine.

'I could say the same thing,' I murmured. 'I did not come here looking for a prince.'

'No, you came for the food.' He laughed and pressed a kiss to my forehead. 'And a way out for your family.'

'The food is, as you would say, _exquisite.'_

'Some of the best chefs in the world.' He grinned, lifting me up and then planting another kiss on my lips.

I wore a new dress the following day, one with sleeves as the Autumn air was becoming cooler; a white dress with sleeves to the elbow and deep pink, purple and teal butterflies and flowers climbing up the skirt. I decided I wanted to look my best for my family's arrival at the palace and when I met the other girls in the hallway, next to the grand staircases and the front door, it was clear they had all thought the same. We all stood, practically bouncing on the balls of our feet in anticipation. The Royal family stood the side of us, Zed, Prince Xavier and Prince Trace watching us with amused looks, and then the doors opened and we all forgot our etiquette, as well as the cameras that were there to capture the arrival of our families. Amelie, Tina, Zoe and I moved in different directions and I hurried to Sally and Simon, embracing them before Lady Evelyn could scold me for my unladylike behaviour.

'Hello sweetheart.' Simon said as he kissed the top of my hair.

'How is your arm?' Sally asked, concern written all over her face.

'I finish my antibiotics tomorrow.' I told her. 'But it's healing fine, no infection.'

'Thank goodness.' She murmured, pulling me in for another hug. 'What on earth were you doing? You could have gotten yourself killed.'

'She was being the brave girl we all know and love.' Ellen said and I pulled her into a smothering hug, making her laugh. 'Miss me?'

'Of course!' I said and she laughed again as I released her and turned to Ms Creedy. I pulled her into a hug too. 'Ms Creedy, how are you?'

'Excited to be at the palace!' She beamed, pulling me closer and adding in a whisper, 'with a future princess. You're definitely his favourite.'

'So I've heard.' I whispered back and the old lady grinned as I released her. Her eyes scanned the entrance hallway and they fell on the royal family. She moved to curtsy as the royal family moved down the steps, and we all bowed or curtsied to the royals.

'Welcome, it is so lovely to have all of your families here with us!' King Saul said. 'We will be hosting a special welcome tea for you all later this afternoon but there is a historical tour of the palace shortly if you are interested. If not, then the maids will show you to your room.'

'Can I share with you?' Ellen asked me. 'I want to live like a princess, at least just for two days.'

'The guest rooms are hardly like staying in a dodgy tavern downtown.' I laughed.

'Please?'

'Of course.' I smiled and turned to Chloe and Abby. 'That okay with you?'

'Absolutely!' Chloe beamed. 'Someone else to dress and makeover.'

'Ellen, this is Chloe and Abby, my friends and my maids.' I said, introducing them as my parents and Ms Creedy moved over to greet the Royal family. I smiled as Zed hugged Sally like an old friend and patted Simon on the back after their handshake.

' _Your_ maids.' Ellen laughed, rolling her eyes. 'If only we all had people to help us look fabulous every day.'

'Oh she's quite stubborn.' Abby said. 'Never wants too much make-up and likes keeping her curls natural.'

'I like that too.' Zed's voice said and I blushed as we turned to face him. Ellen grinned at me widely and I knew she would be commenting on that later, as would my maids. 'Ellen, how are you?' Zed said, bending down to give her a hug.

'I am well thank you, your highness.' She said with a smile.

'You look well.' He nodded. 'What trouble do you two have planned for the next couple of days?'

'Trouble? Us?' I gasped and he rolled his eyes.

'You always seem to find trouble, Lady Sky.' He told me with a playful smile.

'How about you take me on your own tour of the palace.' Ellen said. 'I've read enough history books to know what they are going to tell me on the way around.'

'Okay.' I nodded and we curtsied. 'Excuse us, your highness.'

'Do not forget to take Ellen to the observatory.' Zed said in a hushed tone. 'She will love the view from up there.'

'These gardens are more beautiful than the photographs.' Ellen said after the tour of the reception rooms, women's room, library and music room. We'd made our way outside and we walked with our arms interlinked through the mazes of shrubbery and autumnal plants. 'I can see why you spend so much time out here.'

'It's a good place to relax and think.' I told her and she nodded, understanding me completely. 'Plus the view of the stars at night is pretty wonderful.'

'I can imagine,' she smiled. 'There are quite a few good views around here though, aren't there?' She didn't mean the gardens nor the artwork that hung on the walls of the palace.

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I blushed, 'yes, Prince Zed is very nice to look at too.'

'Oh, so now he's _Prince_ Zed?' She teased. 'Shame you forgot that in your interview last week.'

'Oh, don't remind me.' I cringed and she laughed.

'It showed that you two are close.' She smiled. 'Has he mentioned ending the selection any time soon?'

I spotted a camera panning the garden and I tensed, 'later.' I told her and she gave me an understanding nod as her eyes spotted the camera.

'So what's this observatory then?'

Ellen walked around the room in awe, just as I knew I had done when Zed had first taken me up to the observatory. She ran her fingers across the paintwork on the floor and then admired the telescope that looked out on the city. 'Is that a balcony?' I opened the door and she walked out onto the balcony. 'The city looks so small from up here.' She said as she leaned against the wall.

'It does.' I replied.

'So are you going to tell me how you ended up with a hole in your arm or do I have to guess?'

I told her the events of that night, minus Prince Yves shooting fire at people, and how I'd woken up two days later with Zed glued to my side. She sighed and looked out at the view when I was finished speaking and I raised an eyebrow, 'what?'

'That boy is so in love with you.' She said.

'I think he cares about me, yes, but _love_ is a very strong word.'

'He wouldn't leave your side and was afraid of losing you.'

'He wanted to check I was okay.'

'You've always been useless when it comes to love,' she murmured. 'You always denied how the boys in the town would look at you, brushing it off and saying they were staring at me instead.'

'They were!' I insisted.

' _Some_ were but some were only ever interested in _you_. And now Prince Zed is in love with you. When will he end the selection?'

'Whenever I'm ready.' I whispered.

Her eyes bulged and almost popped out of her head. 'Whenever _you're_ ready? If he said that then why on earth is this still going on?!'

'Because I want us both to be certain. It's for forever, Ellen, not just a casual fling.'

'You'd be crazy to let him go, that's for sure.' She said, her eyes meeting mine. 'That boy is clearly crazy about you. He's stopped the partying and the drinking and the drug-taking and instead his energy is used up on you.'

'But it's not just saying yes to Zed, is it?' I said, pulling my curls over my shoulder. 'It's saying yes to a whole new life. Look around.' I signalled to the palace and then the city. 'With this comes expectations.'

'Which I have no doubt you will fulfil.' She squeezed my shoulder. 'Look how far you've come, Sky. You've changed since you came in here and not in a bad way… you're stronger and more confident than you ever were. You have brought the best out in the prince and he has done the same with you.'

'Sky, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a tea party to get ready for.' Chloe's voice sounded from behind us and I nodded before following Chloe and Ellen back to my room.

'Your room is more wonderful than I imagined!' Ellen said once she was ready. She turned on the record player and danced around the room. She ran her fingers over the silk sheets and then moved to the windowseat, looking out of the view in awe. Ellen and her excited personality would have fitted right into the palace, I decided as I watched her. She had borrowed a floral dress I'd not worn since the beginning of the competition and with her hair pinstraight and around her shoulders, she looked glamorous enough to be a model.

Chloe pulled a few strands of hair out of my updo and let them frame my face before moving in front of me, checking that my hairstyle was symmetrical. 'She's just as mad as I assumed she would be.' She whispered and I smiled.

'She's tiring.' I admitted and Chloe smiled back as she pulled me to my feet and smoothed my dress down.

'How am I ever going to go home after staying here for two days?' Ellen sighed dramatically from the windowseat. She wiggled her freshly manicured toenails and I laughed.

'You should speak to Amelie's mum about an acting career.' I told her as I slipped my feet into the high court shoes. 'Come on, let's get going, we aren't allowed to be fashionably late today.'

The afternoon tea was served in the conservatory, a room I'd never really sat in before and I wondered why. There were flowers and plants against the walls and hanging from the ceiling and small, quaint tea tables with chairs were laid out. Each table had a cake stand filled with sandwiches, scones and cakes, as well as floral tea pots and teacups laid out for the occasion. It was very feminine but judging from the smile on Simon's face as we sat down, he did not seem to mind.

'This is all very quaint.' Ms Creedy said in approval. She had changed into a green dress decorated with white flowers and she looked healthier than I had ever seen her. Sally was dressed in a pretty gown too and Simon in a smart shirt, velvet tunic and trousers. I sat down beside Ms Creedy with Ellen on the other side and we were all surprised when Prince Trace and Diamond sat down with us. Ms Creedy's eyes even bulged as she looked at the future heir to the throne.

'Your highness, how lovely to meet you.' Ms Creedy said with a smile.

'You must be Ms Creedy,' Prince Trace smiled warmly. 'And Mr and Mrs Bright and Miss Jones.'

'Ellen is fine, your highness.' Ellen said as Prince Trace shook her hand.

'Of course, the famous Ellen.' Diamond smiled as she shook my friend's hand too. 'I have heard a lot about you.'

'You have?' Ellen looked at me, wondering why perhaps I hadn't told her I was so close to the future Queen of our country.

'All good, of course.' Diamond smiled before sipping her cup of tea. 'Now we'd love to hear all about you all.'

Afternoon tea was nice, as was dinner and then Ellen fell asleep during our Audrey Hepburn movie marathon, shortly after Roman Holiday had started. Chloe and Abby had gone off to bed and I found myself feeling wide awake, perhaps because I was afraid of what waited for me when I closed my eyes. I slipped on my dressing gown and slippers and crept out of my room, careful not to disturb my sleeping best friend.

'You should be in your room, Lady Sky.' Llewellyn, my guard, warned me as I passed him.

'I just need a little walk before bed.'

He picked up the pace behind me, knowing he would not win the argument and choosing to follow me instead. My feet carried me the way they always did. They walked down the stairs and to the left, along the empty corridor until I reached the music room. I opened the door and jumped when I saw Zed was sat on one of the sofas, a guitar on his lap.

'Cannot sleep?' He asked. I shook my head and he gave me a small smile. 'Me neither.' He moved over on the sofa and I sat down beside him. 'What is on your mind, my love?'

I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. 'It's been a busy day.' I replied.

He nodded, his eyes scanning my face, and part of me wondered if he had seen through the lie. If he did, he didn't comment. 'It has. Have your family and friends enjoyed it?'

'I think so.' I smiled. 'Ellen fell asleep watching Roman Holiday. I think she was pretty exhausted from the travelling.' I looked across at him, 'and why can't you sleep?'

'Your family are here,' he replied, running a hand through his already-messy hair. 'That makes me nervous.'

'I've been _living_ here with your family for the last three months,' I reminded him, 'that's made me pretty nervous.'

'But you have won my family over.' Zed said softly, 'I am yet to do the same with yours.'

'Sally will be easier to crack than Simon.' I told him. 'Simon is more protective.'

'I can see that,' he nodded.

'What were you playing?' I asked, looking down at the guitar.

'I was only playing around with some covers,' he said, strumming the opening chords of _Photograph_ by Ed Sheeran. 'Will you sing with me?'

'Uhm…' I blushed and looked down at my feet.

'Please, Sky, your voice is wonderful.' I gave him a small nod and he smiled as he strummed the opening chords again and then he started to sing. _'_ _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_ _  
_ _But it's the only thing that I know.'_

' _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes.'_ I sang with him and he smiled across at me as our voices harmonised together.

' _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive,'_ his voice covered my skin with goosebumps as the notes he sang touched me like his soft, butterfly kisses. _'We keep this love in a photograph, we made these memories for ourselves.'_

Our eyes locked on each other as we sang and I felt like Zed was looking right into my soul as our voices danced together, _'Where our eyes are never closing_ _  
_ _Hearts are never broken_ _  
_ _And time's forever frozen still.'_

I closed my eyes as he nudged my foot with his, signalling for me to take over, ' _So you can keep me_ _  
_ _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_ _  
_ _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home.'_

And suddenly, all of the love songs were about him.

 **(AN: Boyce Avenue and Bea Miller's cover of this is perfect)**

When the song ended and a tear rolled down my cheek, not of sadness but of joy, I started to realise something; I was falling in love with Zed and fast. I had never been in love before so I had nothing to compare it to but the warmth that filled my body, as well as the fear of losing him, made me realise that was it and I found myself thinking back to the Harvest Ball, when I was willing to risk getting injured or even killed to protect my Prince and his family. My heart thudded- _my_ Prince. I liked the sound of that.

'Sky, my love, what is wrong?' Zed asked as he tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him.

'Nothing is wrong,' I replied, 'everything is wonderful.'

His deep blue eyes searched mine, 'a penny for your thoughts?'

'Zed, do you know why I wouldn't leave the ballroom that night?' I asked and he shook his head. 'I wasn't being stubborn, even though I'm pretty good at it.' He gave a small smile in agreement. 'I was afraid that if I left, I would lose you.'

'Darling, you would _never_ lose me.'

'You could have died,' I told him.

'And so could have you.' His eyes were sad as they looked into mine.

'It was a sacrifice I was willing to take. I just wanted you to be safe.' I ran a hand through my curly hair, just as he did when he was nervous. 'I never wanted to fall in love and I never needed anyone. I was independent, looking after myself and looking after my family. Love was never on the cards. Back home it led to heartbreak or to children you couldn't afford to look after.' I bit my lip. 'I never wanted anything apart from my family to be happy and healthy. But then you appeared and I started wanting everything. I wanted a career, a future, romance and not just the kind you read about… _real_ love where someone loves you just as much as you love them.' I looked at the ground, feeling embarrassed but Zed's guitar fell to his feet and he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me and holding me against his chest. And my body relaxed into his embrace. I was home.

'Thank you.' He whispered softly as he placed a kiss to my forehead.

'Thank you?'

He smiled down at me, 'for opening up to me.' He tucked a curl behind my ear and planted the sweetest of kisses on my nose. 'You should get to bed before your guard thinks you have fallen into the piano.'

'Just a few more minutes.' I replied, snuggling into his embrace. He laughed softly and leaned back, clearly just as relaxed as I was.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt somewhat disorientated. I could feel arms wrapped around my waist and my aching back told me I was not in my comfy silk bed. I opened my eyes and found myself still in the music room, curled up next to Zed. He was sound asleep, his breathing slow and deep and I panicked slightly when I saw that the sun was up- what time was it? And had I slept through the night without a single nightmare?

'Zed,' I whispered, gently shaking him, 'Zed, wake up.'

His eyes opened slowly and sleepily and then they quickly widened when he realised I was beside him. He took in his surroundings. 'We fell asleep.'

'I have no idea what time it is,' I said as panic filled me, 'but we're going to be in trouble.'

'With who?' He smiled a teasing smile. 'With the King and Queen? Because I think they will probably pardon us.'

'Zed, it's not funny,' I groaned, trying to wriggle out of his grip but he held me still, 'what if we've missed breakfast? How do we explain that?'

'You are worried about your parents.' He murmured and then his eyes widened. 'Your father is going to kill me.' He sat upright. 'You leave here first and I will see you at breakfast.' He planted a quick kiss on my lips and I hurried from the room, my irritated-looking guard following close behind me.

'Where on earth have you been?' Ellen hissed as I barged through my bedroom door. 'Breakfast is in twenty minutes and I was about to send out a search party.'

'We were worried when we came and there was no guard on the door.' Abby replied. 'Ellen didn't take the wake-up call as well as you do.'

'I… went for a walk.'

'That early in the morning?' Ellen eyeballed me with suspicion. 'You've never been a morning person either.'

'We haven't got time for this!' Chloe cried out. 'We have twenty minutes to get you showered and ready for the day!' She pushed me towards the bathroom. 'Maybe tonight we'll restrain you to your bed!'

Zed made it to breakfast shortly after me and his hair was still damp from his shower. Thankfully my hair hadn't needed washing, so I had managed to get ready just in time. I tried to hide my blush as he walked past us, smelling as if he had just stepped out of the shower. Queen Karla raised an eyebrow at her son but kept her mouth closed, not questioning it in front of the guests.

'These croissants are incredible.' Sally murmured as she tucked into breakfast from her seat opposite me. 'Now I can see why you're always complimenting the food in this place.'

'I agree,' Simon replied and I smiled across the table at them- was this something my family could get used to? Never being afraid that there was not enough food on the table. Never worrying whether we would have to live without heating or electricity every month? I knew myself that I looked healthier than I had when I had moved into the palace. My face was no longer gaunt and my skin was sunkissed with a healthy glow. I had put a small bit of weight on, enough to look healthy but not enough to be criticised in the press. My white blonde hair had a gleam and shine to it and no longer looked drab and scruffy. I looked across the table at my parents, who were dressed in borrowed designer clothes with Sally's hair and make-up clearly done by someone working in the palace. They still looked pale and worn out, living in the palace would have done them some good too. But that wasn't a reason to be with Zed. I had done my bit but now the game had changed, a fork in the road pointing towards a new path; love and a happy ending. Sally had read me many fairytales as a child and she'd told me that despite being wonderful, they weren't real. At least not in the same way.

' _Happily ever afters do exist, sweetheart.' Sally said as she pulled me into her lap and began to plait my wild curls. 'Of course they do. I found your father and then I found you and that's all I've ever needed for my happy ending. Not money or a palace, but family to love.'_

' _And what about princesses?' I asked as I looked up at her._

' _Prince charmings are real, but the real ones aren't really princes. They're the boys that hold open the door for you or carry your shopping for you.'_

' _I don't need anyone to carry my shopping,' I huffed, 'I'm strong.'_

' _Right you are,' Sally said with a soft laugh. 'And I hope you never change._

I looked over at Zed, who was deep in a conversation with the Queen about something. They smiled at one another, a normal mother and son and I watched as she squeezed his hand with pride in her eyes. And when I looked back across the table at my adoptive mother, I realised she was looking at me in exactly the same way. My mind drifted a moment to my birth mother- where was she? What was she doing? Would I ever meet her, and if so, would she ever look at me that way? I shook my head to myself and looked at my parents. We weren't related by blood, but they'd still raised me and were still my birth parents. And I was incredibly lucky to have them.

'I'm glad you decided to come for a ride,' Diamond said to Ellen and I as we rode Royal horses alongside her. She was clearly a confident rider as she was sat up straight and with excellent jockey posture. Ellen and I, on the other hand, looked less confident as we rode beside her in similar embroidered tunics with leggings and boots, cloaks wrapped around our shoulders to keep us warm. I was sure that my facial expression looked somewhere between horrified and anxious as our horses trotted alongside the lake, not far from the stables but far enough.

'I think Sky is less so,' Ellen teased with a smirk. She wobbled slightly in her saddle and then adjusted herself again. 'Where did your parents say they were going?'

'A stroll in the garden,' I replied, 'but they seemed on edge about it, didn't they?'

'They probably feel out of their depth,' Ellen replied, 'just like I'm sure you did when you first arrived.'

'That's true,' I nodded.

'I remember,' Diamond smiled, 'the first time we met was by this lake, wasn't it?'

'Moon river,' I murmured and she smiled, 'I was homesick.'

'And feeling like you weren't good enough. I think you proved everybody wrong there.' Diamond laughed softly, a feminine sound.

'Always determined,' Ellen said from my side, 'you'll be riding horses with confidence in no time.'

'I'm not sure my clumsiness would agree,' I laughed, looking out across the gardens. I could just about see the fountain in the distance, amongst all of the evergreen hedges. And then I spotted two figures, 'is that Simon and Zed?'

Ellen and Diamond turned on their horses to face the direction I was and Ellen gave a nod of confirmation, 'looks like it.'

'What on earth are they talking about?'

Diamond smiled a sly smile and I knew she knew something, 'let's head towards the forest, it's one of my favourite parts of the grounds.' She said and her horse sped off as Ellen and I tried to keep up with her (and keep on our horses) as we hurried behind.

The following day, I said a reluctant goodbye to Sally, Simon, Ms Creedy and Ellen. I hugged each of them tightly, promising that it wouldn't be long until we next saw each other and I was sure of that; whatever happened, there were seven days left until Zed had to announce his decision to the public and the Selection would be over.

After dinner that evening, I found myself in the women's room with the other three girls. I sat and plaited Amelie's hair as she gushed about what she had been up to with her two sisters and parents over the last two days.

'Why do you think Prince Zed invited our parents so close to the end of the selection process?' Zoe asked as she painted her toenails a light pink colour that matched Tina's fingernails.

'To check that our parents aren't savages?' Tina joked.

'Out of politeness and kindness,' Amelie responded as I finished her dutch braid. 'The royal family have always been very welcoming of guests and…' Her voice trailed off and I knew she was thinking about the guests that had stayed at the palace just over a week ago, the guests who had lost their lives. 'My parents really enjoyed meeting the King and Queen.'

'My mum was completely starstruck, as was my stepdad,' Tina laughed. 'I've never seen her like that before!'

Zoe wriggled her drying toenails and closed the lid of the nail varnish, 'Prince Zed took my father for a walk.'

My heart sank as I realised that Simon hadn't been the only one, 'any ideas why?' I asked.

'Probably the same reason he took your father for a walk.' Zoe replied.

'He invited both of my parents for a cup of tea,' Amelie said, 'no idea what they discussed though. My parents wouldn't tell me.'

'Tina?' Zoe looked across at her.

'I have no idea, I was with my brother most of the time.' She replied with a shrug. 'Maybe he met up with them but maybe he didn't?'

'I think he was checking whose parents would be most suitable,' Zoe said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 'We still have family back in Asia and we'd be able to build stronger relations between our two countries.'

'And Amelie's mother is good for publicity as she already has a fanbase,' Tina pointed out.

'Prince Zed will not be choosing anyone based on their family,' Amelie said as I fastened her hair. She checked it in the mirror and turned around to face all of us. 'He will be choosing based on love and the girl he feels the most for, surely you know that.'

'You're so certain it's going to be Sky,' Zoe said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips, 'but how can you say that when he's still been dating the rest of us? If he was sure of his choice then why did he kiss me the day before the ball?'

'What?' My voice came out in a whisper as the wind was knocked from my lungs.

Zoe smiled at me and I hurried out of the room before I could let anyone see my heartache. Perhaps he didn't care for me as much as I cared for him, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

'Will you wait until I'm asleep tonight?' I asked Chloe and Abby after the long, hot bath they'd drawn for me. They'd sat and combed through my hair and whispered their reassurances as I had poured out my heart to them. I felt stupid and I wanted to feel numb. Thunder roared and lightning flashed across the sky outside and the thoughts of facing another nightmare made me feel weak and afraid.

'Of course,' Chloe whispered as I took my position on my window seat. 'We will stay as long as you need.'

A knock at the door made my heart sink and I shook my head. I wasn't ready to see Zed. I walked over to my bed and climbed inside the sheets, ready to pretend I was asleep if need be. Abby turned off the lights, only leaving a lamp on, and then got back to stitching the dress she had been adjusting for me.

'Your highness.' Chloe whispered, dropping into a curtsy as she opened the door. 'Lady Sky is fast asleep.'

'Oh,' his voice sounded disappointed. 'I was hoping to see her before bed this evening. It is rather early, is she unwell?'

'She has a temperature,' Chloe replied, 'has been feeling unwell since dinner.'

'I hope it is not food poisoning, should I send for a doctor?'

'I think some rest will be fine,' she said. 'Goodnight your highness.'

'Goodnight Miss Chloe.' Zed said, sounding disheartened, 'tell her I dropped by.'

Chloe murmured what sounded like a reply and then closed the door. After a few moments, she moved to perch on my bed, 'you can't avoid him forever.'

'She's right,' Abby nodded in agreement, 'the Selection ends in a week.'

'I'm not avoiding him forever,' I replied. 'I just need some time to think.'

And I did. After they headed to bed, I sat in my own as I wrote down lyrics into the notebook that was filled with music. It was strangely calming. And as I wrote, I thought of Zed and knew I had two options; ignore the comment Zoe had made or ask him what had happened. The latter made me feel nauseous but I couldn't give myself to somebody if I knew they didn't feel how I did and I had to be certain- I was wearing my heart on my sleeve now and that meant I was walking in dangerous territory.

Despite their best efforts, Abby and Chloe were unable to get me to go to breakfast the following morning. Instead, I lounged around in my comfortable work-out clothing, claiming my tiredness was down to the flu or something. I avoided lunch too and was feeling pretty shattered when I excused Abby and Chloe for their lunchbreak so that I could have a nap in piece. I curled back under my freshly-changed silk covers and drifted off into a sleep.

A knock came some point after and I panicked. Abby and Chloe weren't there to answer the door and dismiss anyone. I kept quiet, hoping the visitor would go away but they didn't. Instead, they walked right in and my heart sank; Zed. He walked in carrying a plate of food resembling avocado and poached eggs on toast and he smiled when he saw me.

'I thought you might be hungry,' he said softly. I didn't move. I stayed laid down in my bed, hoping that perhaps I was dreaming. I didn't want to deal with this right now. Just looking at him felt as if a hole was being torn in my chest. How could he tell me it had always been me but still kiss other girls?

'I'm not really feeling hungry today,' I told him as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

'You have to eat something, my love,' he replied, holding the food out to me. 'The avocados are delicious.'

'I can't,' I turned away from him and he sighed, moving to stroke my cheek.

'I was thinking that we could go to the beach next week,' he said, 'there is something I have been dying to show you and we will miss it if we leave it much longer.'

'Isn't it too cold for the beach?'

'We do not have to stay long…' His voice trailed off and he moved his hand away from my cheek, 'what have I done?' I sucked in a deep breath. 'What did I do to hurt you, my darling? You are giving me the cold shoulder.'

I bit my lip but kept my back to him, 'did you kiss Zoe the night before the ball?'

'Who told you that?' His voice sounded angry, irritated even.

'Zoe,' I said weakly.

'I suppose she did not tell you that I pushed her away the moment her lips were on mine? That I told her I could not betray the girl I love?'

Had I heard him correctly? I turned to face him, 'what?'

'Did you really think I would _kiss_ someone when I had such strong feelings for you?' His face looked hurt and his voice was pained. 'I am not that person anymore, Sky.'

'But before the ball… you didn't know I was your soulfinder.'

'Perhaps not, but I was still trying to find a way to choose _you._ The other girls are lovely and yes they are pretty but none of them compare to you and never would.' He turned away from me and looked down at his feet. 'I cannot believe you still think so little of me, even after all of this time.'

'Zed, I-'

'I will see you later,' he said, standing up once again. 'Eat your toast before you waste away.'

He slammed the door behind him.

Zed was not at dinner this evening but no one mentioned it. The atmosphere was quiet, yet tense, and I spent more time pushing the food around my plate than actually eating it. When we were all excused, I hurried away without hesitation, but Amelie followed me.

'What's going on?' She asked. 'Where is Prince Zed?'

'I don't want to talk about it,' I murmured as I walked into my bedroom. She followed me through the door, closing it firmly behind us and startling my maids, who were busy sewing a beautiful embellished white dress.

'You missed breakfast and lunch today,' Amelie said to me in an irritated voice. 'That was because of what Zoe said, wasn't it?'

'I said I don't want to talk about it,' I frowned, turning away from her, 'why are you even here?'

'Because, believe it or not Sky, I actually _care_ and if anyone deserves to win this bloody contest it's you!' She snapped. 'Zoe was trying to cause trouble and trying to put a rift between you and Prince Zed because that's all she can do… it's clear you will win unless she pushes you apart.'

'They did kiss,' I said, turning back to face her, 'I saw him this afternoon.'

'And what did he say? Because I bet it's not what it sounds like at all. We have all seen the way he looks at you, hell that man _loves_ you Sky.'

'He pushed her away,' I looked down at my feet, 'and now I've messed everything up by not trusting him.'

'You've not messed up everything, he just needs to cool off and you need to stop being so dramatic.' Amelie's eyes softened. 'Sky, Prince Zed has been crazy for you for a long time, anyone could see that and one little fight won't change that. Bumps in the road always happen and get used to it. You're going to be a _princess_ and that means more bumps than the average couple.'

'What am I going to do?' I asked, my heart aching.

'Zed practices his archery at four o'clock most days,' Amelie said with a sly smile.

'How do you know this?'

'I know a lot,' she replied. 'I know that Lady Diamond, Lady Phoenix and Queen Karla often have afternoon tea in the conservatory and that Prince Trace and Prince Xavier use the gym most evenings before dinner.' I widened my eyes. 'Sky, I originally came into this competition to _win_ and that meant knowing as much as I could about the Royal Family. So I paid off a few guards and flirted with a few more. It helped me learn a lot about the family and it's allowed me to keep tabs on the other candidates too.' She smiled again. 'How is your archery?'

'I've only had one lesson.'

'Well you're a fast learner. For this to work, we need the wow factor.' She turned to my maids. 'Ladies, do what you must but first find us a bow, some arrows and a target and meet us outside in an hour. Things are about to get interesting.'

I was sure that Amelie was completely insane. I'd had very little sleep, thanks to our late-night archery session in a secluded part of the garden and then we'd continued again just after breakfast. She was a hard-worker, not satisfied until I was achieving consistent bullseyes. We finished just before lunch and my arms were aching, as were my eyes from concentrating so hard. The plan was that my maids would dress me in my dinner clothes early, but that we would make more effort than usual. My best dress was pulled out of the cupboard and they made every part of me perfect, from freshly waxed skin (not that my legs were visible under the ballgown) to the smooth curls in my completely-down hair and the make-up that highlighted my eyes. And then, dressed in a silver silk ballgown with off-shoulder sleeves, a tight bodice and a flared skirt, I headed out to the archery field, holding my bow and my arrow-filled quiver tucked over my shoulder.

Zed was just where Amelie had said he would be. He stood in the archery range, firing arrows with ease at the target. I watched as he sent his last arrow flying, narrowly missing the target, and he huffed as a guard collected his arrows for him and returned them to Zed's quiver.

'You seem distracted, your highness.' The guard said and Zed frowned.

'You could say that.' He murmured. He placed another arrow against the string and pulled it back, holding it longer this time. I took that as my cue. Quicker than he, I launched one of my arrows towards the target and hit it spot on. Zed released his arrow and it missed the board altogether as he swung his head round to look at me.

'That was just showing off,' he said. His eyes were tired and he looked sad and distracted, just as the guard had said. 'Cornelius, would you give us a moment?' He asked the guard. Cornelius nodded and walked away, leaving us to it. I placed my quiver down and the bow beside it, before smoothing out the fabric of my ballgown. With Zed in trousers and a fitted shirt, I felt very over-dressed. 'You seem to look more and more lovely every time I see you.' He said as his eyes scanned my dress and then met my own.

'Thank you, your highness.'

'I think our formalities stopped a long time ago, don't you?' He reached for my hand and led me to a bench. The air was cold but I didn't flinch. I sat up straight, feeling on edge.

'I'm sorry,' I apologised, 'I should have trusted you above Zoe and now I have ruined everything.'

'That is a little dramatic, my love,' he sighed and his eyes met mine. 'How can you possibly have ruined _everything_ when we are worth so much more than that?'

'I upset you and offended you and I was stupid.'

'We are both going to say stupid things sometimes,' Zed said, 'we are only human. Fighting is normal. My mother and father argue, as do Trace and Diamond.'

'Are they soulfinders?' I asked, fiddling with the hem of my dress.

'Yes they are,' there seemed to be a smile in his voice, just from his tone, 'as are Yves and Phoenix. It is the reason why I could not banish her from the country for running off with my brother. I suppose I should have known when I saw her date of birth that she was a possibility but I was too self-consumed.' I looked at his face and, sure enough, there was a smile playing on his lips. 'Mind you, perhaps I could banish Phoenix and then Yves will go with her… it would serve him right for winding me up over the last few weeks.'

'You look tired,' I told him.

'As do you,' he replied. 'Tired but still beautiful.'

'I seem to be getting good at losing sleep over you,' he quirked his eyebrow at my comment and a smirk crept across his face, making me blush. 'I think about you too much and when it comes to you, I may overthink things.' I added.

'I have been losing sleep over you too.' His eyes softened as they searched mine.

I took a deep breath as my heart thudded against my chest, 'I don't need any more time, Zed,' I told him. 'If you still want me, I'm in. I'm _all_ in.'

His smile became mischievous, 'you are _all in,_ are you?'

'Yes, of course,' I blushed, 'I love you, you idiot.'

This time he laughed and pulled me into his arms before pressing his lips firmly against mine. The kiss was over quickly but it was enough to make my knees feel weak and I was grateful for the bench we were sat on, 'Only _you_ would call a prince an idiot when you tell him you love him.' He whispered with a smile that reached his eyes, 'And for the record, I love you too. I was hoping to say it first but you have never been one to follow the rules have you, Lady Sky?'

'No I haven't.' I admitted with a blush. I looked down at the silky fabric of my dress where it fell into my lap and Zed pressed his lips to my forehead.

'Shall we have dinner alone this evening?' Zed asked, his fingers intertwining with mine, 'I am selfish and I am not sure I want anyone else to see you dressed like that.'

'The observatory?' I asked, hopefully.

'Of course,' he smiled, 'there is not a place I would rather be.'

So we had dinner together that evening in the observatory with no cameras or no prying eyes to watch us. And when dinner had been eaten, we sat in front of the fire together, Zed's arms wrapped around mine as I imagined just how the rest of our life would go. We listened to the gentle patter of rain on the roof and the crackling fire as he held me close, his heart thudding against my back.

'You've gone quiet,' I said to him, my voice soft and relaxed.

'I am enjoying the moment,' he murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of my neck, where the skin started to show at the top of my gown. 'Is there something you would like to talk about?'

'I don't think so,' I replied and he laughed softly, kissing me again.

'I was silent because I was content,' he said, 'With you, I do not feel the need to talk all the time… I am comfortable.'

'Me too.' I agreed, leaning back against him. 'If you told me a few months ago that I would be sat in an observatory by a fire, wrapped in the arms of Prince Zed I would have laughed.'

'Would you have now?' His breath tickled my ear, sending goosebumps across my skin.

'Don't tell me you saw yourself curled up by the fire with a girl from _Whitebridge.'_

'I did not see myself curled up with _anyone_ ,' he said, simply. 'I was sure that this Selection was going to be a complete waste of time and would make me look stupid.'

'So why do it?' I turned my head slightly to look at him and our eyes met; the sky and the deep, blue ocean.

'Because I was in a bad place and I was hurting my family and… if I did not do _something_ then my court was going to be taken away from me and Aldheim… I could not risk someone else ruling it, some Lord I know very little about.' His face was strained and I led the news sink in; he'd agreed to potentially sacrifice his own image and happiness to protect his court and family. My heart swelled at the thought.

'You're so selfless,' I told him, reaching to caress his cheek with my right hand. He held my hand against his stubbled cheek as he smiled down at me.

'I am not sure that is true.'

I raised my eyebrows, 'But it is. You care a lot about your court and your family and you gave me your blood when I was attacked.'

'Because I care about you too,' He said, his eyes boring into mine. 'Because now _you_ are my family.' I bit my lip and he smiled down at me. 'And one day, I hope we will have our own.' My cheeks flushed as I realised just what would have to happen for us to have children. My mind wandered to the thought of him shirtless and Zed's mouth became a crooked smile, 'I can show you now if you would like… settle that curiosity.'

I widened him eyes, sure that I was now a deep shade of crimson, 'how did you-'

He tapped his head as he flashed me a grin, 'You ought to use a shield, you know.'

'You can pick thoughts out of my head?' My breathing stopped.

'Only on occasion,' He replied with his crooked grin, 'And I know that is not the first time you have thought of me shirtless.'

I hissed and he threw back his head and laughed as heat swam through my body. I needed to learn how to shield, clearly.

I slept a lot better that night and I felt more refreshed when I woke up the following day, even with the sun just coming up. The air in my room felt cooler now with just a week and a half until November would be arriving. November back home meant the odd snow flurry, but it never stuck around. The palace, however, was warmer but I did wonder how long it was until the royal family made their annual move to the winter court for the cold season.

'You have a letter,' Chloe said when I came out of the shower, dressed in my first dress with long sleeves, ready for the cooler air.

'Oh?' She passed me the envelope I was expecting to be from my parents or Ellen but I was wrong. The Royal Crest sealed the envelope with red wax and I knew then that it had to be from Zed. I opened it carefully, afraid I would tear the thin paper.

 _My love,_

 _Thank you for joining me for dinner last night. It was wonderful. My father, brothers and I were called away for urgent business early this morning so forgive me for not kissing you goodbye. I will be back late Friday night but I am hoping that you will join me at the beach on Saturday? There is something I would still like to show you._

 _I love you,_

 _Your Zed x_

I smiled and Chloe and Abby grinned from across the room.

'Have you and Prince Zed made up?' Abby asked.

'Yes,' I said with a blush.

'I hope plenty of kissing was involved.' She gave me a cheeky look.

'The King and Princes are out of the city for two days,' I said, standing up and smoothing my dress over once Chloe had finished braiding my hair. 'But I have a date with Zed on Friday so I'll need a nice but beach-worthy outfit to wear.'

'We can sort that,' Chloe grinned. 'We like a challenge.'

'And no bikinis this time.' I told them. 'It's getting cold.'

Zoe left the competition that morning. She didn't say goodbye to me but I knew she had visited Amelie and Tina before she had left. I felt somewhat guilty for her departure but I knew exactly why it had happened- she had tried to sabotage my relationship with Zed by gossiping and that was something neither of us wanted or needed. Zed didn't like rumours, whether they were being spread by the press or by 'housemates'.

'And then there were three,' Tina murmured at lunchtime. The Queen, Diamond and Phoenix weren't around so it was just the three of us, sat on an empty, long table.

'Only five days left.' Amelie said as she put down her half-empty glass of pink lemonade. 'I assume you two have made up now.'

'We have,' I nodded and Amelie and Tina both gave me a small smile.

'When all of this is done, I'm going to get myself an agent,' Amelie said, changing the subject. 'I've always wanted to follow my mum's footsteps and make it to cinema screens so now seems like the right time. Strike whilst the iron is hot.' She smiled at that. 'What about you, Tina?'

'I'd still like to find someone to settle down with but I'm sure that won't be a particularly difficult task now… but until that happens, I think I might do some modelling work. I have always been told I have quite distinguishing features.'

'Is that a good or bad thing?' Amelie teased and we all laughed.

'So what should we do this afternoon?' I asked when the laughter had died down.

'I have an idea,' Amelie sat up straighter with a smile on her face, 'why don't _you_ teach us a few moves.'

'What?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Good idea,' Tina nodded, 'you can teach us how to fight!'

'I can teach you self-defence I suppose.' I paused for a moment. 'Is that really how you want to spend your afternoon?'

'Absolutely,' Amelie smiled, 'next time maybe we'll be the ones acting like knights in shining armour.'

So I led them to the gym and taught them the basic moves Zed had first taught me and then we tried them out on each other, tackling one another onto the mats until we were erupting into fits of giggles when Diamond, Phoenix and, surprisingly, Queen Karla, walked in.

'It looks like this is where all the fun is on a rainy afternoon.' Queen Karla said with a soft laugh. We all scrambled to our feet but she held out a hand. 'I think now is not a time to curtsy ladies,' she smiled.

'Sorry your majesty.' Amelie apologised on our behalves.

'Nonsense, it looks like you are having a wonderful time. I wondered if perhaps you ladies were free this evening?'

'We are, your majesty.' I replied and her face lit up.

'Fantastic, I thought we would have a fun evening together with the boys away, especially as the competition is nearly over,' her eyes met mine and they twinkled mischievously before she turned back to Diamond and Phoenix. 'I think we had better get everything set up for the fun evening we have ahead.' And with that, she was gone.

'Do you think we are doing something for Halloween?' Tina asked as we wiped our sweaty brows with face towels.

'I am not sure the Royal Family celebrate Halloween,' Amelie replied, 'as they do something for Harvest instead.'

'Then what could it be?'

When I got out of the shower, I found a red halterneck dress waiting for me and a pair of black stilettos. It looked somewhat Spanish, as did the black lace wrap that was also waiting for me, but when I questioned Abby and Chloe, they simply just shrugged in response. They pinned my hair up into a loose bun, did my makeup, and then I headed down to the women's room as instructed.

Amelie and Tina were already there, puzzled expressions on their face, but both also in ruffled dresses of black and of white. They simply shrugged in confusion when I asked what was happening but then Diamond, Phoenix and Queen Karla walked in, all in similarly-shaped dresses.

'Buena tardes, damas.' Queen Karla said in greeting and we each curtsied as we spoke in unison.

'Buenos noches.'

'You are probably wondering why I had outfits sent to your room,' she said with a warm smile, 'I thought perhaps tonight I could share with you some of my culture and get to know each of you better.'

A Spanish evening. That explained the outfits.

'I have organised for some Spanish tapas for dinner for us and then the fun will continue after,' she beamed. 'Follow me.'

We followed her along the corridor to the dining room. The tables and chairs had been moved so that one table, the one usually for the Royal family, stood alone in the room, laid for the six of us. In the corner of the room was a man on guitar in Spanish traditional dress and he plucked at the strings as the Queen hummed along. We took our seats and immediately the dishes came out; some with tomatoes and garlic, some with herbs and potatoes, shrimp and more.

'Are you enjoying the food, Lady Sky?' Queen Karla asked me from her space as head of the table, on the right of me. Diamond was sat on the opposite end of the table and the rest of us were sat randomly. Phoenix was opposite me with Amelie to my other side.

'It is delicious,' I replied, truthfully.

'The paella?'

'Incredible,' I smiled, 'I have never tasted anything quite like it.'

'Excellent, I prepared that myself.' She winked at me and I was glad I had said the right thing. 'Unfortunately Zed has not inherited the cooking gene from me.' Phoenix laughed across from me.

'I am glad I am with the right brother.' She grinned and Queen Karla smiled back at her as a soft laugh escaped her lips.

'How are your cooking skills, Lady Sky?'

'I can cook,' I replied with a smile, 'nothing fancy but a stew or spaghetti Bolognese.'

'Well that is more than my son,' she laughed, her eyes sparkling.

After dessert, we moved our chairs and sat and drank sangria as we chatted amongst ourselves as the guitarist played on in the background. My belly was completely stuffed on good food and the sangria made me feel a little merry as a giggling Diamond sat down beside me.

'Having fun?' She grinned, even more animated than usual.

'Is Queen Karla trying to get us drunk?' I asked with a smile, 'so that she knows all of our darkest secrets?'

'Only yours,' she winked, before lowering her voice, 'I am joking of course. She knows the competition is nearly over and wants to keep spirits high.'

'And keep us distracted?' I offered as Queen Karla let out a laugh from her space next to Amelie. 'Where have the King and Princes gone really?'

'I can't say here,' Diamond replied as her eyes scanned the room.

'Is it to do with the attack on the palace?'

She gave a grim nod and I tensed. 'They think they know who was behind the attack.'

'And they've gone after them?' I widened my eyes and sat up straight.

'You need to keep calm and not think about it.' Diamond whispered in warning. 'Everything will be fine and they'll be back tomorrow.' But her eyes were worried and so was the colour surrounding her- green and blues with a mixture of green.

'You're afraid,' I whispered.

'You can see my emotion,' Diamond said. 'Trace said that you could do that.'

My body relaxed slightly and I resisted the urge to frown at her, 'is it the sangria relaxing us all or you?'

She gave me a small, knowing smile and glanced away, answering my question silently.

Suddenly, six men dressed in traditional Spanish outfits walked into the room and I laughed as Amelie and Tina cheered at the sight, completely oblivious as to why we were being distracted.

'I have another surprise for you ladies,' Queen Karla said, standing up and carefully placing her glass of sangria on the table. 'This evening we are going to learn to salsa, an important dance from my culture back home.'

'Can the Princes salsa?' Tina asked hopefully and the Queen smiled.

'Of course they can!' She beamed. 'Now stand up ladies and find a partner.'

My partner, Marino, was very untalkative but he was a good dancer. He moved with me in time to the music, talking through the steps but he was surprised to see how good I already was without his guidance.

'You have done this before, Lady Sky.' Queen Karla said as I took a quick break, my arm aching. I rubbed my fingers over it, willing the pain away, as she moved to stand beside me.

'Zed taught me,' I replied with a smile and hers widened at that.

'He kept that quiet,' she said with a soft laugh. 'That explains why you are the best out of the contestants.' I watched as Tina stepped on the toes of the dancer and I resisted the urge to laugh when he frowned at her. I'd been pretty bad at the dance myself to begin with. Any dances, actually. I'd been born with two left feet, at least I'd thought so until I had moved into the palace. 'I've always known that you were going to be a wonderful princess,' Queen Karla murmured before heading back to the dancefloor.

I spent the next day in the music room. Tina and Amelie had gone riding across the grounds but I had decided to keep warm and had found myself in the music room instead. I sank into the stool and lifted the piano lid, surprised to see a note with my name on it. I opened the envelope carefully, running my fingertips over the familiar handwriting.

 _It is so easy for me to love you that it frightens me._

 _I have never been good at anything, not when it comes to relationships._

 _But I have never wanted anything so much as I want to hold you every waking minute._

 _And every night while I sleep._

 _The question has ceased to be, "how do I love you?" and has become, "how would I ever stop?"_

 _All my love,_

 _Zed_

I smiled and held the poetic message closer to me as I silently prayed that Zed would make it home safe.

My sleep was patchy that night and I spent a long time tossing and turning. In the end, before I could stop myself, I wrapped my robe around myself and crept out of room.

'Lady Sky, it's late.' My guard said but I ignored him and he huffed behind me as he followed me along the corridor, a hand on the hilt of his sword. I walked down the marble staircase and headed for the music room but paused when I spotted a familiar figure walking along the corridor.

'Zed!' I ran and embraced him before he could stop me and he lifted me, wrapping his arms around me too as I held him tight.

He laughed softly as he held me in the air as if I were lighter than a feather, 'Hello, My love.'

'Are you okay? Healthy? Not hurt?' I asked as he put me down, my slippers slapping against the marble floor.

'I am fine,' he laughed again, 'why would I not be okay?'

'You went looking for the rebels.' I met his eyes and his right hand moved to caress my cheek. 'Diamond told me.'

'We did not find them,' he murmured, 'and they seem to have covered their tracks. Diamond should not have told you that.'

'Why?'

'Because I never wanted you to worry,' he replied, softly.

'Too late for that,' I whispered and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

'Is that why you are still awake? You were worried about me?'

'Of course,' my cheeks flushed, 'I love you, remember?'

'And I love you too.' He leaned his forehead against mine and pulled my waist towards him, holding me in his embrace.

'Did you just get back?'

'I have been back a few hours,' he replied.

'So why are _you_ not asleep?' I asked and he smiled, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. 'Are you worried because you didn't find them?'

'Partially, but I have other things on my mind right now.' He kissed my nose and my cheeks blushed in response. ' _You_ need to get back to bed. You are out past curfew.'

'Won't you just pardon me?' I teased, moving my fingers to touch the bare bit of skin just below his neck.

'Always,' he murmured with a sigh, 'but we have a date today, remember?'

'To see the ocean?' I smiled.

'To see the ocean.' He pressed his lips to my forehead against. 'So get back to bed before I carry you there myself.'

'Is that a threat?'

'Yes,' he smiled and then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I resisted a squeal as he carried me up the stairs in silence and back to my room. 'Now go to bed, Lady Sky.' He said firmly, although a smile still played on his lips.

'Is that a command, your highness?' I teased and he bent down, pressing his lips to mine briefly.

'Goodnight, my love.' And he closed the door behind him on the way out.

My date wasn't until after lunch, so I spent the time between breakfast and then with Abby and Chloe. We played cards together, as Tina and Amelie seemed to have made plans of their own, and then they helped me to get ready for my date. The dress they had chosen for me was beautiful; a white long-sleeved dress that had flowers and beading embroidered into the tight bodice. They'd paired it with boots and a light blue cloak that reminded me of the ocean, which I was thankful to see now that the air was getting colder, and they'd put me in an underdress too, above my corset, for the extra bit of warmth. My hair was down and slightly tamed and I felt I was advertising some bohemian designer.

'Isn't it a bit much for the beach?' I asked as I twirled in front of the mirror, watching the light catch the sequins and beads and glisten like the twinkle often in Zed's eyes.

'Not at all.' Chloe smiled. 'It looks perfect. I almost want to add your leaf half-crown but I feel _that_ would be too much.'

I wiggled my toes in my boots, 'Are these Lady Evelyn approved?'

'Queen Karla often wears boots in the winter.' Abby said, 'So I'm sure they are just fine.'

The knock at the door made my stomach twist with nerves, which surprised me. Why was I nervous? I was used to spending time with Zed now. He had seen me at my worst and probably my best too and somehow he still loved me.

'Hello, your highness.' Abby said as she and Chloe curtsied as they opened my door.

'Good afternoon ladies.' Zed said with a warm smile. He spotted me over their shoulders and his mouth made an 'o' shape before a smile returned to his face. 'Are you ready to go, my love?'

Abby let out a content sigh, 'have a lovely time.'

'We will.' I replied and then I followed Zed out of the door, my hand firmly in his.

Despite riding the same route as before, I found myself still mesmerised as we passed towns, fields, hills and finally the ocean on the route to the Oceanside house. Everything looked different with the Autumnal colours and even though it was cold, the colours made me feel warm inside. Zed was quiet and when I looked over at him I noticed his colours were a kaleidoscope of pink and turquoise. I thought of Diamond and saw that he was nervous; was it to do with whatever he wanted to show me? As he rode the black stallion, with several of his guards keeping us company (some in front and some behind), I placed my hand on his leg and squeezed it gently. His posture visibly relaxed and he gave a small smile as he glanced over his shoulder at me. And then he started to sing.

' _My asylum is in your arms, when the world gives heavy burdens, I can bare a thousand tonnes…'_

My eyes widened as a song I had written filled the air and I blushed. 'Where did you hear that?'

'I found a mix tape with my name on it in the bin in my music room,' he tilted his head to the side and gave me a teasing smile. 'Now how did it get there, I wonder?'

I felt myself shrinking in the chair, 'it was supposed to be your birthday present.'

'And why did it end up in the bin?'

'I was upset that you kissed Lucie at your party.' I bit my lip.

'I wish it had been you,' he said softly. 'That evening turned out to be one big mistake.'

'It did.' I nodded in agreement.

'I should have spent the evening dancing with you and kissing you instead.' He paused for a moment. 'You dislike your voice and your songs.' His eyes met mine briefly and then they moved back to the road as he turned left at a junction. 'I find your voice wonderful… it feels me with warmth.' He squeezed my knee and smiled back at me.

I blushed and turned to look at the ocean we were riding parallel to. 'And yours does the same for me.'

It was mid-afternoon when we arrived at the house and Zed led me outside to the beach first, which took me by surprise. Hand-in-hand, we walked along the sand-covered beach and I was thankful my boots had wedged heels so that I had not sank. We walked away from the house for about ten minutes and then Zed moved us to stand on the greenery, away from the sand as we continued to walk.

'Where are we going?' I asked him.

'Remember I wanted to show you something?' We walked another few metres and then he laid a blanket on the damp grass. I sat down on it beside him and he wrapped his arm across my cloak-clad shoulders. 'Watch the sand.' He whispered.

I looked at the sand just in front of us and watched as part of it seemed to move. 'Is it… breathing?'

'Sort of.' He smiled a lopsided smile. 'I am just glad we did not miss this one.'

The sand rippled in one spot and then another and I shot Zed a puzzled look but he simply just smiled and continued to watch the sand. It moved slightly and then the movements became bigger and it started to look like something was trying to crawl out. And then something did. A tiny little head poked out and then a pair of flippers.

'Is that a turtle?' I whispered as it wiggled in the sand, trying to get out of its nest.

'Loggerheads.' He replied with a whisper, wrapping his arms tighter around me as I gawped. The turtle escaped the sand's clutches and I gasped at the tiny little thing as it moved along the sand. And then, just like that, two more heads appeared in the same spot and started to crawl out of the sand too.

'They're so small.' I whispered in awe at their little bodies. I had never seen a turtle in captivity or in the wild before and it was an amazing sight. Two more appeared then three then four, tiny little animals crawling across the white sand. They turned and started heading towards the ocean, right in front of our eyes as more appeared from the sand. I leaned forwards, watching them intently as they headed towards their life. How strange that creatures that had just hatched had to find their way to the ocean. I watched as one struggled, going the wrong way and my heart broke for it. 'He's going the wrong way.' I whispered to Zed. 'He's going to die if he doesn't make it.'

Zed leaned forwards and scooped up the little turtle, turning it the right direction. It pushed its flippers against the sand, this time running in the right direction towards the ocean. 'Now he is going to be fine.' He said to me softly. He moved to sit behind me, one leg each side of me and then pulled me back against his chest as we watched the little creatures walk into the waves.

'Thank you for bringing me to watch this,' I whispered and he kissed the top of my head as his arms tightened around my waist.

'I knew you would like it.'

We must have watched for an hour, until all movement in the sand had stopped and every little turtle from the nest was in the ocean. And I almost felt sad when it was over and Zed was packing up the picnic blanket, ready for us to walk back to the house. Our feet trudged back along the grass and then the sand as we walked along the beach, empty apart from the guards who were protecting us from a distance.

'So tell me, what did you get up to when I was away?' Zed asked as he squeezed my hand with his.

'Well I taught Tina and Amelie some self-defence as they asked for some training,' I replied.

'And were they any good?'

'They were easily distracted.' I said and he laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the hand he was holding. 'And then your mother held a Spanish evening for us.'

'She did not mention that.' He said with a raised eyebrow.

'Her paella is delicious.'

'It is.' He nodded in agreement, licking his lips at the memory.

'But I've heard that you're a terrible cook.' I teased, nudging him playfully in the side.

'Not true one bit,' he pretended to look hurt and I smiled. 'I have only burnt a few pizzas.'

'You burn pizza? But pizza is supposed to be easy to cook!' I laughed and he smiled back at me.

'I guess it is good that I have plenty of cooks to help me woo you then.' He smiled down at me and we stopped walking.

'You think wooing me is that easy?' I teased and he ran a hand through his hair, nervously.

'Not at all, but I would like to try.' He took both of my hands in his and looked at me with an intense expression as he sucked in a deep breath. 'You know, sometimes I look at you and wonder out of all the girls in the world, how did I find the one that is so perfect for me?' His eyes searched mine and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. The teasing was over. Zed had a serious expression on his face and it made me feel a little nervous. 'When I started this competition, I was only doing it to make my parents happy. My life was a mess and I was an embarrassment to them and, despite not saying it, I felt bad about hurting them so I agreed to hold a selection as it has worked before in other countries. I never expected to fall in love and I certainly did not expect to find my soulfinder.' I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me as he squeezed my hand. 'That first night when we met, I knew there was something about you. You stood up for yourself and that was something that caught me by surprise. You continued to surprise me with your book choices and with wanting to learn to fight and your stubbornness when I tried to stop you.' He laughed softly at the memory. 'And before long, I knew I was falling and fast. Falling for your beautiful smile and your eyes, falling for your laughter and your ability to see the beauty in everything and then I nearly lost you and it made me realise that I cannot live without you, Sky.' He paused for a moment and swallowed. 'I want us to spend our weekends watching the sunset together and when it is cold, curled up under a blanket and holding you whilst we watch movies together. I want us to sit by the lake or on the mountains playing guitar and singing together like birds on a spring morning. I want to slow dance with you in the rain even when no music is playing. I want to have a home with you, children with you, a life with you.' I felt the tears welling up before he had even moved. He released my hands and moved onto the sand, to kneel on one knee. And suddenly I realised we were stood in a giant heart, carved into the sand. 'Sky Bright, my lady, my love, my soulfinder, will you marry me?'

 **END OF PART ONE.**


	16. Part Two

**Part Two**

"I believe in everything until it's disproved.

So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons.

It all exists, even if it's in your mind.

Who's to say that dreams

and nightmares

aren't as real as the here and now?"

\- John Lennon


	17. Chapter 16

He had said a few weeks previously that he was going to choose me, but nothing had prepared me for that moment. The moment where he was on one knee in front of me, asking me to spend my life with him. To become his wife. To become his _princess._

A tear rolled down my cheek at the man on one knee in front of me, the man I never had expected to fall in love with. With his messy, brunette hair and deep blue eyes and muscular frame he was drop-dead gorgeous, but he'd been a bad boy in the past. And now he had changed. Because of me, his mother had once said, as had his best friend Nelson. And now I loved him and he loved me too.

'Yes,' I whispered as the tears escaped and he beamed up at me, his eyes lit up like a child's eyes on Christmas morning and his smile perfect. He slipped the ring out of its velvet box- the ring in white gold with beautiful sapphires and aquamarines intertwined together, looking like both of our eyes- and slipped it onto my empty ring finger. The perfect fit. And then as I smiled up at him, tears in my eyes and in his too, he lifted me up, arms tucked under my behind, as he held me above him and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me eagerly for a moment, setting off the usual fireworks between us, and then laughed and smiled, spinning me around in the air as we both grinned at each other with watery eyes. When he finally put me back in the sand he pressed his lips against mine once more and then leaned his forehead against mine.

'You have just made me the happiest man in the world.' He whispered, his lit-up eyes looking into mine. 'Thank you.' My heart fluttered in my chest as I moved my left hand, admiring the ring. 'Do you like it?' He asked, nervously.

'I love it.' I replied. 'It's you and I.'

'That is what I thought when I was designing it,' he said, placing a gentle kiss on my nose.

I thought back to what Emmica had told my maids about a ring being specially designed by the prince and my heart fluttered again. 'You designed an engagement ring for me,' I murmured, 'I think I love you even more.'

He smiled and brought my left hand to his lips, kissing my finger next to the ring. 'You could not possibly love me as much as I love you.'

'Champagne!' I turned my head at the familiar voice, as did Zed, and we both looked at Lord Nelson as he walked across the sand in a formal tunic of deep purple, carrying a bottle of champagne and two glasses, an expensive-looking photography camera around his neck.

'Always know how to kill a moment.' Zed murmured and I smiled as I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, making him relax again.

'You know me, mate.' Nelson grinned and passed Zed the bottle of champagne. 'You should do the honours.'

Zed took the champagne and held it between us. He placed his thumb on the cork and then instructed me to do the same. The cork popped out and champagne sprayed the air, partly on Nelson but he didn't complain as we laughed. Zed poured each of us a glass and then returned the bottle to Nelson.

'To us,' Zed whispered as we clinked our glasses together. The champagne fizzed as it travelled down my throat, but it tasted good.

'Let's get another photo of the happy couple,' Nelson said, adjusting his camera.

'Another?' I raised my eyebrow and Zed wrapped his arm around my waist.

'Someone had to capture the proposal.' Nelson winked. 'These pictures are just for you two though, and whoever you want to see them.'

'I wouldn't let the cameras come with us today because I wanted it just to be you and I.' Zed murmured in my ear as he tucked my hair out of the way. Goosebumps covered my skin and not because I was cold or because Zed had wanted the proposal to be just between us.

'Come on you two, pose and then I will disappear.' Nelson whined and we did as he asked so we could have the rest of the evening to ourselves.

After dinner in the house and after a second glass of champagne for us, we were back on Zed's horse and riding towards the city once more. As I watched the streetlights moving over Zed's face, I noticed that his smile did not leave his face as he hummed a song I didn't recognise, drumming his hand against the horse's saddle. I placed my hand on top of his and his smile widened as he turned off of the road and towards Goldlyn.

'This is near where your parents will be living.' Zed said as he turned off onto a street with huge shops and apartments. 'They are a little bit out of the hustle and bustle but not too far from the galleries.'

I looked out of the window and found it hard to imagine Sally and Simon living there in their scruffy clothes. But then I realised they never needed to wear scruffy clothes again. My mind drifted to my horse-riding session with Ellen and Diamond, when we had seen Simon and Zed talking. 'What did you talk to Simon about when he was here last week?' I asked. 'When the two of you were in the gardens together.'

He briefly glanced my way, a sparkle in his eyes, before turning his attention back to the road. 'I asked for his permission.'

'His permission?'

'To marry you,' his smile widened and my heart fluttered at the sight. 'I wanted to make sure he was accepting of us, especially as I know he is very protective of you.'

'And he said yes?'

'On one condition… that he gets to kill me himself if I hurt you.' He paused for a moment, 'but I would never hurt you so I think I am safe.'

'You spoke to the other parents that day too,' I said, furrowing my brow in confusion.

'I was trying not to look suspicious,' he replied. 'But believe me, the conversations were very different to mine with Simon.' His eyes glanced over to me and then back at the road as we reached the capital. 'I think today is probably one of the best days of my life.'

'One of?' I raised an eyebrow. I was pretty sure the day _was_ the best day of my life.

'Well your birthday was pretty wonderful and the romantic way you called me an idiot when you said you loved me for the first time.' He grinned a teasing smile and I blushed. 'And then last night when you ran and leapt into my arms because you were so happy to see me.' We passed a billboard advertising The Selection, which showed the three finalists with Zed and he laughed softly. 'I guess that is going to end up with just you and I up there now.' He glanced across at me to read my expression and then back at the road. 'Does that scare you?'

'A little.' I admitted and his hand moved from the reins to squeeze my knee.

'The public already love you and will love you even more when our engagement is announced.' He reassured me. 'It will take time to get used to but we will be going through it together.'

I looked ahead at my fiancé as the billboards and taverns and designer shops passed by in the background and I smiled. Just like in the fairytale, another Cinderella had fallen in love with a Prince and somehow she had won his heart. And it made her happier than she had ever been before.

Zed led me to one of the Reception Rooms when we were back at the palace and his family were sat there waiting for our return; Queen Karla, King Saul, Prince Trace, Diamond, Prince Xavier, Prince Yves and Phoenix were all sat by the fire and their heads turned when we walked into room. And then, just like that, they grinned and cheered and got to their feet. Zed laughed and kissed the side of my temple as his family enveloped him in hugs and then moved over to me.

'Welcome to the family, Sky.' King Saul said as he hugged me, catching me off-guard.

'Thank you, your majesty.' I said as he released me.

'No need for that, my dear, you are family now.' He said as Queen Karla moved in to hug me and kiss my cheek. 'Now you may call us Saul and Karla.'

I nodded and smiled as Diamond gave me huge hug and a squeal. 'Told you that you're princess material.' She whispered before releasing me.

More champagne was opened and then Karla ushered us all over to the seating area. Before I could take a seat beside him, Zed pulled me onto his lap and wrapped an arm around my waist. He smiled across at me, a smile meeting his eyes and I relaxed into his embrace. I had never seen the Royal Family quite like this and I knew I would be relieved to get used to it; Diamond was sat with her legs across Trace's lap, Karla and Saul held hands from their armchairs sat beside each other and Yves had his arm around Phoenix's shoulders. Even Xavier, without his soulfinder, was sat relaxed in his armchair, one leg crossed over the other and his posture slouched. Like this, they were a normal family and it made me feel even more at home.

It was late when Zed finally walked me up to my room and I was feeling a little giddy from the champagne. We were quiet as we passed Tina and Amelie's rooms, not wanting to wake them, and then we reached my room, where a guard was already stationed for the night. Zed opened the door for me and followed me inside, closing the door behind me. 'Do the other girls know?' I asked him and he nodded.

'I told them of my intentions this morning.' He replied. 'And they both took it very well and were pleased for us.'

I felt a little bit of relief as the guilt drained away. The door opened and Zed moved in front of me, protectively, but it was only Abby and Chloe so he stood back, relaxing and wrapping an arm around my waist.

'Oh sorry, your highness.' Chloe said as they dropped into a curtsy. Her eyes moved between the two of us.

'There is no need for curtsying and titles when we are in private,' Zed said to them, shaking his head. 'Besides, we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other ladies.'

Abby gawped as she looked at me, 'did you…'

I held up my left hand in response and they both squealed, running to hug me as I laughed. Zed stood back, smiling and laughing too and Chloe spoke first, when she had finally stopped squealing.

'Congratulations.' She said and Abby nodded in agreement. 'To both of you.' And then she turned to me. 'I can't think of a better person to be a princess.'

'Neither can I.' Zed said, looking across at me with an intense expression that made my knees weak. 'It is getting late and I had better let you sleep.' He said, softly, wrapping his arms around my waist as my maids moved to busy themselves. 'Sleep well, my fiancée.' He dipped his lips to mine in a kiss that made my head spin. 'I love you.'

'And I love you.'

When the door closed, my maids turned around to me and returned to the squealing they had stopped for the prince's benefit.

'YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!'

I slept incredibly well that night, despite getting to bed a little later than usual. A mixture of champagne, happiness and elatedness had sent me deep into sleep and I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. I showered quickly and then Abby and Chloe dressed me and styled my hair whilst I called my parents.

'It's good to hear from you sweetheart,' Sally said into the mouthpiece of the phone I had sent her home with the previous week so that it was easier to keep in contact. 'Simon and I have just had our breakfast.'

'It's good to hear your voice too,' I replied. Abby caught my eye in the mirror and smiled as she ran lotion through my curls, smoothing them. 'Is Simon there? Can you bring him to the phone?'

'Of course.'

'Yes I can hear you too, sweetheart.' Simon said in the background. 'Everything okay?'

I stretched my left hand out in front of me and looked at the aquamarine and sapphire ring in its intertwined pattern on the white gold band. It really was beautiful. 'I wanted to tell you that Zed proposed last night and I said yes.'

There was a squeal on the other end of the line from Sally and it was Simon who spoke, 'that's wonderful news, sweetheart. Are you pleased?'

'Very.' I smiled and Chloe and Abby smiled at me in the mirror.

'He was very nervous about it,' Simon said, 'when he asked my permission I was worried he was going to pass out.'

I laughed softly, 'I think he was nervous yesterday too.'

'How did he propose?' Sally's voice asked and I could tell she was tearful from how we spoke. 'Was it wonderful?'

'We were on the beach,' I told her. 'And it was perfect. We'd been watching baby turtles hatch and make their way to the ocean.'

'It sounds perfect.' She sniffled.

'Zed's friend took some photographs so I will send them to you when I've seen them,' I promised her. 'And I'm sure I can see you soon now the selection is over?'

'I am sure it won't be long until we see you at all, sweetheart.' Simon said.

'We are so proud of you,' Sally said and I fought back the tears that were fighting to burst out of my eyes. 'So proud.'

'Thank you.' I whispered. 'Will you get Ellen to ring me if you see her later? I want her to know before the public announcement.'

'I will pop round after we have done some packing for our new house.' Sally replied. 'Goodbye sweetheart and give Zed a hug from us.'

'Goodbye.'

Dressed in a sapphire blue off-the-shoulder, floor-length dress, with a tight lace bodice and an A-line skirt, I headed off to breakfast, resisting the urge to skip up the corridor. When I got the dining hall, Zed was stood outside and he grabbed me, pulling me in for a quick kiss.

'Good morning fiancée.' He murmured against my lips.

'Good morning.' I replied, returning the smile on his lips. 'I have just spoken to Sally and Simon.'

'Oh?' He looked nervous at the thought.

'They're very happy for us. Sally in particular, squealed and then cried.'

He laughed softly and then kissed my forehead. 'We will have them over for dinner in the next few days. I will make sure it is scheduled in.'

'Scheduled?'

'I am afraid it will be a busy few weeks for us, my love, but I am going to make sure there is plenty of time for just you and I.' He squeezed my hand. 'But first, breakfast. Everyone else is inside and waiting for us.'

'Amelie and Tina?'

He nodded. 'They will be going home as soon as our engagement is announced.'

My heart flipped as I realised this was it. The end of the selection. 'I want to see them off.'

'I think we will both do that.' He smiled and nodded towards the door. 'Shall we?'

The guard opened the door and we walked inside as everyone stood for us. Amelie and Tina smiled across at me with encouraging smiles as we walked passed them and I made my space to my seat beside Zed's. We all sat down for breakfast together.

'I want to show you something.' Zed whispered to me once breakfast was finished and people were excusing themselves.

'Does it fit into our schedule?' I teased and he smiled.

'Do not mock the schedule.' He murmured. 'We have a free hour before our photoshoot.'

'Photoshoot?'

He gave a nod, 'our engagement photoshoot… the photos for the public to go with the announcement.'

'Okay.' I kissed his cheek gently. 'So what did you want to show me?'

Zed led me to the wing of the palace that I had never been inside, as it was the Royal Quarters and was strictly off-limits. We walked up to the first floor and he led me along the long corridor, which was lined with paintings. Towards the end of the corridor he stopped and unlocked a wooden white door, before pushing it open. I walked into the room and took in my surroundings. A plush white carpet and white walls, one of which was decorated with a large painting of the ocean. A small alcove where the four-poster silver and blue bed sat was painted the same blue as the ocean in the painting and two bookshelves were built into the wall, one either side of the alcove. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling and I turned away from the admiring the white bedside tables to see a blue chaise longue and a wonderful white baby grand piano tucked in the corner by the window seat and the French doors that led out to a large balcony over-looking the lake.

'Zed, what is this?' I whispered, looking around the room in awe.

'The Princess suite.' He replied with a smile. 'Well, _your_ princess suite.'

'This is my room?'

'When we're staying here, yes it is.' He confirmed and I gasped as I walked over to the window. 'I had it decorated for you but if it is not to your taste I can ask it to be redecorated.'

'No, it's perfect.' I told him and he smiled with relief.

'This is not all of it.' He took my hand and led me to one of the doors. He opened it and inside was my ensuite bathroom. A shower in one corner and in another, a grand, vintage-looking bath on a pedestal next to taps that looked like real gold and a marble floor with matching tiles.

The door next to the bathroom led to something else that took my breath away; a dressing room with wardrobes and shelves for storing clothes, shoes and accessories. There was even a plush sofa in the middle and plenty of large mirrors to show every angle of a dress.

'And I thought my current room was glamorous.' I murmured and he smiled.

'Want to know the best bit?'

'You've not shown me the best bit yet?' I looked at him in disbelief and he led me back into the bedroom. There was another door I had not noticed and he turned the handle, leading me to another suite.

'This is my room.' He said. His room was a similar layout, with a guitar in the place of the piano in my room and it had a masculine feel with the deep greys and silvers of the more-modern four-poster bed and the light grey carpet. But what caught me off-guard the most was the large noticeboard covered with photographs. There were photos of Zed with his brothers and parents over the years, as well as some photographs of him with friends including Nelson. And then there were the photos of me; a headshot of me from a photoshoot, the photos of the two of us from our interview, a photograph of us dancing at the Harvest Ball that I'd never seen before and one of me on the yacht that Zed had clearly taken himself.

'Zed,' I whispered, turning to face him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, 'I am crazy about you, remember?'

I smiled and pressed my lips to his as he pulled me closer to him. I moved my hands to his shoulders and ran my fingers through the back of his hair as he kissed me eagerly. His hands moved up and down my waist and then he lifted me so I locked my legs around his waist. Our lips moved together and then his moved to my neck, trailing kisses along my bare skin and making me shiver. And then there was the sound of a knock at the door.

'Who's that?' I asked, my voice breathless.

'We have a photoshoot to get ready for.' He said, his voice low, as he placed me back on the ground.

'What? Now?'

'Mmmmm.' He kissed my pouted lips gently. 'We have the rest of our lives for that.' He whispered in my ear, sending goosebumps across my skin.

'I suppose I'd better go and get ready then.' I frowned and he kissed the creases between my brows. I moved towards his door, heading for the corridor and he laughed. 'What?'

'Where are you going?'

'Back to my room?'

'My love, your room is next door now.' He said as he started to unbutton his shirt. I swallowed and tried not to gawp at his perfectly carved chest and the tattoo that was peeking out of his shirt. 'Your maids may already be in there.' He took his shirt off, leaving me to look at the tribal whorls and the stars across the top left of his chest, and I reluctantly took that as my cue to leave, slipping through the door adjoining our rooms.

Sure enough, Abby and Chloe were already there and were smoothing out a red one-shoulder ballgown. They dressed me in it quickly before making a few adjustments to my hair and makeup and then I slipped on my shoes and was out the door again, where Zed was already waiting for me in his military uniform. He held out his arm for me and I took it whilst my other hand held up my fairytale skirt so that I did not fall over it.

'Have you spoken to Ellen yet?' He asked as he led me back through the palace.

'Not yet,' I replied. 'She might be working or Sally might not have popped round there yet.'

'We will not release the statement until you have told her.' He said, firmly.

'Thank you.' I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

Clarissa and Lady Evelyn were stood holding clipboards when we reached the library. Two people I had not seen for a while.

'Oh good you're here.' Clarissa said before muttering something into the earpiece she was wearing. 'Congratulations, your highness and Lady Sky.'

'Thank you.' Zed said with a formal nod. His eyes moved to where a photographer was setting up. The furniture had been moved to the side of the room and cameras and lights were set up, ready to make us look our best. I swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous.

Zed raised my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. _Relax._

 _There are a lot of people here._ I scanned the room and looked at the other people around with clipboards and wearing formalwear.

 _But only two of us that matter,_ he reminded me, giving my hand a squeeze. Karla and Saul walked into the room and Zed bowed so I curtsied, a formal greeting for his parents in front of the royal staff.

'Your highness, my lady, are you ready for your photographs?' A photographer appeared at my side and my stomach twisted with nerves.

'Geoffrey, it is good to see you again.' Zed said, shaking the hand of the photographer.

'And I, you, your highness. I remember taking the family photographs on your first Christmas and now here we are, photographing your engagement.' Geoffrey the photographer smiled warmly at the prince and then turned to me. 'Lady Sky, Geoffrey Thomas. It is a delight to meet you and congratulations on your engagement.'

'Thank you.' I said as I shook his hand.

'Now, come, let's get these photographs taken.'

Engagement photographs took longer than I had expected they would. Zed and I were organised into different positions: standing beside each other with my hand on his chest and showing the ring, Zed stood behind me with his arms around me, Zed and I sat down and so on. We moved through different poses until I was sure the heat from the lights was going to set me on fire. And then, when we were finished, we were sat down whilst notes were made for the statement to go with the photographs.

'The statement will be written and then brought to you for your approval, your highness.' Clarissa said and Zed nodded. 'Lady Sky, here is your schedule for the next few days. We have scheduled your parents in for dinner with the King and Queen and yourselves tomorrow evening.'

'Thank you.' I said as I took the pack from her.

'Have we time for a cup of tea?' Zed asked Clarissa and her eyes scanned the schedule.

'Yes, your highness. I will send the maids with some tea to the conservatory for you both.'

'Thank you.'

I was grateful for the breather. Zed sat on the sofa beside me in the conservatory and together we looked out at the Autumnal grounds of the palace. For the last day of October, the weather was surprisingly good but the blue sky and sunshine was deceiving as the air was a lot cooler. I picked up the folder I had been given, which had the Royal crest on the front of it, and reluctantly opened it, reading my schedule.

 _8am- Breakfast._

 _10am- Engagement photoshoot_

 _12pm- Engagement announcement draft review_

 _1pm- Lunch_

 _3pm- Live television broadcast/Engagement announcement published_

 _4pm- Engagement party meeting with planner_

 _7pm- Dinner_

'I am going to sleep well this evening.' I murmured and Zed gave me a sympathetic look.

'Tomorrow is less frantic, I promise.' He said as two maids walked in with tea, biscuits and fruit for us. 'Thank you.'

'Your highness.' They both curtsied before leaving.

'I am sorry to interrupt,' Abby walked in and curtsied, 'but the phone keeps ringing Lady Sky.'

'That will be Ellen.' I said to Zed as Abby passed me my phone. 'Thank you.'

She excused herself as Zed sat up straighter, 'would you like some privacy?'

'Why don't we call her together?' I suggested. 'Her reaction will be hilarious.'

'Okay,' he laughed softly and kissed my forehead as I called Sally to speak to my best friend.

Ellen answered without hesitation. Zed kept quiet as I practically sang down the phone to her, 'good morning!'

'You're in a good mood!' She scoffed. 'But good morning to you too. I bet you're looking disgustingly beautiful whilst I'm sat in an old tunic and leggings.'

'My maids work wonders.' I replied and she laughed.

'Where can I get me some of those?' She teased. 'Where have you been anyway? I have been trying to call you for the last hour!'

'Sorry it's been pretty busy here today.' I apologised. 'Photoshoots and what not.'

'Oh to be a lady!' She sighed dramatically. 'So how are things?'

'Things are great!' I beamed.

'And how is the handsome prince charming?'

'Handsome as always.' Zed replied with a wink at me and I heard her surprised intake of breath.

'Oh ground, swallow me whole.' She murmured. 'You could have said he was sitting there!'

'Where was the fun in that?' I teased.

'I'm sorry, your highness.' Her voice was nervous, embarrassed.

'It is fine Ellen, I cannot help being handsome.' He teased and I nudged him with my elbow.

'So you are probably wondering why I called,' I said, changing the subject. 'We have some news.' I paused for effect. 'We're engaged!' I announced and she let out a higher-pitched squeal than I had heard from anyone else. So loud, in fact, that Zed covered his ears.

'Oh my goodness!' She squealed. 'This is AMAZING!'

'Erm, I think you deafened my fiancé,' I joked, looking over at Zed, who still had his ears covered.

'I told you he loved you and you didn't believe me!' Ellen said and I blushed making Zed smile and kiss my cheek. 'You two are so adorable and so good together.'

'We are.' Zed said in agreement and I smiled across at him.

'I need to see the ring! And I want to know exactly how it happened!'

 _His Majesty King Saul and Her Majesty Queen Karla are delighted to announce the engagement of Prince Zed to Lady Sky Bright. HRH Prince Zed proposed at the family's beach property yesterday. Prince Zed and Lady Sky have both informed their close family and Prince Zed sought the permission of Lady Sky's father._

My eyes scanned the brief statement and I nodded at the choice of photographs to be made public along with the announcement.

'All okay?' Zed asked me from my side.

'All okay.' I confirmed with a smile and he squeezed my hand.

'This will do nicely.' Zed said as he handed everything back to Clarissa. 'Well done for you and your team being so prompt.'

'Only our job, your highness.' She replied with a nod. 'Now this afternoon, you will announce your engagement live on television. There will be no press conference, but Jacob will be speaking to you both and interviewing you tomorrow morning. Are there any questions about this afternoon?'

Zed shook his head and then glanced over at me and I did the same.

She smiled and then excused herself, leaving us for lunch.

'Are you okay, my love?' Zed asked as we walked towards the dining room.

'My head just feels a little fuzzy,' I replied, honestly. So much was whirling around inside of it that it gave me a headache.

'Today is the busiest,' Zed assured me. 'It will get easier.'

'And the lead up to the wedding?'

He chewed on his lip and his eyes drifted to the window, 'that will be busy too but Trace and Diamond's will be first and that will be a much bigger affair.'

'Does that mean ours can be more low-key?' I asked hopefully.

'As low-key as it can be for someone seventh-in-line to the throne.' He placed a kiss to my temple. 'Shall we go to lunch?'

'Could I perhaps have mine with Amelie and Tina? Before they go?'

He nodded and squeezed my hand, 'I will ask for your lunch to be sent to the conservatory, my love.'

I was in the conservatory before the other girls and it was nice just sitting there for a moment in complete silence. The rain was falling outside and it felt almost as if it were calling me, calling for me to walk or dance in it and to feel the cold raindrops on my face and head. I sighed as I thought of how refreshing that would be for my aching temple.

'Hello, future princess.' Amelie's voice tore my vision away from the outside as she and Tina walked into the conservatory. I noticed that they were dressed to go out in style- a beautiful blue ballgown for Amelie and a purple one for Tina.

I smiled and stood up, hugging each of them, 'I thought we could have one last meal together.'

'The last supper.' Amelie teased as we sat down at the table laid for three. Sandwiches, scones and cakes were laid out for us on a grand cake stand, teapots lined the table and there was a fruit platter too.

'Let's see the ring!' Tina said and I held out my left hand, letting them inspect it. She sighed, 'Oh, Sky, it's beautiful.'

'His eyes and yours.' Amelie murmured. 'It looks hand-designed.'

'He designed it himself.' I admitted with a blush and they both smiled at me with completely genuine smiles. I expected things to be awkward or to see their disappointment, but they were actually happy for Zed and I and that made me realise just how close we had become as friends. And how much I was going to miss them when they were gone.

'Surprisingly good taste for a man.' Amelie winked and I smiled.

'Will you two come and visit?'

'Of course we will,' Tina replied, 'try and keep me away from this place.'

'Try and keep us away from _you,'_ Amelie grinned, 'we still have many more movie nights ahead of us.'

'Good,' I smiled slightly and then the familiar nerves I'd had all day made an appearance in my stomach, 'do you think I'm going to be good at this? Being a princess, I mean?'

'Lady Sky, we have every bit of faith in _you._ ' Amelie said as she flicked her straight hair over her shoulder. 'You are strong, brave, kind and you want to help people. Just think, now you can set up your music charity for those disadvantaged children, or better yet, help find equality.'

'And you're pretty good at kicking the asses of bad guys too. I don't think you need a guard.' Tina said as her eyes drifted to the one assigned to me for the day.

I looked at the two girls in front of me that had become best friends of mine in the competition and I smiled. 'You two are wonderful and I'm sure you are going to snap up two gorgeous men.'

'Of course we are,' Amelie beamed. 'Have you seen us?'

Lunch went by far too quickly and then I was changed into a less-extravagant outfit for the live television broadcast; still red, my signature colour, but a dress with sleeves to the elbow and pretty embroidery around the bodice. It was embroidered along the sleeves and the corset underneath helped show off a womanly figure. I wore ridiculously high shoes with it but thankfully I did not have to walk very far in them.

Most members of staff in the palace piled into the audience area of the studio, including Lady Evelyn and Clarissa. Tina and Amelie were sat there too, ready to depart once the announcement had been made, and I was surprised to see Lord Nelson and a few of Zed's friends sat in the crowd too. On the stage, in their usual seats, were Zed's family. He sat there too in a velvet embroidered jacket with black leather-looking trousers and a smart, fitted white shirt and I watched as he walked over to the front of the stage to stand in front of the microphones.

In the wings, tucked aside, I fiddled with my engagement ring, making the light bounce off of the stones. My heart was beating too quickly and I was starting to regret the slice of chocolate cake I had eaten for lunch. I glanced over at Zed and he looked nervous too, especially with so many cameras pointing his way. Someone behind the camera gave a thumbs up, indicating that we were live and I stood up straighter, even though I was off-camera.

'Good afternoon,' Zed said into the microphone. Despite the nervous colours dancing around him, he came across calm and suddenly I felt the same. I looked over at Diamond and she gave a small smile, indicating that her ability was in full swing. I was grateful for that. 'As you are all aware, a Selection has taken place in the palace over the last few months with the hope that I would find a confidante, a bride and a princess. My brother, Prince Trace, set the bar incredibly high when he chose Lady Diamond to be his bride a year and a half ago.' A few people laughed, Diamond and Trace included as he squeezed her hand. 'I was a little apprehensive about this process to begin with. I know that some of our fellow countries have used a Selection for years and for them it has been very successful, but I was still uncertain. Finding a bride is easy, but finding someone you love is a bigger challenge.' He took a deep breath. 'It has been a pleasure meeting each and every lady in this competition. I have learnt a lot more about the world, how to treat people with respect and about compassion and I feel that this will enable me to be a better Prince and a better ruler of my Court from this point onwards. Of course, every successful man needs a strong and courageous woman at his side,' more laughter. 'I am delighted to announce that last night I proposed marriage to Lady Sky Bright and she said yes.' He beamed and I walked on, trying my best not to trip in my ridiculously high heels. I stood beside Zed and flashes of cameras went off as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I placed my hand on his chest, showing the ring. 'I hope you will be as supportive of this marriage as my family have been,' Zed continued, 'and I hope you will join us in celebrating this happy news.' He kissed the side of my head and we both smiled at each other in a moment where it was only the two of us, no cameras allowed.

After dinner that evening, which felt strange without Tina and Amelie, I practically collapsed onto my bed. The engagement photographs had gone out, as had the live broadcast, and we'd started to plan the engagement party that was taking place in six days time, on the second Saturday of November and so far, Zed had got as far as requesting that Ed Sheeran played at it for us and an invitation list had been put together. He had insisted that it was kept as small a party as possible, which I was grateful for as I only had four guests from my side, but there were still people that _had_ to be invited as it was a Royal engagement.

I stared up at the canopy above me on my new four poster bed, looking at the fairy lights that had been stitched into the fabric so that I was looking at a night sky. Was I dreaming? Had the whole proposal been a figment of my imagination? Was I about to wake up in my old bedroom, in the room across the hall from Tina? Or even in my old, cold bedroom back in Whitebridge?

'Busy day, huh?' Abby said as she walked into my room carrying two hot chocolates on a tray- one for each of us, as I had insisted.

'Exhausting.' I murmured and she laughed softly as she placed the drink on my bedside table.

'Need help getting out of that dress?'

'Please.' I stood up reluctantly and she unlaced the dress for me. I stepped out of it and slipped on my upgraded pyjamas; a navy silk and lace nightgown that fell just above my knees with no name embroidered into it. I had insisted on keeping my named robe, but Chloe had spent the day sewing the royal crest onto it, giving it an upgrade. I wrapped the robe around myself as Abby turned on the television. With my invitation, she sat on the bed beside me.

' _Our top story tonight: His Royal Highness Prince Zed announces his engagement to Lady Sky Bright, ending the selection.'_ It showed Zed's speech and Abby sighed beside me.

'And what a speech that was.' She murmured as the speech ended and the engagement photographs of us were shown on the screen. 'I look forward to watching the interview tomorrow.'

I picked up my schedule and scanned it quickly.

 _8am- Breakfast_

 _10-10.30am- Engagement interview with Jacob Freeman_

 _10.30-1pm- Engagement party planning_

 _1pm- Lunch_

 _Free afternoon_

 _7pm- Dinner with HM King Saul, HM Queen Karla, HRH Prince Zed & Mr and Mrs Bright_

At least I had some free time the following day, if I managed to keep awake through the morning.

'You make an attractive couple,' Abby said as the news ended. I placed down my schedule. 'You are certainly going to look good on a postage stamp.'


	18. Chapter 17

_I was running through the woods, desperately trying to get away from him._

' _You won't get very far, princess!' The man's voice called out but my legs disagreed. I kept on sprinting, weaving in and out of the trees as my breath quickened. I felt nauseous, ready to puke but now was not the time. I couldn't stop._

 _I didn't see the root in the ground, the one that sent me flying. My ankle cracked as I fell to the ground and I winced as I tried to push myself up._

 _Too slow._

 _The man reached me and flipped me over, his scarred face barely visible under his hood. His long, silver hair poked out of the black hooded cloak and his sky-blue eyes looked into mine. 'It's time you came home.'_

I sat up in bed with a start, resisting the scream that threatened to come out of me. The man's face was becoming all too familiar and it filled me with dread. I shrugged the silky sheets off of me, peeling them off of my sweat-drenched skin. A glance at the clock told me it was too early, but sleep was not going to return to me now. I took myself into the bathroom and ran myself a bath as I fought the nausea burning my throat.

'Good morning and welcome this special edition of The Royal Report.' Jacob said the following morning. We were sat in the conservatory, Zed's choice, and there was no live audience with us, only the famous presenter and the TV crew, which I was grateful to Zed for. The two of us were sat on a sofa together, with the view of the Autumnal garden behind us, whilst Jacob sat in a comfortable armchair. It would have been a relaxed interview if it had not been for Zed's velvet jacket and shirt or the fancy navy, strapless dress I was wearing that made my ring stand out against the dark fabric. 'Today I am joined by His Royal Highness Prince Zed and his fiancée, Lady Sky Bright and I will be asking all of the questions you are longing to know about this engagement.' He turned away from the camera to look at us. 'Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules today to speak to me.'

'You are welcome, Jacob.' Zed smiled. He seemed more relaxed today and I wondered if that was because there were fewer faces watching us.

'I think the first question everyone is dying to know is _how_ you proposed, your Highness.'

A small blush crept onto Zed's cheeks and it made me smile. Nonetheless, he kept composed and answered the question, 'Lady Sky loves the ocean so I took her to our family's beach house.'

'Like your second date?'

'Exactly,' Zed smiled. 'At this time of year, you also stand a chance of seeing loggerhead turtles hatching and often there are nests near our property down South, so I took her to see a nest hatching.'

'It was incredible,' I replied. 'I had never seen turtles before and to see baby ones smaller than your hand hatching and making their way to the sea for the first time was just wonderful.'

Zed squeezed my hand before continuing. 'It was a great sight and after we had watched the nest hatch, we walked back towards the beach house and I proposed on the sand in front of the ocean.' He smiled at me as our eyes met and this time it was my cheeks that blushed. 'And thankfully, she said yes.'

Jacob laughed softly at that, 'Tell us about the ring.'

The camera zoomed in on my hand and I moved it to get a better angle.

'Prince Zed designed it himself,' I replied with a smile.

'Sapphire, aquamarine and white gold.' Zed added. 'It was a risk having it designed from scratch but thankfully the designers were all very helpful and are very talented.'

'So why not a family heirloom?' Jacob asked and I glanced at Zed. I'd not thought about that until now.

'I considered my great grandmother's ring but I wanted something that represented us,' he replied with confidence.

'Prince Zed is romantic after all.' Jacob grinned and looked down at his question cards. 'Your highness, how did you know that Lady Sky was _the one_?'

 _Because she's gorgeous and speaks to me telepathically,_ Zed teased in my head. He sat up straighter before answering aloud, 'I always thought Sky was beautiful, even from our first meeting, and then I found out she was brave too. She stood up to me and I realised then that she was very different to other girls I had met. I am not sure of the exact moment I realised she was _the one_ but her kindness, compassion and ability to see beauty in things that others do not are all things that made me fall in love with her and when she was injured fighting at the Harvest Ball, and I was afraid I had lost her, I realised then that I could not live without her.'

I swallowed to stop the tears in my eyes from escaping and Zed pressed his lips to my temple in a short but affectionate gesture.

'Lady Sky, when did you realise you were in love with the Prince?'

I bit my lip as I thought for a moment. 'When all of the love songs suddenly were about him.'

A few of the camera crew smiled at me and I glanced at Zed; pink aura surrounded him, glowing brilliantly- Love, I realised. That had been the same pink as when I had woken up after the Harvest Ball, when he'd been sat beside my bed, afraid of losing me. And as his deep blue eyes met mine, I finally realised what everyone had been saying to me all along.

All of those 'wow' moments when I'd walked into the room and the intense stares he gave me.

 _He looks at you like the moon and stars are shining out of your eyes._

Like a man truly in love. He nodded at me and I realised then that he was picking thoughts from my head again. I quickly swept them under a rug and he held back a laugh as he looked back at the interviewer.

'Well Ed Sheeran has agreed to play at your engagement party and we have a DJ booked to as requested,' Clarissa said. We were sat in the library, confirming details for the engagement party. 'Which flowers would you like?'

Zed glanced over at me, seeking my opinion, but I knew nothing about flowers. 'Erm… blue ones?' I offered and she smiled.

'Freesias? Cornflowers? Anemones? Lilies?' She asked and I bit my lip, nervously. I was no good with this. She passed me some blue flower arrangements and I looked through them.

'These are nice,' I said, holding out a picture. 'They remind me of the wildflowers back home.'

'Okay, I can source these. They'll look good as centrepieces and wrapped around the bannisters on the staircase.' She scribbled something down on her clipboard. 'The invites have been sent out by special delivery today and some designers will be coming in to see you tomorrow with dress choices, Lady Sky.'

'Okay.' I nodded with a smile. I thought back to the last time designers had come in with racks of clothes- Zed's birthday. It had been great fun trying on the dresses with the other girls. I made a mental note to invite Abby and Chloe to my trying on session as they knew my style better than I knew myself. Then I had an idea. 'Can I add two more guests to the party list?' Zed glanced at me in surprise.

'Of course, Lady Sky.' Clarissa replied. 'I can send out two extra invitations.'

'For Abby and Chloe, my maids.'

She looked surprised, almost taken aback by the request but Zed simply just smiled. 'I am not sure…'

'I do not think that will be a problem, do you?' Zed asked and she swallowed. 'Lady Sky and her maids are very close friends and it would be lovely to have them celebrate our engagement with us.'

'Of course, your highness.' Clarissa nodded. 'I will have their invitations ready to be sent to their rooms.'

'I would quite like to deliver them myself if that is okay?' I asked and she nodded.

'Yes, my lady.' She glanced down at her clipboard, 'Have you considered hiring yourself a Lady in Waiting?'

'A what?' I asked and she raised her eyebrows at my informality.

'A Lady in Waiting… to help organise your social events and activities.'

Someone else working for me and organising my life? I frowned at the thought. 'Do I need one?'

'It may make things easier. Both Lady Diamond and Lady Phoenix have one and the Queen has two.' She smiled.

'I'll consider it,' I replied and she wrote something down as she gave me a small smile.

I returned to my room after lunch that afternoon and found Abby cleaning and tidying the already-spotless suite, whilst Chloe seemed to be filling my walk-in wardrobe with new clothes.

'Are those… leggings and… tunics?' I asked hopefully as I hovered in the doorway.

'They are indeed.' Chloe grinned. 'I have leggings, embroidered tunics and jackets, and boots and winter cloaks here for you.'

'When are we leaving for the North?'

'I'm not sure yet,' Chloe replied, 'but I guess from this that it's soon.'

I walked over and picked up a pair of jeans, running my fingers over the denim. They were clearly designer with their thick material and perfect stitching, but I hugged them to myself anyway. 'Oh I have missed jeans.' I placed them back in the cupboard and she laughed. 'I thought princesses didn't wear jeans?'

'Only on days off, I suppose.' Chloe smiled. 'I have never been to the North but maybe it's too cold for dresses?'

'Nonsense, there are dresses for the snow too.' Abby said as she walked in to join us with a handful of what looked like photo frames. 'These arrived for you this morning.' I took the white photo frames from her carefully and sat down on the sofa in the middle of my dressing room. The first photograph was of Zed on one knee in the sand, the carved heart in the powdery sand clear in the picture. The second was of him lifting me in the air and kissing me after I had said yes. The third of him kissing my forehead and then the fourth was from our official engagement photoshoot, one of the photographs that had been released with the statement.

'They are lovely, aren't they?' Chloe said with a smile.

'Perfect.' I smiled too as my heart flipped. 'Could you hang them on my wall?'

'Of course.' Abby turned, taking them from my hand.

'Not right now, though.' I patted the sofa either side of me. 'I need to give you something and you may need to sit down.' They both sat down with puzzled expressions as I took out the invitations I had hidden behind my back. I passed each of them their named invitation and watched as their eyes widened.

'Servants aren't invited to parties,' Chloe said as her eyes met mine.

'Perhaps, but my friends _are.'_ I replied and they both smiled at me.

'Are you sure you want us there?' Abby asked.

'Of course I do.' I squeezed each of their hands. 'I need you there to celebrate with Zed and I.'

'But we have nothing to wear.'

'Then I suggest you get to work with making something.' I replied but they both still looked uncertain. 'I am giving you two the rest of the day off to make a head start.'

'But-'

'If anyone is unhappy about that then send them to me.' I said, giving them a stern expression. 'Now go and get started.'

Despite their uncertainty, they both exchanged smiles with each other before leaving the room.

'Sweetheart!' Simon and Sally ran to embrace me as they walked into my bedroom that evening.

'Hello,' I hugged them back tightly and stood back to admire the smart clothing they were wearing. 'You both look great.'

'A whole new wardrobe arrived yesterday evening,' Simon murmured. 'Apparently when our daughter is a future princess, we have to start dressing a little more formally.'

'He's complaining, I'm not.' Sally winked and then her eyes took in our surroundings. 'Is this your new room?'

'Room? It's practically an apartment!' Simon said as he started looking around.

'A princess suite, apparently.' I laughed softly. 'It's a bit excessive, isn't it? Especially when we won't be living here most of the time.'

'Not for our princess.' Sally smiled. 'Is that a wardrobe…?' I opened the door and she gasped, walking inside. 'You could almost fit our living room and kitchen in here!'

'When do you move?' I asked Simon as Sally opened up the cupboards and gawped at my clothing.

'Tomorrow.' Simon replied, 'it's been a busy few days for us but I'm sure it has for you too.'

'Very,' I agreed as his eyes moved to the photo frames a handyman had hung on my wall for me that afternoon.

'You look happy, sweetheart.' Simon said with a smile.

I turned back to face him and smiled, 'I am, dad.'

His eyes widened and softened as I'd never called him that before. I wasn't sure why I'd suddenly called him that, but it felt right and he squeezed my hand, before lifting it and inspecting my finger. 'So this is the ring?'

'It's lovely,' Sally cooed, suddenly at my side too. 'Perfect for you.'

Dinner was served at the usual time, except this time it was on a smaller scale. Only the King, Queen, my parents, Zed and I were in attendance and we sat together at one end of the long dining room table, surprisingly nobody sat at the table's head.

'Thank you for joining us for dinner, Simon and Sally.' The King said with a smile. The dresscode was still formal, even if the setting wasn't, and I fiddled with the navy chiffon of my fabric of my strapless ballgown, feeling nervous. This was the first proper meeting they'd had without anyone else and part of me was waiting to wake up from the wonderful dream I was having.

 _It's not a dream,_ Zed said into my head, his voice like velvet. I blushed at him picking thoughts from my head again but decided not to comment.

'Thank you for the invitation, your Majesty.' Simon replied, sat up straighter than I'd ever seen him. He was nervous too, that much was evident.

'There is no need for that when we are in private,' Saul said with a warm smile, 'You may call us Saul and Karla, especially as we are going to be family.'

'Thank you for your kindness,' Sally said. She was the opposite of Simon. I would practically feel the excitement radiating off of her and it was clear from the twitching of the corners of her mouth that she was hiding a grin.

Karla lived up her champagne glass and smiled warmly as she looked across the table at my parents, 'To our children and their futures together.'

'To the engagement of our children.'

Things were calmer the following day and I was grateful that, apart from choosing a dress to wear for the engagement party, I was able to put my feet up. I spent most of the day sat in the observatory with Zed, as snow threatened to fall outside and the early November storms were fighting in the sky with great ferocity.

'Don't you just love that sound?' I asked Zed, my voice barely above a whisper. We were lying on the sofa together, my head on his chest as he played with my hair.

'What sound?' He murmured back.

'The sound of wind swirling around the tower.' I replied. The fire crackled and roared from the lit fireplace a few metres away and Zed's heart thudded in his chest below my ear.

'I suppose there is something relaxing about it,' he agreed, his fingers moving through my strands of hair.

'Can we just hide up here? And ignore everything else going on?'

'You have no idea how tempting that sounds,' he replied and he placed a kiss on the top of my head. 'Perhaps we could escape away for a weekend when we are in Aldheim. Just you and I.'

'What's it like in Aldheim?' I asked, turning my head so that I could see him.

'The town looks like something out of a fairy-tale, especially when the snow has fallen,' he replied. 'December is our time for being away from titles and as such, but most of the locals there treat me like a normal person anyway. I suppose it is the only time really when we are a normal family, minus the abilities of course.' He pulled me so that I was on top of him and held me against him so that I was nestled in his warmth. 'You and I will be able to spend as much time together as we want and away from cameras and clipboards.'

'No schedules?'

'No schedules.' He promised. 'At least for a few weeks.'

'When do we go?'

'You and I will head there on Monday,' he replied. 'Only five days until we get a break from this madness.' He looked at me from under his thick eyelashes. 'You look exhausted, my love.'

'I am,' I agreed.

'Is something the matter?' He looked uncertain as his eyes met mine. 'You have been quiet all day.'

'I'm okay,' I replied.

'Are you sure? You have not changed your mind?' Although he kept his face calm and composed, an element of panic was still there. Panic and worry that I had decided I didn't want to marry him after all. I ran my fingers along the palm of his hand but he did not relax.

'Of course not!' I told him. 'It's just been so busy.'

His brows furrowed and I wondered if maybe he didn't believe the lie. Whether he believed it or not, he didn't push and we sank back into comfortable silence as he played with my blonde curls.

Madness was definitely a good word to describe the next few days. The three days leading up to our engagement party were extremely busy. Whilst planning our engagement party, we attended magazine interviews and photoshoots, as well as charity events in the city, and that was in between trying to spend some time alone together. We spent most of our free time in the observatory or playing music together in the music room, away from prying eyes and cameras. I had known things were going to be tough and that there would be plenty of obstacles, but it somehow seemed harder than I thought and it was even harder when my sleep pattern was messed up. Whenever we left the palace, the press hounded us, as did people trying to get a glimpse or a photograph of us. It was like we were celebrities and I supposed we were; billboards in town showed our official engagement photographs and signs read congratulations. But not everyone was happy. More protests started in Whitebridge and the other poorer provinces and I was glad that Sally and Simon were safely in their new house in Goldlyn, along with Ms Creedy. I worried about Ellen but she kept me updated with messages so that I knew she was safe and then, on Saturday, she turned up at the palace, ready for my engagement party.

'Show me that ring!' She beamed as she walked through the doors, palace staff trailing behind her with her scruffy-looking suitcase. I held it up and she squealed as she inspected it. 'It looks even better in person!'

I laughed and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. 'How are you?'

'I am fine like I keep telling you,' she replied. 'I can look after myself.'

'I don't doubt that.' I said. 'But I still worry.' I looped my arm through hers as we walked towards the Royal wing. 'What have you been up to?'

'Well I've applied for university,' she replied, 'I'm not sure if I'll get the scholarship but I'm hoping so. I'll be closer to you if I get in.'

'Aldheim University?' I asked and she nodded. 'Wow that would be brilliant.'

'It would,' she agreed. 'I should find out soon as the course starts in January.'

'I'm proud of you,' I told her, sincerely.

'Be proud if I get in.'

' _When_ you get in.'

When we reached my room, I covered my ears and I was glad I had. Ellen squealed as she ran around the princess suite, admiring my expensive bath tub, my view and my wardrobe space and then she collapsed like a star fish on my four-poster bed.

'This is _amazing_!' She beamed. 'Did you choose the décor? It's very you.'

'Zed did.' I replied and she winked at me.

'Boy did good.'

'I did, didn't I?' We turned our heads as Zed walked in through his secret door. I was surprised he hadn't knocked like he normally did, but he smiled before explaining himself, 'I thought someone was being murdered in here from the squealing.' The sparkle in my eyes showed me that he had picked the thought from my mind and I blushed.

'Your highness.' Ellen curtsied as she clambered to her feet and he smiled before pulling her into a hug.

'How are you Ellen?' He asked.

'I'm good,' she replied when he released her. 'And yourself?'

'The happiest man on the planet.'

'Oh, I don't doubt that, Sky is pretty awesome.' Ellen grinned as the door opened and Abby and Chloe walked in carrying tea and some sandwiches.

'Oh, Prince Zed,' Chloe said as she closed the door, 'we weren't expecting you but I can fetch some tea.'

'I was just on my way out,' Zed replied with a smile, 'I just wanted to say hello to Ellen first. I will leave you girls to your afternoon and I will see you this evening.'

The afternoon was spent getting Ellen and I ready for mine and Zed's engagement party. We were both waxed, given facials, given manicures and pedicures and then Ellen's hair was styled was mine was cut, my highlights refreshed and then my hair was styled too. Our make-up was done last and then I revealed the dress I had picked for Ellen to wear. I unzipped the dress bag and waited for the squeal.

'Oh my goodness!' She gasped as she touched the fabric. I'd chosen a proper princess dress for her in her favourite colour, a silver. The dress was strapless with a sequinned bust and then it fell out in a tulle skirt. 'It's gorgeous!'

'I thought you would like it,' I smiled and she gave me a hug.

'I hope it fits.'

'It's a tie-up back so you'll be fine.' I assured her and she stripped to her underwear, putting on the dress straight away. Abby moved to help her do it up as Chloe assisted me with mine. She buttoned the few small buttons carefully and adjusted the small train, before standing back to inspect me.

'Wow, Sky.' Ellen whispered and I realised she was looking at my reflection, not hers.

The deep red dress I had chosen was a fishtail one and it hugged my figure from the sweetheart neckline down to my thighs before flaring out slightly. There were thin off-shoulder straps covered with tiny red embroidered flowers and the embroidery continued to swirl across the fabric right down to the floor. Tiny diamante sparkles were spread out across the dress and the low back made it a little sexy whilst still fitting Lady Evelyn's dress code.

'I was told you needed to wear this.' Chloe opened a black velvet box and inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen; a silver diamond-encrusted necklace with diamonds around the whole neck and then a few added diamond droplets. She unfastened it and placed it carefully around my neck. It matched my shoes, not that you could see them under my train, and it was a perfect fit. Chloe added diamond droplet earrings too and then stood back with Abby and Ellen, who were still gawping at me.

'A perfect princess.' Ellen said, simply.

'There's more.' Abby said, picking up a bigger black velvet box. She opened it and I gasped as I looked inside; a simple silver tiara with diamonds and sapphires in it. She placed it carefully on my dress and I swallowed as I looked at my reflection.

'It's spectacular.' I whispered.

'Now you're a princess!' Abby beamed.

'Sweet lord,' Ellen shook her head with a grin. She ran over to hug me as Abby and Chloe excused themselves to get themselves ready.

The party started officially half an hour later and Ellen and I walked towards the ballroom together, taking our time as Zed and I weren't expected to arrive yet. Although I would be entering with Zed, I was grateful for the company on the way as I felt nervous. All eyes would be on us once again and this time I would be trying to impress more of Zed's family as well as his friends and other nobility who were important to the country. Although he had tried to keep the guest list small, there were at least one hundred guests in attendance and that terrified me.

'You look great, what are you worried for?' Ellen asked me as we walked along the marble-floored corridor.

'That I fall down the stairs or that people dislike me?' I suggested. 'Does this dress look okay?'

'It looks gorgeous.' Ellen reassured me. 'Kind of wish I could see Zed's face when he first sees you.' She grinned. 'I think his eyes might pop out of his head.'

'I'd rather they didn't, I like those eyes.'

She smiled and nudged me with her elbow, 'this is where I leave you. Unfortunately I don't get to take the grand entrance with you.'

'Maybe one day.'

'Maybe? I've been counting on being bridesmaid most of your life,' she teased, pulling me into a hug. 'See you down there.' And then she slipped away, picking up her dress as she headed off down the main staircase towards the ground floor entrance to the ballroom.

'You can do this,' I whispered to myself as I took a deep breath. 'You fought rebels with a sword and had no idea how to use one. This will be easy in comparison.' The guard stood by the door looked down at me and he nodded it, opening it to the small reception room on the first floor of the Royal wing, the room that led to the grand staircase where the Royal family made grand entrances to their balls and parties. Today, though, there was only one other person in the room.

Zed turned around to face me in his military uniform with a deep red tie. His usually-messy hair was styled and smoothed back slightly and his jawline was freshly shaven. His eyes scanned me and he seemed to suck a deep breath in as he whispered, 'wow.' I blushed and walked over to him and he took my hands in his. 'Are you sure you want to be _my_ fiancée because I do not think my heart is the only one you will be stealing tonight?'

'I've never been so sure of anything,' I said and he dipped his head so that our lips met in a soft and gentle kiss.

'When I said I did not want anyone to see you in that silver dress, I was wrong. _This_ is a dress I want to keep you to myself in.'

'Embarrassed of me?'

'No,' his voice was firm, 'quite the opposite.' He took my left hand and kissed it gently just below the engagement ring he had so carefully designed. 'This evening I get to walk you into that ballroom and show you off to everyone. _My_ beautiful fiancée, my soulfinder.'

'I should have practiced dancing in this dress,' I murmured as I shuffled anxiously. 'What if I trip over?'

'You won't.'

'Have you had a vision?'

A twinkle in his eye suggested that perhaps he had and I relaxed slightly as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. There was a knock at the door but Zed kept me close as it opened and Clarissa walked in again, holding the clipboard I wanted to burn.

'Are you ready your highness, my lady?' She asked, her face expressionless as usual.

'Yes.' Zed nodded. 'We are.'

'All good to go,' she said into her mouthpiece and Zed walked me over to the double doors at the other side of the room as two guards walked over to it too. My fiancé held out his right arm for me and I took it as my heart started to thud.

 _I love you,_ Zed's voice said into my head and I relaxed slightly.

 _I love you too._

He smiled at me as the double doors opened and I sucked in a deep breath as our entrance was announced. Zed and I walked down the stairs carefully. As we almost reached the bottom, Ed Sheeran's voice filled the room and I spotted him on the stage, surprisingly with a band, as he started to sing.

' _I found a love for me,_

 _Darling just dive right in, follow my lead.'_

We reached the bottom of the staircase and walked to the cleared area, ready for our dance.

' _I found a girl, beautiful and sweet.'_

I curtsied a curtsy that Lady Evelyn would be proud of as Zed bowed to me.

' _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.'_

Zed placed a hand on my waist and one in my hand and we started to waltz as Ed reached the chorus. ' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was,_

 _I will not give you up this time,_

 _Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own,_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine…'_

Zed twirled me around in our rehearsed routine, ' _baby I'm dancing in the dark.'_

He spun me back in towards him so that his arms were wrapped around me and my chest against his back, ' _with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_.'

He turned me back to face him and we waltzed together, ' _when you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it.'_

Zed moved his mouth to my ear as he sang along softly, ' _darling you look perfect tonight.'_

Somehow I got through the routine without any mistakes, even when Zed lifted me towards the end of the dance. Just like he had said, everything was fine. He kissed me softly in the dip-kiss the song ended in and then straightened both of us up as the mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes.

 _Ready to shock the guests?_ He asked. Nobody knew what we were going to do next and I smiled at him as Ed's band moved into the intro of Galway Girl. We stepped apart from each other, giving each other room as he started to sing.

' _She played the fiddle in an Irish band but she fell in love with an English man,_

 _Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand, said baby I just wanna dance._ '

Everyone laughed and cheered as we started to dance in the choreographed routine we'd been taught with kicks and steps that were not easy in my dress. Nonetheless, we managed to pull off the Irish dance and even Ed Sheeran was cheering and whooping onstage when the song was over and Zed and I were both laughing as he kissed my forehead.

'That's something I've never seen before.' Ed said into the microphone with a laugh. 'An Irish dancing prince and princess.'

'I think our moves have come a long way since our first date,' Zed laughed as the crowd dispersed. He passed me a glass of water and I sipped it happily as the attention was away from us and everyone else started to dance as Ed Sheeran started to sing Shape of You.

'Your Irish jig has definitely improved.' I told him. 'But please no more wild dancing in this dress. I was afraid it was going to rip.'

'That would be an awful shame,' he said into my ear. 'I think this is my favourite of all of the dresses I have seen you in.'

'Really?'

'Really,' he smiled. 'You looked beautiful at the Harvest Ball but tonight you look so spectacular that I am not sure there are even words for it.' I finished my drink and placed the cup on the tray of a passing waiter. 'Now come, I have some people for you to meet.'

We walked over to a seated area where Karla and Saul were sat, sipping champagne and speaking to three men I had never seen before. As they turned their heads, I realised who they were; the three princes I was yet to meet. They got to their feet and bowed to us and I curtsied as Zed bowed, formalities needing to be there as we were in public. And then Zed broke the formalities by walking over and hugging each of his brothers in turn. One seemed less reluctant and I knew from photographs in the papers that he was Prince Victor.

'So you hug now, do you?' One brother I recognised as Prince Will teased.

'He's gone all soft,' Prince Uriel grinned and then his eyes met mine. 'Thank you for returning our soppy brother, Lady Sky.'

I smiled and then he pulled me into a hug, as did Prince Will. Prince Victor kept his walls up, not hugging me but nodding my way in acknowledgement.

'Never thought we'd come back from duty to find you engaged, little bro.' Prince Will said. 'Yves maybe, but _you_.'

'Things change.' Zed replied with a shrug and then he lowered his voice as his eyes moved to mine, 'especially when you find your soulfinder.'

All three pairs of military eyes trailed across to me and I blushed as they looked at me in surprise. Prince Victor turned to his parents, 'You kept that part quiet.'

'It was not our news to share.' Saul replied calmly. As Prince Victor turned back to us, I could see his colours slightly shifting to green and I wondered if that was jealousy. Jealous that his youngest brother had found his soulfinder?

Zed placed his arm around my waist protectively, sensing a shift in his brother's mood and then kissed the side of my head.

'So when is the date?' Prince Will asked. 'I will need to book off some more leave.'

'You are not staying?' Zed asked as he tried to mask the disappointment on his face.

'Only until Christmas.' Prince Will replied, 'and then we will be back for Trace's wedding of course.'

'Well we have not set a date yet,' Zed squeezed my waist, affectionately. 'One thing at a time.'

Prince Victor was still looking at me with uncertainty and it was making me nervous. His eyes spotted the scar on my arm and I automatically moved my hand to cover it. 'You are the girl that fought the rebels.' He said and his other brothers looked at me with curiosity.

'Yes,' I nodded.

'Weapon of choice?'

'I… erm… I didn't have one.' I replied. 'I had to use a sword in the end.'

'She is very good with a bow and arrow, so I have heard.' Prince Trace said as he walked over to join our conversation. Diamond stood at her side, looking every bit the diamond in her sparkling silver gown. 'And she can tackle our brother to the ground easily. I have seen that with my own eyes.'

Prince Will and Prince Uriel laughed at that.

'Really? Have you become weak, brother?' Prince Uriel mocked and I smiled.

'He is quite easy to take down really.' I said with a playful smile.

Prince Will roared with laughter, 'Sky, I like you already! I think we will get along well.'

Zed leaned his head down to my ear as he murmured with less enthusiasm, 'that is what worries me.'

The song changed to _Sing_ and Diamond grabbed my hand, 'Let's find Ellen, Tina and Amelie and dance!'

My eyes widened, 'Tina and Amelie actually came?'

'Of course they did,' Diamond smiled and then she turned to Zed. 'I am stealing your fiancée.'

'Look after her,' Zed said in warning and Diamond flashed a smile before pulling me through the crowd. Ellen, Tina, Amelie and Phoenix were naturally right in the front row, dancing excitedly as Ed Sheeran sang his way through his number.

Tina and Amelie pulled me in for a hug and Amelie said in my ear, 'What do you know, we got to see Ed Sheeran after all!'

'Zoe is here somewhere.' Tina said to me. 'Probably dancing with her new man.'

'New man?' I raised an eyebrow.

'He's Lord of somewhere or another.' She replied. 'He got in contact with her when she left the palace and now they're inseparable.'

'Each to their own,' Amelie said with a shrug and then twirled me around. 'Gorgeous dress, I bet Zed can't take his eyes off of you.'

'He's catching up with his brothers.' I smiled.

'Doesn't mean he's not looking this way.' She nudged her head to the side and I turned to see him watching me, the pink aura surrounding him. 'Completely smitten.'

'I am just too loveable.' I grinned and Ellen laughed.

'Oh, yes, darling, you always have been.' She fluttered her eyelashes at me and beamed.

I spotted Ellen and Abby over her shoulder and waved frantically. They walked over to join us and I hugged each of them. 'You two look fantastic!' And they did. For once, they were out of their maid uniforms and fit in easily with the party in their handmade ballgowns. Abby wore a beautiful yellow, sparkly number and Ellen wore fitted black dress that reminded me of Audrey Hepburn.

'Thank you for the invite,' Abby smiled, 'we are having a great time.'

'And so you should!' I grabbed one of each of their hands, 'Come on, let's dance!'

Zed, Yves, Trace, Nelson and some of Zed's other close friends joined us towards the end of Ed's set and I spotted that my parents were now sat with Karla and Saul, drinking champagne with them. A deadly combination.

 _They are fine,_ Zed said into my head as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. _A bit giggly, sure, but they get on well with my parents. We can check on them in a bit._

The introduction to _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls started up and Ed Sheeran winked at Zed as he began to sing.

'Did you…?' I turned myself in his arms so I could see him and a familiar twinkle was in his eyes.

'Would you do me the honour of-'

'Yes,' I cut him off and he laughed.

'I think I am going to spend our whole lives pardoning you, Lady Sky.' He said as he pulled me into his embrace and began to dance with me, my cheeks flooding with colour as he did so. I saw Diamond and Trace and Yves and Phoenix move to dance near us and I smiled at Zed but he was nodding to his friends.

'What are you…' I stopped when I saw that Nelson was now dancing with Tina and two other guys were dancing with Ellen and with Amelie as two men I did not recognise stood and spoke to Ellen and Abby.

 _Playing cupid?_ I asked as he twirled me and pulled me back in toward him.

 _Nelson has liked Tina for a while._ He replied, _and I think he was glad when I told him I did not plan on choosing her as my wife._

 _They make a good couple,_ I said as I looked over at them.

 _They do,_ he agreed and dipped his head to kiss me gently on the lips. _As do we._

 _So who do you have my other friends dancing with?_

 _Ellen is dancing with Nathan. He went to school with Nelson and I and although he is not a Lord, his family are pretty well-known with nobility._ Zed replied. _And Amelie is dancing with Dean, Nathan's older brother. And your maids seem to be talking to two of my guards._

 _Your guards?_

 _Thought it would make sense to invite them if you were inviting your maids,_ he smiled. _It is wonderful to see them fitting in though, is it not?_

 _Nobody knows they are any different._ I murmured and he placed a kiss to my forehead as he twirled me around again.

As the time grew later, the party became more of a disco and the cameras packed up and left. The main lights went off and the disco lights went on as a DJ took over. Canapes and champagne became cocktails and beer as those our age stayed on the dancefloor but older generations escaped the party altogether, saying their goodbyes to us before they headed off towards bed. I took the opportunity to check up on my parents, who I knew were staying at the palace that night so did not need to worry about getting home after the amount of champagne they had obviously consumed.

'Sweetheart!' Sally said a little too enthusiastically as I sat down in front of her and Simon.

'Mum, dad, are you… drunk?' I asked them. I had never seen them drunk before so I couldn't be certain. Alcohol was a very unlikely treat for them when I had been growing up and I hadn't tasted a single drop until I'd moved into the palace.

'It's so lovely to hear you call us that,' Simon said with a grin as I took the champagne from him. I glanced over at Saul and Karla and saw that Karla seemed just as merry.

'I am sorry, Sky, but I am a terrible influence on your parents.' My future mother-in-law grinned at me and I laughed.

'It's fine, I like seeing them so happy.' I laughed.

'We're happy for _you_.' Sally smiled. 'Oh look, there's prince charming!'

'I'm sorry,' I said, turning my head to look at Zed as he sat down beside me, 'she's been on the champagne.'

'Mother, am I right that you are to blame?' Zed asked his mum with a teasing smile.

'We have not had _that_ much, just enough to be a little merry.' The Queen replied.

'Sally isn't used to drinking,' I told him, 'so it probably isn't that much at all.'

'I think that maybe it is time us oldies went to bed.' Simon said with a stretch. 'It's getting late.'

'Are you sure?' I asked and Sally nodded.

'He's right, sweetie, we're not in our twenties anymore.' She said, pulling me in for a hug. 'Goodnight Sky and we'll see you at breakfast.'

I hugged them both and they excused themselves, shortly followed by Karla and Saul.

'I think it's safe to say my parents will probably have headaches tomorrow.' I said as Zed pulled me back to my feet. We had each had a glass of champagne and a single cocktail, but other than that we had kept sober. 'Zed, do you not drink because of before?'

'Enough bad experiences with waking up and not remembering things or being violently ill,' he murmured. 'That is why I limit myself so much these days.' He turned my head to the dancefloor where a guy I did not recognise danced idiotically. 'Another reason not to drink a lot.' He laughed, softly. 'But oh dear, Will and Xavier dancing is never a good shout either.' I turned to where he was watching and laughed and two of the princes at their attempt to do the Cupid Shuffle.

'I thought you had all been dancing since you could walk?' I said.

'It does not mean we are all _good_ dancers.' He murmured and he pulled me back to the dancefloor.

' _Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine_

 _Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all_

 _Started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?_

 _It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss!'_

There was something fun and entertaining about listening to about fifty remaining party-goers singing Mr Brightside at the top of their voices as bottles of beer and cocktails were held in the air.

' _Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab!'_ Ellen shouted as she draped her arm over my shoulders. 'Oh my god, is this what a nightclub is like because I'm having a blast!' I glanced over at Zed and Nelson who were reeling off the lyrics together and I smiled.

'I've never been to one before but I'd imagine it's something like this.' I replied with a laugh as Ellen danced around me frantically and then dragged me so that I was dancing with her too. We shook our hair around as we jumped up and down together, singing the lyrics and soon Amelie and Tina were there too, joining in. The cheesey music continued for another fifteen or so minutes and then, when half-past midnight came, it turned into club remixes and I knew the ballroom of the palace had become a nightclub.

' _Yellow diamonds in the light_

 _And we're standing side by side.'_

Two hands were placed on my hips and I tensed until I heard Zed's voice in my head. _It is just me, my love._ His voice moved to a whisper in my ear, 'I could not keep away, especially when you were dancing like that.' Goosebumps scattered across my skin and I swallowed. The girls and I had been dancing around together, shaking our hips in time to the music.

' _It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go.'_ I could see other girls dancing with guys in time to the music, their hands draped around the guys neck and their bodies pressed together. Was that how people danced in clubs? I turned in Zed's arms and placed my hands on his shoulders. His hands tightened on my hips as he looked at me with his usual intense expression and then I started to sway my hips, moving side-by-side in time to the music.

' _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place.'_

The party finished just after one, when the lights went on and the Princes started moving around, kicking people out who wouldn't budge. Zed and I stood by the door, saying our goodbyes to each guest, even though all I needed was some fresh air or a cold shower. I was boiling hot, thanks to dancing with Zed and wearing a very tight-fitting dress that did not allow for ventilation.

'Bye!' Tina and Amelie chorused as they each pulled me in for a hug.

'We'll visit soon.' Amelie promised and then they each hugged Zed before heading off, which left the remaining members of the royal family. Prince Victor stood, watching the DJ packing away, as Prince Trace and Prince Uriel helped the caterers collect the remaining bottles and glasses. When the work was done, we all said our goodnights and headed to our separate rooms in the Royal Wing.

'Did you have a fun evening?' Zed asked when we reached my room. He walked me in, past the guards stationed outside our rooms and closed the door carefully behind him.

'I did,' I nodded as I opened a window, letting some cold air in. 'Did you?'

'Yes,' he replied. I turned around to see that his eyes were scanning my outfit again and I blushed as his eyes met mine. 'I am not sure you realise the effect you have on me.' He said, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper as he slowly walked towards me. My heart thudded in my chest. 'You are so beautiful Sky and you are so god-damn sexy.' I swallowed as he reached me and his right hand moved to brush my hair behind my ear as the fingers on his left hand trailed up and down my bare back, sending goosebumps shooting across my skin. He pressed his lips to mine gently at first and then he tilted my head slightly, kissing me more intensely then he ever had before as he pushed my body against his. Fire soared through my body as we kissed and I hadn't realised we were moving until my back gently hit the closed door of my bathroom. As we kissed, his hands traced the curves of my waist and then my spine and every hair on my head stood on end as my soulfinder sent shocks through my body. His lips moved to my neck and I gasped for air as he trailed kisses along my collarbone before moving them back to my lips again.

A knock at the door interrupted us and Zed pulled back from me as we both struggled to catch our breath.

'Sky, do you need help getting ready for bed?' Abby's voice called out.

'I've got it covered, thanks.' I called back, blushing when I realised how out of breath I sounded. I hoped she couldn't hear it from the other side of the door.

'Okay, goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' My voice sounded somewhat strangled and I attempted to hide behind my hair as Zed kissed my forehead.

'I had better head to my own bed before I end up misbehaving,' Zed murmured and I swallowed.

But suddenly I wasn't sure if I _wanted_ him to leave. 'Would you stay here tonight?'

His eyes were surprised as they met mine, 'Sky, I am _trying_ to be a gentleman.'

'So be one,' I folded my arms across my chest, 'kiss me until we're both tired and then hold me in your arms all night.' I moved my hand to caress his cheek and he smiled down at me. 'Does that not sound tempting?'

'Very.' He murmured.

'Please?'

'You should not look at me like that,' he whispered, 'it is a look I would give up everything for.'

'Then give up your good morals for one night. I won't hog the duvet, I promise.'

He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead, 'okay, my love. I will go and get myself sorted and then I will be back.'

'Promise?' I held out my pinky finger and he linked his with mine before leaving me in my room, shaking his head and laughing softly on the way through the door to his bedroom.

In the bathroom, I splashed some cold water on my face and carefully washed off my makeup. My cheeks were still flushed from our steamy make-out session and I sucked in a deep breath. I quickly brushed my teeth and walked to the dressing room, ready to put my silky nightgown on. Only, my dress had buttons at the back and I couldn't see them, nor could I reach them. I groaned. That was why my maids had come back; to help me get out of the skin-tight dress that I couldn't even shimmy out of. I considered calling Ellen but she was on the other side of the palace and due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed, I was certain she would be asleep by now.

 _Zed?_ I called out and the door between ours opened abruptly as Zed hurried in, dressed only in a pair of pyjama bottoms. I swallowed as my eyes wandered to his chest and the tattoo that seemed to snake across part of it. When did that get there anyway?

'Everything okay?' He asked as he walked into my dressing room.

'I can't get out of my dress.' I admitted with a blush. 'Can you please help me?'

His teeth grazed his lip and he nodded, walking round to the back. 'The buttons?'

'Yes please.'

His hands felt warm against my skin as he carefully unbuttoned my dress and I held the front so that it did not fall down. He reached the last button, just above my bum, and pressed a kiss to my bare spine. 'All done.' He said hoarsely, before leaving me in the dressing room, closing the door behind him. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly feeling very dry. My body trembled slightly at the body contact we'd just had and the feeling of Zed's lips on my bare back, like they were still there…

I carefully slipped out of my dress and hung it back in the wardrobe alongside the other ballgowns. I took off the diamond necklace and earrings, changed my underwear and then slipped on the silky nightgown, before heading back into the bedroom. Zed was already in there and I smiled at the sight; topless, he was lying on my bed and reading Lord of the Flies.

He moved the book down, somehow hearing me walk across the plush carpet, and he swallowed as his eyes scanned my silky nightgown. The blush crept up from my neck to my cheeks as he gazed at me with an intense look, his eyes wandering over my body. And then, as if his trance had been broken, he pulled back the duvet beside him and I slipped under the silk covers as he put down the book and turned off the light.

'Zed, when did you get your tattoo?' I asked him as I traced the pattern in the darkness. His breathing caught in his throat as my finger traced it and he caught my hand, stopping the movement.

'After the attack,' He told me, his voice hoarse. 'Each whorl for somebody I couldn't save.' His voice was pained as he tensed beside me, his deep blue eyes sad as the drifting moonlight caught them.

'They were not all yours to save,' I told him, caressing his cheek with my hand.

'I still dream of that night, do you?'

I swallowed. Gone were the dreams of the Harvest Ball but my dreams were still haunted, 'Not anymore.' I told him.

He nodded and pressed his lips to my forehead, 'Good.' He moved in closer to me and the heat increased between us. 'Perhaps I will sleep better by your side.'

'I hope so.' I whispered, looking into his eyes. 'It's beautiful, you know?'

'What?'

'Your tattoo.' I told him. 'I only wish you did not hold all that weight on your shoulders.'

He gave a nod and then changed the subject. 'Kiss you until you fall asleep?' He whispered, his face close to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled in the darkness, 'if you insist.'

I didn't have any nightmares that night.


	19. Chapter 18

**_AN: Sorry about the delay with this chapter. I'm a cosplayer now and MCM Comic Con is in London this weekend so had last minute outfit prep to do! Should be updating regularly again now!_**

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Zed's arms and it was the perfect way to start the day. His hand was on my waist and his chest was pressed against my back as his breath tickled my neck. The clock on my bedside table showed that it was almost ten but I wasn't surprised. We'd had a late night and knew we wouldn't be the only people sleeping in. I turned in Zed's arms and was surprised to see that his eyes were open. He gave me a sleepy smile and then pressed his lips to my forehead.

'Good morning, my love.' He whispered. He intertwined our fingers and then brought my left hand to his lips, kissing it on the ring finger as was becoming a habit of his.

'Good morning,' I replied and I pressed my lips to his. He smiled, pulling me in closer and wrapping his arms around my waist as we kissed, his fingers touching the bare skin between the straps of my nightgown. I moved so that I was sat on top of him and he reached up to my face, caressing my cheek gently and then tucking my hair behind my ear. 'How did you sleep?' I asked him.

'The best sleep I have had in a long time.' He replied as his eyes twinkled. 'And you?'

'Perfectly.' I replied, catching his hand before it fell from my face and pressing a kiss to the palm. There was a knock at the door and my eyes moved to it. 'Yes?'

Caught off guard, Zed flipped us round so that he was on top of me and he began pressing his lips to my neck, completely distracting me. My breath and pulse quickened and I felt my skin heating up, much how it had the previous night.

'Lady Sky, are you decent?' Abby called out as Zed leaned over to me, kissing me firmly on my lips before getting up and disappearing into my bathroom.

'Yes.' I said, trying to catch my breath. I sat up as the door opened and Abby walked in. She grinned at me and then looked at the closed bathroom door.

'Is the Prince hiding in the bathroom?' She offered and I blushed, biting my lip. 'It's just as well I brought plenty of breakfast and oh look, two teacups.' She said as she placed a tray down on the small table next to the chaise longue.

'How did you-' I started to ask but then Zed came out of the bathroom.

'Oh lovely, breakfast.' He grinned, sitting down in the armchair as Abby smirked at me from across the room. 'Are you hungry, darling?'

I grabbed my robe and walked over to the chaise longue, perching myself on it as I tied the strap up. Abby was still smiling at me as she turned around and disappeared into my dressing room.

Sally, Simon and Ellen left for their homes that afternoon and I spent that time packing for Aldheim as we were leaving very early the next morning. Abby didn't mention any more about finding Zed in my room that morning and I was grateful as I was not sure my cheeks could take much more blushing. She and Chloe helped me choose outfits for different occasions to take and we packed a mixture of casual and formal clothes, as well as plenty of warm ones to keep me cosy in the snow. When I was all packed and my outfit laid out for the next day that evening, the bags were sent off and I found myself sat at the baby grand piano I'd not yet had time to play.

I opened the lid carefully and ran my fingers over the clean, untouched keys before I pressed them down and found them playing a song I had written just over a month ago, back when things between Zed and I had been quite complicated.

' _I walked across an empty land_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_

 _Sat by the river and it made me complete._

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.'_

Two arms wrapped around my waist and I stopped playing as I leaned back in the familiar embrace.

'Do not stop playing,' he whispered, 'I like listening to you.'

'It's not a very good song,' I replied, 'I could play something different?'

He moved a chair to sit beside me, 'I like it, may I hear the rest?' I bit my lip nervously and he gently pressed his lips to mine before he whispered, 'please?'

I played the chords and took a deep breath as I continued to sing, ' _I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me_

 _Is this the place we used to love?_

 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.'_

I took a deep breath at the key change and then continued to sing, ' _And if you have a minute why don't we go_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know_

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know.'_

I stopped playing and looked over at Zed. 'It's terrible.'

'Not at all,' he shook his head, 'when did you write it?'

'When you wanted to end the selection but told me you couldn't.' Pain crossed his face and I leaned towards him, placing a hand on his cheek. 'I do understand, you know. I know why you couldn't end it then.'

'I wish I had not caused you pain,' he whispered.

'But we're here now, aren't we?' I whispered and then I pressed my lips to his. 'Will you stay here again tonight?'

'Are you sure?' He asked as his eyes searched mine.

'I sleep better in your arms.' I told him truthfully. His mouth tilted up at the corners. 'And I'm afraid I might not sleep at all otherwise.'

'What are you nervous about, my love?' He asked as his hand caressed my cheek.

'I have never been so far away before.'

'It will be an easy journey,' he assured me, 'and we'll stay in a reputable tavern for tomorrow night and the night after.'

'That still seems like a long time.'

His eyes softened as he pressed his lips to my forehead, 'I will hold your hand for every step of the way.'

The 4am wake-up call as the alarm on Zed's phone sounded was not welcome the following morning. I had slept incredibly well and I was perfectly comfortable wrapped in Zed's embrace.

'Blasted thing.' I groaned and Zed laughed softly as he reached over me to turn the alarm off.

'Good morning to you too.' He laughed, placing a kiss on my shoulder.

'Five more minutes?' I asked but he laughed again.

'We are leaving in thirty minutes, remember?'

There was a knock at the door and then it opened. 'Rise and shine sunshine!' Abby's voice called out as the bedroom light came on. She spotted Zed and grinned at him. 'Or sunshines even.'

'I had no idea she was not a morning person.' Zed said with an amused grin as he placed a kiss on my nose and sat up in the bed.

'Oh Sky is anything but,' Chloe said, walking into my dressing room. 'Even when you were having your early morning training sessions.'

Zed got out of bed, still with an amused expression on his face, and disappeared next door.

'You're going to have to warn us if you're planning on having regular sleepovers.' Abby said as she placed down my cup of tea. I groaned and attempted to hide under my pillow. 'Come on princess, get up or I get the bucket of ice, your choice.'

With a look of pure irritation, I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom.

The carriages were laid out like a procession. Three bland-looking carriages carried guards and my maids and our belongings, whilst the grander of them was for carrying us. We climbed into the navy-curtained carriage with assistance from the footman and I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself as Zed draped a blanket of fur over us. And then, as the guards on horses surrounded our carriage, we headed North.

That first night, we stopped in a small village in a tavern his family often stayed in. It was very different to the taverns I had occasionally worked at in Whitesbridge. Like that run-down tavern, there were wooden benches and tables filled with locals, but this one had sectioned booths with curtains, hiding us away from public. Zed and I sat in one, just the two of us, drinking wine and eating pie and vegetables. It was not the same cuisine I'd grown accustomed to but after spending the day eating bread and fruit and cheese in a carriage, it was nice to be eating something warm. I fiddled with the embroidery on my long-sleeved dress and looked around at my fiancé as he finished the last of his meal. Even sat here, with his cloak draped across the bench beside him, his sword was on show, ready to defend should he need to. I had a weapon of my own, a small jewel-encrusted dagger tucked into a holster on my thigh, under my dress. Even ladies should be armed on the open road, Zed had told me that morning.

'Are you okay, my love?' Zed asked, his deep blue eyes meeting mine in the candlelit booth. Outside of the booth, someone was singing and playing the harp and the villagers were laughing. The guards would be out there too, armed and ready to protect us should they need to.

'Glad to be off that carriage for a while,' I replied and he nodded. I'd started to feel nauseous.

'Only another day and we'll almost be ready to arrive.' He reached for my hand and squeezed it. 'It'll be worth it when you see our home, I promise.'

 _Our_ home. I smiled at the thought of the castle at the top of the mountains that would be where we lived for most of the year. Where we would look after towns and villages in our care and help King Saul and Queen Karla with their reign before their crowns were passed onto Prince Trace and Diamond.

'Can we watch the stars?' I asked as I recalled the clear skies above the court that would be in our care.

'Every night if you desire.' He replied. 'I promise.'

We did not share a room that night, simply because we knew the locals would not be accepting of us sharing a bed before we were married. Thus, my sleep was restless and haunted and, the next day, I slept on and off as our carriage moved through the countryside, further North. After another night in a tavern, one not as nice as the first, we continued our journey as Zed me in his arms whilst I slept.

When I finally stirred, I realised he was watching me with a smile on his lips. 'Sleep well, my love?' He asked.

'Sorry, I've been boring company over the last few days.' I blushed and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

'Nonsense, I have slept a lot of the time too.' He said, 'I seem to sleep better by your side.' He pulled back the curtains of the carriage, showing me the passing view. 'Not long now.'

I looked out of the window and watched as we passed through a grass-covered valley. Autumn leaves blew in the cold breeze as we drove along the rocky road and I glanced at the towering mountains and hills before turning my attention back to the road. As we reached mid-morning, the sun made an appearance from behind the clouds and lit up a building on top of the cliff. I squinted as I looked at it and then I realised what it was; Aldheim Chateau, Zed's home and the home of the most Northern court. Surrounded by a sheer drop apart from one side, the white building had two round towers at either end which towered into the sky. In the snow it would hardly be visible between the trees, a small building compared to the palace in the city, tucked behind stone walls. Our long line of carriages drove slowly up the winding road and I watched in awe as we passed Aldheim town. With beamed buildings and cobblestone streets, it looked like something right out of a fairy-tale, just as Zed had once said. The streets were practically empty at this time and only a few people were out getting breakfast or their morning paper.

The first carriage in our row reached the wooden gates and they opened. We drove past several guards, waiting with a salute and then along the gravel driveway until we stopped in front of the chateau. Zed jumped out quicker than the footman and helped me step out of the carriage like the perfect gentleman. My boots crunched in the gravel as I walked over to the steps where three maids, a housekeeper and plenty of guards were already waiting for us. They all curtsied or bowed on our approach and then we walked inside. A sweeping spiral staircase was in the hallway and I turned on my heels, taking in the ceiling painted with clouds.

'Do you like it?' Zed appeared at my side and I glanced back down again, moving my eyes to meet his.

'It's lovely,' I replied. I fiddled with my braid and glanced at the golden edging in the corners of the ceiling.

'Would you like a tour of our home, my love?' He asked.

'Yes,' I smiled and as I twirled to admire the décor, my dress flared outwards, 'I would.'

The chateau was made up of twisting corridors with wooden floors, painting ceilings, stone arches and wooden-panelled walls, unlike the marble flooring and straight lines in the large palace in the capital. There were two reception rooms, one more formal and one cosy and comfy with leather sofas and faux fur throws and large cushions, as well as a television, tucked in front of a giant fireplace. There was a large kitchen with stone worktops and stone flooring that had plenty of character and double-doors led through to a dining room with a table for sixteen. There was an indoor pool with sauna, a cosy library with an antique piano tucked in the corner, a games room and a gym. Upstairs there were nine bedrooms and Zed's was the furthest along the corridor and it made a nice change for no guard to be stood directly outside of the door. He twisted the handle and led me inside and I paused by the door, taking it all in.

The room was clearly the master room, as Zed ruled over this court. It was huge, a similar size to our suites back in the palace. The walls were a light shade of blue, allowing plenty of light into the room. Spotlights were pressed into the ceiling, which was painted to look like the night sky and the large windows framing the bedroom showed off an incredible view. The bed had a large leather grey headboard and the different shades of silver and navy sheets, blankets and cushions made it look cosy. A silver sofa and armchair were by the windows with a coffee table between them. I paused by the wall as I spotted photographs of us framed and making the room less like a show-home; our official engagement photos and the private proposal ones, our photoshoots from magazines and then a few empty frames.

'I am hoping we can fill those pretty soon.' Zed said from behind me and I smiled at the romantic gesture as I turned around. 'I hope you do not mind sharing a dressing room here, my love.' He led me into the dressing room that was about twice the size of the one in my suite. It had plenty of wardrobe space and I noticed our luggage already sat there, waiting to be unpacked.

'It's perfect,' I replied and then he showed me the luxury bathroom with its waterfall shower and antique-looking bath, which again overlooked the view through a large window.

'Would you like a nap?' Zed asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. 'Or are you feeling more awake now?'

'Can we go out into the town?' I asked hopefully. 'I'd like to see Aldheim… your court.'

' _Our_ Court,' he pressed his lips to the side of my head and went into the dressing room. He came back out with a thick, black cloak with silver embroidery woven into it, matching the dress I was wearing and the velvet tailcoat jacket he was wearing. He tied it carefully around my neck as he said, 'let's go exploring.'

Zed opted for us walking down into the town and we walked along the empty road, hand-in-hand whilst plain-clothed guards followed us in an attempt to be less conspicuous. They were dressed like anyone in the town would be, but I knew they were armed under their many layers of clothing.

'What are your guard's names?' I asked, indicating to the two guys that had been with us on every date and followed Zed at the palace.

'Cornelius and Jace,' he replied. 'They've been my guards for about four years now and they're the same age as Xav.' He glanced over his shoulder to look at two of the men following us. They nodded and then their eyes continued to scan the area. 'And they're savants which always helps.'

'Are mine?' I asked as my eyes moved to the other two guards behind us. They were not the same guards I had had for the Selection, which was obvious as one was a girl, but I had seen them stationed outside my bedroom door in the palace, working on a rotation.

'Any that are assigned directly to members of the Royal Family are,' he said. 'Hence why you now have Theo and Jade.' I turned my attention back to the road we were walking along and he squeezed my hand.

 _What can they do?_ I asked, switching to telepathy as we got closer to the town.

 _Cornelius practically has impenetrable skin which makes him a pretty good human shield,_ he said, _and a good archery target_ , he laughed at that. _Jace and Jade are twins and they can both move incredibly fast and Theo can shoot lightning bolts._

 _It really is like the X-Men,_ I murmured and the corners of his mouth tilted up into a smile.

The town was a bit more awake by the time we reached it and people were up and about, walking around. The smell of freshly baked bread and cakes filled the air as did the smell of coffee, wafting from cafes offering breakfast. It suddenly made me feel hungry and my stomach growled in response. My body was used to eating plenty now and not going to bed starving at night.

'Want a second breakfast?' Zed offered with a teasing smile. I blushed. Had my stomach been that loud?

'Can we?' I asked and he nodded, as he adjusted his hood.

'Come on, I know just the place.'

We walked through the town square past an empty ice-rink and past a pretty church that looked hundreds of years old. We passed plenty of people, some locals and some tourists, but in our winter attire our identities were almost hidden, especially with our hooded cloaks on. Zed led me down a side-street with Cornelius and Jade in the front and Jace and Theo guarding our backs and then we reached a little café. We walked inside, the warmth almost overwhelming us, and Zed pulled his hood off. An old lady in a green velvet tunic and apron smiled at Zed and then looked at me, her smile widening.

'Come on in, your highness,' she said in a lowered voice, 'you can have your usual table.' She led us to a small alcove area, not far from the fire and tucked away from prying eyes. Zed held the chair out for me and we both shed our cloaks, making ourselves more comfortable.

'Thank you, Dot.' Zed said as he squeezed the old woman's hand.

'A pleasure as always. Have you grown again? You seem to be getting taller every time I see you,' Dot turned her head to look at me. 'Lady Sky, it's so lovely to meet you. Even more beautiful in person.'

'Thank you,' I blushed and she laughed, a warm sound as I held my hand out to shake hers. 'It is nice to meet you.'

'Oh aren't you a love?' She beamed. 'You picked the right girl, your highness. We were all routing for Sky.'

'As was I,' he squeezed my hand and the old lady's green eyes sparkled.

'When did you arrive?'

'Just over an hour ago,' Zed replied, 'Sky wanted to see the town and I thought breakfast was a good place to start.'

'I couldn't agree more,' Dot beamed. 'I will fetch you both some tea whilst you decide what you would like to eat.'

My eyes scanned the small alcove we were sat in, which was decorated with candles and stars were painted on the walls, like the ceiling of our bedroom back in the chateau. On the closest table to us, Cornelius and Jade were sat, each with a cup of tea. They were sat closely together, as if pretending to be on a date. They looked pretty good together, I decided, but I kept my mouth closed; with half of her head shaved and her piercings around her ear, Jade was pretty tough-looking and looked out of place in a wool dress.

Dot returned with a teapot and two tea cups sat on saucers. She served the tea, took our orders and then disappeared again.

'Dot is nice,' I said to Zed and he nodded.

'She has never judged me,' he replied, 'even through the ups and downs and she has treated me like everybody else. She is a good listener too and in ways I think her personality is quite similar to yours.'

I smiled at that and I reached for my tea. I cupped the warm teacup in my hand and sipped from it, enjoying the warm sensation.

The pastries we ate for breakfast, a local delicacy, were absolutely delicious and could not be faulted. My stomach stopped growling and was filled with pastry goodness and tea when we bid Dot farewell and headed back into the cold. The sky was now completely clear of clouds and despite the sun shining down on us, the temperature still felt bitter and the cold seemed to nibble at my cheeks.

'Tour of the town?' Zed offered as his fingers linked with mine. Cornelius and Jade appeared behind us and our entourage subtly joined us again.

'Sure.'

The town was a lot busier now and Zed explained that tourists often visited for day trips around this time as the town was getting set up for Christmas season and that, when the lights were on and the Christmas market, it would be a lot busier than this. Nonetheless, we blended in with the crowd and moved about as Zed took me on his own little tour.

The medieval city was a beautiful place to walk around. The town hall provided tourist information and was a great photo spot as the building was grand with beams built around the outside. Zed showed me the oldest tavern in Aldheim, which was supposed to be haunted. We passed the museums including the Winter museum, which he promised to take me to towards the festive period and then we walked around the town wall, a narrow passageway that was once used to guard the town from invaders. We paused at one point and looked out at the Royal Family's chateau. A group of tourists from Asia stood and photographed the view from the wall, chattering away about the King and Queen in their own language and Zed's lips quirked up into a smile before we went on our way, leaving them to admire the our home.

As we walked back through the town square, we passed market stalls and I glanced at what was being sold; candles that smelled divine, Christmas decorations, jewellery, food and spices, clothing and more. Townspeople mingled around the stalls, chatting animatedly and I smiled as a few glanced our way, smiling at us with heads bowed.

'That fabric…' I gasped as I spotted a fabric stall. There was a roll of very fine fabric, navy chiffon with silver glints that looked like stars. 'It's beautiful.'

'Would you like it?' Zed asked as he turned to face me. 'I bet your maids could make a lovely dress from it… a perfect dress for Winter Solstice.' He pulled out a pouch of gold from his belt.

'How much does it cost?'

'My love that is hardly a problem for us now.' He moved towards the stall and I followed at his side as he removed his hood. The stall owner's eyes widened and he moved into a bow.

'Your Highness,' the stall owner said in greeting. His eyes moved to look at me as I too removed my hood, revealing my white-blonde curls and light blue eyes that made me so recognisable. 'My lady.' He bowed to both of us. 'How can I be of service?'

'My Lady is interested in that fabric,' Zed pointed and the one I had been admiring. 'How much?'

'For you, Your Highness, no charge.'

'Nonsense, we must pay you for your fabric,' Zed shook his head.

'Will you take ten gold pieces?' I offered. It was a reasonably high amount but it was this gentleman's livelihood and we had more than enough money.

'Thank you, My Lady,' the stall owner bowed his head and Zed passed over the coins. One of the guards took the roll of fabric from him, strapping it to his back and then Zed took my hand again, intertwining our fingers and kissing the ring on my hand.

'Thank you,' I said to him with a smile.

'You are most welcome, my love.'

My cheeks were flushed by the time we were back at the chateau and I was grateful there was a fire waiting for us in the living room when we arrived back. Abby took our cloaks from us and Chloe set off to the kitchens to have tea and some lunch prepared for us. Zed sank into an armchair by the fire and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

'How do you like our court?' He purred and I smiled as he tucked my curls behind my ears so that he could press gentle kisses to my neck.

'It's beautiful.' I whispered and I felt his smile against my jawline.

'More so now that I have you to rule it at my side.' He replied. 'And is our home to your liking?'

I turned to look down at him and his dark eyes met mine. 'It is.'

'Good,' he placed a kiss to my cheek and I turned to rest my forehead against his, craving a kiss on my lips instead. 'maybe we can go swimming this afternoon?'

'I'd like that.'

When he'd said swimming, I had assumed he'd meant the lovely swimming pool on the ground floor of the chateau, the small pool with the large pillars and the steps that led into the water that topped the mosaic ground. Instead, I found myself wearing my bikini under a wool dress and winter cloak as we walked through the forest on the other side of the castle walls. Our armed guards walked with us, scanning the horizon as we passed through the towering trees and clambered over rocks.

'You said to me once that you wanted adventure,' Zed said as he helped me to climb over a rock. 'Is this enough adventure for you?' He paused and I took in our surroundings. We were stood surrounded by woodland and rocks and in front of us sat a lake, just about big enough to swim in. The water was a turquoise colour and steam floated above it.

'A hot spring?' I asked and he nodded.

'My favourite place to swim,' he replied, placing a kiss to my temple. 'Shall we?'

I glanced around to look for our guards but they'd already moved, hiding themselves in the forest. When I turned back to Zed, he'd already shrugged his cloak off and was unbuttoning his shirt. I untied my cloak and followed suite, slipping off my boots and socks and then removing my wool dress. My teeth chattered as Zed splashed into the water, his hair instantly messed up as he grinned across at me. His eyes roamed my body and I swallowed as his eyes met mine again.

'It's freezing!' I shivered and he sat back in the water, placing his hands behind his head.

'So come on in,' he purred. I moved towards the stone, careful where I placed my bare feet, and then I dipped my foot in the water. Sure enough it was warm so I slipped inside and I let out a sigh as the warm water covered my body. Zed swam over to me and took my hands in his as he pulled me towards the stone ledge he had been sat on. He pulled me onto his lap so that I straddled him and he smiled up at me. 'Warmer?'

'Warmer,' I confirmed in a whisper and I pressed my lips to his. The kiss started off gentle but Zed deepened it as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer, sending electricity firing through my veins. We kissed like that for a while, his hands brushing against my waist as my hands roamed over his bare skin.

Zed let out a groan and removed his lips from mine, his breathing quick, 'my love,' he whispered, 'I am not sure now is the time for getting carried away.' I blushed and he ran a hand through my wet hair, 'Once again you are making it difficult to be a gentleman.' I bit my lip and his thumb stroked the lip I'd just bitten. He glanced up at the darkening sky and sighed. 'We should be getting back, I would rather not be in the forest when it is dark.'

'Why?' I asked and his eyes darkened.

'Because I cannot guarantee your safety here at night.'

I swallowed as we both dressed in silence before heading back to our home.

Dinner was incredible. We sat at one end of the table together, neither of us at the head, and tucked into the roast chicken with vegetables and potatoes and spices that had been prepared for us that afternoon when we had been out in the woods. After dinner, Zed had led me to the tallest tower in the chateau and I smiled at the sight- the room was incredibly similar to the observatory back in the palace, with the star constellations painted on the ceiling and a compass painted on the stone floor. There was a fireplace and bookshelves, armchairs and sofas and a telescope. There were no walls, only windows overlooking the view and a small balcony.

'This was built before the palace observatory,' Zed said as I turned on my heels, looking at the constellations painted onto the ceiling. 'It was the inspiration behind it.'

'A court of stars,' I murmured and he smiled.

'I like that.' He replied, 'Aldheim- A Court of Stars.'

He led me out onto the balcony and I leaned against the stone railings as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his chest against my back. Together we looked out at the view ahead of us. In the dark, the mountains surrounding us were hardly visible. The town past the castle walls glowed in the evening with just a few lights on, nothing compared the light of the city. And there, as promised, in the sky, was a sea of stars. Thousands of stars, more than I'd even seen in Whitebridge before.

' _In a sky, in a sky full of stars, I think I saw you.'_ Zed sang softly in my ear and goosebumps prickled across my skin as my cheeks flushed.

'It's incredible,' I whispered.

'Look there,' Zed pointed North and just when things couldn't get more spectacular, they did. A few green ribbons of light stood above the mountains, barely moving but just enough to look like they were dancing.

'The Aurora Borealis.' I whispered, in disbelief. I'd read about the phenomenon in school before but I'd never dreamed of seeing it.

'I am surprised it graced us with its presence tonight,' Zed murmured, 'normally we do not see it until December at least.'

'Zed?' I said as I turned in his arms so that I faced him. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it as his eyes softened.

'Yes, my love?'

'I love you,' I whispered, 'and I love our home… our court.'

His hand moved to cup my cheek and he smiled down at me, 'I love you too, my princess.'


	20. Chapter 19

'Nice shot!' Zed called as my arrow hit the target he had marked onto a tree. I lowered my bow as he pulled his own arrow out of another tree. We were in the forest, the one he had deemed dangerous after dark, and it was mid-morning. A mist covered the ground like a smoky blanket and the air smelled like bonfires. I pulled another arrow from my quiver as I glanced at my fiancé. He was dressed casually in a black velvet jacket and brown trousers with knee-high brown boots. And I was dressed just as casually in leggings, an underbust corset, a blouse and a cloak. Apparently now that I was engaged to a prince, I didn't need to wear dresses all the time and I was glad for that.

I hitched another arrow in the string of my bow and pulled it back. It hit the arrow already embedded in the tree, splitting it down the middle. Cornelius let out a low whistle from where he and our other guards were stood.

'Your Highness, My Lady is better at this than you are.' He grinned and Zed narrowed his eyes at his guard. 'I think you need some more practise.' Jade smirked at me and I laughed softly as Zed hitched an arrow into the string of his bow and quickly fired it towards the tree.

It missed.

'Damn it!' Zed hissed and the guards and I stifled a laugh as he stormed off to collect the stray arrow.

Living in Aldheim was completely different to the palace. Unlike the palace, there was no hustle and bustle. It was calm and quiet and no one darted around with clipboards nor did the press hang around outside the gates, waiting to snap photographs of us. We spent the next week settling in and I was glad to be away from the stress of being a member of the Royal family. We spent the days in the forest and in the mountains, following trails, riding the horses and testing out our savant gifts as Zed taught me how to use my telekinesis effectively. The evenings were spent watching the stars from the observatory or whilst lying on a blanket in the castle grounds.

But a week after arriving, Zed crept out of our bed far earlier than normal. When he came out of our ensuite bathroom, I sat up in bed and watched him as he reached for a tunic slung over the chair.

'Where are you sneaking off to?' I asked him and he tensed as he looked over at me.

'I have some business to take care of,' he replied.

'Business?' I wrinkled my nose. 'What kind of business?'

'Nothing you need to worry about, my love.' He leaned towards me and pressed his lips to my forehead. 'I will be back in a few days.'

That caught my attention and I widened my eyes. 'A few _days_?'

'I am meeting Trace, Xavier, Yves and my father further south so it will take some time to travel.'

'Zed, what's going on?' My heart sank in my chest. 'Is it the rebels?'

'The less you know, the safer you will be.' He replied, softly. His finger traced the back of my left hand, circling the ring on my finger.

'I want to come with you.'

'I need you here. I need you safe.'

Tears brimmed in my eyes. 'And I need you safe.'

'I will be.' He replied, 'but there are some things I do not want you to see.' His hand moved from mine to cup my face. 'And here you will be safe.'

'Am I really safe if I am worrying about you the whole time you're away?' A tear escaped down my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

'I do not want you to worry about me. Have some fun with Chloe and Abby, go out into the town… just keep out of the woods at dark, please.'

'Who's in those woods?' I asked him.

'Someone we cannot trust,' He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and then I watched from the window a few minutes later as he rode away in his armour, with Cornelius, Jace and several other guards trailing behind him.

'He will be fine,' Abby said that afternoon. We were sat in the observatory and I had my nose in a book whilst she and Chloe sat and sewed the fabric I'd bought in the market the previous week. They were already making my Winter Solstice dress, even though it was a month away, but I didn't bat an eyelid. With all the cleaners and other maids in our house, they needed to keep busy and I was hardly a demanding princess.

'I've read the same page five times.' I huffed, putting down the book. 'I can't concentrate knowing he's out there, heading towards danger.' I walked over to the window and looked out at the mountains on the horizon, wondering where Zed was now, nine hours later.

'You need a distraction,' Chloe said, 'we could watch a film if you would like?'

'Or we could go to the music room?' Abby offered as I looked down at the town below. The lights were just starting to come on, now that it was getting dark, and I wondered what the town was like at night. Were the taverns packed? The clubs? Or did everyone stay indoors?

'Or we could go out this evening.' I suggested and I turned to face my maids.

'We can ask Theo and Jade to escort you to town if that's what you'd like to do.'

'No,' I shook my head and turned to face them. 'I'd like you both to come.'

'I'm not sure we'd be allowed into a tavern.' Chloe replied, signalling to her clothes.

'Oh but you will.' I grinned and they both gave each other concerned glances.

Three hours later and we'd all eaten and dressed together for an evening in a tavern. Abby and Chloe were in two of my gowns, despite their arguing, and they looked just as noble as I. Their hair was down and in waves, with a few bits pinned back, and they wore silver; Abby wore a new silver dress with long velvet sleeves and a silver top before it fell into a sequin-decorated skirt to the floor and Chloe wore an older dress of mine with loose, long sleeves, some embellishment across the bust and a floral pattern across the bodice and the skirt. My dress was silver too, with off-the-shoulder sleeves, a cinched in waist where my corset was and embellishment on the embroidery of the tight bodice before it fell into a satin-style skirt. We fastened on cloaks, mine the black embroidered velvet one Zed had given me, whilst the others wore my other wool cloaks and then we headed out into the cool, night air with my guards flanking us and a dagger tucked into the holster on my thigh, just in-case.

'This isn't a good idea.' Chloe said as we pulled up our hoods.

'I agree,' Abby replied, 'this is not what maids should be doing.'

'Nonsense, you're noblewomen tonight.' I tutted at them. 'Live a little.'

The town was still busy when we reached it and noblemen and women walked between taverns and clubs. Some sang, alcohol already flowing through their veins, and others huddled together as they walked along, chatting in hushed voices. Nobody turned our way, our guards disguised in normal clothing with weapons tucked underneath, hidden from the public eye. I heard music pouring through a tavern door and I grabbed my friends by their hands, leading them inside. A guitarist was on the stage, playing and singing along to songs I recognised from over the years and I grinned at Abby and Chloe as they looked around, warily. I unfastened my cloak and hung it by the door as they did the same and then we found some empty benches to sit at. But as I looked around, I realised that maybe we'd missed a memo about the dresscode in Aldheim. Girls wore mainly strapless dresses in shades of silver, black and deep blue and their dresses were draped with cut-out areas from low-cut, but still sophisticated, necklines, to low-backs and even cut-out sides, revealing waistlines. In our gowns with our corsets, it was very clear we were from Ascot. I imagined Lady Evelyn in this tavern and found myself smirking; she would not have approved of the skin on show through little cut-outs or slits in skirts.

'What can I get you?' A tavern girl asked as she walked over to us. She stood out amongst the noblemen and noblewomen in the tavern, dressed casually in a white off-shoulder dress that resembled something worn by the Greeks and certainly did not match the weather outside.

'Three cups of wine, please.' I replied as the guards took their seats around the room, scattering themselves and sitting in small groups as they pretended to chat like old friends.

'Coming right up,' she took the gold I'd left on the table and headed over to the bar as Abby shifted uncomfortably in her seat opposite me.

'Relax,' I told her as I tapped my feet in time to the music. 'We're here to have a good night.'

'And get drunk?' Chloe laughed awkwardly.

'A little wine is fine,' I replied as three cups were placed on our table in front of us. I nodded at the cups and we each took one. 'To a girl's night out.' I said and I clinked our silver cups together before they could argue.

Two cups of wine later and I finally had Chloe and Abby onside. They sat with me, giggling as we sipped at our red wine.

'You were right, Sky, this was a good idea.' Abby beamed. 'There are so many good-looking men in here!'

'The gentleman over there keeps looking at you.' I pointed out and she followed my glance, blushing and twiddling hair around her finger.

'He's looking at you.' She shook her head.

'No he isn't.' I laughed. 'You should talk to him.'

'And look desperate? I don't think so.' She frowned as Chloe finished drinking her wine.

'Can we dance?' She beamed, grabbing both of our hands. 'I've been practising.'

'You have?' Abby looked surprised.

'What?' She shrugged, getting to her feet, 'it's a useful talent to have, especially if our princess here insists on us attending parties and joining her in taverns.'

I laughed softly and got to my feet too. 'Well played.'

Chloe curtsied dramatically and I laughed as I moved to her side to join her. 'Well Abs, will you be dancing with us? Or sitting like a lost puppy?'

Abby rolled her eyes and stood up, 'lead the way.'

We walked towards the space that had become the dancefloor, where couples danced together and some women lingered, waiting for people to dance with them. As the song started up, Chloe took one of my hands and then one of Abby's and we danced together in a circle, laughing as we threw back our heads. Lady Evelyn would have criticised me for making a scene or being unladylike, dancing improperly without my fiancé but the three of us twirled each other around as we danced together and soon more women were joining in with their friends, no longer waiting for a male dance partner. I danced until my feet were aching and, when I moved to the bar to get us more drinks, I paused as I saw two noblemen asking my friends to dance.

'What can I get you?' The bar owner asked. I took a gold coin out of my pouch but a hand reached out with two gold coins.

'I'll have a whisky,' the white-haired stranger said in a thick, Northern accent, as he passed over the coins. 'And whatever the lady is having.'

The bar owner turned to me and I fiddled with my engagement ring. 'Miss?'

'I can buy my own drink, thank you.'

The white-haired man beside me raised his eyebrows. 'I wasn't assuming you couldn't.' He turned back to the bar owner. 'She'll have a whisky too.'

I wrinkled my nose as the bar owner turned away from us to make our drinks.

'Ah, so you're a wine drinker?' He tucked a loose strand of jaw-length white-blonde hair behind his ear. 'Whisky not fancy enough for you?'

I couldn't believe his nerve and I was about to interrupt but then I realised- he didn't recognise me. No one here seemed to without Zed at my side. To the white blonde-haired stranger beside me, I was simply a snobby noblewoman. I let my mouth creep into a smile. 'I'll have some whisky.'

The cups were passed over to us and the stranger clinked his cup against mine before downing it. In one. I glanced at his navy embroidered tunic, his brown leather trousers, his ruffled white shirt and his boots. He looked like he belonged in the military. And he was clearly pretty high up in it. I chugged back my drink too and he raised his eyebrows in surprise as I placed the cup beside his on the bar. Jade and Theon were watching us from across the tavern, expressionless as they watched my conversation with the man with a fancy-looking sword tucked into the holster at his belt. The engraved hilt with its wolf's head was enough to show he was just as important as he looked.

'Well, what do you think?' The man asked me.

'Not bad,' I replied honestly. I wondered if perhaps honey had been added to my whisky as it tasted sweeter than I'd expected.

The white-haired man smiled and held out his hand, 'Rowan.'

'Abby,' I lied, using one of my maid's names.

'Abby.' He nodded but raised an eyebrow. 'You're not from around here… where are you from?'

'Ascot,' I replied, knowing lies were no good here. My accent was clearly from near the capital and was very different to his.

'And what brings you to Aldheim?'

'I am here for the winter season,' I replied. 'My friends wanted to celebrate the Winter Solstice.' I nodded at Abby and Chloe, who were dancing around in time to the music. I smiled at the sight.

'Aldheim is the best place for that.' He nodded. 'The only place to see the meteor shower.'

'I imagine it's quite spectacular,' I said, 'I have already seen the Aurora Borealis and that was an incredible sight.'

'And a rare one. You have clearly arrived at the right time.' His eyes fell to my engagement ring and I tucked my hand behind my back. The ring had been all over the press and I didn't need him recognising who I was. 'Another drink? Your friends seem quite… occupied.'

'My round,' I replied, placing two gold pieces on the bar. 'Another whisky?'

Another whisky was a bad idea. By the time I'd finished it, I could practically feel the drinking pumping through my veins like blood. I wasn't drunk but definitely tipsy. And as for Abby and Chloe… well I was certain they _were_ drunk. Especially when Chloe appeared in front of me and pulled me onto a table to dance with her. And I did. I danced in time to the music, weaving in and out of her and Abby and the other women and men that had joined us, whilst Rowan the military man or pirate or whatever he was watched us from his place beside the bar. When I glanced his way, he raised a cup to me, almost in a salute and then I returned to dancing again.

We left the tavern at kick-out time and back in our cloaks, we walked out of the town, back towards the castle as we laughed and chatted amongst ourselves. Chloe danced her way through the gates and Abby and I laughed as we joined her, spinning into the hallway.

'Sweet Gods,' Jade murmured as I walked up the stairs towards my room, 'our princess is a terrible drunk.'

I woke up feeling every bit the terrible drunk the following day. My head was throbbing and I knew Abby and Chloe were the same so, after they'd helped me to dress in a white flowy blouse and blue embroidered corset, I sent them back to bed for the morning. Breakfast was ready when I was downstairs and, under the cook's orders, I drank plenty of water to refresh myself. And then, quickly braiding my hair, I grabbed my bow and arrow and headed out into the forest.

It was a colder morning, the coldest it had been so far, and I was grateful as the cool air danced around my head, soothing my headache. From the frost and mist on the ground, I wondered if snow would soon be on its way, especially as there were fewer animals about than there had been over the last week. The only sounds were the crunching of Theo and Jade's footsteps behind me as their boots snapped twigs and the sounds of the birds singing in the trees. We walked through the forest, further than I had been before, and soon we came across a waterfall. I perched on a rock, eating the apple I'd stashed in my bag and looked up at the cascading water in front of me. It was the only waterfall I'd seen before and the way the water danced amongst the rocks made me smile. As the water fell in the river past my feet, it looked a turquoise colour and I wondered if it was coming from a glacier in the mountains.

Three birds startled me as they flew overhead and I glanced across the river at the direction they came from. I notched an arrow to my bow swiftly as Jade and Theo stood in fighting stance beside me, hands on the hilts of their swords. A crunch of leaves had me releasing my arrow and it flew through the air, barely missing a figure as he moved out from behind a tree just as my arrow embedded itself in the tree's bark.

Rowan held his hands up, his hands away from his sword, showing he was not armed. 'Well that was not a particularly pleasant welcome,' he murmured as he glanced across at us. 'Archeron, Kester, long time no see.' He nodded to my guards and I glanced at them with curiosity as they lowered their hands, no longer needing weapons. They knew each other? 'Shame you didn't join me for a drink in the tavern last night.' Rowan's eyes moved to land on me. 'Abby, wasn't it? Or Lady Sky? Now tell me, princess, which name do you prefer?'

Rowan pulled my arrow from the tree and walked over to the river, climbing onto a rock as Theo laughed and shook his head.

'We were trying to be inconspicuous, Thornbern,' Theo replied with a smirk. 'Something you don't know much about.'

'By letting our future leader dance on tables?' Rowan shook his head as a smile danced on his lips. He walked across the rocks until he landed with a leap in front of us. He straightened up from his crouch and bowed to me in a way that felt mocking.

'I shall do as I please,' I said to Rowan Thornbern. 'Who are you to judge?'

His mouth twisted into a smirk. 'Captain of the Aldheim Guard, my lady. Captain of _your_ guard.'

I cursed, inwardly. So that was how he'd known all along. He worked for Zed and I. Led our guards. 'I believe you missed that small detail out last night.'

'But I'm not the only one who left out small details,' he reminded me and I bit my lip as he smiled a sly smile. 'Perhaps we could discuss this over lunch?' His eyes scanned the forest. 'There are too many ears here.'

'The trees can hear us now?' I smirked and his eyes darkened.

'It is not the trees I am concerned about, my lady.' He held out his arm and I hesitated to take it. 'No taverns today, let us head back to your chateau.'

'The maids will certainly be pleased to see you,' Jade murmured and Rowan flashed her a grin as she grabbed his arm. Theo followed suite and then Rowan reached for my arm before I could remove myself from his grasp. And suddenly, we were back in the grounds of the castle.

I glanced around, dazed, wondering if I was hallucinating. 'How…?'

'Think you are the only one with a gift, my princess?' Rowan grinned as he released me and Jade and Theo moved away from him. How had they failed to mention this to me? And how had Zed? 'Shall we get some lunch? I'm starving.'

I changed into a dress for lunch, something that would be deemed more suitable for meetings. I wore a black velvet dress with off-shoulder sleeves and a tight bodice, my corset holding in my waist and helping me to stand up straight. When I reached the dining hall, Rowan was already sat there, a tankard in his hand. I noticed the sword was gone, as was the cloak and he was sat reading a book of some description. He got to his feet as I walked into the room and bowed but I shook my head.

'No formalities,' I told him and he smiled.

'Your words or the words of His Highness?'

A maid brought me a cup of wine and I was more than happy to sip at it. 'I am still getting used to my new… position.'

'Of course,' he nodded, 'you have had a very different upbringing to mine and His Highness'.' I sat up straighter in my chair, feeling the holster containing my dagger rub against my thigh.

I took a swig of my wine, 'indeed I have.'

There was a lingering silence between us for a moment and then he looked across the table at me, his chin rested on his hand. 'You are not quite what I expected.'

I put down my glass and looked across at him as I fiddled with my engagement ring in my lap. 'How so?'

His green eyes flickered, almost cat-like as he trained them on my face. 'I suppose I expected a quiet lady who did what she was told, preferred dresses and luxury over weapons and such.' He took a sip from his tankard but kept his eyes trained on me, 'and then I saw you in the forest with a bow and arrow and you didn't hesitate to fire my way. You probably would have hit me too, had my reflexes been slower.' He leaned on the table, continuing to watch me, 'and had you been a quiet girl who follows orders, you would have kept well away from the woods when His Highness warned you.'

'What's in those woods?' I asked, leaning on the table myself as I refused to break eye contact with him.

'Dangerous people.'

I groaned, inwardly, at his lack of explanation and before I could respond verbally, I grabbed my dagger with great speed and stabbed the blade into the surface of the wooden table. Rowan's eyes widened in surprise.

'And you think that I am not dangerous?' I asked, pulling the plate out of the wood and spinning the dagger in my hand, a move I had practised many times.

Rowan let out a low laugh, 'my Lady, I admire your courage but you are not trained enough to face such a thing. Maybe an intruder to the castle or a pickpocket, but you do not have experience fighting enemies on a battlefield. Can you even use a sword?'

'I can use a bow and a dagger perfectly well thank you,' I replied but he shook his head.

'And what good is that if a foe should get too close?' He glanced at the scar on my arm, 'but you already know that, don't you?'

I winced at the comment, 'you are awfully bold speaking to your future princess like that.'

'Stay in the castle, my lady. It is the only way your safety can be guaranteed.' He stood up but so did I.

'Show me how to use a sword.' I said to him, my voice firm. ' _Train_ me.' My mind thought back to the day in the palace when I had asked Zed to help me defend myself. And he had trained me. My stamina was still good, I could use telekinesis and now I could use a bow and dagger. What was a sword on top of that?

He turned his head and gave me a once-over, 'you really are not a normal princess, are you?'

'Zed trained me in the palace. At six every day, he taught my self-defence, helped me build my stamina and strength… he taught me to fight without weapons.' I folded my arms across my chest. 'If you consider a sword so important then teach me to use one.'

'Because being Captain of the Guard frees up so much of my time?'

I narrowed my eyes at him and unfolded my arms, standing up straighter, 'you _will_ train me to use a sword and that is a _command_.'

A slow smile crept across his face, 'Yes, my lady.' He bowed and grabbed his sword from the table, twirling it and waving it around. 'Change out of the dress and find a sword. We start training in thirty minutes.'

Thirty minutes later and I was in a velvet embroidered tunic, a similar style to the ones Zed wore, and leggings and boots and I held an old sword in my hand that Jade had found in the guardtower. The hilt was dull, the blade lacked shine but it was a sword nonetheless.

Rowan was already in the courtyard waiting for me, swinging around a sword as he parried with a guard I didn't recognise. It almost was like a choreographed dance as their blades clashed together, a metallic sound ringing through the grounds. I looked at the sword I was holding and wondered if the old thing would make the same sort of sound when it hit Rowan's sophisticated blade. I doubted it.

'My lady.' He said in greeting with an unnecessary bow. The guards in the courtyard did the same and their eyes moved to take in my weapon. I walked over to the captain of the guard and he smirked. 'I think we're going to have to get you some armour made… and a new weapon.'

My arm throbbed the next day and I groaned as I stretched towards the empty space beside me. Zed wasn't back yet and I wasn't really feeling ready to face Rowan again. He'd criticised how I held my sword, how I swung it and anything else he could and my self-esteem was now lacking. As if sensing I was awake, Abby and Chloe walked into my room with a tray full of breakfast goodies and some painkillers.

'Good morning sunshine!' Abby said chirpily and I groaned. 'Feeling achy? The Captain said you would be.'

'You've spoken to him?'

'He called off your lessons today as he's been call to an issue on the Northern coast. Mentioned he'd be around for your next sword lesson tomorrow.'

'I'm not sure my esteem can take it,' I murmured, pushing myself up in bed as the tray was placed on my bedside table.

'He might be an ass but he knows his stuff,' Chloe said as she sat on the armchair, a new dress in her arms. She picked up a needle and some thread and started to sew on embellishments. 'Apparently he's been in loads of battles and he's been protecting the Northern border for four years now, following on from his father.'

'Doesn't give him an excuse to be a jerk though,' I rubbed my aching arm and mentally reassured my aching pride, before excusing myself for a hot bubble bath.

I didn't venture out into the forest that day. It was considerably colder, stormy and it poured down with rain. With the colder air, Chloe had muttered about being surprised there was no snow yet, but I just kept quiet on my windowseat in the observatory, wrapped in a fur blanket and reading a book. I had planned on spending the whole afternoon that way until the housekeeper came in.

'I am sorry to interrupt your afternoon, Lady Sky, but you have a guest.' He said with a bow.

'I do?' I moved my arms to the side of the window seat, so that I was properly sat up. 'Are they downstairs?'

'Yes, my lady, _she_ is.' He looked uncomfortable and I wondered who it could possibly be. 'I showed her to the reception room and the cooks are making her some tea and refreshments.'

I hurried past him, running down the spiral staircase and then the next one and the next, until I was on the ground-floor. Wearing boots and leggings instead of heels and a long dress meant that I was downstairs in no time and I hurried into the reception room in a manner that Lady Evelyn would have called unladylike.

Amelie was already sprawled across a chaise longue, looking every bit the noblewoman she now was, but she jumped to her feet as I reached her. 'Sky!' She beamed, pulling me into a hug.

'Amelie!' I laughed. 'What are you doing here?'

'My father received a letter from a Lord up here who was interested in meeting me,' she rolled her eyes, 'and he insisted I came but I thought… why not drop in and see Sky's new home?' She grinned and then her eyes scanned my outfit. 'You seem to have reverted back to casual clothing though, I see, Lady of Aldheim.'

'I missed leggings,' I replied, 'but I see you're looking as glamorous as ever.'

She twirled in her pretty gown and smiled. 'Do you like? I know it's more Ascot than Aldheim but perhaps we could go shopping. I've not been up here since I was a young girl.'

'Sounds good,' I smiled, 'Now, where are your things? You must stay here, it's far nicer than a tavern.'

'Are you certain?' She asked as we both sat down together. 'I wouldn't want to be in the way.'

'Nonsense, Zed isn't here and I'd like the company.' I told her and she smiled as Abby walked into the room with a tray of tea and cakes for us.

'Then I'd love to stay here.'

Despite my arguing, aching body, we walked into town that afternoon, arms looped like proper ladies going for a stroll. I'd reluctantly changed into a satin embroidered dress, trying to match Amelie's glamorous embroidered and sparkly gown, and we both wore thick velvet gowns in an attempt to keep warm, mine fastened around my neck with a brooch bearing the royal crest. The air was getting colder and I wondered if snow would soon be present. My guards, plus two extras, followed us in close proximity all dressed in their black uniforms.

'So when will Zed be back?' Amelie asked as our boots moved onto the cobblestone ground.

'Hopefully in a few days,' I replied. 'He was travelling south, a two day journey to wherever he was going.' She nodded. 'When are you set to meet your possible suitor?'

She wrinkled her nose at my choice of words, 'In two days.' She replied, 'not that I intend to let him court me.'

'Of course not,' I laughed softly and she smiled back.

'I know my father wants me to marry a Duke, but what of me? I'd rather be with somebody who loves me and who I love back.' We reached the edge of town and she paused. 'You and Prince Zed are very lucky to have one another.'

'We are,' I nodded in agreement, 'And I hope that you find what we have too.'

'So do I,' She replied, her smile faltering, 'So do I.'


	21. Chapter 20

_**AN: I was asked who I was cosplaying as for my con last weekend- it was Rapunzel and my boyfriend was Flynn! I've got another cosplay coming up next weekend- I'm live action Belle on Saturday for a con and then Hogwarts Rapunzel for a photoshoot on Sunday. I'm Princess Luceia Cosplay on Instagram if you want to see any pics!**_

'I think I like your court,' Amelie said as she looked at the dresses in a boutique in the town. She'd already cooed over the fairytale-like architecture of the buildings and the hot chocolates we had drank in the town square and now we were shopping and she was admiring the fashion. She'd already bought two dresses in a previous shop, which Chloe and Abby were carrying as they followed us into the next shop. 'You should be buying some dresses for yourself.'

'I have plenty,' I replied as I looked at the silver, black and blue shades of silk, chiffon, velvet and some materials I had never seen before.

'But you're Lady of Aldheim now,' Amelie replied, 'So surely you should be wearing Aldheim's fashions.' She pulled out a black ballgown with a lace bodice and a slit up the skirt. 'This would look beautiful on you.'

'I'm not sure,' I bit my lip as I looked at the gown. I had grown accustomed to wearing gowns with corsets underneath and the thought of wearing something that showed a little skin made me feel nervous.

Amelie scanned another gown, this one in black with embellished halterneck and an embellished waist, where there small cut out sides. It reminded me of the dress I'd worn on the ship on my birthday and then it dawned on me as I spotted another in a similar style; Zed had ordered me a dress in the style of his court. My harvest ball dress I'd designed also seemed to fit in with court fashion as did the dress my maids had made me for the night Zed had proposed. People had been trying to mould me into the style of the court long before Zed had asked me to marry him. And now Amelie was right- I was the Lady of Aldheim and I would become the princess. Perhaps it was time to dress the part.

'May I try on some dresses?' I asked the shop owner and she beamed as Amelie winked at me.

'Of course, my Lady.' She replied.

I bought myself plenty of new dresses that day and boxed up most of the old dresses, insisting that they were sent to Ellen immediately.

The following day, Amelie were sat on the windowseat between two sculpted pillars in the conservatory when Rowan arrived. We'd been laughing and chatting about times in the palace, both in Aldheim dresses, and we both froze as he entered the room with an arrogant swagger, brandishing the Aldheim crest on his tunic and his sword at his waist.

He lowered into a bow. 'Lady Sky and Lady…'

'Lady Amelie.' I replied, formally. Neither of us moved from our casual, relaxed positions on the window-seat but my friend tilted her head as she looked at the white-haired man with curiosity.

'Lady Amelie.' He said, his head still bent. He straightened himself up and looked at my friend with the same curiosity.

'This is our Captain of the Guard, Rowan Thornbern,' I told Amelie and he moved to take her hand.

'A pleasure, my lady.' Rowan said formally as she shook his hand.

'Lady Amelie will be staying with me for a few days,' I said to him.

'Would you like to postpone our lessons?' He asked me, a cheeky and mocking expression on his face.

'Of course not,' I replied.

'Because, Captain,' Amelie said with a mischievous grin that rivalled his own, 'I'd like to be trained in combat too.'

He let out a low whistle and ran his hand through his hair. 'Did our princess put you up for this?'

'Not at all, sir,' Amelie beamed, 'I'd quite like to fend for myself so that Lady Sky no longer has to play my rescuer.'

'You rescued her?' He glanced at me.

'Have you been living under a rock?' Amelie drawled, 'the press were all over it. Lady Sky, future Princess, challenging female stereotypes.' She grinned and Rowan blinked at me. Then she stood up. 'So I'd like to learn how to use a sword, if you please, as I can't guarantee that Lady Sky will always be available to save me.' She winked at me and strutted past me and I smiled as Rowan looked between us in an expression that seemed like surprise, disbelief and perhaps even a little bit of awe.

Two hours later and my muscles were throbbing as I sank into the bubble bath Abby had run for me, whilst Chloe was off attending to Amelie's own aching muscles. We'd only just stopped training and I'd found myself far better than before. My self-esteem was higher too, most likely because, with Amelie training at my side, Rowan was throwing fewer insults my way. I needed her at every training session clearly.

'Better lesson?' Abby asked as she passed me a much-welcome cup of tea. I sank further under the bubbles as I sipped at it, grateful for the external and internal warmth.

'Much.' I replied as she moved to wash my hair for me. A few months ago, I wouldn't have let anyone be around when I was bathing, but now I was used to it and Abby's head massages when she washed my hair were divine. 'Do you think I'll be able to pick it up?'

'I don't see why not,' she said, 'you're good with a bow and arrow now, your fitness is good and you can use self-defence. What's a sword in the mix?'

'I guess so,' I sighed, content as she massaged shampoo into my scalp. 'I'm not sure how Zed will feel about me carrying a sword around.'

'He knows you're stubborn so that's an argument I'm sure you will win,' she laughed softly, 'and you have him wrapped around your little finger so that probably helps too.' I laughed with her. 'Although I would suggest a new sword. That thing is a little battered and scruffy-looking for a princess to be carrying around. You need a nice hilt with gems encrusted into it or something.'

'Do you think Zed will buy me a sword?'

'I think he'd buy you the moon if you asked for it.'

The following day, I helped Amelie get ready for her visitor, who we'd arranged would join her for lunch at the castle, and her enthusiasm still seemed lacking as I fastened a ruby necklace around her slim, tanned neck.

'You look lovely,' I told her reflection and she smiled at me in the mirror, but I did not reach her eyes. 'Still dreading this?'

'Absolutely,' she replied. 'He's probably fat and bald and ugly.'

'Amelie!' I scoffed as I stifled a grin. 'Looks aren't everything.'

'Says the fiancée of _Prince Zed._ ' She rolled her eyes at me. 'It's okay for you, your husband-to-be is gorgeous.'

'He is,' I smiled to myself and she sighed. 'Why not just cancel? Tell your father you met with him but he wasn't interested.'

'Father will check up on me,' she replied. 'Mother didn't want me to come… she was happy to let me find myself some work and live my own life but my father is so desperate for me to find a husband with a title as soon as possible. He'd ship me off to another country if he thought it meant I would marry a Prince or a Duke.' She wrinkled her nose.

'Most of the other girls have had proposals since leaving the selection, have you not?' I asked as she ran her fingers through her sleek, straight hair. 'You're a better catch than most of them.'

'Perhaps,' she flicked her hair over her shoulder, 'and yes I've turned heads but so far I've not seen anything I've liked.'

'The visitor is downstairs.' Abby said, appearing in the doorway. She smiled at Amelie, 'you look beautiful, Lady Amelie.'

'Thank you,' Amelie said softly, her voice quiet and reminding me of the night we'd spent hiding from rebels in the palace, the night our friendship had truly begun.

'I'll go and greet your visitor first,' I told her, squeezing her arm. 'Come down whenever you are ready.'

I walked down the stairs, holding the skirt of my black dress as I did so, and keeping my back straight as best as I could, especially as I had a small circlet on my head. Today I was a princess, checking a possible suitor for one of my ladies and it was important that I looked the part. I released my skirt as I reached the bottom of the stairs and prayed that my heels would not catch in the fabric as I walked into the reception room. Just like Amelie had waited a few days previously, the Lord was sat in a chair when I entered, but looking less comfortable than she did. He stumbled to his feet as he spotted me, his lanky frame nearly tripping himself up.

The man had auburn-coloured hair that was styled neatly and a few freckles decorated his nose. He wasn't _bad_ looking but in his too-big tunic, he looked younger than he was and anything but Amelie's type. The poor Lord.

'My lady,' The man bowed in a clumsy fashion that made my first curtsy look well-rehearsed. 'Or my princess?'

'My lady,' I replied for him. 'I will not be a princess until I am wed.'

'Forgive me,' he said, holding out his hand. 'Lord Louis, my lady, an honour to meet you and to welcome you to your new home.'

'A pleasure to meet you too, Lord Louis.' I replied, shaking his hand. It was clammy and sweaty and I realised it wasn't just Amelie who was nervous. Perhaps he had been put up to this too?

'Thank you for being so kind as to letting me meet Lady Amelie here.' He said and I smiled as he bowed your head.

'You are most welcome.'

I heard the footsteps on the stairs behind us and knew Amelie was coming, even if she didn't want to. At the same time, the front door opened and I watched as Rowan walked in, looking fierce with his rugged white-blonde hair and sword and knives attached to the belt at his waist. He gave Louis the once-over and I could've sworn Louis yelped slightly and then Rowan's eyes drifted to Amelie. They widened slightly, but he kept quiet, only glancing her way for a moment before he walked in the direction of the kitchen. Amelie brushed down her navy velvet dress and moved to stand beside me. She faked her best smile as she curtsied to Louis and he bowed back and then I left them in the awkwardness and I disappeared into the kitchen myself, suddenly needing a coffee.

'And who is _that_?' Rowan said as I walked into the room. He was sat on a stool, drinking a cup of coffee like he was in a tavern drinking mead.

'Lord Louis,' I replied, casually, as I perched on the stool beside him. The cook began fixing me a coffee and I was thankful when she handed it over.

'I'm supposed to know who that is?'

'A reputable Lord in Aldheim, so I have heard,' I said. 'He's here to court Amelie.'

Rowan choked on his coffee and I glanced at him in disbelief as he tried to regain his composure. ' _That_ is trying to court _Lady Amelie_?'

'I believe you mean _he_.'

'He barely looks old enough to hold a sword,' Rowan scoffed, 'and his arms would probably break if he tried. She's going to eat him alive.'

'Is she?' I resisted the urge to snort or laugh at his reaction. Why was he all flustered all of a sudden? And over-protective?

'If that's the best Lady Amelie can do then we're all doomed.' He took another sip of his coffee and stared at its contents as he put it down. 'She really wants to marry a Lord, huh? Like the other girls who were in the Selection with you?'

'Amelie's _father_ wants her to marry a Lord. She just wants to make a difference in the world and to fall in love, just like I did when I entered that contest.' I replied.

'So why doesn't she stand up for herself?'

'Believe me, she's tried.' I murmured. 'But this is what her father wants and she does not want to disappoint her family… I understand that and I am sure you do too.'

'My father was killed eighteen years ago,' Rowan said with narrow eyes, glaring at the cup as if he could see the killer. 'Murdered.'

My eyes widened, 'I'm sorry,' I said, softly. 'You must have been-'

'Three years old.' He replied. 'Young enough to just about remember how distraught my mother was.' He abruptly stood up and placed his hand on his sword, 'Are we training today?'

'Erm, yes.' His firm voice caught me off-guard and I slid off the stool. 'I will get changed and be right with you.'

Haunted. That was the only way to describe Rowan's eyes as we trained together. Swords clashed as I moved through the footsteps in a choreographed dance, diving out of the way yet bringing our swords together to meet. The sound of the metallic metal joining echoed around the castle courtyard and, other than Rowan shouting out bitter, sarcastic comments, the air was quiet. Almost too quiet. A storm was coming.

Rowan knocked the sword out of my hand as I dared glance upwards at the darkening sky and he hissed, 'What are you doing?'

'A storm is coming,' I replied, dully. 'Can you not feel it?'

His green eyes narrowed, 'You're distracted by a storm? And you want to fight alongside His Highness?' He scoffed and I frowned at him.

'I'm sorry I brought up your father.' I said, 'but there's no need to be in such a foul mood with me.'

He broke my gaze and turned to the side slightly, 'I'm sorry my Lady.' His voice was still bitter but tinged with hurt. He lowered his sword, putting it back in its holster and I took a step towards him.

'Would you like to talk about it?' I offered.

'No,' His voice was firm and he straightened up just as the heavens opened. Rain fell over us but neither of us moved nor did we flinch as the cold drops of water covered our bodies, soaking our tunics. 'I should get going.' And he turned on his heels and walked away. I watched the Captain as he walked with hunched shoulders, through the rain as he passed through the gate and into Aldheim beyond it.

'Never again,' Amelie finished her second glass of wine and repeated the statement she had already announced at the end of her date. 'He's scrawny and sweaty and so incredibly _dull_. All he spoke about was politics and the monarchy as if it would impress me. No personality. _Nothing_ going for him at all.'

'Except for money and I title,' I murmured and she groaned.

'Father won't be happy when I break it off with Lord Louis.' She said. 'He'll probably arrange a marriage and have me wed as soon as I get home.'

'So don't go home.' I said as she poured herself another goblet of wine. 'Stay in Aldheim.'

'Right,' she scoffed, 'because hiding up here would stop me from being wed? He wants me to find a husband and a good job, a powerful one.'

'So find yourself a job and find a husband later. Choose a man yourself and then have your father meet him… and if he doesn't approve then tough.'

'Easy for you to say,' She sighed, 'Your parents would love you no matter who you chose or what you decided to do.'

My heart ached for her in that moment. She was right. Sally and Simon would support all of my decisions. Simon had even agreed to let Zed marry me, even though he was afraid I would be hurt. They'd always supported me through school and had been encouraging when I had told them I wanted to teach music one day.

'Not to mention you're marrying a prince.' Amelie added.

I paused as I sipped my own wine, scanning my mind for something that would help. I couldn't organise a marriage for her, that would make me as bad as my father, but a job. Could I find a reputable job for her to have? A smile crept across my face as I thought of something.

'How would you like to be my Lady in Waiting?' I asked her and she widened her eyes.

'Your Lady in Waiting?' She looked hesitant, uncertain, and I wondered if it was because she wanted higher status or had once imagined herself as a princess.

'Think about it…' I said. 'As my Lady in Waiting, you would be an official member of my Aldheim Court and would live in the castle. You would be eligible to marry anyone you would like within our court and you'd be a noblewoman with high status. You could help me plan social events and charity projects and you'd be my confidante.'

'We do make a good team,' She mused, 'but why me? Why not Ellen?'

'Ellen would love the job,' I replied, 'but she is set to attend university and although she may seem like a social butterfly, I know she wants to follow a different path.'

'As your Lady in Waiting, I would only answer to you,' she said, softly, 'Not my father.'

'I would have to agree with _your_ choice of suitor.' I told her.

Her eyes welled up slightly and she reached for my hand across the table, 'You would do this for me, Sky? Really?'

'Yes,' I told her with a small smile, 'I cannot think of anyone better suited to the role.'

'Then yes,' She nodded, 'It would be an _honour_ to be your Lady in Waiting.'

 _The figure turned towards me and his black hood slipped, revealing the scarred face I feared. He reached out his hand for me, 'it's time to come home, Sky.'_

' _Home? I am home!' I yelled back at him. I glanced around, looking for my guards but there was no sign of them. In the distance, I could just make out the castle. I tried to let out a scream but it wouldn't come. My voice was too hoarse, my throat too sore._

' _You have never been home here.' The man replied. 'Your home is with me.'_

I shrieked as I sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. The door burst open and a night guard ran in, followed by Amelie, who was in her nightgown.

'Sky,' She whispered softly, 'it's okay, it was a nightmare.' She turned to look at the guard. 'I'll take it from here.'

'Yes, my lady.' The guard bowed at my Lady in Waiting and excused himself as she moved towards me. She sank onto the sweat-drenched bed and ran her hand through my damp hair.

'What did you dream about?' She asked, comforting me like I had comforted her many times before. I turned away from her, trembling, but she held me tight, stopping me from escaping her embrace.

'The man with the scar.' I whispered as my heart-rate slowed.

'What man?' She pried. 'What scar?'

'I don't know,' I whispered into the darkness, 'I keep seeing him in my dreams… at least, when Zed's not here… a man with sky blue eyes and a scar on his face and silver hair.' Amelie tensed and I turned my head to look at her. 'What?'

This time her lip trembled as she looked into my eyes, her face just as afraid as mine was. 'I've seen him too,' she whispered, her voice afraid. 'I saw him the night of the Harvest Ball.'

Fear filled my bones and my stomach twisted, ready to throw-up whatever remained of my dinner from the night before. 'What?' My voice came out choked and my lungs felt like they were collapsing.

'He was there,' she whispered. 'I saw him when they attacked… dressed in a smart tunic like he was one of us but…' She trembled slightly, 'I saw him attack some of the Royal Guards and he was looking around the room like he was looking for something.'

 _Your home is with me._

My heart sank and my body sagged as my head began to spin, 'he was looking for me.' Her eyes widened as fear sank into my bones. 'The man was looking for me.'


	22. Chapter 21

_**AN: Llamaaacorn I'm still a teacher, yes, but like to cosplay on the side! Being a teacher is definitely rewarding and I do enjoy it a lot, but it's very tough work and it's more of a life choice than just a job really! I've been teaching five years now and have only just started getting the work-life balance right and it's tough, but if you're willing to work hard then you'll be fine!**_

 _ **Sorry for the chapter delay folks! I've spent the whole weekend in Cosplay- Live action Belle at a con on Saturday and then three photo shoots as Rapunzel. I got home super late last night and then had to be up at 6am for work today! Currently about to crawl into bed. I'm PrincessLuceiaCosplay on instagram if anyone wants to see pictures. The sleepover shoot, University shoot and Harry Potter shoot pictures will be posted soon!**_

We hardly slept that night, even with Amelie and I laying side-by-side with a sword either side of us, placed on the bedside tables and ready to be used. When Abby and Chloe came by the following morning, neither of us told them why we were sharing a bed, nor did we tell them what we had found out that night. They didn't pry and we let them bathe and dress us, trying to disguise our bags under our eyes with plenty of make-up.

'I'm going to go into town,' Amelie announced after breakfast. 'I'd like to pick up some fabric for the ball. Would you like to come?'

I shook my head, 'no thank you.'

She gave a small nod before heading out of the doors, with two of the castle guards flanking her and Abby at her side. She was my Lady in Waiting now and was therefore entitled to some extra protection.

'You look like hell,' Rowan drawled as he walked into the music room that morning. I was sat at the piano in my usual leather pants, blouse and corset combo.

I narrowed my eyes at the white-haired man in front of me. 'Not in the mood, Captain.' I told him and his eyes and posture softened as something resembling concern danced around him in a light turquoise aura.

'Are you in the mood for gifts?' He asked and I raised an eyebrow. 'You'll like them, I think.'

'I do not need any gifts from you.' I replied.

'But you do,' He smiled. He placed two packages wrapped in brown paper onto the piano. One was a long, thin box and the other was a large square-shaped one.

'It's not my birthday nor is it Winter Solstice yet.'

He rolled his eyes, 'Most girls are excited to receive gifts.' He pushed the packages towards me. 'Stop being so dramatic and open them.'

I sighed and reached for the long package. I opened it carefully, well aware that Rowan was watching me with his emerald-coloured eyes. The paper came off easily, but the box was slightly more challenging. I opened it with a tug and gasped at the contents. Inside was a silver sword sheath, decorated with engravings of stars and moons and the Royal Crest. I spotted a sword's hilt poking out of the top and I gawped at the sapphires and aquamarines decorating the hilt. A silver royal crest was in the middle of the hilt and stars had been moulded around it, the symbol of Aldheim. With caution, I pulled the sword out of the sheath, surprised by how light it felt. I held it in my hand, turning it over carefully as I admired the shiny metal, a far better upgrade than the sword I had been using.

'The Royal Guard's blacksmith has been working on this over the last two days,' Rowan said and I looked up to meet his eyes, 'It's silver and platinum and it should be easy to swing as it's a lightweight design.'

'It's beautiful.' I said and he smiled.

'Open the other package.' He tapped the larger box and I carefully placed the sword on the piano, reaching for the other package. I opened it carefully again and inside was a breastplate of armour; a silver almost-corset piece with whorls and swirls and stars hugging the armour and spiralling over where my shoulders would be and across my hips too. The silver armour was curved and feminine and white tulle fell over either hip, making it more girly.

'It's lightweight, again,' He said as I lifted it carefully, 'and sturdy stuff. Should be blade and arrow-proof.'

'I'm not sure I've seen _girly_ armour before.' I said and he simply smiled.

'A princess shouldn't wear armour like the rest of us.' He said and his eyes bore into mine. 'Why don't we test them out?'

I didn't hesitate. Within ten minutes, I was in the courtyard wearing my armour over my blouse and my sword was tucked into its sheath on a leather belt Chloe had found me. With my hair braided back and the silver starry circlet Chloe had insisted I wore, I looked like a warrior princess and it was clear I looked the part; guards bowed as I passed them in the courtyard and when I finally reached Rowan, he lowered himself into a bow before I could object.

'My princess,' He said with his head bent.

'My lady.' I corrected him but he shook his head as he slowly rose.

'You are definitely a Princess, Sky, even if the title is not yet official.' His eyes met mine with an intense stare and I swallowed, breaking eye contact.

'Thank you for the gifts.'

'Thank the blacksmith,' Rowan said with a smile. 'We could not let our princess be inadequately armed.'

I pulled my sword out of the sheath and Rowan did the same, holding his sword out in front of him as I stood in the correct stance for a duel. Rowan's body language reflected mine and he smirked as the guards in the courtyard turned their attention towards us with curiosity. Very few of them had seen me training before, but now that I looked the part, they seemed interested in what I could do. I stabbed towards him and Rowan ducked out of the way with excellent speed. Our swords met with a clash and I spun around him, moving with the greatest amount of speed I ever had in our training sessions. This sword was lighter than the one I was used to swinging and it allowed me to duck, dive and pivot with more precision than I had before. I moved my way through the training like a dance with perfect timing and choreography. And then my opportunity came. With a quick turn, I noticed Rowan was unguarded, his movement slightly behind mine and I lunged towards him. The tip of my blade tapped the armour in his stomach.

He let out a low whistle and held up his hands, dropping his own swords as the guards around us applauded. 'Nice work, Your Highness.' Rowan said to me with an impressed expression. I didn't bother correcting him. I wasn't a princess. Yet. I curtsied to him and my audience and slid my sword back into its sheath.

'I'm impressed.' Jade said as she moved to stand by me. 'Perhaps you don't need us after all.'

The scarred man drifted into my mind and my expression became solemn as I swallowed. I definitely still needed my guards, even if I had a sword and was pretty good at swinging it.

'Everything okay?' Rowan asked me, appearing in front of me.

I nodded but he raised an eyebrow, not believing my lie.

The castle gates to the left of us opened swiftly and guards stood to attention as my hand automatically moved to the hilt of my sword. I noted that Rowan, Jade and Theo did the same. A horse was ridden through the gates and my eyes widened as I spotted Zed atop his horse. His hair was dishevelled but he looked unharmed and I released a brief I didn't know I was holding. I ran towards my fiancé as he dismounted his horse and as his feet touched the ground, I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and pressing my lips firmly to his.

Zed held me against him, kissing me back and smiling against my lips. 'Hello beautiful,' He murmured, for just us to hear.

'I missed you,' I told him and his eyes sparkled.

'I missed you too,' He kissed me again and goosebumps spread across my body as my heart fluttered in my chest. His right hand moved to the sheath attached to my belt and he held the hilt of my sword. 'Where did you get this?' I slid to the floor as he pulled out the blade and inspected it carefully.

'It was a gift from the blacksmith,' I replied and he glanced over my shoulder. I knew where he was looking before I'd even turned my head. The Captain approached us and I moved to stand at Zed's side as both men glanced at each other.

'Your Highness,' Rowan bowed to the Lord of Aldheim, his leader and Prince.

'Captain Thornbern.' Zed tilted his head in a nod, something which was not quite a bow. 'You gave my fiancée a sword?'

'Your _fiancée_ just beat me in a duel.' Rowan said as his eyes flicked to meet mine.

Zed's head turned to look at me, 'You did?'

'Captain Thornbern has been training me,' I replied. 'Only, I needed a sword and some armour so the blacksmith welded me some.'

'Why am I not surprised?' Zed rolled his eyes and then laughed, a sound I had missed. 'Still determined to fight dragons.'

'There are plenty that need slaying.' I said, my words more truthful than ever.

'Wait until my brothers hear you now know how to use a sword.' Zed murmured. 'I will never hear the end of it.'

'Not when they hear I've beat you in a duel,' I challenged and Zed raised his eyebrows.

'Oh really?' A crooked smile appeared on his face.

'Really.' I challenged as he threw me my sword and I caught the hilt with ease.

'Can we duel later?' Zed asked as he ran a muddy hand through his hair. 'I would really like a bath.'

Although I had felt tempted to sit beside the bath whilst he washed, catching up and kissing him and cleaning his messy hair, I bathed myself in Amelie's bathroom and then Chloe styled my hair into smooth curls as I dressed in an outfit I hoped would catch Zed's attention; I'd chosen a black halterneck dress with cut-out waist, paired with heels and my star circlet. It was definitely an Aldheim fashion statement. I lifted the skirt as I carefully walked down the stairs but I hesitated at the sound of voices.

'There was no sign of the bastard,' Zed's voice growled and a growl came from someone else in the room.

'You should've let me come with you.' Rowan replied, claiming the growl as his own.

'I needed you here for Sky,' Zed said, 'I need her safe.'

'I don't think she needs protecting,' Rowan scoffed, 'or even _wants_ protection.'

'She might be trained but I _need_ my soulfinder safe, do you understand?'

'Yes, Your Highness.' Rowan replied. 'But you _must_ find him and he must die for what he did to my father and all those other innocents.'

Him? I swallowed. We weren't thinking of the same person, were we? Despite my shaking legs, I walked down the rest of the stairs and into the living room. Both men turned their heads to look at me at the conversation immediately stopped as they got to their feet. Zed's eyes scanned my body as he gawped whilst Rowan stood with a smirk on his face.

'I think it's time I headed back to the barracks.' Rowan said, excusing himself. 'Your Highnesses.' He bowed his head and walked out of the room, leaving Zed's eyes still trained on me.

'What is that?' He asked, his voice hoarse.

'The dress?' I did a slow twirl, aware that he was watching me. 'A little Aldheim fashion. You didn't tell me that people here dressed differently.' I fluttered my eyelashes in a playful manner as I walked towards Zed, purposely swinging my hips as I walked towards him.

'Lady Evelyn would not approve.' Zed's voice was low.

'But do you?' I gazed up at him with what I hoped was an innocent expression and his eyes burnt into mine.

'There was a reason I did not tell you about Aldheim fashion,' he said before grabbing my bare hips and pulling me tightly against him. He pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss and I melted into his embrace as his warm hands sparked against my bare skin. He tilted my head to gain better access as his lips moved against mine, sending fireworks shooting through my body. My cheeks felt flushed as I ran my hands over his tunic-covered chest, suddenly wishing he was shirtless so that I could trace the details of his tattoo again.

Suddenly, Zed swooped me off my feet and was carrying me like I weighed nothing at all. 'What are you doing?' I squealed in surprise at the broken kiss.

'Holding my fiancée hostage,' He murmured, carrying me out of the room and up the stairs. He carried me into our bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him before placing me on my feet and leaning his body against mine so that I was pressed against the door. 'Privacy… much better.' He whispered as he leaned his head towards mine. 'You can take off my tunic now if you'd like.' He smirked and I blushed. He'd been in my head again. I really needed to learn how to shield.

Nonetheless, I reached for the buttons of his tunic and unbuttoned them carefully as my lips crashed into his again. Fire burnt through my as my fingers removed the tunic and then the shirt and I only broke lip contact to pull his undershirt over his head. It fell to the floor and Zed smiled down at me as I returned my lips to his and ran my fingers over his bare chest and back. He shivered under my touch as I moved down his spine and I smiled into the kiss, backing him up towards the bed. He sank down to the mattress and I straddled him as his hands brushed against my bare hips and then across my bare back. I moved my lips to plant kisses across his face and his neck and shoulders, even kissing my way across his tattoo. Zed shivered under my touch and I smiled as I kissed back up his neck and then his face, planting kisses on the corners of his mouth but not on his lips.

'Tease,' he groaned and I smiled down at him but then he flipped me over so that he was above me, pressing lips to my own neck. My breath caught in my throat as he moved along it and my heart thudded so hard I thought it would burst out of my chest.

'Now who's the tease?' I whispered, my voice hoarse. He smiled, placing a hand on my bare hip and stroking it gently.

'You wearing these clothes makes it very difficult for me to be a gentleman,' He murmured.

'So don't be,' I challenged and he swallowed as his eyes scanned my body again.

'Sky-' His voice was husky and I resisted swooning.

'We're engaged.' I reminded him. 'I am your soulfinder and I am going to be your wife.'

His eyes sparkled as they met mine again and a slow smile crept across his face, 'Which is exactly why we should take things slow. I fear you would only regret it if we rushed things.' He pressed his lips to mine again, the kiss gentler and less passionate this time but it was still enough to make the hairs on my head stand on end as his fingers brushed against my hips.

'Sky, I'm back!' An interrupting voice called from the other side of the bedroom door.

Zed froze as he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, 'Why is Amelie in our home?'

'Funny story…' I gave him a sheepish grin. 'Amelie is my new Lady in Waiting.'

'So basically, once again, Sky has saved my life.' Amelie said over dinner that evening. Zed sat opposite Amelie and I and glanced between the two of us as Amelie explained just how she had ended up in Aldheim and how she had ended up becoming my new Lady in Waiting. He took a sip of his wine as Amelie beamed at me. 'I sent word to my father this afternoon about my new position and to tell him I would not be returning.' She paused and looked back at Zed. 'I have a feeling he won't take it very well.'

'Your father would not argue with the Royal Family, I hope.' Zed said, 'considering we provided a new home for your family.'

'Of course he wouldn't,' Amelie replied. 'He's stupid but not _that_ stupid.'

'Well welcome to our court, Lady Amelie.' Zed raised his glass in a toast. 'Aldheim- a court of stars.'

'Stars?' Amelie asked with a glance at me. 'I like it.'

'As do I,' Zed smiled, 'I assume you will be helping us prepare for our Winter Solstice party?'

'Of course,' She nodded, 'it's the most important time of the year.'

'Exactly.' Zed sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. He looked exhausted and I wasn't surprise. He'd been riding for a day and a half to return to our court and he'd not yet filled me in on what he'd been doing on his mission. 'The party planners are coming tomorrow to share their ideas so far. I will need you both in attendance if we are to make this party as successful as the ones my mother has thrown in the past.' My stomach twisted with butterflies at the thought; living up to the standard Queen Karla had set was going to be hard, especially when Winter Solstice was the most-celebrated holiday of the year. Most people came to the most Northern court to join in with the festivities outside of the castle- the ice-skating, the gift-giving, carols, the winter market and to dance under the meteor shower that passed overhead. The Nobles would be invited to the annual party held in Aldheim castle and Queen Karla had previously organised the whole thing but, now that Zed was eighteen and living in the castle full-time, it was his responsibility and that would be shared with me.

My head was still spinning when we headed to bed that night, slightly earlier than usual but mainly because Zed was falling asleep in his armchair. After washing and changing into my nightgown, I returned to find Zed already lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The silk sheets were around his ankle, showing his bare chest and sleep shorts. I tried to ignore the heat flushing in my cheeks as I walked towards the bed. Zed's deep blue eyes moved to meet mine and then they swept across my body, taking in my nightgown. I bit my lip as he watched me climb into bed beside him and I pulled the sheets to cover our bodies.

'I'm surprised you're still awake,' I said softly as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

'I was thinking,' he replied and I tilted my head.

'Penny for your thoughts?'

'You look irritatingly sexy in that nightgown,' he whispered in his velvety voice and I swallowed before shaking my head.

'That's not what you were thinking about,' I replied. 'Tell me, what happened when you were away?'

'I do not wish to worry you.'

'Please,' I pleaded, my eyes meeting his, 'I need to hear it… I'm your fiancée.'

'That you are,' He smiled, bringing my left hand to my lips and kissing the finger just below the ring. 'We heard of a rebel attack several hours North of Ascot.' He tensed and he squeezed my hand. 'My brothers and I thought that perhaps we could sneak in and arrest them but… we were too late. They had already destroyed a village.' He looked down, unable to meet my gaze.

'Was it the same group that attacked the palace?' I asked.

'Yes,' he choked out, his voice sad. 'We are not sure what they are calling themselves but they seem to be led by the same man.'

'The man who killed Rowan's father.' I said and Zed's eyes widened. 'Rowan told me yesterday that his father was killed.' I explained. 'That he was killed when Rowan was only three years old.'

Zed gave a nod, 'We were not sure it was him at first as there were no witnesses to the murder but over the years things added up… Prince Arkane of Silvania always disliked our country especially as his Great Grandfather went to war with us in an attempt to take our country as his own. Do you remember that from your history lessons?'

I thought back to my time at school and nodded, 'That was how the country ended up split into different provinces and courts.'

Zed gave a grim nod, 'We are still not sure why he killed Lord Thornbern but the way the life was drained from his body… we know now that it must have been him.'

I shuddered, 'So why is Prince Arkane still out there?'

'We cannot enter his country and he should not be able to enter ours.' Zed murmured.

I thought back to school. 'The treaty?'

'The treaty,' Zed clenched his teeth. 'But somehow his men are getting in and causing havoc. We thought all of the protests were people rebelling against the lack of equality but now we believe it is his doing. Prince Arkane's men are trying to destroy our monarchy by turning our people against us and against each other.'

I thought of the scarred man from my dreams and tensed. Was he Prince Arkane? If he was, why was he after me? I wasn't a powerful asset… my abilities were nothing compared to his.

'I want to help,' I said to Zed and he sighed.

'I am not sure how much you can do, my love.'

'Take me with you next time you go.' I told him and he flinched.

'If something happened to you-'

'I can handle myself, Zed.' I assured him. 'Please, don't leave me waiting around in a tower like a damsel in distress again.'

'I need you safe,' his eyes clouded over, 'If something happened-'

'So you keep saying,' I moved myself closer to him. 'But surely I'm safest with you.'

'Sky-'

'No, Zed.' I frowned at him and he flinched at my expression. 'When you asked me to marry me, you knew that I wasn't the kind of girl that sits around waiting for her man to come home.' Despite the fear filling my veins, I took a deep breath before I spoke the next part, 'I want to help you hunt down Prince Arkane.'

'He is dangerous.' He said, his voice hoarse as his eyes met mine.

'But so are we.' I replied and he gave a nod as our fingers intertwined.

'So are we.'


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Wow life has suddenly become hectic. I've somehow booked in 6 photoshoots over the next year plus comic cons too so bear with me! I'm going to meet Sarah J Maas, author of Throne of glass tomorrow too so SO excited!**

'So the invites have been decided… we will send them out to the guests this afternoon via special delivery.' Martina, our court's party planner, said as she scribbled some information onto her clipboard. 'Now we need to decide décor.'

Amelie looked across at me with an encouraging smile and I looked at the notes and jottings we had made together that morning with Zed, who was just as nervous as I was, but perhaps for different reasons. Not only were we worried about planning a party that lived up to his mother's expectations, but we also needed to ensure that it was secure enough. A party where the Royal family and other nobles would be in attendance would be a target for Prince Arkane and his rebels for sure, just like the Harvest Ball had been. And the thought made the party even more terrifying. We had considered cancelling it but it had been tradition for almost one hundred years so that was out of the question.

'For flowers arrangements, we are looking at whites, silvers and blues.' I said to Martina and she scribbled the information onto her clipboard. 'anemones, ranunculus, lotus pods, dried artichokes, garden and spray roses, dusty miller, eucalyptus, and privet berries for example.'

Martina raised her eyebrows as an expression resembling surprise crossed her facial features, 'those would look lovely together and are easy to source this time of year.'

Amelie rolled her eyes from behind the party planner. She'd already known that, which was why she'd suggested the flowers when we had looked at pictures of different flowers in the castle library earlier that day. I sent her a warning look as Martina jotted down what I had said.

'And what other décor, for your Highness?' Martina glanced across at Zed from under her thick lashes. I'd not missed the adoring glances she had given my fiancé over the last hour as we'd planned this party. Zed, however, seemed oblivious. Or if he did realise, he was not responding with the smirk that he would have given her five months ago.

'Lady Sky and I want the castle to look wintery for the occasion… fairy lights, candles and lanterns everywhere, pinecones, berries and we would like stars to be spread around the castle, woven into the flowers and lights.' He placed his hand on top of mine and Martina glanced at our intertwined fingers where they lay on the table. _I had noticed but was choosing to ignore,_ he added into my head as Martina returned her eyes to her notes as she quickly scribed what he had said, _the only woman worthy of my smirk is you, my love._ I raised a brow and he smirked on cue as I resisted the urge to role my eyes.

'Is there anything else you require?'

'That it all,' I said. 'I trust the chefs here to make the usual cuisine for the occasion and when the day comes we want the décor to flow out into the courtyard too, where we will have an outdoor dancefloor as well as indoor. Perfect for dancing under the stars.'

Zed squeezed my hand and I smiled across at him as Martina knocked over her glass of water. We both flinched, jumpy from the news we had shared before bed the previous night. It was a surprise we had slept so well, but I knew we wouldn't have if we had been sleeping separately.

'You are dismissed, Martina.' Zed said to our party planner as one of the maids swept in with a towel and began mopping up the mess. 'Thank you for your help and let us know if there is anything you are unable to source.'

'Of course, Your Highness.' She clambered to her feet clumsily and curtsied to him before curtsying to me, 'My lady.' And then she hurried from the room.

'She seemed a little unprepared for the job,' Scoffed Amelie as she stood too.

'She is new,' Zed replied, 'the usual planner is pregnant.'

'Babies, who'd want them?' Amelie rolled her eyes dramatically and left the room, navy fabric of her dress trailing behind her as she walked like a glamorous villain from a fairytale movie.

'Apparently not Amelie,' Zed murmured as my Lady-in-Waiting left the room.

'I can't believe there's no snow yet!' I groaned that afternoon. Amelie was working with the party planner and Zed and I had escaped. We'd moved away from the castle and forest and were riding our horses along the mountain range. The air was bitter and the coolness kissed the tip of my nose and my flushed red cheeks as I pulled my thick cloak tighter around myself.

'Usually there is a dusting by now.' Zed said, thoughtfully as we reached a clearing in the rocks and trees. I gawped in awe at the view of the valley below; the castle and town were just about visible, as were the trees, rocks and mountains that stretched for miles into the distance. Zed dismounted his horse in one smooth, swift action and moved to assist me. I hopped down beside him, not needing his help, and I straightened my blouse and cloak as I straightened my body.

'Maybe I've scared the snow away.' I said as we walked towards a large rock together. We stood next to it, our feet on the edge of a steep drop, and Zed wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest.

'I very much doubt that, my love.' He replied softly.

He was quiet for a moment as we looked out and the valley. A cool breeze whipped past us, blowing at my plaited hair.

'Zed, will you teach me to shield?' I asked, turning in his arms. His eyes turned surprise and then a slow smile crept across his face.

'Are you trying to stop me reading your thoughts?' He asked and I tried to keep my face and body calm as I thought of the person I _was_ trying to protect myself from.

'Yes,' I lied and he grinned, making me roll my eyes. His fingers caught a strand of my hair as it blew in the breeze and he tucked it carefully behind my ear, letting his skin brush the back of my ear as he did so. The hairs on my head stood on end at the contact.

'Close your eyes,' He said softly and I did as he instructed, wondering if perhaps he was going to lean forwards and kiss me. But he didn't. 'I need you to search for my power.'

'Erm, what?'

He laughed at my informality and casualness and I knew Lady Evelyn would have scolded me for addressing a prince and my _betrothed_ in that manner. 'Every savant runs on a kind of frequency. Mine should be reasonably easy to find as I am your soulfinder,' His voice said. 'Search for my power in your mind.'

I frowned but I stood patiently as I tried to allow my brain to sort through what was going on. I could hear birds. I could feel the breeze. I could smell the pine trees. I… 'I've found you.' I said as my mind caught something else… another mind. Zed's ability. I could feel the power surging through his body just like his blood did. It felt… strange.

'Good,' Zed said. 'Now I want you to throw up a wall in your mind.'

'A wall?' I laughed and I brought up the tattered wall of the bedroom I had grown up in, throwing it into my mind. The tattered walls covered with old photographs stood before me and I smiled. But then it shattered and I frowned, opening my eyes to find Zed watching me.

 _Something stronger than that, my love._ Zed's voice drifted into my mind.

 _Did you just break my wall?_

He laughed softly aloud as his hand gently caressed my cheek.

'That's very distracting,' I murmured and he gave me a lopsided grin.

'Try again,' He said to me and I closed my eyes again, stopping myself from getting lost in Zed's deep blue eyes that seemed to burn right through my skin and into my soul. In my mind, I pictured a room once again but the walls I threw up this time were stone. Stone walls like the stone that surrounded our castle home. But they crumbled once more as a canon flew through them. I let out a hiss and Zed squeezed my hand. 'I want you to picture someone in your head that you are afraid of. Someone or something that terrifies you.' I tensed and my stomach churned as I pictured the man in my head. _Him._ The one with the piercing eyes and scarred face. And he was looking right at me. As he moved towards me, the wind carrying my name, I threw up walls. But these weren't brick or stone. The walls were steel. Thick, strong, sturdy layers of metal boxing me in and protecting me. I heard a rumble and felt the ground vibrate slightly as the man tried to get in, the power tried to seep its way towards me. But no luck. My wall held strong. My body shook and trembled as I held the wall in place and then I swayed as I returned to reality.

'Sky?' Zed said as he caught me before I could fall to the ground. 'Sky?' His voice was panicked. Hurt. Worried.

'I'm fine.'

'Your nose.' He wiped my nose with his cloak and then I saw the blood staining his navy velvet cloak. A nosebleed. 'I think you overworked yourself. Are you feeling okay?'

'I'm fine.' I repeated, trying to stand up but my body had other ideas; I swayed again and then I turned around, just in time to throw-up.

'You are certainly not fine.' He pulled back my hair and rubbed my back as I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the rocky, frost-covered ground. 'Come on, we are going home.'

Zed didn't listen to my reluctant groans when he insisted on lifting me onto his horse and he didn't listen when I argued as he clambered behind me, holding me against his chest. At some point I had drifted off into a deep sleep, and I woke up on the sofa in the observatory. A blanket was laid across me and Zed was sat on an armchair across from me, a book balanced in his hands.

'Hey,' I gave him a sleepy smile and he glanced up from his book to meet my open eyes, before he swiftly moved to kneel at my side.

'How are you feeling?' He asked, his deep blue eyes scanning mine. 'Nauseous? Aching head?'

'A little groggy but I'll be fine,' I replied. 'What time is it?' I squinted at the windows, seeing that the sky outside was already dark.

'Six,' He said. 'Now that you are awake, I will have some food sent up to us.'

'We can have dinner downstairs,' I pushed myself up and then I spotted the makeshift blanket fort that had been built in front of a television. Blankets were draped over a frame and fairylights were wound in and out of the fabric. It was something I'd always wanted to do as a child and to some extent I had; with blankets and chairs but no fairylights. I smiled. 'Is that a blanket fort?'

'I thought we could relax up here this evening,' He replied. 'A movie and some food and some rest for you.' He leaned forwards and placed a kiss to my forehead. My heart did a little somersault in my chest and I smiled at the cute gesture.

'That sounds perfect.'

An hour later and our bellies were filled with warm food, the fire beside us was crackling and roaring, heating our bodies, and my body was leaning against Zed's as he held me against him. My head still ached but my body felt somewhat relaxed for the first time in a while. I leaned further back into my Prince's arms, relieved to have him to myself. I was thankful to have him back safely and to be spending time away from Amelie and the others. Just the two of us. My fiancé and I. The reminder that he was my betrothed, my present and my future, made my heart thud quicker in my chest. It still seemed like some cruel fairytale I would wake up from, especially in times like this.

'Penny for your thoughts,' Zed murmured, his breath tickling my ear and sending goosebumps sparking across my skin.

'You could just pull them from my head?' I teased and he placed a small kiss behind my ear that made my hair stand on end.

'Now where would be the fun in that?' He chuckled softly, his hands tightening around my waist.

'Is this all some dream or fairytale?' I asked him and he pulled me closer as I twisted in my lap to look at him. In the lit blanket fort his eyes sparkled.

'I certainly hope not,' He replied, 'because everything right now is perfect.'

I tried not to think of the man who had haunted my dreams every night that Zed had been away. I tried to push him from my head and I reminded myself that I was with Zed. Safe.

Zed's hand moved to caress my cheek and my body relaxed once more at his gentle touch. 'I'm curious,' I said to him and he tilted his head slightly. 'Would you be with me right now if I wasn't your soulfinder?'

He blinked, 'Why would you ask me that?'

I bit my lip as my cheeks flushed, 'Did you feel that you had to choose me because of it or…'

He caught both of my cheeks in his hands as his eyes stared into mine, 'I would choose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality… even if you were not my soulfinder, I would choose you, Sky Bright,' His thumbs caressed my cheeks. 'Because I _love_ you and I have loved you from that first night you stood up to me.'

'I always thought that Amelie would have been a better princess than me… she's good as this event stuff and with the public.'

Zed rolled his eyes, 'She has grown up with the experience I suppose, but Amelie is not _you._ ' His mouth twitched at the sides like he was resisting a smile, 'You are strong, stubborn, beautiful and creative among many other things.'

I blushed and looked down at my lap, breaking eye contact. 'I can't believe I'm the person you've chosen to spend the rest of your life with.'

'I can.' He tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him once more. 'I can believe that I am going to spend the rest of my days with my best friend, my soulfinder, my future wife and the future mother of my children,' I swallowed at the latter and his eyes scanned mine. 'You _do_ want children do you not? Only after what Amelie said this morning…'

'I want children,' I cut off his rambling. 'Just maybe not seven. Your mother is a brave woman.'

He flashed a crooked grin, 'But seven children would be great fun to ma-' I punched him in the arm before he could finish the sentence, my face heating up. He laughed and I rolled my eyes as he pulled me in closer to him. 'Only a few children then,' he chuckled and I nodded in agreement as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

'Wake up, my love,' Feather-light kisses were being sprinkled across my face like snowflakes kissing my skin. 'Wake up.' It was a gentle wake-up call, one that didn't leave me cursing or groaning. I opened my eyes to find Zed's face over mine, his deep blue eyes wide awake and shining as if he'd woken up hours ago. He wasn't dressed yet, his bare chest showing-off his muscles and tattooed upper-body, as he ducked down to plant a gentle kiss on my lips. 'Good morning, beautiful.'

'You're in an awfully good mood this morning.' I commented and he grinned down at me.

'When am I not in a good mood in the morning?'

'When you're woken up prematurely,' I replied. 'There's usually a lot of grumbling and groaning.'

'I think you will find that you are the same.' He reached for my left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing just above the engagement ring that sat there.

'If you wake me up like this every day then I'll forever be a morning person.' He grinned as I sat up in our double bed. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?'

'Close your eyes.' He said and I raised an eyebrow. 'Please.'

I closed my eyes. 'It's not my birthday.'

'Oh, I know.' He laughed softly as he helped me out of bed. I slipped my feet into the slippers and kept my eyes closed as he wrapped my robe around my nightgown. Then he placed his hands over my eyes and walked me forwards.

'You didn't buy me a gift did you? Because there's still twenty days under Winter Solstice.'

'No gifts,' He promised. I felt a cool blast of air and I shivered.

'Is there a refrigerator in our room?'

He laughed softly as a cool breeze whipped around my legs. 'Open your eyes.' His hands moved and I opened my eyes, stumbling at the sight before me. The landscape in front of me, the view from our balcony in our bedroom, was completely white. White with thick snow. The snow covered the mountains in sprinklings like icing sugar and the lake in the distance had been turned into an ice-rink. I glanced down at my feet, at the cold blanket of snow nibbling at my slipper-clad toes.

'It's incredible,' I whispered as Zed wrapped his arms around my waist. He was still shirtless, but he felt warm compared to the bitter air surrounding us. But I didn't move. The view was too breath-taking.

'It is,' He replied in agreement, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. 'Want to go out in it?'

'Really?' I beamed and he nodded.

'Wrap up warm,' He said, 'I will send a message to the kitchen to ask them to prepare us some warm breakfast and then we will went out into the snow.'

'It looks so magical.' I said and he squeezed my waist.

'Happy 1st December, my love.'

I didn't hesitate. Abby and Chloe dressed me in black leather trousers, a blouse and an underbust corset with an embroidered jacket, boots and my navy velvet cloak to keep me warm. And then, as soon as I had something in my stomach, I was running out into the snow-covered courtyard with Zed chasing after me, his laughter echoing off of the buildings surrounding us. A few guards smiled and shook their heads as I sprinted past them like an excited child, the tread of my boots crunching on the snow and salt-covered path as I flew through the gates and out into the countryside. The air was quiet and I paused for a moment to take in my surroundings; snow-covered tree-tops, the ice-covered river and lake in the distance and the steam of my breath as it melt the bitter air. I bent down in the snow, scooping up the snow into my hand and I smiled, despite the ice melting to water and soaking my gloves.

'The little things,' Zed murmured from behind me and I smiled. The little things. Yes, those were the best things in life; the ocean, the breeze in your hair, turtles hatching on a beach, Aurora Borealis dancing overhead and now this… snow. A wicked grin spread across my face and I turned before Zed could stop me, launching a snowball into his face. 'Hey!' He yelped, ducking down to grab some snow of his own.

'No!' I shrieked, running from him across the open with nowhere to hide. Our guards stood aside, watching us with bemused expressions as we launched snow at each other. My aim had become pretty good and I barely missed a shot as I threw snowball after snowball in Zed's direction. But his stride was bigger, his legs longer, and he caught up with me before I could dart out of the way. I let out a shriek as he tackled me to the ground and I shoved and fought so that I was on top of him, holding him down.

'Nice try.' I said to him and he gave me a cocky grin.

'Who is to say that I am not letting you win?'

I rolled my eyes. 'I was training even when you were away. I'm stronger than I was before.'

'I have seen the dent in the dining room table.' He smirked and I scooped up the snow, shoving it in his face before I leapt to my feet again and raced off as snowballs flew my way. I reached the trees and sheltered behind them, catching my breath as I held snow in each hand, ready to attack.

'Not bad,' The voice caught me off-guard and I leapt out of my skin, turning round to see Rowan leaning against another tree, arms folded and cocky grin on his face. His eyes looked down to the hilt of my sword, which I clutched tightly with my right hand.

'Do you have to do that?' I said as I attempted to slow my heart rate.

He shrugged, 'teleporter fun.' I released the hilt of my sword. 'Jumpy, much?'

I narrowed my eyes, 'You shouldn't be sneaking up on me.'

'Sorry, your highness.' He bowed his head to me in a way that almost seemed mocking and then, before I could stop myself, I launched the snowballs at him. They hit him right in the face. Bullseye. I beamed as I ran back towards Zed and found myself between two enemies as snowballs were launched my way.

'Need some help?!' Amelie called out as she ran into the snow in her dress and cloak. She ran with elegance, her hair bouncing behind her as she held up her skirts and joined in the snowball fight. Our laughter and shrieks echoed around the surrounding valleys and I was sure that the whole of Aldheim could hear us.

Three hours later and we were all soaked through and sat in front of the log fire. Rowan had argued about needing to go on duty but Zed had insisted he stayed for lunch and the four of us were sat in front of the fire, warming ourselves and drying damp clothes as we ate tomato soup and crusty bread. I had changed, as had Amelie, into a new black dress, but my plaited hair was still damp even though it had been restyled. Zed's arm was casually wrapped around my waist and his warmth radiated the bare parts of my waistline on show thanks to the Aldheim fashion.

'Sky and I definitely won.' Amelie said, flicking her damp hair over her shoulder. Rowan flinched and I wondered if some of the cold droplets had caught his skin. I hoped they had.

'Unlikely,' Zed shook his head, 'We destroyed you both.'

'Right,' Amelie rolled her eyes. 'Who spent more time face-down in the snow?'

'We let you win.' Rowan scoffed, 'Or we'd never had heard the end of it.'

'Unlikely story.' I narrowed my eyes at him just as one of our housekeepers cleared their throats in the doorway.

'Your Highness, My ladies, Captain, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt.' The housekeeper said as we all twisted our heads. 'But my Lord and Lady, you have guests.'

Zed and I got to our feet and left Amelie sticking her tongue out at Rowan in an incredibly lady-like fashion as we walked into the hallway. My mouth stretched out into a beam when I saw who was standing there; Diamond and Trace and Yves and Phoenix. Bags were being wheeled in behind them as Diamond, Phoenix and I pulled each other into an oversized group hug and squealed at each other.

We heard three male sighs as we looked over at our soulfinders, who shook their heads at us as smiles played on their lips. ' _Girls.'_


	24. Chapter 23

I was exhausted. Mentally and physically. Zed had told me that we'd have time to relax and enjoy ourselves when we were in Aldheim and it seemed like the moment had been and gone. The next two and a half weeks were filled with meetings with the party planner, caterers, florists and decorators, plus meetings with our court, our army and with those who worked for the Royal household. In amongst that, I kept up my training sessions with Rowan, determined to become better with a sword, and then I spent time with Diamond, Phoenix and of course, Zed, whenever I had a moment or two to breathe. Not to mention the dance rehearsals I'd been having daily, learning a dance with my court to perform to the other guests at the beginning of the party.

With four days until Winter Solstice, I found myself lying on the sofa in the observatory, staring up at the painted stars on the ceiling as my eyes threatened to close. Zed was having his suit fitted for the special day, Amelie was meeting with _another_ suitor and everyone else was… who knew where? My only saving grace was that I had no meetings now, just pointing and directing staff on the big day and between now and then the pampering would start; facials, haircuts, pedicures, manicures, massages… my muscles groaned in delight at the thought.

'There you are!' I tensed at Diamond's voice, wondering who needed me now. I glanced over at her and she frowned, 'You look exhausted.'

'I feel it.' I murmured as she and Phoenix walked into the observatory. They sat in armchairs across from me, frowns etched onto both of their faces.

'Has Zed seen you like this?' Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

'Zed's in a suit fitting,' I replied, 'And I don't _want_ him to see me like this. I've been plastering on a smile all week just fine but now… I just don't have the energy.' I glanced over at Diamond. 'What's the secret? Keeping alive in the Royal Family?'

I was probably being over-dramatic but Diamond didn't react. 'It's bloody hard.' She said, her ladylike behaviour gone. I managed a small smile at that. 'But you learn that it's just part of the job.' She said. 'It's about keeping yourself healthy and making sure you still get me time. It's been a busy few weeks for you, but that's only because Winter Solstice is so important here. After that, you'll catch a break.'

'I don't envy you,' I said to her, 'as future Queen… I can hardly handle being a future princess!'

'Queen is going to be a challenge, yes,' Diamond said, 'But if it means ruling at Trace's side and having a loving family around me then I'm in… besides, you all rule your own court and that makes it _somewhat_ easier.' She nudged me with her foot and then pulled out a bottle of wine I hadn't realised she was holding. 'On a lighter note, there's an important matter I need to discuss with both of you.' Her eyes glanced at Phoenix and then back at me.

'That sounds… terrifying.' Phoenix said as we both looked at each other with wide, expectant eyes.

Diamond flashed a grin at the two of us, 'Well it could potentially be terrifying I suppose…' She paused dramatically and I sat up on the sofa. 'Will the two of you be my bridesmaids?'

I let out a squeal-or-shriek sound in unison with Phoenix and we both moved to hug her. 'Are you serious?'

'Absolutely!' She beamed. 'I need my two future sister-in-laws at my side!'

'What about the rest of your family?' Phoenix asked.

'Crystal will be my Maid of Honor,' She announced, 'But I'd like you two to be my other bridesmaids.'

'We'd love to!' I grinned and Diamond smiled back.

'Even if it's tiring being a princess?' She teased.

'Well I guess there are _some_ perks,' I said and Phoenix laughed beside me.

'Like unlimited wine?' Diamond popped open the cork and poured each of us a glass. 'To being future royalty.' She said when we each had a glass in our hand.

'To being future royalty.'

I woke up early the following day despite not actually needing to. And after rolling back and forth in the bed I shared with Zed for over an hour, I decided I would get up before I disturbed his lie-in. My body ached as I made my way downstairs and into our swimming pool tucked at the back of the castle. The steam rose from the water as I stepped in, one step at a time, feeling the water seeping through my skin and reaching my aching muscles. I sighed as I sank into the liquid, ducking my hair under the water and completely submerging myself. I held my breath for a while, concentrating my energy and then I broke the surface again, feeling my body relax.

'You're not trying to drown yourself, are you?' The voice caught me off-guard and I looked over at Rowan, where he stood in the doorway, a towel in his hand and swimshorts on.

'What are you doing?' I asked him as colour ran to my cheeks.

'I came for my morning swim like I do most days,' He replied, drily. 'I wasn't expecting to see you here.'

'It's my _house!_ '

'It might be your _castle_ but I've been coming for a 6am swim three times weekly for at least two years now.'

'That fits into your busy captain schedule?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'It's part of my training. Swimming is great for upper-body strength, in-case you weren't aware.' I turned as he ripped his shirt over his head and dived into the water, soaking me. I flinched away from the splash and moved to the side of the pool, contemplating getting out but then realising that meant walking about in my bikini. I folded my arms and leaned against the water's edge. 'Zed not awake yet?'

'He's sleeping in.' I said.

'And you couldn't sleep?'

I wasn't about to admit to him that my aching muscles had woken me up and that I was using the swimming pool as an oversized bath to soothe them. 'I decided I'd get up.'

'No Lady Diamond or Lady Phoenix or Lady… Amelie?'

'After better company?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Not at all, Your Highness.' He bowed his head and then moved into swift strokes, swimming the length of the pool with enough speed to send waves my way. My relaxing soak in the pool suddenly seemed like a stupid idea.

'Well I'll see you later for training.' I said, making my way to the stairs.

'Not with me today, I'm afraid. My mother arrives this afternoon.'

'Your mother?' I turned back to face him and this time he raised an eyebrow.

'Is that so hard to believe?' A cocky, lopsided grin. 'That my mother wants to visit me.'

'Of course not.' Red blood swam to my cheeks.

'She's here for Winter Solstice.' He told me. 'I wouldn't want her to be alone especially in the festive season.'

I nodded, completely understanding that. It was why Sally, Simon and Ms Creedy had been invited up to stay with us for a few days. They were staying until the day after Christmas and then they would be heading home again once the festivities were over. Rowan ducked under the water and I took that as my cue to leave.

Quiet. Lonely. Tense. Different emotions sparked through me as my horse rode over the brim of the mountain. My damp hair flew loose in the wind, out of its usual braid, and my cloak flew out behind me too as I rode along with my guards flanking me. It was still early and Zed had still been asleep when I had left with my security in tow. We'd ridden up the mountain that backed onto my home and now my grey speckled horse, Arobyn, trotted through the snow, the white stuff crunching under his feet as I held the reins tightly in my hands. Horse-riding was becoming second-nature, although I knew I'd never be able to ride side-saddle so wearing dresses atop a horse was a no-go.

'Woah,' I pulled the reins, slowing Arobyn as another horse appeared ahead. It was bent over, drinking from the stream I had planned to visit, as its cloaked owner stood nearby. I tensed but trotted onwards nonetheless, knowing that Arobyn needed a drink as did I. Besides, my guards were with me and we were all armed with more than one weapon. We reached the stream and the traveller looked up at me as Arobyn paused by the stream. He closed one of the bags hung over his sleek, black horse and removed his hood as he bowed his head.

'My Lady,' He said and I caught an unfamiliar accent as he spoke. He certainly was not from Aldheim or anywhere else in our country, despite the velvet tunic and cloak he was wearing. His skin was tanned, his hair darker than night and his eyes a shade of violet that I'd not seen before.

'Sir,' I nodded as I got off of my horse.

'A fine day for a ride.' The man commented as he put his flask back into one of the bags on his horse.

'It is,' I agreed. 'You seem a long way from home.'

'Quite,' He flashed a grin as he pulled some lint from his cloak. 'I am here for the winter festivities. I believe they are a sight to see.'

'So I've heard.' I gave a small smile and bent down to the stream, filling my flask with water fresh from the glacier. When it was full, I put it to my lips and drank some of the cool, refreshing liquid.

'My Lady, we should be getting back to the castle,' Theo said, breaking the silence.

The eyebrows of the traveller shot up, as if he'd not noticed who I was before and my cheeks reddened as he bowed deeper this time.

'Your Highness.' He said in his thick accent, his head low.

'You were right the first time,' I told him with a small smile, 'It's My Lady, for now at least.'

He kept his head bowed as his violet eyes met mine, 'You have always been a Princess, Your Highness.'

I tried not to smile at the absurd remark and I climbed back onto Arobyn, throwing my cloak behind me as I did so. The man straightened beside me, his eyes now wide and I swallowed the uncomfortable feeling rising in my throat. 'Enjoy the Winter Solstice.'

'And you, Your Highness.' He called as I rode away, my guards either side of me.

The King and Queen arrived the next day and Zed and I greeted them in the foyer with Trace, Yves, Diamond and Phoenix at our sides. And with the Royal Family arriving came a bigger surprise; Sally and Simon. I embraced my parents without hesitation as I took in their new attire- a smart, long, embroidered dress for Sally and a tunic, shirt and trousers for Simon. They looked noble and I supposed that villagers had thought that about them too when they had travelled up to Aldheim with the King and the Queen.

'Your home is beautiful,' Simon said as Zed and I led my adoptive parents around the grounds. The snow was thicker as more had fallen the previous night, but the paths had been swept clear and the ground had been salted to make it less slippery. Sally brushed her fingers against the ice on the fountain and smiled despite the cool sensation.

'Thank you,' Zed replied, 'it really is.' He squeezed my hand and glanced my way, his deep blue eyes meeting mine, 'it is good to be home, especially home with Sky.'

'I'm really looking forward to the meteor shower.' Sally piped up. 'We've never seen anything like it.'

'It is spectacular.' Zed grinned, 'It will be a night to remember.'

'So what do you do here? How do you spend your days?' Simon asked and he and Zed walked off, a few feet ahead.

'Are you happy?' Sally asked me as her eyes met mine.

'I am,' I told her with a smile, pushing all thoughts of the scarred Prince to the back of my mind. 'Aldheim is a wonderful place to live.'

'Simon said we should get a property up here so we can spend more time here,' She said.

'Nonsense,' I shook my head, 'you're both welcome to stay here with us as much as you would like.'

'Maybe now but what about when you're married and have children running around?' She laughed as I brought my hands to my cheeks to attempt to hide my blush.

'I live in a castle, I hardly think it'll be cramped.' I glanced up to see Zed looking at me with a familiar sparkle in his eyes.

'Any idea of when the wedding will take place?'

'We don't have a date yet but it's still early days… we're eighteen, we have our whole lives ahead of us.'

'Oh I know that,' Sally smiled, 'But I promised Ms Creedy I'd ask. She was afraid she'd be dead before the big day.' She raised an eyebrow. 'I told her she was being morbid.'

'She is!' I rolled my eyes as Sally linked arms with me and we continued along the path. 'Do you have a gown for the Winter Solstice?'

'Of course,' Sally smiled, 'The Queen sent designers to our house last week and they've been working nonstop to make me something fabulous. I'm a little worried it doesn't suit me to be honest.'

'You'll look beautiful.' I assured her. 'If I can fit in to all of this,' I signalled around me, 'then so can you.'

'Huh,' Sally scoffed, 'that's funny because you look like you were _born_ into Royalty.'

My mind drifted to the violet-eyed stranger from the previous day. 'You're not the first person to say that recently.'

The morning of the ball came around quick and I groaned at the knock on our bedroom door as Zed pulled me in closer to him, keeping me hostage. 'We are not getting up.' He whispered into my ear, sending goosebumps shooting across my body.

'Then how will the ballroom and courtyard be ready for tonight?' I replied and Zed groaned, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist.

'Why do we have to have responsibilities?' He asked.

'Perhaps because you're a prince?' I offered, 'And Aldheim is your land?'

'Aldheim is _our_ land,' he corrected, placing a gentle kiss behind my ear. 'It is our responsibility to share now.'

'Then I guess we'd _both_ better get up.' I said as there was another knock at the door. 'I'm being held hostage!' I called out and Abby and Chloe let themselves in, rolling their eyes as they passed us and opened the curtains, letting the blinding sunlight through the windows. Zed groaned. 'There was a time where _I_ was teased for not being a morning person.'

'You are a terrible morning person,' Abby said, 'But I'm afraid, Your Highness isn't much better.' She smiled to herself as she walked into the bathroom, running a bath for me.

'Rise and shine Prince and Princess,' Chloe said as she placed the tray of tea and breakfast on our coffee table. 'We have a lot to get done before lunchtime.'

Chloe wasn't kidding. Zed and I were split up and sent in different directions to prepare the castle for the Winter Solstice. Trees were spread around the castle, decorated with fairylights and twinkling decorations in navy blue and silver. Wreaths were spread about and silver vines decorated staircases with the flowers we had chosen too. The ballroom had circular tables spread around the dancefloor, all with floral centrepieces and stars and lanterns hanging from the ceiling in Aldheim colours. The bar was stocked and ribbons were tied to the back of chairs. In the courtyard itself, snow was cleared to make an outdoor dancefloor, a stage was put up and fairylights and lanterns were hung around the outside of the dancefloor between the many heaters and torches that would keep guests warm whilst they danced. Outside of the castle walls there were market stalls set up along with food vendors and the smell of hot chocolate and doughnuts hung in the air, making my stomach growl.

After I'd eaten a healthy late lunch, unfortunately no doughnuts or hot chocolate in sight, I was back in my bedroom with Amelie and Sally. The three of us were being pampered by the maids, our feet soaking in some special ointment as our hands soaked in something else and face masks were on too, making us look slightly alien.

'It must be nice to know you have people on-hand to make you look fabulous all the time,' Sally sighed. Although she and Simon had been offered housekeepers and maids, they'd turned the idea away, refusing to have anyone working for them. And I understood that. If I hadn't been engaged to _royalty_ then I probably would have done the same.

'Sky doesn't need much help looking fabulous.' Abby replied as she started to file my fingernails into perfect curves.

'True,' Sally laughed, 'she's always been beautiful. Her birth parents must have been lookers for sure.'

'You have no idea who they were?' Amelie asked my adoptive mother.

'They're Sally and Simon as far as I'm concerned.' I replied and Sally smiled across at me. 'Family isn't always the people you share blood with.'

'That's true.' Amelie said. 'If I could switch my father, I totally would.'

'You don't mean that.' Sally said.

'I do.' She sighed. 'He's still ignoring my letters.'

'He'll come round.' I replied and she frowned.

'You'll crack the mask.' Abby scolded her and Amelie rolled her eyes.

'My mother is thrilled I'm your Lady-in-Waiting.' She said. 'But my father will need some convincing.'

'He still loves you,' Sally said with a small smile, 'Even if he pushes you, you're still his daughter and that's powerful… parents will do anything for their children and in time he will realise that.'

I squeezed Sally's hand with my free one and she beamed across at me, that mother's pride of hers in her green eyes.

It took a long time for me to be ball-ready. Sally had returned to her room when her pampering was done to get changed, as had Amelie, and Abby and Chloe had dressed themselves whilst my curls set before returning to help me get into my dress.

The dress was the most beautiful dress I had worn yet and I wasn't surprised it had taken Abby and Chloe so long. They'd stitched it to perfection with the navy and silver-speckled fabric I had chosen in town so that there was a tight, strapless bodice with small cut-outs at the waist and then a long, flowing skirt. They'd even sewn a sheer cape to the back of the dress, which fell down to the floor. A dress made for a princess of the Night. I slipped into my shoes and fastened them just as there was a knock at the door and I turned my head, my half-up curls bouncing as I did so. Zed walked in looking ridiculously handsome, as he always did, in his navy suit with velvet tailcoat covered with silver embroidery, including the odd star. He had a silver waistcoat underneath and his outfit looked as if it had been made to match mine. His blue eyes scanned my outfit and then they met mine as his jaw dropped slightly.

'Wow.' He whispered softly and Abby and Chloe smiled before excusing themselves. Zed walked into our bedroom, his blue eyes sparkling as he carried two velvet boxes. 'You look absolutely breath-taking.'

I blushed and bit my lip, looking down, but he tilted my chin up to look at him and then pressed his lips gently to mine.

'Do not try to deny it.' He murmured as he pulled away, a smile lighting up his eyes that had once seemed so dark and cold. 'I have brought finishing touches.'

'So that's why Abby refused to let me put my own earrings in.'

He grinned, 'Our first ball in Aldheim requires family heirlooms.' He said and he opened one of the velvet boxes. Inside was a beautiful necklace of sapphires and diamonds with matching earrings. It was clearly vintage but was in perfect condition and it wasn't over-the-top. Just the right amount of sparkle. 'This was my great grandmother's.' He said. He moved behind me, carefully fastening the necklace around my neck as I put in my own earrings. A glance in the mirror showed me that it matched the dress perfectly and brought out the blue in my eyes. Zed smiled behind me as he gave the bare parts of my waist a gentle squeeze. 'The other is new and specially made for you…' He turned away and opened the larger of the velvet boxes and I gasped.

'Zed!' Inside was a beautiful silver tiara with diamonds, sapphires and aquamarines woven into it. It was a classic shape, other than the few stars that were added into the perfect design.

'Do you like it?' He asked, his eyes searching mine as he carefully lifted it.

'I love it.' I whispered. 'It matches my ring.'

'It matches you,' He gave me a sheepish smile.

'How much did it cost?'

'You do not want to know.' He laughed softly and moved behind me. Ever so slowly and carefully, he placed the tiara on my head and I watched in the reflection of the mirror as my eyes filled with tears. The gesture was heartwarming and made my knees feel weak, especially when Zed's mouth dropped in what looked like awe once again. His eyes met mine in the reflection as his hands dropped from the tiara and he grinned, his smile as wide as when I had agreed to marry him. 'My Princess.' He said softly, his eyes locked on mine.

I smiled as I realised his eyes were shimmering, also filled with tears. 'My Prince.'


	25. Chapter 24

All eyes were on Zed and I as we made our entrance into the ballroom. My dress sparkled under the lights as we reached the centre of the dancefloor and the music started up as nominated members of our court, including Amelie and Rowan, took to the spaces by us for the rehearsed dance routine.

' _You light the skies, up above me_ _  
_ _A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah.'_

I curtsied probably the most perfect curtsy I had ever managed to do as Zed bowed to me and we held up our right hands in front of each other as we stepped in time to the music of the rehearsed routine.

' _Don't close your eyes_ _  
_ _Don't fade away, don't fade away, oh.'_

We moved into a waltz, the dance I was now incredibly familiar with and could dance even in the high heels I wore under my long gown. I held my gown carefully, the secret attached looped threaded through my fingers as we moved across the floor.

' _Yeah, you and me, we can ride on a star_ _  
_ _If you stay with me, girl_ _  
_ _We can rule the world.'_

A turn and then, as rehearsed, Zed lifted me as the crowd around us gasped with awe and delight.

' _Yeah, you and me, we can light up the sky_ _  
_ _If you stay by my side_ _  
_ _We can rule the world.'_

I smiled across at Zed and his eyes sparkled, just as I knew the stars in the sky were doing over the castle and the courtyard at that very moment.

'Good evening and welcome to both Aldheim court and those who have travelled a great distance to enjoy our Winter Solstice celebrations.' Zed said moments later into the microphone where we stood on the stage in the courtyard. A cheer sang through the stone walls and it sang from the outside too, where villagers and tourists were watching the event on large screens just outside of the castle grounds. It wasn't safe to allow everyone entry to our home, frustrating as that was, but people were still in high spirits.

'The forecast for this evening looks clear and we have no doubt that the meteors will begin making an appearance shortly,' I said as I fiddled with the hem of my dress. Zed moved his hand from my waist to take my hand in his, stopping me from picking the glitter off the gown and he smiled as I glanced across at him.

 _We are doing wonderfully._ He said into my head and I wondered if some of that reassurance was for himself too.

'We hope you enjoy the festivities wherever and however you plan to celebrate the evening.' Zed raised his glass of champagne, as did I, and we took miniscule sips as the crowds inside the grounds and outside too applauded and cheered. Zed and I walked off of the stage as the musicians returned to their star-related music and I hummed along as I followed Zed to his family.

The Royal Family had their own platform with chairs, lanterns and heaters to keep it cosy and inviting, and they were sat around chatting and laughing. Diamond raised her glass to me with a warm smile, looking the perfect future Queen with her tiara and black sparkly ballgown.

'You both look wonderful,' Queen Karla kissed me on each cheek before doing the same to her son and I blushed as King Saul did the same. 'And the castle looks lovely.'

'Sky did a fantastic job,' Zed squeezed my waist and smiled across at me affectionately, 'but I did not expect anything less.'

'I couldn't have done it without you or Amelie,' I reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

'You hardly needed our help. You had incredible ideas and now, just look around.' He signalled to the party in the courtyard in front of us, which flowed into the ballroom of the castle too. 'A fantastic turnout with lots of pleased guests.'

'The party has only just started,' I murmured.

'Too modest!' Prince Uriel called out and I blushed as I glanced away. Prince Victor kept quiet, staring at the drink in his hand and looking less than pleased by my presence or anyone else's. Yves and Phoenix sat to the right of him, smiling at me with large, encouraging grins, and Prince Will and Xavier were in a deep conversation about something.

'We should mingle,' Zed said, squeezing my waist and pressing a gentle kiss to the side of my head. 'Plenty of guests to great.'

I nodded and smiled up at him, 'Let's go.'

A lot of the court from Ascot, Lords and Ladies included, had travelled to Aldheim for the festivities and they seemed pleased to see us as we moved through the crowds, greeting them and their families. The dancefloor was filled with guests and others stood around catching up over champagne and the canapes we had ordered for the occasion. Children hovered by the chocolate fountain, dipping in marshmallows and cakes, and Amelie was the perfect Lady-in-Waiting, greeting every guest with Chloe and Abby in her show-stopping midnight blue satin gown. She caught my eye as she spoke to a young, good-looking Lord and she winked my way, making me smile.

'There they are!' Lord Nelson's voice boomed as we approached him and I barely recognised Tina stood beside him. Her red hair was shorter than before and pin-straight, but she still looked fiery and gorgeous in her black and silver embroidered velvet gown. She curtsied as Nelson bowed to us and then the formalities were gone as I pulled her into a hug.

'Don't let Lady Evelyn see!' She whispered into my ear.

'She's here?' I whispered back.

'She's here alright.' She nodded behind me and I turned my head. Sure enough, Lady Evelyn was wearing a navy velvet gown, her blonde hair piled into an elegant updo as she spoke to my parents.

'Why is she talking to Sally and Simon?' I raised an eyebrow and Tina shrugged.

'Maybe she doesn't know anyone else at this party?'

'A lot of the Lords and Ladies from Ascot are here.' I replied as I glanced over at them. A familiar song started being played by the pianist and Tina grinned at me.

'We should dance!' She beamed, looking at Nelson.

'Of course, my lady.' He laughed, bowing his head and pulling her to the dancefloor.

'So should we,' Zed murmured in my ear before he pulled me to join them.

' _We get it almost every night_ _  
_ _When that moon is big and bright_ _  
_ _It's a supernatural delight_ _  
_ _Everybody's dancing in the moonlight.'_

We moved in time to the music in perfect time as other couples danced around us, the dancefloor a sea of sparkle and ballgowns of every colour imaginable.

' _Everybody here is out of sight_ _  
_ _They don't bark and they don't bite_ _  
_ _They keep things loose they keep it tight_ _  
_ _Everybody's dancing in the moonlight.'_

A gasp went up through the crowd and I glanced up just as a meteor shot across the sky. The first meteor. The lanterns around us dimmed as Zed pulled me closer and we both looked up as another one joined it, its path slightly to the left.

'Come with me,' Zed whispered and he led me off of the dancefloor and up the guarded stairs to the castle wall. I followed him, watching my footing on the slightly icy stairs, and then we were stood on the castle wall. On the other side I could see the villagers and tourists enjoying the funfair, some of them dancing to the musical performance from inside the castle, which was being displayed on two large screens. Others sat back and cheered at the sky. Zed wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled me to him as we watched the meteors dance across the sky in one direction, whilst the Northern Lights danced in the other direction.

'The sky is awake.' I whispered and Zed pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

'It is very much awake.' He said. 'What do you think?'

'Of the meteor shower or Aldheim or everything?'

'Everything.'

I turned in his arms and looked into his eyes as the reflection of a meteor danced across them. To the side of his eyes I could see small creases where he'd been smiling and I realised those were new; they had been non-existent when we had first met.

'Everything is perfect,' I told him sincerely. 'You, Aldheim, the meteor showers… I couldn't wish for anything more.'

'Really?' He looked uncertain.

'Really,' I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. 'All of this is far more than I ever expected… it's a fairytale.'

He smiled, 'but this fairytale is real.'

'Are you sure?' I asked, 'Because it seems too good to be true.'

'Nothing will ruin this night.' He said to me, a vow ringing clearly through the cold air around us. I smiled as my eyes looked into mine and another meteor shot overhead in the corner of my vision. I cupped his cheek and his eyes searched mine. 'Penny for your thoughts?'

'I want to marry you,' I murmured and he grinned as he laughed softly.

'And I want to marry you,' He took my left hand off of his shoulder and kissed my ring finger. 'Hence why I had this fabulous ring made.' His grin turned lopsided and teasing and I resisted the urge to make some snide remark.

'I mean, you idiot, I know _when_ I want to marry you.'

His face became serious once more and he tilted his head as he looked down at me, 'And when is that, my love?'

'Winter Solstice next year. Under the stars.'

He ducked his head down and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, his lips fiery against mine. Emotion poured out of us both as he held me against him, heating my body with his own as his mouth explored mine. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were sparkling and teary. 'It is a date.' He whispered before pressing a kiss to my forehead. 'We had better get back to our party.'

'Do we have to?' I whined and he laughed.

'Come and dance with me under the meteors,' he said, intertwining our hands. 'Tomorrow we will announce our wedding date.'

My feet were aching and the party was still in full-swing, despite the clock striking midnight. Unlike in Cinderella, no one was hurrying away and everyone seemed perfectly content. Guests still danced inside and castle and outside, children dozed in corners or continued filling themselves with sugary snacks, and some couples and groups were lounged about on chairs and sofas, watching the sky's spectacular show overhead. Zed was off chatting to his parents, having already shared our plans for the next Winter Solstice with our ecstatic families and I was just heading back from the powder room when I heard my name being called out.

'Lady Sky!' I turned my head to see Lady Evelyn running towards me, breaking several of her etiquette rules by calling out my name and running towards a Lady-slash-future-princess. She curtsied to me and I resisted the urge to let out a wicked laugh.

'Lady Evelyn,' I replied with a smile. 'How lovely to see you again.'

'You look very well, My Lady,' She said to me, her voice quiet and she wiped her hands on her dress. I resisted raising an eyebrow. Was she… nervous?

'Thank you and so do you.'

'I was wondering if perhaps we could speak in private?' Her eyes darted about anxiously as some other guests passed us. The last thing I wanted was to be criticised for my behaviour but it was also breaking etiquette to refuse polite requests. Resisting a sigh, I faked a smile.

'Yes, of course.' I replied. 'We should go into the conservatory.' I led the way along the hallways and away from guests and music, into the conservatory at the back of the house. Here, beside the gardens, we could still see the meteor shower but it was quiet and away from prying ears. I sat down on a window bench and signalled to an empty seat across from me, which Lady Evelyn sat in hesitantly. She bit her lip and fiddled with her gown once more and I wondered what could possibly be making her feel so uncomfortable. 'Is something the matter, Lady Evelyn?' I asked and her eyes met mine.

'Just over eighteen years ago, I gave birth to a child.' She said. 'I was in a terrible place at the time… my husband had been murdered and the child… the child was not his.' I held back a gasp. 'The child was the child of my soulfinder.' Her eyes were sad, filled with tears. 'And because of that, because I could not face _him_ or face _his_ eyes or let the child be hurt by him I… I abandoned the child.' She took a deep breath. 'I left _her-'_

'Outside an art gallery,' I murmured as the pieces suddenly fit together and Lady Evelyn gave a mute nod. I looked across at the woman with blue eyes and white-blonde hair with creases on her forehead that I was certain were worry lines. My mother. My _birth_ mother.

'I tried to find you,' She said softly. 'I have spent eighteen years regretting my decision. It was a horrible mistake but I had to keep you safe and my son… my son had lost his father.'

Son? My head was swimming? I had a… brother?

'And then I saw you on the day you entered the palace and you looked like I had at your age… I was sure it was a coincidence, certain, so I brushed it under the carpet and continued asking around in children's homes and then… and then I found out that Sally and Simon were not your birth parents and it had me wondering… They confirmed it tonight. They told me how they had found you and I am so, so sorry Sky.' Tears rolled down the woman's cheeks, the woman who had taught me how to be a Lady, or had tried to. But I felt nauseous. And dizzy.

'I need some air,' I murmured, standing up and opening the conservatory door.

'Mother?' A voice called out and I turned to see Rowan, Captain of the Guard, walking into the room with his hand on the hilt of his sword. 'Mother, there you are.'

His eyes caught mine as my eyes widened. 'Mother?' I choked out.

Rowan looked between me and his mother, uncertain of what he had walked in on.

And then I ran.

Down the steps and into the snow I hurried as fast as I could as my head spun and my stomach threatened to empty its contents.

'Sky!' Rowan's voice called out behind me but I didn't respond.

I hurried along the path, past the fountain and empty flower beds and into the maze, ignoring the meteors overhead and the freezing feeling of the snow on my feet. I wondered if he'd just teleport himself to me or he'd leave me be and I hoped it was the latter as I wound myself further and further into the maze. It was dark in there but I found myself able to navigate as I moved through the hedges towards the centre. And then, as I turned the corner, I could see silhouettes.

'Really? Don't you think that's completely unfair?' I hissed, irritation mixing in with my nausea.

'Hello, Sky, darling.' The voice said and I caught the blue eyes and the white scar on the tanned face before everything went black.


	26. Chapter 25

**Rowan.**

'Sky!' I called out again but there was no response. 'What's happened?' I asked my mother, who sat sobbing uncontrollably.

'She's your sister.' She choked out.

I tensed as I thought of the pretty, doe-eyed but feisty soon-to-be-princess that I'd taught to use a sword. 'Are you certain?'

'I am. Her parents confirmed my thoughts. I left her outside that art gallery and now…'

'It'll be fine.' I told my mother as I tried to get my head around it. My mother had been looking for my long, lost half-sister for years, I knew that and now… and now she'd been found… and she didn't seem to have taken it so well. 'I'll go and check on her.' I strode out into the garden, following the path as I shook my head to myself. This was madness. I had a sister. She was still alive and very much real. And she was to marry Prince Zed and lead my Royal Guard. The whole thing seemed somewhat ironic. A shriek suddenly cried out and I reached for my sword before teleporting towards the sound.

I arrived in the centre of the maze in a flash, but where was Sky? A sparkling object caught my eye and I turned my head to see her tiara spinning on the ground.

'Sky?' I called out again, spinning to see any sign of her. But whoever had taken her clearly had a teleporter onside and they were long gone. I let out a low hiss as I scooped up my sister's tiara. I was going to find her and not just because it was in my job description.

 **Sky.**

I was groggy and my body felt sticky when I woke up. I opened one eye carefully, puzzled by the cawing of an unfamiliar bird overhead, and I found myself in a carriage. I groaned, holding my aching head. A quick glimpse at my attire showed me that I was wearing the same outfit I had been at the ball, but what had happened? I tried to sort through my puzzled mind and then it hit me; Lady Evelyn was my birth mother. And Rowan was my brother and… the man with the scarred face had been in the castle gardens, hadn't he? Or had that been a dream? I glanced at the rich red curtains that hung on each side of the carriage as dread filled my stomach. The golden patterns on those did not belong to Aldheim or Ascot or any court in our country, as far as I was aware. And the air was humid, leaving my curls stuck to my skin. My mouth felt dry but a golden flask sat on the red velvet bench across from me, as did bread and grapes and cheese. But I wasn't hungry. I flung open a curtain and hissed at the too-bright sunlight as I took in my surroundings.

I seemed to be on a sandy path heading through what looked like a forest. Although the trees were trees and shrubs I did not recognise and the animal sounds were unfamiliar too. A blue and yellow bird flew through the air above me and I shook my head. Was this some kind of horrible dream? Surely I was still in Aldheim and Zed would wake me up any moment? I spotted a large golden gate ahead, one which appeared to be carved into towering white walls and then I tensed as I looked up to the buildings towering above the walls, high up on a cliff inside. A palace. The palace of Silvania. It was recognisable from history books with its terracotta-domed ceiling and the many arches that made up large windows.

'Stop!' I cried out, reaching for the dagger on my thigh holster, but it wasn't there. 'Let me out!' My voice cracked and I tried to clear my throat. I would not sound _weak._

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and I stumbled as I slid off of the bench. My heart hammered in my chest and I choked as the bile rose in my throat.

'Is there a problem, Your Highness?' A voice asked as the curtains were flung open. A man with long, plaited black hair and tanned skin stood there, his purple eyes examining me. He wore leather armour with what I assumed was the royal crest on it.

'I want to go home.' I told him, my voice hoarse and weak.

'You are home.' The man replied, his voice irritated. 'Now keep it down.'

'Take me back to Aldheim!' I hissed. 'Or Ascot! Anywhere in my country!' I yelled but he rolled his eyes and, with a click of the fingers, I passed out again.

When I awoke this time, I found myself lying on a huge bed, which was covered in orange and red fabrics. The room I was in had a white stone floor and large arched windows with the shutters open and the sunlight pouring through. Patterned fabrics in red and deep orange were hung from parts of the ceiling and decorated with silk and wooden lanterns of different colours. A small wooden arched door led off in one direction and another in another direction with wooden and golden furniture in between; painted armoires and dressers, a desk and a low table surrounded by large cushions in rich, patterned fabrics. A fan overhead spun around, providing some coolness despite the heat and humidity outside, but I was still drenched in sweat.

'Your Highness,' I had not even seen the petite girls with their long braided black hair and white tunics and baggy pants appear and I pushed myself back against the headrest of the bed in panic as they curtsied.

'Sorry, we did not mean to startle you.' The slightly taller one of the two said in a thick accent.

'Where… where am I?' I asked, my voice hoarse.

The shorter of the girls moved to my bedside table and offered me a glass of lemon water. I took it and sipped at the liquid, thankful to be moistening my throat.

'The Palace, Your Highness.' The one closest to me said. 'I am Amina,' She said, 'And this is Jamila.'

The Palace… my stomach churned at the thought.

'We've ran you a bath, Your Highness.' Jamila said as she signalled to one of the doors that led to what I assumed was the bathroom. My ballgown, was stuck to me, thanks to the heat, but I didn't budge. 'It's nice and cool.'

'Why am I here?' I asked them and the girls looked at each other anxiously.

'Because Prince Arkane brought you here.' Jamila said. She fiddled with her wrists and I spotted large white scars on her hands and her arms. My eyes widened and I tensed.

'Did someone hurt you?'

Jamila and Amina did not reply. Instead they signalled to the bathroom again. 'A bath, Your Highness?' Amina tried this time.

'Was that one of Prince Arkane's orders?' I asked. Both girls tensed at the shoulders and I wondered if he was the reason that the girls had scars on them. Perhaps he punished those physically who disobeyed orders. Not wanting to cause them pain, I stood up and followed them into the large, white, marble bathroom. There was a large window over-looking a tropical forest and the bath was a small infinity pool, tucked at the edge of the room with the water seeming to float out of the window. In any other circumstance, I would have found myself in awe of the over-the-top bathroom but here… as a captive.

'Would you like any help?' Amina offered and I shook my head. I had only just become used to Abby and Chloe helping me bathe, getting naked in front of a stranger was not something I was comfortable with.

'We will be outside, Your Highness.' Jamila smiled and they excused themselves.

I peeled the fabric off of me and stepped down into the rose-petal filled water, sinking into it and ducking my head under it too.

 **Zed.**

 _Sky! Sky!_ I tried again to reach for her but it was just white noise.

'We have to find her!' I hissed as I paced the living room. The party had finished long ago, when Rowan had found me with fury in his eyes, sharing the news. I'd thrown up and I'd not slept. None of us had. Sally and Simon were uncontrollable and Diamond was struggling to keep calm too. My parents, however, kept their faces blank even when I shouted and screamed until my voice was hoarse.

'We will find her,' My father replied. 'I assure you, we will not let them get away with this.'

'How can someone just take her without a trace?!'

'A teleporter.' Victor said, 'We have one on our side, why wouldn't they have one on theirs?'

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned to Lady Evelyn, 'You should _never_ have told her. Not _tonight._ '

'I know,' She sobbed and I resisted the urge to hiss at her. 'I'm sorry.'

How could someone be sorry when they had caused someone so much pain? Anything could have happened to Sky and when she was upset her shields were down and what if…. I shook my head as bile rose in my throat once more. I couldn't bear it. We were supposed to be announcing our wedding date. Several hours ago, I'd been over the moon with the news. Three hundred and sixty-four days until our wedding. Where was she?

 **Sky.**

I soaked in the bath for as long as I could before it went too cold and then I reluctantly got out and dressed in the clothes that had been left for me. They were what I assumed were Silvania attire; a tight turquoise top with sheer off-shoulder sleeves that fell just above my naval and matching loose pants with silver embroidered thread. I slipped on the small silver pumps and walked back into the bedroom. Jamila and Amina were waiting with nervous smiles and they both curtsied before rushing over to fuss over my hair. Shortly later, it was dried and tied into a loose side-plait whilst silver bangles and arm cuffs were slid on and shiny silver earrings whilst Amina did simple make-up. The outfit was comfortable, especially in the heat, but the fact that my pale stomach was on-show made me feel more panicked than I already was.

'Prince Arkane is waiting on the terrace for you, Your Highness,' Jamila said and I tensed.

'Please do not keep calling me, _Your Highness._ ' I said. 'Zed and I aren't married yet.'

Jamila and Amina glanced at each other with small smiles before Jamila moved to my side. 'Follow me, Your Highness.'

I followed her out of my room and along a long corridor which consisted of large white arches and tiled floors, with wooden doors to the side. A staircase wound down to my left and potted plants were on my right as I followed Jamila past some guards in their brown, gold and white armour, and onto a balcony. There, lounging across some red, golden and orange patterned cushions in front of a low table filled with food, was the scarred man with the silver hair. His facial features were clearer now in the sunlight; his skin was tanned and wrinkle-free, his eyes a light shade of blue similar to my own as he acknowledged my presence.

'Thank you, Jamila, you are dismissed,' He said with a bored flick of the hand and Jamila curtsied before hurrying back into the safety of the building. A small part of me wanted to do the same but the other part wanted to face my kidnapper and demand he take me back to my country. I folded my arms as he smiled at me, 'You're looking much better, Sky, darling.'

'Take me home.' I said firmly, narrowing my eyes.

'Take a seat, I have lunch for us both.' He signalled to the cushions on the opposite side of the table but I didn't move.

'I want to go home,' I repeated.

'Look around you, darling, you _are_ home _.'_

'Aldheim is my home.'

He let out a sigh and adjusted his seated position. I watched as he rolled his eyes as if I were some stubborn teenager. 'Silvania has always been your home, long before you got engaged to that Princeling of yours.' He tilted his head to the side as if he were inspecting me. 'Unless you really don't know?'

'Take me home.'

'Aren't you the least bit curious as to why you are here?'

'I'm not curious, I'm irritated.' I replied. 'I was enjoying the party with my fiancé and we'd just set our wedding date when-'

'You didn't look like you were enjoying the party to me,' He raised an eyebrow. 'You were crying. Some might say I'm a hero for whisking you away from that horrible place.'

'I'd had some unexpected news.' I said as my throat burned at the memory of it. I'd left Lady Evelyn sobbing and Rowan had called after me and I'd shut them both out. How were they feeling right now? Panicked like I knew Zed would be? Were they all looking for me? There had been a time when I'd been happy with just Sally and Simon for family, happy just _surviving_ , but now I belonged to three families; The Bright family, the Royal family and Lady Evelyn's family. 'I left on quite a bad note and I'd like to go back and make things right.'

He raised both of his eyebrows and stretched his arms out before lounging on the cushions once more. He threw a grape into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. 'Sit down, princess, you're not going anywhere for now. If you care about your adoptive families that much of course.'

My blood ran cold, 'Leave them alone.'

'I'd be happy to,' He replied. 'I brought you back here without hurting anyone and I don't intend to harm a soul, but I can't guarantee that they won't figure it out eventually and come looking for you.'

'Figure what out?' I blinked.

'Sweet summer child, do you really not know?' He asked as his eyes met mine. 'I am Prince Arkane, Crown Prince to Silvania and you, my darling, _you_ are my daughter and heir.'

My stomach churned and I waited for the bile to rise but my stomach was too empty and there was nothing to bring back up. I swayed slightly, feeling dizzy, but quickly adjusted my stance. I would not look weak in front of him. 'You're lying.'

'Would you like me to call a doctor? I am sure I can find one happy to do a DNA sample?' He offered and I held back a cringe. 'Or we could go and find Evelyn? I hear you two already know each other?'

'How?'

'I'm sure you know of the birds and the bees by now, Sky.' A cocky smile. One that I wanted to knock right off of his face.

'You know precisely what I mean.' I narrowed my eyes and his grin widened.

'Oh, you really are my daughter,' He chuckled and my blood boiled. 'Sit.' I didn't move and the smile was instantly gone from his face. 'We can do this the easy way or the hard way.'

I thought back to the scars on Jamila and Amina's hands and I shuddered before reluctantly making my way to the cushions. I sat down keeping my back perfectly straight and trying to add some height to myself.

'Wine?' He offered, holding up a golden jug. I shook my head and poured a glass of water instead, holding the goblet between my hands as he sipped as his red wine. 'Evelyn and I met around twenty years ago on the night of Winter Solstice. I wasn't supposed to be there but my father had sent me and some of his men to spy on the Royal family.' He smiled to himself and I tried to push away Karla and Saul's images from my mind. Trace, Uriel, Victor and Will would have been very young and Xavier wouldn't have been born yet. And they were all being spied on by the Silvanian court. 'Evelyn was dancing with Lord Thornbern, her husband, and she was heavily pregnant at the time. I'd felt drawn to her from the first moment I saw her and then I realised she was my soulfinder.' He took a sip of his wine and shifted on the cushions before continuing. 'I tried to be friends with her, tried to get on her side but Thornbern was a very jealous gentleman.'

'Well yes, he was her husband.' I replied, drily, and he ignored my snide remark.

'No matter how hard he tried, Thornbern could not keep us from each other and then he went off to fight in the war and Evelyn was beside herself with worry. Their son was sick, he'd caught some nasty illness and she didn't know what to do and I was there in a flash with healers, trying to help him. And one night, she opened up to me and told me just how miserable her life was with that man.' His words were bitter. 'Thornbern returned four months later to find her pregnant and the poor sod believed that you were his until he found a note I'd left Evelyn, one note she'd forgotten to dispose of. So he came after me.'

I thought back to the conversation Rowan had had with me in the kitchen not too long ago and my stomach churned. 'You killed him.'

'He was going to kill me.' He finished his wine and placed the golden goblet on the table. 'Evelyn fled after that. Hid herself away and then word spread that she'd lost the baby…'

'Yet you knew I was still alive.'

'Evelyn has been visiting children's homes and orphanages for years so part of me wondered if perhaps the baby had survived after all.'

'How do you know all of this?' I asked, although part of me didn't want to know.

'Evelyn is my s _oulfinder_ , whether she likes it or not, so I've had people looking out for her over the years.' He cracked his knuckles and glanced over at me. 'When my spies told me that the _favourite_ of the Prince in the Selection was possibly my daughter I couldn't believe it but then I saw you and you look just like your mother did back then…'

I broke eye contact and stared down at the clear liquid in my goblet.

'Well, Sky, darling, do you believe me now?' Prince Arkane asked in his thick accent. 'That you have every right to be here?'

'I believe you.' I told him, standing up. 'But that doesn't mean I want to be here.' I turned on my heels and stormed back through the corridors, hiding my face as I passed guards so that no one could see me cry.

I didn't go back to my room. Not when I knew Jamila and Amina would be there waiting with their false smiles. Instead, I made my way down the stairs and found myself in an enclosed courtyard. Palm trees and shrubbery surrounded the edges, lanterns hung from strings and a large fountain stood in the middle with water running freely. Between arches in the walls, tucked away from the main courtyard, I spotted some cushioned benches and I made my way to one before sinking into it and breaking down into tears.

'Probably not the welcome His Highness was hoping for.' A voice said a few minutes later. I wiped my eyes and glared in the direction of the voice, to find a familiar face looking down at me. With his jet-black hair and purple eyes, it was hard to forget the face of the man I had seen whilst riding back in Aldheim. I tensed. Was he all a part of this plan?

'Did he think I would be all smiles when he _stole_ me from my home?'

The man smiled slightly and it made my blood boil, 'His Highness hardly stole you when you are _his_ daughter, _Your_ Highness.' He bowed to me and I wondered if he was mocking me. I moved to stand up, wanting to find a new place to hide if one even existed, but he blocked my path. 'I'm Azriel.' He held out his hand and, although part of me wanted to refuse to shake it and storm off, I didn't want people to think I was some spoilt child.

'Sky.' I let him shake my hand as he glanced down at me from under his thick lashes. Now, stood in front of me in a blue and silver embroidered tunic and loose trousers, he looked younger and a similar age to me.

'Would you care for a walk, Your Highness?' He asked in the thick accent I now recognised as Silvanian and I tensed.

'No thank you, I'm feeling a little under the weather…' I replied and he raised an eyebrow.

'We could get away from the palace if you would like, though I can't imagine your father would be very happy about it.' A smile playing on his lips. He seemed to _want_ to piss off the Prince.

'Thank you, but I think I'll retire to my rooms.' I glanced around the courtyard, trying to recall which door I had walked through to get out here. The palace seemed to be built up of long corridors and courtyards and felt an awful lot like a labyrinth.

'Let me walk you to your door,' He offered, holding his arm out. I reluctantly took it. It was better than staying out all day.

 **Rowan.**

'How can you tell me that there's not much progress? It's been twenty hours!' Zed hissed at the guards stood in the reception room. Purple rings were under his eyes and they were blotchy from stress, tears and lack of sleep. The sun had set outside now and the Northern Lights were back overhead, a reminder of what had happened the previous night.

'We've not let anyone leave Aldheim without questioning.' Xander, my second-in-command, said.

'How could no one see _anything_?' Zed ran his hands through his hair, exasperated, as the guards glanced at each other. It was a question we all knew the answer to; no one had seen it because Sky had been left _unguarded_ in a maze by herself. And now we were all paying for it.

The door opened and Zed spun on his heels, his shoulders sagging at the sight of Amelie in a silky black gown. Her eyes were red and strands were falling out of the updo of hers that looked awfully like the one she'd been modelling the night before… I frowned.

'I'm sorry, Your Highness.' She curtsied perfectly. 'I've just heard.'

' _Just_ heard?' I flared my teeth. 'Where on Earth have you been?'

Her cheeks reddened, confirming my thoughts, and I looked away from her before I could release a growl.

'Let me help, Zed. What can I do?' She asked, her voice hoarse.

'Has she mentioned anyone being unpleasant to her?' He asked. 'Anyone who might have kidnapped her?'

There was a pause, a too long one, and I found myself looking back at Amelie as she fiddled with the silky fabric of her gown.

'Sky has been having nightmares… when you weren't there.' She said softly. 'She's had them since the Harvest Ball… about a man with a scar on his face.' She looked up at Zed, meeting his eyes. 'I saw him, Zed… the night of the ball… the man with the scarred face was there and I think he was leading the rebel attack.'

I clenched my fists as Zed let out a low growl, 'Arkane.'

I ground my teeth together at the sound of his name. 'Of course he's got Sky.'

'What do you know?' Zed turned to look at me.

'Only what my mother has told me… Arkane is Sky's biological father.'


	27. Part Three

**Part Three.**

 _You are not his princess._

 _You are your own Queen._

 _-Nikita Gill_


	28. Chapter 26

I was woken before dark, when the net curtains and shutters were pulled back from my bedroom windows and my lanterns were lit. The stars were visible through the window as Jamila and Amina disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the sound of the bath taps come on. I groaned, burying my face in my pillow. It had to be before 6am for the sun to have not turned the sky a shade of orangey red yet. Jamila walked back into the bedroom, long, black braid swinging behind her.

'Good morning, Your Highness.' She said nervously. 'Amina is just preparing a bath for you.'

'Isn't it a little…early?'

'His Highness requests your presence at breakfast.' She said.

'Breakfast this… early?' I replied again from where I laid in the coloured silk sheets in the black pyjamas I had been left out; tiny black silk shorts and a matching crop vest top.

'His Highness leaves for Galentia City in two hours. He wanted to see you before he goes.' My puzzled expression must have been evident as Jamila continued, 'Galentia is five hours North of here on horseback. His Majesty, The King, has been dealing with some issues there and His Highness is going up there to support him in the hope that they will be back here for Christmas Day.'

Christmas Day. My mind drifted back to Aldheim. The snow, the Christmas trees, the fairylights and the presents under the tree that I'd already left for Zed, my family, our friends. It could have been the best Christmas ever. For once, I'd been able to afford a gift for Sally and Simon and we'd have eaten a proper, hearty meal and would have had a nice, warm fire to curl up in front of. I blinked and a tear rolled down my cheek. It was two days until Christmas and things were already looking very different from the Christmas I'd imagined it would be.

Amina walked into the bedroom, fiddling with the hem of her tunic. 'Your bath is ready, Your Highness.'

I glanced at my scarred maids and then at the stars beyond the water before reluctantly hauling myself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Breakfast was served in a courtyard somewhere deep within the palace. I knew I would never be able to retrace my steps as Jamila and Amina led the way with guards flanking me from behind. I scowled at the security who seemed to watch me and my maids with caution, as if they were guarding deadly murderers. My gold-pump-covered feet echoed around the high, arched hallways as we passed potted plants and fountains and doors to rooms I'd not yet visited. I was dressed similarly to how I'd been dressed the previous day; baggy red trousers with cuffed ankles sat on my hips and a cropped, off-the-shoulder matching top with embroidery and sequins across the bodice. Golden cuffs sat on my arms and bangles at my wrists and my braided hair was pinned back with a golden circlet with a ruby over my forehead.

'Good morning, darling.' Prince Arkane said from the cushions he lounged on in the courtyard we were to eat in. Once again, he wore an embroidered tunic and loose pants in a warm, orangey and gold shade and a golden crown sat upon his head. Even for breakfast. The table was filled with fruits and unfamiliar pastries as well as grains and cereals I did not recognise. A silver teapot laid in the centre of the table, sending out a herbal scent into the air as the smell of jasmine and other blossoms draped on the walls danced around me in the warm, morning breeze. The guards who had followed me took positions by pillars as Arkane signalled to the cushions opposite him, 'Sit.' He instructed.

Despite wanting to defy him, I was still tired from a night of nightmares and my empty stomach growled at me in protest. I sat myself on a cushion, keeping my back straight and my body wary.

'How did you sleep?' He asked as he swished around whatever was in his goblet.

'Fine.' I replied.

A woman in the black tunic and pants, that I was quickly becoming aware was the royal staff attire, appeared and poured me a cup of tea and then a cup of orange juice before I could refuse. The smell of the milkless tea wafted in the air again and I took a sip. It seemed to have cinnamon and some other spices in it and it tasted _good._ The corners of my mouth must have twitched because Arkane gave me a slow smile from across the table.

'To your liking?' He asked and, without waiting for a reply, he added, 'You should try the pastries.'

I took one of the pastries that my stomach was calling for and ate it without hesitation. The sweetness and spices exploded on my taste buds and I let out a sigh. How could food taste this good? Was there some trickery to it? I thought the warm, large meals I'd been consuming in Aldheim had been good but the spices and herbs that were used here… they were unlike anything I had tasted before. My stomach growled in agreement and I grabbed some fruits, some which looked unfamiliar, and tucked in.

'Our climate allows us to grow more exotic plants and we have a number of trading partnerships across the world,' Arkane said, 'Which allows us access to the best herbs and spices and recipes.'

I tried to keep my face blank as I washed down the food with some orange juice. At least one thing tasted the same as it did at home, like I had expected.

'I am going to be going away for the night,' He said, breaking the silence once more. 'I will be heading to Galentia on the other side of the desert to see your grandfather and we will both be returning on Christmas Day.' He took his cup of tea from the table and sipped as it as he watched me, trying to read my facial expression. 'I considered taking you with me but I think I would rather you were here preparing for the Christmas Day festivities.'

'Festivities?'

His eyebrows shot up in surprise that I had spoken. 'There is always a carnival on Christmas Day and usually we host a ball at the palace, but this year we will be celebrating the return of the lost princess to us.' He raised his cup in almost a toast before he took another sip. 'Our country will be very pleased to have their heir back with us.'

'And what if I choose not to be the heir?' I asked. 'I'm engaged to a prince of Scandia and I'm to become the Lady of Aldheim.'

'If you choose not to be heir then our whole country will suffer. Who will lead them? A Lord? A dictator? The monarchy will no doubt collapse. Would _you_ like to be responsible for that?' He asked, 'The suffering of _your_ people?' I flinched at the bitterness of his voice. 'I am not breaking your engagement to Prince Zed and if you wish, he may join you here. Despite what you may have heard, my princess, I am _not_ a murderous bastard and everything I have done has been to protect _my_ country.' He stood up, his face irritated and his blue eyes burning. 'You will be attending lessons and classes over the next two days so that you are prepared for your party on Monday.'

'I have already attended plenty of etiquette classes.' I reminded him. 'Classes which my _mother_ taught.'

His eyes darkened at my mention of his soulfinder, 'Perhaps, but my country is very different to the one you were raised in and soon you will realise that.'

'A dance class?' An hour later, I was stood in a courtyard free of furniture but filled with a group of girls wearing similar attire to my own, only less sparkly and detailed and they were missing the circlet I wore atop my head. A small band sat in a circle with some instruments I'd never seen before and the girls danced to the music in a set routine, moving their waists and hips with more flexibility than I'd ever seen before. Even the hand movements were different as they danced around in a flash of colour.

'Dancing is an important part of our culture,' Jamila said from my side in her thick accent. 'Girls and boys learn to dance from a very young age. It is a large part of our festivals and celebrations.'

'I have two left feet.'

She glanced down at my feet as if not knowing the expression I had used and she frowned, 'If we cannot dance, we go to extra classes and we are pushed and pushed until we can.' She curtsied to me and left as the music stopped and the girls turned my way. In perfect unison the group, including the band and who I assumed was the dance teacher, curtsied and bowed at me and I blushed a deep crimson colour as all eyes were on me.

'Your Highness, welcome,' The dance teacher said, tucking a loose strand of silver back into the braided bun she wore.

And just like that, I spent the next three hours being barked at until I could finally dance a traditional Silvanian dance and a few additional ones.

'You have a visitor, Your Highness.' Amina said that afternoon. I bathed and dressed in an almost identical outfit to the one I'd worn that morning and I groaned at the message. I was barely recovering from the dance lesson as it was. I was not unfit, my training with Rowan had made sure of that, but my hips had not moved like that before and now my body was hating me for it. Amina stepped aside of the door and Azriel walked in. He lowered himself into a bow when he saw me and I folded my arms across my chest.

'Your Highness, I am sorry to interrupt your afternoon,' He said, 'But I thought perhaps I could give you a tour of the city.'

'I'm supposed to be going to a history lesson.' I murmured and he gave me a crooked smile.

'With Lord Valkan I assume? Well what better way to learn history than to _see_ the history itself.' He tucked his hands into his pockets, arrogance and confidence practically oozing off of him. 'And I think your father would be quite pissed off if you were to ditch your lesson to go gallivanting around the city…'

'Consider it done.' I strode towards the door and he let out a chuckle as Jamila and Amina exchanged concerned looks.

'Still not forgiven your father yet, then?' Azriel asked as we walked along the corridor. Unlike that morning, no guards followed us. Instead, those who were scattered around the palace bowed their heads as we passed.

'For taking me away from my family? Of course not.' I narrowed my eyes and he smiled to himself. 'Why don't I get an entourage _now_ but I had one for a _dance_ lesson this morning?'

'Because my rank is quite high and my abilities… let's just say you are _very_ safe.' He patted to the sword attached to his belt and I raised an eyebrow. 'You'll find out in time, Your Highness.'

'Do I get a sword?' I quizzed and this time his eyebrows rose.

'Are you planning on using it?' He tilted his head to the side.

'It makes me feel more secure.'

'You have no need for a sword where we're going,' he gave a small smile. 'And no need for that circlet either.' He removed it and passed it to a servant we passed as she curtsied to me. 'We're going to try to be inconspicuous. Word that you have returned has not left this palace yet.' He grabbed a scarf from a washing line we had passed and wrapped it around my neck, covering some of my attire but not much of it.

'Returned.' I scoffed. 'Funny choice of words.'

'Here was your father thinking you were some doe-eyed, quiet, delicate young woman.' He grinned. 'You want a sword and you're quite feisty.'

'Everyone underestimates me,' I replied and he raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, but I have not. You were on horseback with a sword and dagger strapped to you when we first met, remember?' He tucked his hands back into his pockets. 'You are going to be the first female monarch in Silvania in over one hundred years and one I have no doubt that will go down in history.'

We walked out of the entrance using a guarded side entrance and the guards didn't bat an eyelid to us as we walked down the steps and into the city. In front of me stood large square-shaped buildings in creams and ambers for as far as the eye could see. Azriel led me down a few side alleys, where laundry lines hung over us as we walked down the cobblestone steps. The city was busy, despite the hot, mid-afternoon sun, and we passed men, women and children dressed in tunics or in attire similar to my own as we walked the streets. We soon came across a huge square and I knew it had to be the centre of the city as a number of alleys spread off of it in different directions. In the centre was a large fountain and to the right was a large building with a golden domed roof.

'That's Silvania Church.' Azriel said to me. 'Your family have married there for many generations and you would have been blessed there when you were born.' He said. 'Come, let's go inside.' He held his arm out for me and I hesitated. 'Your Highness,' He said in a lowered voice, 'It is very busy and you are a young, unmarried woman which does not put you in a good position in this city.'

My stomach churned at the thought as I glanced up. Some men and women looked my way with curious expressions and I swallowed before taking his arm and letting him lead me inside. I let out a small gasp at the interior of the church as we reached the cool shade. The ceiling and walls were painted with beautiful patterns and the ceiling even had patches of what I was sure were real gold incorporated into the design. The large, arched windows were covered with stained glass, making the lighting appear like different colours and grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The wooden pews were decorated with multi-coloured cushions and there were enclosed areas to the side where some lanterns and candles were lit.

Azriel cleared his voice as a guard looked over at the two of us, 'The Royal family have been getting married here for hundreds of years.' He said. 'His Majesty being the most recent until the Princess Consort Alexandria passed away last year. She is now buried in the family tombs under the church.' The guard turned away from her and Azriel shot me a crooked smile. 'Would you like to visit the tombs?'

'Are they open to the public?'

'No, but they are open to a selected few,' He held up a key and led the way. I followed him down the staircase and to a wooden golden door. There was a message engraved into it in a language that I did not understand and I ran my fingers across the engraving. 'It only says tomb, I'm afraid.' He chuckled softly as he turned the key in the lock. 'It is in the ancient tongue we all are taught at school.'

'Why learn it if no one speaks it?' I asked.

'Some do,' He replied, 'Especially during religious ceremonies. I suppose it is to stop the language from becoming extinct.' He pushed the door and it groaned as he held it open for me. I walked inside the dark building as he lit the torches hung on the wall and I shuddered. My dead ancestors were buried here. It was a bizarre thought. It smelt cold and damp and I crossed my arms as I walked towards the most recent tomb. _Princess Alexandria._ I ran my fingers over the placard and looked at the sculpture. Long hair, a kind face, soft features and she was petite. Perhaps that was where my height had come from.

'What was she like?' I asked as Azriel moved to stand at my side.

'She cared a lot for her people. She was very different from His Majesty. She didn't believe in slaves or physical punishment for those who did wrong and she desperately wanted a change.'

'So why did no change happen?'

'She was only a consort,' He replied, 'Here, consorts do not have the same authority as the King or Queen in power. They are lower on the hierarchy.'

'Back home the King and Queen rule side-by-side.'

'They do.' He nodded. 'But Scandia is one of the few countries left that abides by that and how long will that last for? There is already so much inequality in your land with poor provinces where people are refused work because of their background.'

'And here is much better?' I argued. 'With servants covered in scars catering to the royal family?'

'I do not agree with how either country is run,' He said, his eyes darkening, 'And when Queen Alexandria died, many people lost hope. But now…' His eyes turned to look at me. 'Perhaps now that hope has returned.'

I turned crimson, 'I do not offer hope… I can't… Not when I need to get back to Scandia.'

'Then perhaps nothing here will ever change,' He said and he walked back towards the door. 'Come, we have more to see.'

Azriel led me to a market in an alley off of the square. Unlike the festive market in Aldheim, this one was packed with people and the air was filled with the smell of spices and good food, making my stomach growl. We passed a lantern stall with more shapes, sizes and colours of lanterns then you ever could imagine and then a fabric stall with patterned fabrics draped everywhere. There was rainbow-coloured pottery, shoes, woven rugs, lamps and even animals. I paused by the shoe stall and admired some gold silk pumps with embroidered stars in them and my heart ached as I thought of home.

'Are you hungry?' Azriel asked as my smile faltered. He didn't ask what was wrong and I was grateful for the subject change.

'Starving,' I replied and my stomach growled in agreement.

'I know just the place for dinner.'

We walked for another ten minutes across the cobblestones and upstairs until we reached a set of stairs on the outside of an amber building. I followed Azriel up until we were stood at a podium, where a waiter in a tunic was waiting for us under an archway covered with fairylights.

'For two, My Lord?' The waiter asked Azriel and he gave a curt nod. We followed him through a gazebo-style area with cloths draped across the ceiling. People lounged on cushions drinking wine and a drink I did not recognise as they inhaled from pipes. They laughed and looked happy as two women danced in the centre of the room in clothes that did not leave much to the imagination. I tensed but relaxed as we were led onto an outside roof terrace that nearly took my breath away; the terrace was small with small tables and cushions spread around them over-looking the most spectacular view of the city at sunset. Lanterns and lights were hung around, creating a dim light, and the food smelt delicious. The waiter led us to a table by a potted palm and I looked out across the rooftops at the city. On the top of the hillside stood the palace, lit up in all its glory for all to see.

I sat myself on one of the cushions as we were both poured a glass of wine and menus were placed in our hands. Azriel thanked the waiter and he left. 'You're very quiet.' He said to me as his purple eyes met mine across the table.

'It's all a lot to take in,' I replied and he gave a nod.

'It is,' He held up his wine glass and clinked it against mine before we both took a sip. The rich flavour of the wine danced in my mouth and throat as I swallowed it and it was surprisingly moreish. The waiter returned and glanced across at me.

'Have you chosen what you would like to eat, My Lady?' He asked. I almost smiled at the title that I was familiar with. The title that I wished was the only one I had.

'She will have the spiced chicken,' Azriel replied on my behalf and I raised my eyebrows at him but he grinned a cocky smile. 'I'll have the stew.'

'Right away, My Lord.' The waiter excused himself with a bow.

'Ordering for me now?' I said. 'Not very gentlemanly.'

'I never said I was a gentleman,' He replied. 'But you will love it.'

Unfortunately, he was right. It was one of the most delicious meals I had ever had; chicken seasoned with ginger and cumin served in a sauce with aubergines, chickpeas and dates with flatbread and something similar to but not quite rice on the side. I ate it quickly and I didn't even argue when ice cream was brought out for dessert and another bottle of wine was opened.

'So what's your story?' I asked and he glanced up from his food in surprise.

'My story?'

'You've spent the whole afternoon filling me in on the history of this country and its traditions but you've not told me how you fit into all of this.' I took a sip of my wine. 'Nor have you told me why you were in Aldheim.'

'I wasn't lying when I saw you on the mountain,' He said, 'I was there to celebrate the winter solstice… I wanted to see the meteor shower, which was why I did not turn down Prince Arkane's request when he asked me to accompany him to find you.'

'You weren't in the maze.'

He shook his head. 'I was at the ball until I had the signal to flee.'

'He just let you enjoy the party whilst he caught me?'

'No, Your Highness,' His eyes darkened and he looked down at his food. 'I was there to cause a distraction if the guards tried to intervene.'

'What does that mean?' I wrinkled my nose and he rolled up one of his sleeves to reveal black ink tattooed into his arm. He turned it and it rippled and then, before I could blink, I watched as the ink curled into the air and moved like smoke, darkness rippling off of him. I let out a gasp and I tensed and he clenched his fist as the ink returned to his arm.

'It's like poisonous fog.' He said, his eyes so dark they were almost black. 'It smothers anyone within a certain radius.'

'Oh my god,' I said as my head started to spin. 'You were going to be a human gas chamber.'

He blinked and his eyes returned to a shade of violet, 'My mother tried to keep my ability a secret but my father started to work for the King on his council and then, when I was ten years old, he found out what I could do and I was told I would join the council too one day. They started training me with the others and here I am, eight years later, working for the Royal Family and doing their dirty work.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'People _fear_ me, Your Highness, and who could blame them?'

'Why not leave?' I asked.

'My mother is sick,' He replied, 'I cannot leave her. Not now.'

'I'm sorry.' He stared into his empty goblet and I reached for his hand and squeezed it. 'What do those pipes inside do?'

His eyes met mine again with a lopsided smile. 'They allow you to inhale herbs to relax and enjoy yourself.'

Relaxing in this place seemed like a great idea, especially if it meant I could sleep easier than I had the night before and with the wine swimming through my veins, it seemed like an excellent idea. 'Show me.'

He raised his eyebrows, 'I don't think Prince Arkane would be particularly pleased about that.'

'All the more reason to do it.'


	29. Chapter 27

'Left, right, left,' Amberle, the dance teacher, called the next day as I moved in time to the music. I twisted my arms as directed and stepped as rehearsed as the other girls danced around me. With my pale white skin and white-blonde hair, I stood out amongst them and that made me feel even more service. 'Your other left, Your Highness!' Amberle scolded and I winced as I spotted the whip in her belt. She wouldn't whip me, as a princess, but she could easily have punished the other girls on my behalf. I moved the right way, moving my hips in time to the flute as I moved in a circle. My throat was dry as the midday sun beamed down on us. I knew it wouldn't be long before my freckles made a reappearance. 'Better!' Amberle called as the girls moved around me. My braid swung as I moved in a circle and then side to side again and then the song ended. 'One more time from the top!'

We moved back to our starting positions and I called out the steps in my head as I moved, my eyes focussed on the whip at Amberle's side. I was so focussed that I wasn't even aware we had an audience until someone applauded at the end. Azriel clapped his hands together from the doorframe he was leaning against and Amberle and the girls curtsied to him in greeting.

'Wonderful, ladies! Simply wonderful!' He purred and Amberle's cheeks blushed as did a few of the other girls'. 'His Majesty and His Highness will certainly enjoy that performance tomorrow.'

'I am sure they will,' Amberle replied, 'Is there something I can help you with, my Lord?'

'I came to invite the princess for lunch,' He said. 'If your classes have finished, of course.'

'Yes, My Lord, they have.' She gave me a small smile and then a curtsy. 'Well done, Your Highness.'

'Thank you,' I said to Azriel as we walked out of the courtyard and into one with more shade. 'I'm not sure I could take much more of the routine.'

'You looked like you were having fun,' His smile was teasing and I rolled my eyes.

'I thought I was going to overheat. How do you people cope in this sun?'

'You get used to it,' He replied and I noticed his tunic was sleeveless today, showing the winding tattoos snaking up both of his tanned, muscular arms.

We passed a pool built into the courtyard and I groaned, 'I just want to dive in.'

'So do it.' He shrugged.

' _It's not ladylike.'_

'Is that what they teach you in Scandia? That it's not ladylike to jump into pools?' He snorted and I narrowed my eyes but, before I could stop him, I was thrown into the water. I shrieked at the coolness as I pushed my head back above the water, my wet clothes completely clinging to me and my wet hair wild and unruly.

'That wasn't very gentlemanly either!' I called out and then he started laughing uncontrollably. It was the first time in days I had heard someone laugh and it caught me so off-guard that I began laughing too, fully-clothed and soaking wet in a salt water swimming pool.

' _Zed!' I cried out as I ran towards my fiancé and soulfinder. He was tied to the stocks in the city square, trapped and waiting for a punishment. But what was his punishment? That he was betrothed to me?_

' _Sky, you have to get out of here! It's not safe!' He pleaded with sad eyes. 'Run!'_

' _Not without you.'_

I jolted up in bed, my breath so fast that I was almost having a panic attack. I put my head between my knees as I held in the bile in my throat. There was no going back to sleep now. I looked at the gap in the shutters and saw the light starting to bleed through; dawn. It was Christmas Day. I moved to the window and opened it, looking at the sunrise as it brought sun and colour over the buildings and with it, hope. Hope of a new day. But what would happen now that Prince Arkane was coming back and bringing the King with him? I would meet my grandfather. And today the country would know I was their heir, their second-in-line to the throne, the crown princess. There would be no going back.

 _ **Zed.**_

'Are you sure you're going to do this?' Xav asked. We were stood on the boat, far enough from Silvania not to be harassed but just close enough to see the land. Today I would get Sky back. I was sure of it. We'd spent two days sailing here and now all that I needed was for Rowan to teleport me onto the land. I'd ride the west of the way into the city. I could pass off as a traveller wanting to visit the capital on their day of celebration. No one would bat an eyelid, especially if I went alone.

'She's my soulfinder,' I replied. 'Of course I'm sure.'

'I want to travel to the city with you.' Rowan said, his forehead set into a frown.

'You'll be recognised,' I said, 'They know what happened with your father. It's not safe.'

'It's not safe for you either, Your Highness. Prince Arkane is dangerous.' He lowered his voice into a hiss and I squeezed his shoulder.

'He will pay for what he did to your father,' I told him, 'But first we must save Sky.' He bowed his head.

'Please get back my sister.'

I glanced toward the land again as my heart thudded in my chest, 'I will.'

 _ **Sky.**_

I found myself walking the halls of the palace. Despite still being reasonably early, the building was busy as servants dressed in black hurried around carrying lanterns, flowers, streamers and ribbons and festive decorations that were quite different to those I was used to seeing. The one thing that was the same though was the huge Christmas tree in the ballroom. It stood upon the patterned tiled floor, stretching up into the painted arched ceiling, decorated with miniature lanterns, stars and lights that made it glow in the early morning sunlight.

'Your Highness, can I get you some breakfast?' A woman dressed in black asked as she approached me. I'd not seen her before. In fact, I'd not seen _most_ of the staff before, but they still greeted me with a bow or curtsy when I passed.

My stomach growled in response before I could reply. 'Yes please.'

'Would you like it in the dining hall or your private courtyard?'

My private courtyard? 'My private courtyard sounds wonderful.' And it was.

Several minutes later, I found myself in a hidden, enclosed courtyard surrounded by jasmine flowers and lanterns and a pond that I would have dipped my feet into if it weren't for the fish swimming below the lily-pads. I sank onto the red chaise longue and sipped at the lemon water that had been poured for me as I glanced up at the clear, blue sky. All I could hear was the birds singing and it was almost enough to make me forget where I was. Almost. A servant brought out a tray of pastries and fruits a few moments later and I thanked her as she poured me a cup of spiced tea before disappearing back through a wooden floor, leaving me alone. I tucked into a pastry, pulling it apart carefully before placing it in my mouth and making my tastebuds dance.

'Too good,' I murmured.

'Why thank you,' The voice made me jump and I raised an eyebrow at Azriel as he closed a wooden door behind him. 'Merry Christmas, Your Highness.'

'Merry Christmas, My Lord.' I replied with less enthusiasm.

He gave me a crooked grin as he sat himself on a cushion on the other side of the table. 'Big day ahead.'

'Don't remind me.'

'Are you nervous?'

'Dreading it more like it.' I picked up a grape and threw it, catching it in my mouth. Azriel didn't seem to notice.

'Which part? Meeting the King, meeting your country or-'

'Or being handed a responsibility I don't want?' I finished for him. 'All of it.'

'Well on the bright side…' He pulled out a package from behind him. 'I got you a Christmas gift.'

I frowned, 'Why?'

'Because I wanted to?' He raised an eyebrow and passed the box to me. 'Here.' I stared at the wooden box on my hand, unsure whether or not to open it. I'd contemplated passing it back and just telling him to return whatever it was but he watched me with soft, hopeful, violet eyes and that bothered me. It was like a puppy begging for more food. Reluctantly, I opened the box and my breath caught in my throat.

Sat between tissue paper was a pair of golden pumps with stars embroidered onto them in a sparkly thread. The shoes I had been admiring yesterday. The ones which had reminded me of home. Aldheim. Zed…

'You… you shouldn't have.' I stumbled, biting back the tears that threatened to make an appearance.

'But I _wanted_ to.' He said. 'I saw you looking at them in the market yesterday.'

'They reminded me of home,' I said as I traced the embroidered stars with my thumb.

'Because of the meteor shower and the clear skies?'

I gave a nod, 'Aldheim is the court of stars…'

'Your Highness, your father requests your presence.' A servant said as she appeared in the courtyard. I groaned. Even _my_ courtyard wasn't safe from reality.

'Thank you,' I said to Azriel as I stood up. He gave a small smile but said nothing as I reluctantly dragged my feet, following the servant closely.

 _ **Zed.**_

I scanned the desert in front of me as I wiped my sweat-coated brow. I knew the city was somewhere ahead, possibly another hour or two, maybe longer on the horse I was riding; the brown mare was ridiculously slow and didn't seem used to the desert terrain at all. Nothing like the stallion I had back home. She practically dragged her feet through the sand as we passed over the dunes and I groaned as I kept myself upright and ready for anything. I hadn't brought my sword as I'd wanted to look every bit the traveller when I arrived in the city. Instead, I was armed with daggers under my clothing, tucked out of sight. My bags were strapped to the pathetic horse and all I carried were clothes similar to the ones I was already wearing; embroidered tunics and matching trousers in colours I knew were popular in this country. I'd sent Abby and Chloe out to fetch some suitable fabric and they'd worked hard to stitch me several outfits in a Silvanian style so that I would fit right in. With my naturally olive skin and dark hair it was possible and I knew some of the old tongue too.

I squinted at the trees I saw ahead. Oasis or real? I'd already drank my water and was beginning to feel parched. No doubt the horse was too. But every step through the desert, however tough was worth it. I was going to find Sky and I was going to bring her home.

 _ **Sky.**_

Prince Arkane was waiting for me in what must have been the throne room. I made that assumption because most of the tiled room was empty, apart from the large stained glass window and the three thrones that sat on a raised platform. Each throne was wooden and carved with patterns and details, all similar to each other but the one in the centre was the tallest and the largest by far. I swallowed. In the one to the left sat Prince Arkane and he was in a hushed conversation with an important-looking man when I entered. When he turned his head, I saw familiar purple eyes and dark hair and knew he had to be Azriel's father. He bowed deeply to me but my father did not move. Instead his eyes watch me with caution. The look made me feel even more nervous.

'If you'll excuse me, Your Highnesses,' Azriel's father bowed and excused himself from the room as I stood up straight, trying to hide my uncomfortableness.

'Hello sweetheart,' He said and I tried my best not to wince at the nickname that Simon often used for me. Not this man. 'Did you miss me?'

'I've been busy.' I replied.

'I've been told that your dancing has improved quickly.' He said, 'But that you missed your history lesson.'

'I decided to go out into the city and see history for myself.'

'You _decided_?' He raised an eyebrow. 'Your tutor is the best in the city.'

'I visited the tombs and the church.' I told him. 'I saw the market and the barracks and I'm sure I can answer any questions about them that you send my way.'

'You were not alone.' He said, his eyes looking into mine.

'Azriel gave me a tour.'

Both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise and then a slow smile crept across his face, 'I am glad you are getting on well with people in our court. It will be useful for you to have our council on side.' So that I could continue his schemes after he had died? I shuddered at the though. 'Sit. Your grandfather, the _King_ , is on his way.'

I looked over at the empty throne to the right of the central one and the hairs on my neck stood up. I had never sat on a throne. And the thought terrified me, especially because it was a throne I did not want to be a part of. Arkane narrowed his eyes at me, daring me to step out of line and I spotted a guard tightening his grip on his sword. Would they? I didn't want to test out the theory. I took my place and sat up straight, just as the King strode in.

King Caspian looked a lot like his only son; tanned skin and hair silver with age and eyes a light shade of blue much like my own. He wore a golden embroidered tunic with cream trousers and a robe made of a light fabric. A golden crown sat atop his head, similar to the ruby circlet on mine and the ruby-encrusted crown on my father's. His eyes met mine as Arkane stood and I found myself doing the same. My father bowed as I curtsied but the King did not take his seat. He continued to stare at me, his eyes scanning me as if trying to decide if I was related or an actor.

'Your… Your Majesty.' I stuttered and his eyes immediately flicked up to meet mine before he turned to face Arkane.

'She looks like you.' The King murmured.

'She looks like her mother.' Arkane replied smoothly.

'Well there is no doubting she is yours then,' He said. 'What of the mother?'

'Evelyn remains in her country.' I expected sadness in his voice but he kept it even.

The King turned back to look at me, 'And what of her fiancé?'

'He remains in his country too.'

'He is your soulfinder, is he not, child?' I tried not to look surprised that he was speaking to me.

'He is,' I confirmed.

The King let out a sigh, 'Then he will come looking for her. He will want to take her back to his court.' Hope bubbled deep down inside me and I tried to hide it from my face but the King frowned at me. 'You do not want to be here, do you child?'

'I-'

He cut me off, 'I assure you, my country is worth far more than his country.' He waved his hand dismissively. 'You are not his princess, Sky, you are your _own_ Queen.'

'I… I'm not supposed to be a Queen.'

'You were born into _my_ bloodline so I can assure you, you were very much _supposed_ to be a Queen. And one day you will be Queen of Silvania.' He cracked his knuckles. 'You have two options; embrace our culture and lifestyle and be free to roam within our country until your time comes to rule or you can be held hostage here, an imprisoned princess. But, either way, I assure you, sweet child, that you, as my granddaughter, will rule this country when I am gone and when your father is gone.' His words were bitter and the look in his eyes made me want to bring up the breakfast I had eaten. I swallowed and gave a small nod and he plastered on a smile. 'Sit, we have visitors.'

Arkane and I both took our seats and the King sat between us as several guards and the people I assumed were the Royal Council walked in. The Royal Council, all in tunics and trousers, took a place at one side of the room and guards on the other. Azriel made eye contact with me and gave a small smile as they all bowed to us in unison. Not a single woman insight as a guard or a member of the council. I bit my tongue.

'Your Majesty,' A guard said, stepping forward, 'We have found the thief the guards have spent days looking for.'

The King gave a satisfied nod, 'Bring him in.'

I watched as a man in black was dragged in by his arms, a guard holding each one, and throne down in front of the platform. I winced at the sound of his knees banging against the tiles.

'You have been accused of stealing food and refusing to pay the correct taxes for the last two months,' The King said in a hollow voice. 'How do you plead?'

'I had to look after my family,' The man in black said, his voice hoarse. Although clearly young from the grey-free hair on his dark head, he looked aged with stress, worry and perhaps fear. Creases were on his forehead and large bags were under his eyes. And he looked filthy. My heart ached for the man who was fending for his family, as Sally and Simon had done for me.

'How do you plead?' The King sounded irritated and I resisted the hiss that almost escaped from between my teeth.

'Guilty.' He choked out as tears streamed down his face. 'Guilty, but please have mercy, Your Majesty.'

'Thirty lashings.' The King boomed and my blood ran cold. 'And then throw him back to the gutter where he belongs.'

The guards who had brought him in stood with their hands on the hilts of their swords, ready in case he tried to escape, I realised, as another guard walked behind him with a whip in his hand. Bile rose in my throat as the man's shirt was removed and then it started. The sound of the whip slicing through the air was more than enough but the sound of tearing skin when it hit and the cries the man let out broke me. I let out a small sound of horror and eyes of councilmen turned my way as I tried to stand, tried to escape the nightmare. But I couldn't. I was frozen in my place. Invisible restraints held me at my wrists and ankles, stopping me from leaving the throne room. I let out a low hiss and didn't care who heard me this time.


	30. Chapter 28

**AN: I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas! I'll try and upload one more chapter before the end of 2017!**

It was Christmas Day. Christmas Day and I had spent an hour watching people being whipped, watching their skin split and hearing their cries and pleads for mercy ringing around the palace. I had vomited when I had finally got back to my room. Those people who had been punished had only tried to protect their families. They'd stolen a loaf of bread or two or had traded things that were classed as illegal, only to provide food and shelter for those they loved. And it made me feel sick. There had been a time when Sally and Simon were almost that desperate. Almost, but not quite. But I knew they would have stolen food for me if they had needed to because that's what families did. They looked after each other. They did not force their daughters to watch innocents being whipped until they bled. When Arkane had excused me, I had run back to my rooms as fast as I could and had emptied my stomach of the breakfast I had eaten that morning. Jamila had said nothing as she had held back my hair and rubbed my back and when I'd excused her so that I could nap, she'd dragged Amina away with her.

I couldn't sleep though. I'd spent my two hours of peace and quiet sobbing uncontrollably, ruining my make-up and hair and staining the freshly laundered satin sheets with my tears. How could a country be so cruel? How could it punish those who struggled for money? Yes, there was equality back home but it wasn't this bad, was it?

The door opened without a knock and I glared and let out a low hiss as Azriel walked in, carefree and with a relaxed face. He closed it behind him with a thud, 'Good afternoon, Your Highness.'

'Don't call me that.' I hissed. 'I don't want anything to do with this country.'

He sighed and placed a platter of fruit and bread on the desk in the corner before taking in my appearance, 'You look like hell.'

'Go away.' I said bitterly.

'That's not the Christmas Spirit.'

'I _command_ you to go away.'

'You command me?' He laughed softly.

'If I'm the princess then you should be listening to my orders.'

'You're being ridiculous.' He told me and I narrowed my eyes again as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

'Were you not there in the throne room two hours ago?' I asked. 'How can you want _anything_ to do with this place?'

'Unfortunately that is not uncommon,' His cocky grin vanished and he frowned. 'I've already told you how I feel about the laws in this country in regards to punishment and there is only one way that it will change.' His eyes darkened as they met mine and I glanced away. 'And currently the only hope we have at change in this god-awful place looks like she were dragged through the desert by an ankle.' I let out a low growl and he gave a small smile. 'At least you're angry, it means you still feel something.' He pushed himself off of the wall. 'I'll see you at the parade.' He walked towards the door but paused before he reached it. 'Think about what I said, Your Highness.' He was gone as swiftly as he arrived in my chamber.

The parade and party being held for me was enough to make my stomach churn again. It took four hours for Jamila and Amina to be happy with how I looked. I bathed in the lotus-flower bath for almost an hour of that time and then my hair was dried and styled in a curled half-updo with a tiara of red rubies pinned into it. My right hand and arm was painted with a special golden dye that wound around my skin in lotus flowers and stars and golden cuffs and bracelets decorated both of my arms. I wore a deep red crop top covered with golden embroidery and gems hanging from the hem just above my waist and a matching red skirt that fell low on my hips. A red sheer wrap draped across one shoulder did not cover my modesty, not did it cover the sparkly gem that had been stuck through my bellybutton and was still causing it to throb. A belly button piercing was something I had never imagined having but Amina had told me Prince Arkane had insisted and it was something that all noble girls in the country had. And I hadn't had the energy to argue.

I hardly recognised myself as I looked at the red and gold-clad girl in my reflection in the mirror. Even with the golden shoes on my feet, with the stars that reminded me of home, I looked nothing like the girl from Aldheim or from Ascot or even the girl who had grown up in Whitesbridge. My eyes burned with tears and Jamila tutted.

'No tears!' She said in her thick accent. 'You cannot ruin the make-up!' She swotted away my hands as I tried to touch my eyes and I tucked my hands into my lap as I bit my tongue, fighting the tears. The make-up had taken nearly an hour in itself so I knew why she was frustrated. She'd had to ignore my sniffs and sobs as she had covered my eyelids with some sparkly shadow and had thickened my lashes with some product before covering my cheeks with something that added sparkle and sheen and my lips with a deep red colour. I was a jewel or gem to show off, I realised.

'Your Highness, are you ready?' A guard said as he appeared in the doorway with a bow. He gave my outfit a once-over I realised and smiled as I blushed.

'As I'll ever be.'

I was led to the entrance hall at the front of the palace and through the gaps in the shuttered windows, I could see crowds already lining the street and facing the front door. Facing the room I was stood in as were many dancers and musicians in their best outfits, most of which were colour-coordinated to each other. I glanced around, looking for any sign of the Prince or King but they were nowhere to be seen.

'In their seats, ready to watch the whole performance.' A familiar voice said and I turned as Azriel strode towards me dressed in gold with red embroidery. He pointed through the gap in the window and I spotted the Prince and King, ready on their raised platform, sat behind a table filled with food and golden goblets and jugs. There was an empty chair to Prince Arkane's right and I knew it was waiting for me. I turned back around as Azriel's eyes trailed across my body and then back up to my face. 'You look gorgeous by the way.'

I wasn't sure I wanted the compliment. I avoided his gaze and watched as dancers stepped into place and musicians tuned their instruments.

'I should get to my seat,' Azriel bowed. 'See you out there, Your Highness.' And then he disappeared into the shadows, as if he were a shadow himself.

 **Zed.**

The city centre was packed, perhaps more packed than I'd ever seen Ascot or maybe it felt busier and more cramped because of the unbearable heat. How did men wear trousers and tunics like this on a regular basis? And how did the women cope with fabric scarves draped across their skin or over their heads? With my four days worth of facial hair and my scruffy hair, I was sure I was almost unrecognisable, especially in Silvanian attire. The palace stood before me, looming over us all dangerously, creating a haunting shadow over me and the citizens of the country. They all chatted amongst themselves, most curious and most excited as they spoke quickly in their thick Southern accents. A lost princess returning was all they seemed to speak about and my stomach churned at the words that would taste like ash in my mouth if I spoke them myself. She _was_ a lost princess in one respect and one only; she was _my_ lost princess. My lost bride. My lost soulfinder. But where was she?

My dry eyes scanned the crowds where noble and poor people gathered, their outfits very different from one another, and I spotted guards woven between them, all with a royal crest embroidered onto their clothing. They were armed too with spears at their sides and swords in holsters on their belts and I had no doubt that some of them were savants. I kept searching and came across a podium where a group of men sat at a table, all clearly noble from their attire. They drank from their golden goblets and laughed together as the last man, who must have been a similar age to myself, sat down. He ran a hand nervously through his dark hair and I didn't miss the awkwardness of his stance before he relaxed into his seat with a completely blank face. I raised a bow and continued my search, stopping on another podium, one which was sheltered with red curtains either side. Two men sat on wooden seats resembling thrones and drank from their goblets as they laughed together. From the heavy guard presence and the silver hair, I had no doubt who they were; Prince Arkane and King Caspian. I narrowed my eyes at the two men who seemed so carefree and joyous as I resisted the growl attempting to fight its way out.

Suddenly, music started up and drew my attention away from the Royals and to the steps of the palace. The doors had opened and a band were now sat to the right of the steps on a raised platform. They held some familiar instruments, but some stringed instruments I had never seen before and traditional Silvanian music filled the air as people in the crowd smiled appreciatively at the slow, winding notes. Through the open doors danced eight girls dressed in white and gold, with beading and coins hanging from their costumes as they danced around in time to the beat and the whole thing was almost mesmerising. They moved in perfect unison with entrancing movements that would have set Zed from a year ago on fire. But now… Yes, it was impressive, but none of them were Sky. I watched as the dancers made their way into a single-file line and their hands and arms moved at different angles and then they burst away from their line, one after the other in a blur of gold chiffon fabric. And then my breath caught in my throat.

Some of the people around me gasped. Others cheered. Others waved their country's flag. For there, stood on their stage for the whole crowd to see, was my soulfinder. She was dressed in red, the colour I had always loved seeing her in during The Selection process, and from where I stood I could see the midriff and the sparkling gems on her outfit, including on the tiara on her head. Her face was blank, serious, as she moved in time to the music, in the middle of the girls as they danced a rehearsed routine together. She didn't look at the crowd. In fact, she didn't look at anything or anyone in particular as she moved through the steps, twisting her painted hands and moving her hips, her gold slipper-clad feet moving with perfect grace.

'Isn't she the girl engaged to that Scandi prince?' Someone said behind me.

'She was in the papers.'

'Perhaps she'll marry a nice Silvanian man.'

I clenched my fists at my sides and gritted my teeth. Breaking through the crowd was not part of the plan, I reminded myself. I had to do this carefully or I would never see my soulfinder again.

 _ **Sky.**_

It wasn't easy ignoring the thousands of people crowding the front of the palace, watching me dance. Some were cheering and looked overjoyed, others looked uncertain and were probably waiting for me to mess up. The councilmen sat on their podium, drinking and nodding, most smiling at me and on the opposite side of the stage sat the Prince and King, watching me completely expressionless. With every move, the grapes Jamila had forced down my throat as she'd got me ready threatened to reappear and I tried to ignore Amberle's narrowed eyes from where she stood at the bottom of the steps watching us. We moved into our last positions and danced in perfect unison before the girls crouched down in a circle around me, finishing the routine on their knees as they looked up at me. My arms shook as I held them outwards and I prayed people couldn't tell. The girls scattered away as the crowd applauded and cheered as I made my way to the podium where my father and grandfather were waiting. They both were on their feet, applauding with expressionless faces and I swallowed as I walked towards them, aware that thousands of pairs of eyes were watching me carefully. I reached the front of the podium and curtsied to them, a low, strong curtsy. When I straightened up, they each bowed to me and a small smile appeared on the Prince's lips. Well, he was pleased then. They signalled to the empty seat as the musicians began to play again and I took my place, sitting down as a goblet of wine was poured for me. I took a big sip as Azriel's eyes met mine from his space across the seat and he raised his cup slightly, as if toasting to me.

The parade lasted for about an hour and citizens of Silvania watched as the best dancers, fire dancers and acrobats moved through their streets with the musicians. Even those less fortunate, in scraps, seemed to be looking the entertainment and some sang along to songs they knew as others danced and I watched as small children pushed their way to the front to watch the performers pass them. When the performance was eventually over, people moved away to celebrate in their own way, whilst we headed into the palace ballroom.

Musicians were already waiting for us when we arrived and servants led us to the Royal booth, which was heavily guarded by the guards I recognised from the throne room. Prince Arkane lounged across his chaise longue comfortably, whilst I sat on the edge of mine anxiously. The King had already excused himself, going to mingle with the guests, and that left me alone with my father. Outside our curtained booth, nobles moved around talking and dancing and drinking and smoking herbal things like I'd seen in the bar a few days previously.

'Relax,' My father drawled in his thick accent, 'This is all for you.'

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' I asked but he ignored my comment as he looked at my outfit.

'I didn't buy you those shoes.'

I tucked my feet under my long skirt. 'They were a gift.'

'Oh?' A sly smile crept across his face and it was my time to ignore him.

I reached for my goblet of wine and took a big sip, hoping maybe I could consume enough to be sent back to my rooms. It was probably easily done; the wine was annoyingly delicious.

'Is your tiara to your liking?' His eyes were on the top of my head, 'I can send it back or have a new one made if you dislike it.'

'It's fine.' I moved to stand up, goblet of wine in my hand, but his voice stopped me.

'You did well out there,' He said. 'I think you'll fit right in, my darling.'

I didn't give him the joy of a response. Instead, I slipped out of the curtained booth and into the party, which was equally as terrifying. Dancers in tiny coined fringed skirts and tops little more than bras danced around the room and drunk noblemen watched with pleased smiles. Some men and women sat by the pipes, arms draped lazily around each other. I tensed as I wondered if I could escape unnoticed. I spotted a new of the councilmen across the room, Azriel's father included, and they watched me with wary, judging eyes. No, it was too early to be able to escape. Not enough wine had been poured.

'Your Highness!' Two girls cooed as they appeared in front of me. They both curtsied and, from their outfits of blue and green, I could tell they were from a noble family. They were covered with jewels from their necks to their ankles and they too had jewellery decorating their belly buttons. One was a similar height to me, the other a fair bit taller, but they both had thick, dark hair, which had been pulled into a stylish updo.

'I'm Katilya but you can call me Kat,' The shorter one said.

'And I'm Xena,' The taller added. They both grinned at me, their hands held out, waiting for mine. I shook their hands reluctantly.

'Princess Sky,' I said, trying to ignore the taste of ash in my mouth when I said it.

'Our father is Lord Omar,' Kat signalled to a man I recognised as one of the councilmen. He wasn't watching us because he was busy talking to a woman I assumed was their mother. 'How are you finding your country?'

'It's beautiful isn't it?' Xena beamed, not letting me reply. Her sister elbowed her in the waist and they narrowed their eyes at each other before turning to me with big grins again. 'Have you been to the desert yet?'

'I can't say I have.' I replied.

'We _have_ to take you. There's this spa at the oasis and it's to _die_ for. Seriously, the most tranquil place in the country and the best masseuses and the natural mud is really good for your skin.' Xena grinned and I tried not to wince at her enthusiasm.

I took a sip of my wine and it was automatically filled up by a nearby server.

'Hello ladies,' A voice purred and Kat and Xena visibly swooned.

'Azriel,' Kat breathed, 'How _are_ you?'

'I'm very well, and yourself?' Azriel replied smoothly and I found myself rolling my eyes. The girls didn't notice, but the corners of Azriel's mouth twitched as if he were perfectly aware of my facial expression without even looking.

'Excellent,' She sighed, 'Just _excellent_.'

'You're drooling sister,' Xena said and her sister narrowed her eyes at her once more.

'Would you like to dance, Your Highness?' Azriel asked, holding out his hand. Both girls turned their attention back to me, eyes wide.

'Of course,' I said, more to escape the irritating twins than anything else. He led me to where people were dancing, not in a waltz or a tango but dancing how I had on the stage outside, without even touching their dance partner. I almost sighed with relief at not having to stand close to him. We wove in and out of the other dancers in time to the music as I rehearsed steps I'd performed earlier that evening in my head before doing them. I was surprised how quickly I had become a confident dancer.

'You're welcome,' Azriel said with a grin and I raised an eyebrow. 'For saving you.'

'Saving _me_? When you came along they were far more interested in _you_.'

'Can you blame them?' A teasing smile, which would have been Zed's response too. My smile faded and Azriel's smile went too. 'The shoes look nice.' He said. 'They match your outfit.'

'They do,' I replied. 'How did you-'

'Royal colours,' He explained, signalling to the curtains and other decorations in the room. 'Red and gold have been the royal colours for a long time.'

'Thank you for letting me have a piece of home with me.' I said quietly and he gave me a small smile.

'Come with me,' He held out his arm and I raised an eyebrow.

'Where?'

He moved his mouth close to my ear, 'I'm getting you out of here.' He paused as he glanced around, 'If you leave with me, no one will follow or question… besides, your father seems to be quite busy.' I didn't need to turn my head to know the girls who had been eyeing him up had probably clambered into the booth beside him. I shuddered at the thought.

I took Azriel's arm and let him lead me away from the party and up a staircase. Azriel led me onto a small balcony that overlooked the city and the streets the parade had taken place on earlier. I sighed as I looked out at the lit taverns and homes in front of me.

'Goodnight, Your Highness.' He said before he left me to my own thoughts, disappearing into the shadows before I could even thank him.

I looked around and smiled slightly when I realised I was alone. No guards. No servants. No irritating noble girls. I glanced up at the sky, looking at the stars that were visible, shining lights on a black canvas. I wondered if somewhere, Zed was watching the same stars too.

' _But I won't let them break me down to dust_ _  
_ _I know that there's a place for us_ _  
_ _For we are glorious.'_

 **Zed.**

I froze at the sound of the familiar singing voice that filled the air as I walked towards the tavern I booked a room at, just a stone's throw away from the palace. I turned my head and glanced up at the palace, spotting only a silhouette on the balcony. Sky.

Her voice sounded sad and as I glanced up at the lost princess, my soulfinder, I prayed that maybe she could see me too.


	31. Chapter 29

_**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Was hoping to get this posted last night but my laptop had other ideas!**_

 **Zed.**

I'd drowned my sorrows in a tavern that night after I'd heard Sky's sobs from the balcony spot she stood in. I'd tried to reach out to her, but my voice was blocked from her mind; her shields were up and I felt proud of her for that. She was not going to let them get inside her head. I'd watched her for a while, longing for her to notice that it was me, but I was merely a shadow in the dark, shadowed alley and soon she'd turned away inside, leaving her sobs drifting through the air as citizens of Silvania danced and rejoiced in the streets. The tavern I found myself in was packed with people already drunk and merry and they danced to the live music, some even getting up and dancing on the tables. I gulped down a goblet of some kind of mead, one more flavoursome than those we had back home.

Silvania had a lot of good trading partners. I knew that from learning histories about the continent from a young age. As a result, they were shipped the best herbs and spices and many could be grown on their land too thanks to the warm, dry climate. Our food was good back home, as was our wine, but annoyingly Silvanian food and drink seemed to burst with more flavour, just like the history books had said.

'Hello, handsome,' A girl purred in a thick Silvanian accent as she sat across from me. She wore a crop that showed off her naval, as was the fashion amongst most girls in this city, with matching cuffed trousers. Her thick, black hair was tied back in a braid as she fluttered her eyelashes at me, revealing deep purple eyes. A year ago, I may have found her beautiful and been incredibly enthusiastic about the encounter but now…

'Hello,' I replied. I realised from her embroidered fabric and jewels that she had to be of some kind of nobility. 'My Lady,' I added.

She twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger, 'You shouldn't be drinking alone on a night like this.'

'And I'm sure, My Lady, that you would have received an invitation to the palace?'

She sighed, 'I'd rather not be in the palace with all of _them.'_

'Them?' I raised an eyebrow as I took another sip of wine.

'It's far more fun out here where I can do whatever I want, talk with whoever I want and dance however I want,' A slow, sly grin spread across her face. 'Away from judging eyes.'

'Ah,' I nodded and she continued speaking.

'If I were in _there_ ,' A hand gesture towards the palace, 'Then my Father would be trying to pawn me off to some Lord in the hope I might marry someone important, just like he has tried many times with my brother.'

'And you do not want to marry a Lord?'

'Doesn't anyone believe in _love_ anymore?!' She sighed dramatically. 'I just want to marry someone for love. Do you understand that?'

'I do,' More than she knew. I gave a small nod, keeping my face straight.

'That poor Princess is probably going to be pawned off to the highest bidder,' She sighed and my blood ran cold as I gripped the bronze goblet tighter. 'I've heard she's already engaged to a Prince of Scandia.'

'I've heard that too.' My voice came out quiet and I was surprised she had heard me. She looked at me with sad, lost eyes.

'Elaina!' A voice hissed and I turned my head just as she gulped across from me. A man strode in dressed in a fine golden tunic and matching trousers. With his dark hair and wary eyes, I remembered who he was. The man sat in the podium for nobility. The one that had quickly masked his expression. He'd been just as uncomfortable as I had about the whole parade, but had hidden it, probably better than I had. 'What are you doing _here_?'

'Having a good time,' She smiled across at me and I resisted the urge to wince.

'If father finds out you've been here-'

I didn't miss the panic in her eyes or her voice, 'Please, Az, _please_ don't tell him.' Then a sly smile crept onto her face. 'And I won't tell him you've been sneaking around town with the _princess._ '

This time he was the one that looked uncomfortable as my hands clenched at my sides and I held back the growl that threatened to be released, 'Elaina, we both know that wouldn't end well.'

'You're wasting your time with her.' She said. 'She's already betrothed.'

'I know,' He folded his arms, an unreadable expression on his face as he glanced at me. 'Who are you?'

'This is my friend… er…' She started and she looked at me for assistance. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

'Theo,' I said, taking a guard's name.

'You're not from around here.' Azriel said. He didn't offer me his hand.

'My family are from Libernan,' I replied, giving the most Northern city on the island I could think of. 'They've set me to the capital to find work.'

He took in my clothing and gave a sharp nod, 'Say goodbye, Elaina, we're going home.'

She gave me a sad expression and I gave her a small smile, 'It was nice meeting you, Theo. Maybe I'll see you around.'

And she would, I decided, because she was going to help me get into that palace. One way or another.

 _ **Sky.**_

The next three days dragged and my time was spent in history lessons about Silvania or in dance lessons or in the throne room, listening to people plead before they were whipped or thanking the people who had left me gifts in the throne room instead; clothes, cloths, flowers, fruit and more. With two days left of the year, I found myself drifting off into a nightmare I just couldn't wake up from.

'You've been very quiet these past few days,' Prince Arkane had said at dinner that day.

'I don't have anything to say,' I had replied, staring at the food on my plate. My stomach had growled in protest, wanting to eat the delicious food but I felt sick to the stomach. Still. Although my skin was tanned from a week of more sun than usual, bags hung under my eyes, hidden by excessive amounts of make-up and I knew I had lost some weight.

'We're going to have a very miserable life together,' He had sighed as he took a sip from his goblet. 'Tomorrow, we will be going to the desert.'

'A Royal trip?'

'Your grandfather will remain here… he does not do well with a lot of travelling with his age and other… health complications.' His mouth had been set in a thin line that almost looked like concern but it was gone in a moment, replaced by a smirk. 'As we are not hosting a party here at the palace for the New Year, I was invited to a party in the Adria Oasis and I've decided that you will join me.'

'What if I'd rather stay here?'

'If you are going to add like a stroppy teenager then I shall treat you like one,' He had said through narrowed eyes. 'I will bind you up and _force_ you to come with me if you would prefer. Or I could punish your servants for not helping to keep you in line.' He waved his hand, calling an armed guard to the table as I left out a gasp of horror.

'No,' I'd shaken my head, 'Do not touch them.'

'Then, my darling, we leave at dawn. Make sure you are packed and ready to go.'

I now laid in bed, staring at the patterned canopies that decorated my ceiling, drenched with sweat as starlight shone through the window. I got up and walked over to the window, glancing out at the city. Some taverns were still in business, even though it was very late or very early, depending on how you looked at it and dawn was coming. I ran my own bath, not wanting to bother Jamila or Amina and I slid into the Lotus-filled pool, holding my breath as I ducked under the water. My mind drifted back to the hot spring in Aldheim and with my eyes closed, I was almost there, with Zed, wrapped in his arms and my lips pressed against his. Two hands grabbed my bare shoulders and pulled me up abruptly, causing me to choke on the bath water.

'Your Highness, you'll drown!' Jamila said as I coughed up the water that was making its way to my lungs.

'You should have sent word that you were already awake and we would have come sooner,' Amina said.

I looked at two of the girls who had been assigned to look after me, their princess and I realised just how much I missed Abby, Chloe and Amelie back home. My face must have given me away, because Jamila and Amina looked at me with worried expressions.

'Is something wrong, Your Highness?' Jamila asked.

'Do you like working here?' I asked and I watched as she bit her lip.

'Of course,' She replied but her facial expression gave her away.

'Are you _happy_ working here?' I tried again, searching her eyes. 'You don't need to lie to me, your secret is safe.'

'Of course,' She repeated and I sighed.

'Could you please pass me towel?' I said, giving up, 'I suppose I'd better get myself ready for the desert.'

An hour and a half later and I'd eaten a quick meal and had been sent on my way, riding a large white horse across the desert sand faster than I'd ridden before. Prince Arkane had told me as I'd mounted by over-sized horse that this particular breed of Silvanian horse were some of the fastest in the world and now I believed him as my headscarf flew out behind me, rippling in the hot air. I bounced up and down in the saddle, trying to grip tighter as we climbed up a dune, sending sand flying through the air. The Prince was on his grey stallion to my right and he let out a cheer as he disappeared over the top. I glanced around, reminding myself that we were heavily guarded, even though we were in the middle of nowhere; guards rode horses nearby, as did some servants to keep us refreshed on the journey. That was when I spotted the view. As my horse slowed at the top of the dune, I could see for miles. Miles and miles of sand, contrasting with the cloudless blue sky. And it was spectacular. My horse took off again and the moment was gone as we continued running through the sand.

It was late afternoon when we finally reached the oasis. I spotted it on the horizon from about a mile away; a scattering of tents that had been erected near a tree-surrounded pool. Rocks were scattered amongst the sand now and there seemed to be more of them the closer we rode to the oasis. When we finally reached it, I didn't hesitate to dismount my horse, beating the servants who tried to assist me.

'Well,' Prince Arkane said to me, 'Is it that bad, Princess?' He signalled to the beautiful lush trees and grass that surrounded the large pool filled with crystal-clear water. A small waterfall fell into the pool from one side, pouring over the edge of a rock and sand-covered cliff. It was the most beautiful thing I'd seen in this country and it was enough to take my breath away.

'No, it's not.' I admitted as I stroked the muzzle of my horse. It whinnied in response and I ignored my father's smile as I glanced towards the tents. 'Please tell me there's food and water waiting.'

'Of course.' He turned to the servants who were dismounting their own horses. 'You heard my daughter, let's get dinner sorted.'

We ate dinner as the sun set over the horizon and from my cushion, placed atop a patterned rug, I watched as the sun disappeared behind a sand dune and I spooned the last mouthful of couscous into my mouth. Even with the sun gone, it was still warm but not unpleasantly hot. I looked across the table and saw that the Prince was watching me again.

'You really do look like your mother did when she was your age,' He said, breaking the silence.

'Do you wish things had turned out differently?' I asked. 'That you'd not killed her husband?'

He tensed, 'I didn't _want_ to kill him, need I remind you.' He said, his eyes darkening. 'He tried to kill _me_ first and I can't imagine things would have ended well for _you_ , had he still been alive.' I shuddered. ' _I_ would have also not taken too kindly to someone killing _my_ child.'

'Then you clearly can't recall what happened at the palace in Ascot.' I said. 'One of _your_ rebels struck me with a poisoned blade.'

He flinched, 'Which was not part of the plan.' And from the expression crossing his face I knew he meant it. 'We were meant to bring you back here, Sky, and if one of those Princelings had not taken out the rebel who attacked you then I assure you, I would have.'

'Why the Harvest Ball?' I asked. 'And why kill all of those people?'

'I needed to get in unnoticed and with more guests than normal, it seemed like the best time. You have to understand, Sky, that I needed you back and I was afraid of what those Royals would do to you if they found out the truth.'

'They wouldn't hurt me,' I replied.

'Not when they found out that you were one of their son's soulfinders but before that… I couldn't guarantee it.'

'You didn't want to lose your heir.' I said, drily.

'I didn't want to lose my _daughter_.' The darkness seemed to disappear from his eyes and instead they returned to their shade of blue, with a silver slither of starlight in them. 'When I found out Evelyn was pregnant with _our_ child, I was ecstatic.'

'You loved her.'

'I'll always love her.' He said sincerely and I understood that- she was his soulfinder and like Zed and I they were destined to be together. I glanced away from his face, sadly, looking instead at the stars that were becoming more visible with every moment. Here, away from light pollution, they lit up the sky like a dozen lights in a blanket… like the dress I'd worn for Winter Solstice.

'I would never stop you being with your soulfinder,' He said, his voice cutting through the silence. I looked back at him and frowned.

'Yet you took him away from me.'

'I took you away from that country.' He replied. 'Not from him. Say the word and I'll send someone for him and you'll be reunited to live here together.'

I looked across the table at my father and the sincere expression across his face. I wasn't sure I could trust it. What would happen to Zed, the prince of an enemy land if he were here? And would his family go to war to get him back? And Zed was happy with his court in Aldheim, happy leading his people away from physical punishment and slavery… I couldn't ask him to give up all of that for this. This place I struggled to understand with its old-fashioned laws and inequality and physical punishment for petty crimes.

'I'm going to bed,' I told him as I stood up. He frowned but he let me go. As I reached my tent, I heard him speak softly and quietly, as if pained.

'Goodnight, Sky.'

I woke up fairly late the following morning, partly because nobody bothered to wake me for once. I grabbed a change of clothes and made my way to the pool, where I found a sheltered spot to bathe in peace. I washed my body and hair with the jasmine-scented soap that had been left for me and then dressed in my usual attire of crop top and baggy pants, except this time I wore a gold and cream embroidered set. I braided my hair too, in the style I'd seen Jamila replicate many times, and then I headed for breakfast. But three people were already sat at the breakfast table, lounging on cushions around it; my father, Azriel and his father. The conversation stopped when they spotted me and I tensed as Prince Arkane gestured to me with his hand.

'My child, you're just in time for breakfast.' He said with a warm smile. He signalled to the space to his right, a space between him and Azriel, and I sat on the cushion carefully. I was with two members of the council, who were both savants. Now was not the time to be rude.

'Did you sleep well, Your Highness?' Azriel's father was speaking to me and I found myself blushing uncomfortably.

'Yes thank you,' I replied and he gave a nod, clearly looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

'And are you enjoying the oasis?'

'It's beautiful,' I hated small-talk I decided and I quickly sipped my newly-filled glass of orange juice as a distraction. Thankfully, the subject was changed and I tucked into my breakfast as the two fathers discussed politics of some kind. 'I didn't know you'd be here for the party,' I said to Azriel and he gave a nod.

'My whole family are coming. My sister and mother will arrive this evening for it. They dislike travelling at night.' He replied.

'I can understand that. I'm not sure I'd want to be riding through the desert at night either.'

'It has its pros,' He said, 'It's cooler for one thing and the view of the stars is pretty amazing.'

'Yeah,' I gave a small nod, 'Yes they are.'

More people started to arrive that afternoon and more tents were set up around the oasis as nobility made themselves at home. The lake became a swimming pool with wealthy people lounged around it and servants gave massages and special treatments to the nobles that lounged by the water. I kept myself tucked away in my tent and Jamila and Kamina joined me, getting me ready for the party with all kinds of unusual, and some uncomfortable, treatments, before waiting my hands and arms with intricate golden designs of flowers and, as I'd requested, stars.

When I was lathered in moisturising, sweet-smelling skin products and my hair was down in loose curls, with only a few bits pinned back, my make-up was done and then I was dressed in the royal colours; a one-shoulder deep red crop top with golden sequins and beads and embroidery woven in with a matching skirt that skimmed the floor. I wore golden heels and golden cuffs on my arms but this time there was no tiara. Instead, I was brought a mask made from delicately twined gold. It was tied onto my face, framing my eyes perfectly and it made me understand why they'd spent so long on my eye makeup. Attention was drawn to my eyes, which seemed even bluer than normal and looked as if a golden circle surrounded my pupils.

'Is everything to your liking, Your Highness?' Jamila asked.

'Yes thank you.' I nodded. I just wished that Zed were here to join me.

The party started at sunset and I left my tent, making my way towards all of the masked strangers. With everyone in their finery and not a single tiara or crown in sight, we all seemed to blend in, our identities hidden by our masks. Prince Arkane, however, was fairly easy to spot because of his silver hair and in a sea of people with dark hair, I was certain I was recognisable too. Even so, nobody bowed or curtsied, people just spoke to each other and laughed and danced as food and drink was passed around by servants dressed in their usual black. I grabbed a glass of wine and downed it as I watched the party-goers, not quite ready to approach anyone, and then I grabbed another glass.

But someone approached me.

Two someones in fact.

'Your dress is to die for!' Said the tallest girl.

'Where is it from?' Asked the shortest. From their grins, I knew exactly who they were and I had no doubt that they knew who I was too, thanks to my hair colour. Perhaps I should have asked for it to be dyed for the evening, like the tattoos covering my hands and wrists.

'Only the best tailors in the capital, or so I have been told.' I replied and the girls giggled.

'And we have the best tailors in the world,' Azriel said, appearing in a green tunic with a silver mask shielding his identity but not his voice.

'We do!' A familiar sigh from Kat but my attention was drawn away from them. A young woman dressed in a deep green was walking across the sand with a man dressed in a navy tunic and a silver mask on his face. There was something almost familiar about how he walked but I shook away the feeling quickly. Zed was hundreds of miles away and he did not have facial hair like this man or gelled-back hair and he certainly did not wear Silvanian clothing. Even from a few metres away, I noticed him look my way and I turned away quickly, taking a gulp of my wine and weaving my way through the crowds. I watched as my father danced with two masked ladies and I leaned against a large rock as I looked up at the now-dark night sky.

'Want to dance?' Azriel had followed me. Of course he had.

'Not really.' I replied.

'Wallowing won't get you far, you know,' He said. 'You can mope about your whole life or you can make the most of what you've got and make change happen. It's your call, princess.' He pushed himself off of the rock and left me to, as he put it, wallow.

Two glasses of wine later and I found myself tapping my feet to the music that filled the empty desert and echoed off of the rocks. Most people were dancing now and a few were smoking from pipes, lounged on cushions whilst servants continued to keep the wine flowing. Midnight couldn't be far away and the moon and stars were watching us overhead.

A silhouette appeared in front of me, the glowing lights behind them and just lighting up their outline. I leaned back slightly and a hand was held out for me. An invitation. He tilted his head slightly and the lights of the lanterns reflected off of his silver mask and the silver thread woven into his navy tunic. Where was the girl in green he'd arrived with? I turned my head and saw her dancing happily with some other man, her head thrown back as she laughed. Had she abandoned her date? I looked back at the man who still held out his hand for me and I wasn't sure if it was the wine or Azriel's words that spurred me into action, but I took his hand. He smiled and wordlessly led me to the dancefloor.

The song playing was a fast one and I danced around him, neither of us touching each other as I danced the flawless moves I'd been taught just like the other partygoers. He seemed a little rusty with this type of dancing and instead of watching other men to see what he needed to do, his eyes did not leave me, which would have made me feel uncomfortable if it were not for the wine. The song ended and everyone applauded and then a new one started. The music started slow and then the rhythm changed and my breath caught in my throat.

' _And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

' _Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't want to go home right now.'_

Couples around us moved to dance together but I was frozen as the tears filled my eyes.

' _And all I can taste is this moment_ _  
_ _And all I can breathe is your life_ _  
_ _And sooner or later it's over_ _  
_ _I just don't wanna miss you tonight.'_ But then a hand took my left hand and I turned just as the stranger brought my left hand to his lips, kissing the spot just above where my engagement ring sat.

My heart thudded as I whispered for just us to hear, 'Zed?'

'Shh,' He said softly and he placed a hand on the small of my back, moving us into a slow waltz like those around us.

Goosebumps scattered across my body, sparking from where his hand touched my bare waist and I relaxed into his embrace as I held in the tears that threatened to fall. As we turned, his deep blue eyes caught the light and I saw that his were damp too. I had so much to say and so much to ask but we kept quiet as we danced together and he didn't say anything until the song was over, when he grabbed two cups of wine and pulled me away from the party. We ducked behind the rocks, away from prying eyes, and walked through the trees until we were in a spot by the water. And then, when I was certain no one could see, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. Zed pulled my body tightly against him as he kissed me back, his hands touching every possible part of me carefully like I wasn't real. He was first to pull away and he removed my mask as well as his lips.

'My love,' He whispered softly, his eyes shining with tears. His thumbs stroked my cheeks as he held me there, looking into my eyes. 'I'm so glad you're okay.'

'I've missed you.' I whispered and he pressed his lips to my forehead as I removed his mask. I traced his hair-covered jawline with my finger and he caught my hand, pressing a kiss to it.

'I've missed you.' He replied. 'I was so worried I'd never see you again.'

'How… how are you here?' I asked.

'Rowan and I boarded a ship as soon as we could,' He said, 'Lady Evelyn told me everything… I'm so sorry, my love.'

'It's been a lot to take in.' I turned away from him and he caught my hand, stopping me from escaping. 'And I'd understand if you didn't want to marry me anymore.'

'Why on earth would you say that?' He asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

'Because of who my father is… Zed, he's killed people and my ancestors have been at war with your people… they're _enemies._ '

'I don't care who your father is.' He replied. ' _You_ are my soulfinder.'

'And I'm heir to the throne.' My voice was weak.

'We'll go back to Aldheim,' He said, 'Stuff his throne.'

A firework went off and then another, signalling the new year. I jumped at the sound and then Zed pulled me into his arms.

'Everything is such a mess, Zed,' I said as a tear finally escaped and rolled down my cheek. 'What are we going to do?'

Zed let out a low growl, pushing me behind him in defence and I turned my head as a shadow walked out of the forest with three shadows flanking him.

'Well, well, well,' The voice I feared said, 'What do we have here?'


	32. Chapter 30

Zed let out a low growl, pushing me behind him in defence as I turned my head just as a shadow approached from the forest with three shadows flanking him.

'Well, well, well," The voice I feared said, 'What do we have here?'

I moved to Zed's side, wanting to put on a front; I would not fear him. Could not let him see the fear that sank deep into my chilled bones. 'Father-' I said, but in the old language, not the one the country now spoke. I'd learnt a little from Azriel, and he'd been surprised how quickly I had learnt the language, just as I had quickly picked up Spanish.

His brows raised in surprise as he too replied in the old language, 'My daughter, you have disappointed me.'

My hands moved to my side on instinct, where once a sword had been. A sword that had been given to me by my brother. _Brother._ The word itself still sounded foreign to me. 'Let him go,' I said, my voice stern and thick with the accent as I spoke the old tongue.

Zed looked between us with a puzzled expression. It was one language he did not know.

'My daughter,' Prince Arkane turned to my soulfinder and spoke in a language we could all understand, 'believes that I should let you go. I'm curious, Princeling, how did you end up here? Putting your life at risk?'

'I came for my soulfinder,' Zed's voice was bitter as he intertwined our fingers, 'I wanted my fiancée back.'

'Ah young Princeling, so young and naïve,' A wicked tone made my bones feel cold and heavy. 'To think you could come and steal away my daughter, the heir to the Silvanian throne.'

'It is hardly stealing when she was not yours to begin with,' His expression was dry, irritated, and I wondered if he knew he was playing with fire. I wondered if he'd heard the tales of torture that happened in the palace.

'I think you'll find you are very wrong, Your Highness.' He took a step towards us and he smiled as I instinctively stood in front of my fiancé. 'She is my blood and belongs to my country, especially as my only heir.'

'Blood means nothing.' Bitterness swam through Zed's words.

'Blood means _everything._ '

'Your Highness… it's your father…' Azriel's father called out, his son on his heels. 'You and the Princess are needed back at the palace urgently.' Prince Arkane wasn't asked twice. In one swift motion, he'd grabbed my wrist and we were no longer in the oasis in the middle of a scorching desert, but my clothes stuck to me all the same. My eyes flared as I glanced around at the marble hallway we were now stood in.

'Zed…' Panic filled me as I realised he was still stood in the oasis with the guards and councilmen and…

'He will be brought back here later tonight.' My father's eyes met mine in a harsh gaze, but the redness tinging them told me he was panicked.

'Your Highness, your father is asking for you.' A servant said as he appeared in front of us. His eyes slid to me as he bowed deeply. 'For both of you.'

My father did not hesitate. He hurried along the corridor and I had little choice but to follow him, holding my long skirt so that I did not trip at the speed I was walking. My maze of hallways was easy to get lost in and I found myself in a part of the palace I'd never been in before; although the whole building was grand and stylishly decorated with archways and plants, this area was the most luxurious. A pond with fish in was centred in the middle of the hallway and there was a heavier guard presence. Yes, this was clearly the King's quarters from the golden décor that was more present than the red. Two guards opened a set of wooden double doors and Prince Arkane paused, frowning and rubbing his forehead. His face looked stressed, strained, as he glanced at me and then we stepped into the King's bedroom together.

King Caspian laid in bed, very still, and the colour of his tanned skin seemed to have lost his glow. For this King here, looked weak and unwell, as if life were being drained from him by the moment.

'You came,' His voice was hoarse, quiet and I thought back to a few days previously when he'd seemed… healthy.

'Of course we came.' My father said with a frown. 'You sent for us.'

I heard a crackle of fireworks outside and the sky flashed through the open windows, making me flinch. _Happy New Year_ , I sent through my mind to Zed, my voice a whisper. But nothing drifted back in return.

'Sky…' The King held out his hand for me, a gesture that I certainly wasn't expecting.

'You're unwell.' I replied and he let out a soft chuckle that quickly became a cough.

'My sweet child, cancer is hardly contagious.'

I tensed at that- cancer. This was serious. I moved to his side but did not take the hand of the grandfather I did not know. The King who allowed such terrible things to happen in his kingdom.

' _You have two options: embrace our culture and lifestyle and be free to roam within our country until your time comes to rule or you can be held hostage here, an imprisoned prison. But, either way, I assure you, sweet child, that you, as my granddaughter will rule this country when your father is gone.'_

His words rang in my ears as I glanced down at the man leeched of colour, the man with the blue eyes I shared. 'This cancer has been eating away at my insides for just shy of a year,' He told me as my father clenched and unclenched his fists at the foot of the bed. 'It was one of the reasons I insisted your father found you as soon as he could. We sent out extra men looking for you and monitoring your mother in the hope… in the hope that she would give away your location.' Another cough, this one seeming more vicious than the previous. 'I needed to know we had an heir before I could pass onto the next life.' The man gave me a small smile, one that could be seen as wicked and then he turned his attention to his only son. 'The crown will be yours very soon, my son, and I expect you to continue our legacy.'

'Of course, father.' His voice was strained and emotion flickered on his face.

'You will not mourn me nor will the kingdom.' The voice of a leader filled the room. 'If they even sense weaknesses then rebels will strike, do you understand?'

'Of course.'

'My funeral will be grand but the celebration after will be far grander, a celebration of my life and your mother's.' He coughed again. 'What of your daughter?'

As if I were no longer even in the room…

'Her fiancé is here. Found his way to the desert.' Prince Arkane replied, formalities in place. 'What do you suppose I do with him?'

'Keep him a prisoner until we can be certain he will not be an issue.'

' _No.'_ I pleaded but neither pairs of eyes slid to mine.

'Question him and see if there are others… if his country intends to go to war. If he wishes to return to his country, he goes single-handedly. If he chooses instead to yield, then he can stay.' This time the King's eyes moved to mine. 'Have you given yourself to him?'

My cheeks flamed. That was not a conversation I wanted to have with a father or grandfather. 'No.' I found myself saying amongst the embarrassment.

'That makes things easier should we need to separate them,' The King announced before coughing once more.

'Separate?' I choked. 'What?'

'My sweet child, your fiancé is going to have to choose between his country or his soulfinder, a decision I'm sure will be very challenging.' Another cough. 'And if you have not…' Cough. 'Given yourself to him yet fully then there are no shared powers that need…' Cough. 'Considering.'

He was talking in riddles. Messing with my head. When Zed had mentioned soulfinders he'd never mentioned that...

'I need to rest,' The King said. 'I am so very tired.'

'Yes father,' Prince Arkane bowed his head and the harsh stare he gave me made me do the same.

'Nobody is to hear about my illness.' The King said. 'Should anything happen, I died quickly. That is what you tell them. No one will know I suffered.'

'Of course.' He took my elbow and led me out of the room, the doors closing on the King behind us. 'It won't be long.' He said, his voice soft as he turned to me.

'And then… what?'

'You will be second-in-line to the throne and I will be crowned.' He stood up a bit straighter at that, his emotions sliding behind a mask as we passed some guards. 'You should be getting some sleep, my princess, and I'll see you at breakfast.'

I'd escaped to my room as quick as I could, finding my way along the maze of hallways. But despite being told to get some sleep, it escaped me. I tossed and turned in my bed until my skin was hot and drenched with sweat, my bedclothes sticking to me. When I realised sleep would not come, and the sun had risen, I took a long bath, trying to wash away the events of the previous day, but all I could think about was Zed. Was he in the palace now? Where were they holding him? Had they hurt him? Was he still alive? I dressed quickly in the cropped top and cuffed pants attire I was becoming used to and braided my hair before hurrying out of the room for answers. But on my way, I found Azriel and his father pacing towards my suite. They both dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

'I'm sorry, Your Highness,' Azriel said, his voice soft. 'But the King is dead.'

I tried to find it, the emotion I should have found, but it was too difficult to feel sad about someone I did not know, someone who had whipped people on Christmas Day and had still insisted on my fiancé being a prisoner.

'Your father wishes to see you,' Azriel's father said to me. 'He is in his quarters.' He held out an arm that I could not ignore, 'Allow me to escort you, Your Highness.'

When I reached the room that was still unfamiliar to me, I was not surprised that it was possibly more luxuriously decorated than the room of the King. The room was decorated in golds and reds with draped fabrics over the bed, much like in my room, and far too many cushions on the silk bedspreads and across the floor, spread around tables. A chaise longue sat in the corner and the thing that surprised me the most was the piano. Sat in the corner of the room, tucked out of the way. Music was spread out on it and it was clear it had been played recently. My throat went dry.

'Do you play, my darling?' My father asked as he walked into the room. His eyes were red-rimmed as if he had been crying and he grabbed a bottle from the dresser, spilling drops into his eyes. Within moments they were brighter and all redness was gone. A disguise. I then spotted the whisky bottle and the fraction of it poured into a glass.

'Planning on just getting wasted?' I raised an eyebrow, ignoring his question and he frowned.

'We need to address the people,' He said. 'We need to tell them the King is dead.'

'And you thought getting drunk was the best way to do that?' I grabbed an empty glass and poured myself some, downing it quickly. I coughed and spluttered and the strength of the liquid. Whatever it was, it wasn't whisky. 'That's… strong.'

'Exactly,' He murmured. He turned towards the mirror and fastened the top buttons of his red and gold tunic.

'No black?'

'You heard what he said,' His voice was bitter and lifeless. 'No mourning.' He turned to face me, giving me the once over. He gave a nod and then a servant walked through the door. 'Get Princess Sky's tiara.'

'Yes Your Highness.' The servant bowed and quickly disappeared again.

'The funeral will be in two days,' He said. 'Over quickly and there will be a celebration of his life after the cremation.' He downed his drink. 'My coronation will be in four days.' He turned to me. 'You do realise now that you are _next_ in line to the throne? That if anything should happen to me that crown is yours… this country is yours.' The servant returned with my golden tiara and Prince Arkane swiped it before moving to stand behind me. He placed it expertly on my head and his gaze met mine in the mirror. 'If you refuse the crown, this country may very well go to war and you will be responsible for people losing their lives and the rebellion we have fought against for hundreds of years. You may find our ways cruel, my child, but you must understand… people have been trying to remove the monarchy from our country for _many_ years and if people did not fear us… did not fear our rules… then this place would be a mess.' He reached for his own crown and placed it on his head behind me. 'The country you have grown up in is not so perfect either, is it? You grew up with barely enough food to eat and hardly enough warmth to keep illness at bay and for that I blame myself. You could have lived here and been happy and healthy.'

'I was happy… Sally and Simon have always taken care of me as best as they can.'

'I know,' His eyes met mine in the mirror, 'But that should have been my job.' He placed his hands gently on the tops of my arms as he met my eyes with an intense expression, 'As the sole heir to the throne you will have a bigger role to play from now and that can be done with your fiancé, should be choose you.'

And just like that, he broke eye contact and turned away from me. I turned slowly in time to see him stand up straighter, taller, and clench his fists at his sides. Then, with a tilt of his head, I knew it was time.

Crowds were gathered in the square outside the palace by the time we reached the raised platform. Two rows of guards surrounded us from every angle, armed with swords and shields at the ready for attack if anyone dared get to close to us. I had no doubt they'd kill and ask questions later, not the other way around. I stood on the platform beside Prince Arkane, whose expression was cold, hard and focussed. Any signs of sadness were gone, swept behind a mask and I wondered if people would pay for this death, despite no one being at fault.

'Citizens of Silvania,' He said into the microphone as I stood beside him, trying to keep my expression clear. But I couldn't help but look at the thousands of people stood before us, who disappeared into the distance. Some dressed in rich, coloured, embroidered clothing, much like my own and some in tattered clothing, who looked weak and tired. I spotted a child with dark hair and a filthy face, wearing little more than tattered rags and I gulped. Despite the olive skin and dark eyes, she reminded me so much of myself as a child. 'It is with great sadness that I bring you here today.' His voice was stern, sounding far from sadness, and it brought me back to the matter at hand. 'In the early hours of the morning, King Caspian II took his final breaths and has now left us.'

Gasps and whispers shot through the crowd and some people even started sobbing. Prince Arkane, my father, paused for a moment, letting the news sink in before he continued. 'His last words to me were words of strength: he has asked us not to mourn his death but purely to celebrate his life and reign of sixty-three years and that is just what we will do. His funeral will be held two days from now and then his ashes will be laid to rest in the chapel alongside our past rulers and we will be celebrating his life with a party afterwards. I hope you will join this celebration, thank you.' A bow of the head and then it was all over. He signalled with me to step back inside the palace, but before I did so, I couldn't resist just one last look at the young girl. And this time she was staring right back at me.


End file.
